LAZOS DE AMOR
by kagome-inu1982
Summary: Un amor ¿imposible?, una atracción irresistible; amar no es sencillo, confiar mucho menos...Aunque ambos estaban unidos por un lazo irrompible, ¿Como sobreponerse a la realidad del tiempo?...EPILOGO! FINAL!... GRACIAS A TODAS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Siiii…volví por partida doble…ehhh…se me olvidaba…¡¡Hola!!, espero estén de tan excelentes ánimos como los míos. Es que cuando inicias un nuevo proyecto te pones feliz, pero cuando son dos te pones histérica…jajajajaja XD, creo que hasta estoy un poco hiperactiva…lo mejor es tomarme mi píldora…jajajajaja, no tomo eso (Aunque mi mamá agradecería que así fuera). Bueno aquí me tienen una vez más con una nueva historia, recién salida del horno, lista para deleitarlo…y aquí voy…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Sumary: **_No esperaba encontrarla, jamás anduvo buscando el amor, pero este llegó en el momento mas inesperada y en un tipo de persona que jamás se le cruzaría por la mente, ¿Qué tal saldrían las cosas?, ¿Cómo lograr que las cosas funcionaran cuando todo era tan diferente entre ambos?. Vidas distintas, mundos distintos; pero un mismo sentimiento los unía.

_**LAZOS DE AMOR**_

_**BY: KAGOME-INU1982 **_

_**Cáp. 1: Proyecto escolar**_

- Jóvenes… ¡Jóvenes! – Reprendió el maestro, esta vez con mayor fuerza – Les recuerdo que no están en sus casas para armar desorden, así que compórtense mientras llega el guía – Los alumnos que se reían sonoramente modularon su voz pero continuaron con su plática.

- Ahh, ya estoy cansada de esperar – Se quejó mientras se recostaba en una columna.

- Es la primera vez que nos sacan del colegio en todo el año y nos dejan esperando – Se quejó una de sus amigas – Debimos haber hecho como Ayumi y quedarnos en la casa…

- Ayumi esta enferma Eri – Le recordó mientras se incorporaba, la columna no servía para descansar la suya.

- Kagome, Eri, ya llegó el guía – Las llamó una compañera un par de pasos mas allá.

- Finalmente – Suspiró Kagome acomodándose su pequeño bolso para alcanzar al grupo que se comenzaba a mover.

- …la compañía trabaja en dos grandes sectores del mercado, esta es una de las plantas encargada de las telecomunicaciones, en la zona este del país se encuentra la planta automotriz principal; así que ya pueden tener claro que nuestra compañía abarca el mercado automotriz y el mercado de las telecomunicaciones; si continuamos por éste camino avanzaremos a la zona de ensamble de computadoras…

- Ahhhh… - Bostezó tallando uno de sus ojos – Me recuerdas por qué hacemos esto…

- Debemos entregar el proyecto de emprendimiento para pasar economía

- Odio al maestro

- Ya deja de quejarte Eri y camina mas rápido que nos están dejando – La jaló del brazo para alcanzar al grupo que se perdía al final de un pasillo.

- A si que tenemos un grupo de jovencitos correteando por la empresa

- Ya te lo habia dicho, el colegio solicitó una visita, debemos dar buena impresión, ya sabes

- Como sea… ¿Y cual es él… - La melodía de su teléfono celular lo interrumpió, con algo de impaciencia sacó el artefacto del saco de su impecable traje negro, miró la pantalla y lo apagó de inmediato.

- ¿De nuevo? – Preguntó el hombre a su lado.

- De nuevo, no logro que entienda que no hay nada entre nosotros, porque las mujeres son tan complicadas, pensé que alguien mayor era mas maduro…

- Amigo las mujeres son complicadas a cualquier edad – Sonrió, abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a su amigo y jefe…

- Ayy… Lo siento – Se excusó, eso le pasaba por no fijarse por donde caminaba, bueno, eso pasaba debido a que Eri no se apuraba y tuvieron que salir corriendo para alcanzar el grupo y lo hubiera hecho si una de las puertas laterales del pasillo no se hubiera abierto y no hubiera chocado con nadie – Lo lamento… - Hizo una pequeña inclinación a manera de disculpas y finalmente se digno a mirar a la persona. Se hubiera ido de para atrás, si Eri no estuviera tras ella, igual de sorprendida, y no era para menos, frente a ambas estaba el hombre mas…guapo que jamás hubiera visto; era alto, la pasaba a ella por mas de una cabeza, usaba un traje negro, bajo el cual se perfilaba un asombroso físico, su rostro era varonil y perfectamente definido, con unos magníficos labios; tenía cabellos negros y un poco largos, correctamente peinados, pero lo mas impresionante de él, eran los despampanantes ojos dorados… ¡Dorados!, en su vida se imaginó que existieran esos ojos.

- Ehhh, debemos regresar con el grupo – Susurró Eri en su oído trayéndola a la realidad.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda señoritas? – Habló por primera vez el joven hombre que acompañaba al otro.

- Estamos con el colegio… Bueno, estamos buscando la zona de…ensamble de computadoras – Se acordó Eri.

- Sigan por el pasillo, giren a la izquierda y es toda esa parte, de seguro encontraran su grupo – Indicó el hombre de bellos ojos azules y cabellos negros.

- Muchas gracias – Hizo una pequeña inclinación y arrancó con Kagome que no habia hablado nada mas.

- Creo que si habían jovencitas correteando en la empresa – Bromeó el hombre una vez que las chicas se perdieron – Inuyasha – Ondeó una mano frente al hombre que miraba hacia el final del pasillo – Era linda ¿No?, ambas, pero por lo que veo te intereso la chica con la que chocaste…

- ¡Feh!, no me interesó, es una chiquilla

- Hey Kagome, sigamos – La jaló del brazo al ver que su amiga estaba distraída, mas de lo común – Sí que te dejó embobada…

- ¿Qué?... – Habló finalmente – Claro que no

- ¿Qué no?, te quedaste muda en cuanto lo viste Kagome – Le recordó con algo de burla – Aunque bueno, no se te puede culpar, es que ese si es un hombre…

- Ya estas hablando muchas tonterías, además viste su traje de seguro es un ejecutivo de esta empresa, alguien importante… Bueno ya olvidémoslo y prestemos atención

- Yo estaba prestando, tu por el contrario.

- …el fin de esta visita jóvenes, no es traerlos a pasear, lo que quiero que comprendan es que pueden aspirar a crear su propia empresa y que mejor ejemplo que esta compañía… - Habló el maestro.

- El dueño de nuestra empresa es un hombre bastante joven – Continuó el guía – Comenzó con pequeñas franquicias, trabajando para otras compañías, hasta que finalmente en poco tiempo pero con mucha dedicación, creo este gran imperio, ¡Señor Taisho! – Lo llamó al verlo a unos metro de distancia; el aludido miró con algo de reticencia pero luego fue empujado por el que lo acompañaba.

- Kagome… mira…

- Les presento al señor Taisho, dueño de "Taisho Company" – Anunció el guía, dejando a un par jovencitas unos cuantos metros atrás, con la boca abierta.

- Buenas tardes… bienvenidos a compañía – La verdad no sabía que decir – Mucho gusto mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho y él es el vicepresidente de la compañía y mi mejor amigo Miroku Houshi.

* * *

- Que vergüenza – Ocultó su rostro, recostándose en sus rodillas.

- Ya cálmate, la visita terminó y no lo volverás a ver – La tranquilizó su amiga.

- Ay tu no fuiste la que chocó con el dueño de la compañía, al menos nadie vio – Se reconfortó; la verdad no era para tanto pero aun así daba vergüenza.

- Espero que hayan prestado atención durante toda la visita, porque para su proyecto final de economía, deberán crear un nuevo producto para la compañía, usen su creatividad y creen un modelo virtual, quien sabe jóvenes pueden tener suerte y seleccionar alguno

El viaje de vuelta al colegio fue un poco más tranquilo que a la ida, pero es que al regreso los ánimos eran menos. En fin mejor para ella, mientras su amiga dormía ella pudo dedicarse a jugar en su teléfono celular, no era la mejor actividad pero que más hacías en un bus escolar…

* * *

- Debemos trabajar en un nuevo proyecto, no podemos permitir que la competencia se nos adelante

- Cálmate Inuyasha, en eso estamos trabajando, pero debes entender, apenas estamos sacando la nueva línea de automóviles ecológicos

- Lo sé Miroku, pero esta empresa también trabaja con telecomunicaciones

- Bien entonces pondré a parte del personal a colaborar en el nuevo proyecto… ¿Contento?

- Claro que si – Aseguró el ojidorado con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Claro que lo estas, desde la tarde cuando te chocaste con esa colegiala

- No es eso – Negó el joven hombre frunciendo el ceño

- Ya…no te pongas de mal humor, era una broma, pero no puedes negar que era muy bonita

- Eres un pervertido, corruptor de menores – Bromeó Inuyasha.

- Por favor, hasta tu quieres pervertir a esa niña – Le dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

Sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo y posó sus ojos de nuevo en las hojas que tenia sobre el escritorio.

- Argg maldito Miroku – Gruñó cerrando las carpetas.

Odiaba que Miroku tuviera razón, pero es que esa chiquillas si era bonita, muy bonita; tenía algo que nunca habia visto en ninguna otra mujer; tal vez era el brillo en sus ojos castaños o sus mejillas tiernamente arreboladas, ella tenia el toque de inocencia, ese que jamás había visto en nadie. Sabía que su imagen jamás se borraría de su cabeza; era pequeña, mucho mas baja que él, pero podía adivinar sus curvas bajo el uniforme del instituto, sus cabellos eran negros azabaches, en contrastes con su cremosa piel, su rostro era el de un bello angel, perfectamente delineado, sus labios era sonrosados y rellenos mas no en exceso, pero sus ojos, guardaban lo mas hermoso de ella, su inocencia y candor.

- Ahh… en que piensas Inuyasha – Se regañó volviendo a los papeles.

* * *

- Ay Kagome es que eso solo te pasa a ti – Dijo su amiga – De todas las personas que hay en una compañía te chocas con el dueño…

- Pero que dueño – Habló Eri – No sabes la estampa de hombre que te perdiste Ayumi…

- Ay ya, además no creo que sea para tanto…

- Como no va a ser para tanto, sí a Kagome le gustó y ella no es de salir con cualquiera…

- No me gusto – Se quejó Kagome, no le habia gustado era muy guapo, pero solo hasta ahí – Por qué mejor no nos ponemos a trabajar en este proyecto…

Tenía dos meses para entregar el proyecto de economía, los mismos dos meses que restaban para terminar el colegio, finalmente terminaba. Habían sido varios largos años, pero estos llegaban a su fin.

- ¿Qué queremos todas las chicas en un teléfono celular? – Se preguntó Eri.

- ¿Y si hacemos encuestas? – Opinó Kagome – Así sabríamos las necesidades a cubrir en el mercado de la telefonía celular…

- Me parece bien – Apoyó Ayumi – Bien elaboremos la encuesta…

* * *

- ¿Y me imagino que tu aceptaste? – Preguntó tratando de amainar su enfado.

- No me pareció mala idea, además estamos cortos de ideas y aun mas de tiempo y quien dice que no pueden crear buenas ideas; con esas ideas y nuestra tecnología de seguro sacaremos algo

- Bien Miroku, pero tu te encargaras de revisarlas – Claro que su amigo las revisaría, él habia empezado eso, él lo terminaría.

- No te quejes, además puede que seleccionemos el proyecto de esa jovencita, te imaginas la podrías volver a ver – Exclamó con fingida emoción a lo que su amigo le lanzó una mirada enfadada – Bien te…

- ¡Inuyasha Taisho! – Bramó una mujer irrumpiendo en la oficina de éste – Se puede saber porque no me contestas el teléfono…

- Lo lamento señor, traté de detenerla pero… - Se excusaba su secretaria tras la mujer.

- No te preocupes todos conocemos como es Kikyo – La tranquilizó Miroku saliendo con la secretaria de la oficina, lo último que quería era estar en medio de esos dos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kikyo? – Se levantó con parsimonia de su asiento tras el escritorio y lo rodeo hasta quedar frente a la mujer – Creo que fui muy claro cuando te dije que no te quería ver por aquí…

- Es que… - Aunque él no le gritara, conocía la mirada que le estaba dando – Dijiste que me llamarías y han pasado semanas, pensé que estabas jugando conmigo…

- He estado muy ocupado Kikyo – Exhaló el aire retenido y caminó hasta los grandes ventanales tras él, dedicándose por un momento a mirar la congestión abajo en las calles, desde ahí todo se veía tan pequeño – Ahora vete a tu casa, estoy trabajando, te llamare en la noche…

- ¿Me llevaras a cenar? – Preguntó emocionada.

- Sí…aja – Respondió sin ganas, lo último que quería era un nuevo berrinche de esa mujer.

- Entonces estaré esperándote – Fue hasta él y lo besó con abrumadora pasión que él no correspondió – Adiós mi amor… - Se marchó sonriente de la oficina.

- Ten paciencia Inuyasha – Se dijo a si mismo.

- ¿Qué le dijiste esta vez? – Preguntó su amigo entrando a la oficina.

- Que la llamaría y ella dijo que la sacaría a cenar y yo solo asentí, esa mujer esta loca

- Inuyasha debes aprender a decir, "linda noche, gracias por todo, hasta luego" – Le sugirió – Nunca digas "Te llamaré", porque seamos honestos a todas las mujeres que les dijiste eso, nunca las llamaste, y tuviste tan mala suerte de dar con una que no se conformara con una sola salida…

- Miroku… sino me vas a ayudar, solo limítate a callarte – Le interrumpió.

- Ok, no tienes que ponerte tan sensible – Sonrió ante su comentario y nuevamente lo dejó solo.

Suspiró cansado y dio una nueva mirada a los cientos de informes que tenía sobre su escritorio, de seguro terminaría nunca de revisar todo eso y menos cuando estaba cavilando en su cabeza miles de cosas; una de ella era como deshacerse de Kikyo, a ella la habia conocido hace tiempo en una de las reuniones a las que asistió, había salido una sola vez con ella y como dijo Miroku, ella lo buscó y habían salido otras tantas; Kikyo consideraba que ambos eran algo así como pareja, pero lo cierto es que ella solo era la mujer que mas tiempo se habia visto con él y eso era un par de meses. Y otro pensamiento que ocupaba su cabeza era la chiquilla con la que se habia topado la semana pasada; en definitiva su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

* * *

- Kagome… ¡Kagome! – Entró Eri al salón llamándola como loca, hasta que la ubicó en su asiento y fue hasta ella.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó asustada ante la actitud de su amiga.

- Mira nada mas lo que me encontré en esta revista – Hablaba con afán mientras buscaba la pagina correcta, una vez que la halló, estampo la revista en el pupitre – Míralo es él, el dueño de "Taisho Company" – Señaló al hombre en la hoja.

- ¿Ese es con el que te chocaste? – Preguntó Ayumi mirando detenidamente al personaje en la foto.

- Eh… sí – Contestó tratando de ocultar el sonrojo.

- Creo que se quedaron cortas describiéndolo – Exclamó Ayumi a lo que Eri asintió.

Miró detenidamente la fotografía en la página y obviamente era él, con un traje de color azul profundo y al parecer estaba rodeando su automóvil para entrar en él.

- ¿Saben que es lo único malo? – Habló nuevamente Eri.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ayumi al ver que Kagome sólo las miraba como si nada.

- ¿Cómo qué?, miren el encabezado y la fotografía, salía de un restaurante con una mujer, dicen que lo mas probable es que sea su novia, porque ya se le ha visto en varias ocasiones con ella – Señaló a la mujer en la fotografía, que esperaba al interior del auto, no era mucho lo que se podía apreciar de ella, pues los vidrios polarizados del auto no permitían ver mucho, pero se alcanzaba a notar una sonrisa en los labios de la mujer, al parecer le gustaba la atención.

- ¿Y que esperaban chicas?, es el dueño de una de las mas importantes compañías a nivel internacional, no puede andar soltero – Habló Kagome comenzando a pasar las hojas de la revista.

- Claro que no, en el artículo decía que estuvo soltero por mucho tiempo, nunca se le vio con una sola mujer hasta ahora…

- Bien, es un millonario mujeriego, nada raro Eri – Aseguró Ayumi – Aun así a todos les llega el amor, tal vez esta sentando cabeza…

- Todos a sus asientos – Ordenó el maestro mientras borraba los "jeroglíficos" que habían estado haciendo los alumnos en la pizarra – La clase de hoy van a continuar trabajando en sus proyectos, mas les vale aprovechar el tiempo jóvenes, no dare aplazamientos a nadie… - Luego de las palabras todos los jóvenes movieron sus pupitres para hacerse en sus respectivos grupos.

* * *

- ¿Y como te fue en la última cita?, te vi en la prensa y también vi a una Kikyo muy sonriente

- Esta loca, ayer de lo único que habló fue de bodas, de nuestra boda, ¿Puedes creerlo?, ni siquiera le he propuesto matrimonio y no pienso hacerlo

- Ya, no te sulfures Inuyasha, venía solo a traerte los balances financieros del último mes y a informarte que el ingeniero encargado de la nueva sede estará aquí en media hora

- Ya lo dijiste, ahora lárgate – No es que Miroku le incomodara, es solo que a veces se ponía insoportable y últimamente lo era mucho – Seiko – Habló a su secretaria por el teléfono – Organiza la sala de juntas, en media hora viene el ingeniero

* * *

- ¡Dios mío!, miren este vestido – Exclamó emocionado una de sus amigas – En definitiva tengo que usar uno de estos para el día de la graduación

- Ayumi aun falta más de un mes – Le recordó Kagome.

- Lo sé, pero prácticamente ya estamos graduadas, no hacemos nada en el colegio a excepción del proyecto de Economía – Era cierto, el maestro de esa asignatura era el único que les tenía trabajando - ¿Por qué no entramos? – Mas bien fue una afirmación porque arrastró a ambas chicas tras ella.

* * *

- Jóvenes como merito por haber entregado sus trabajos, todos aprueban la asignatura – Anunció el maestro mientras apilaba los trabajos sobre el escritorio – Eso es todo por hoy, nos veremos el día de la graduación.

- Oiga, usted dijo que era posible que un proyecto fuera escogido por la compañía, ¿Qué pasa con eso? – Preguntó un joven.

- Eso aun esta en pie, yo revisare estos trabajos y luego los enviare a la compañía, si por alguna razón uno de sus proyectos es elegido, se les comunicara…

- ¿Nos pagarán? – Preguntó una chica.

- La compañía les comprara los derechos por el proyecto – Ante la noticia la mayoría cruzó sus dedos, querían ese dinero, por eso habían entregado los mejores proyectos, y porque también de eso dependía la graduación.

_**Continuara*******************************************_

_**¿Y que les pareció?, las cosas apenas se están desenvolviendo, aun hay cosas que faltan por llegar. Con respecto a lo sucedido en el capitulo, yo también quiero un proyecto de clases así, nunca me lo dieron… ¡Demonios!...en fin llorare luego…**_

_**Dejen sus mensajitos y sugerencias para los próximos capítulos…un abrazo…se les quiere.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola…Espero estén muy bien, sí están como yo…tomemos medicinas…jajajajaja XD…Lo mejor es no darme cuanta e ir al grano…**_

_**Muchas gracias por el apoyo en esta historia, leo los comentarios y para probarlo voy a decir una cosilla. Tal vez Kagome si esta un poquito obvia con Inu…pero comprendámosla chicas, es imposible disimular por él…Jajajajajaja XD, con tal de que no se le lance encima, todo bien…Jajajaja, pero voy a tratar de que se vea mas disimulada o al menos que tome distancia como en las filas del colegio…Ahhh…el cole… ¡Ya!...estoy loca… Sin más lean… XD**_

_**Cáp. 2: Empleo **_

- ¡Kagome despierta! - Ante semejante grito la aludida cayó de se cama, aun abrazando la almohada.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede Souta?! – Preguntó enfadada.

- El desayuno esta listo – Le informó con una sonrisa de inocencia para luego salir de la habitación.

- Enano idiota – Masculló, se puso de pie y dejó las cobijas sobre la cama; primero se dio un baño y luego bajó por el dichoso desayuno.

- ¿Cómo dormiste hija? – Le preguntó su madre con una sonrisa mientras servía el desayuno.

- Bien, hasta que una mosca me despertó – Masculló mirando a su hermanito que comenzaba a comer mas rápido.

- Pues cierra la ventana para que no se entre ningún bicho

- Creo que debo cerrar otra cosa o tal vez a la próxima lo aplaste

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – Preguntó su madre, dando por terminada la discusión del bicho.

- Voy a salir con Ayumi, iremos a rentar unas películas para ver en casa de Eri

- Oh casi se me olvidaba, hoy llamaron del colegio, pidieron que volvieras a llamar…

- Por favor ya nos graduamos que no pueden dejarnos tranquilas – Suspiró Kagome.

Del día de la graduación ya habían pasado varias semanas, es mas eso había sido el año pasado, exactamente hace algo así como un mes y medio; y al parecer el colegio no podía dejarlas en paz y debía llamar para volver a atormentarlas, bueno mas a ella porque no sabía si habían llamado a alguien mas, el caso era que el colegio te seguía como una sombra así ya te hubieras graduado.

- Gracias por todo mamá, nos vemos mas tarde – Se despidió al momento de salir de su casa.

- ¡Demonios! – Bramó enfadado, dándole un golpe al escritorio y en proceso arrugando el papel que tenía en la mano.

- Tranquilo Inuyasha, saldremos de esta

- ¡¿Y como será eso Miroku?! – Preguntó frustrado más que enfadado – La competencia se nos adelantó y sacó el mismo producto que nosotros planeábamos sacar en un mes y es mucho mejor que él nuestro, teniendo eso, ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, aparte de eso hemos invertido mucho dinero es esto Miroku…

- Todo el equipo esta trabajando en un nuevo producto y el dinero que perdimos lo podemos recuperar, sólo debes tranquilizarte…

- Llama a todos para una reunión de emergencia, en la sala de juntas en una hora, que lleven soluciones o sino que no asistan – Sentenció Inuyasha enfadado.

- Señor… - Se escuchó la voz de Seiko por el intercomunicador.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó.

- Me acaban de llamar de portería a decirme que la señorita Kikyo ingresó al edificio – Informó la mujer.

- Pues llama a seguridad y di que saquen a esa mujer de acá, ¿Entendido?

- Si señor…

- A mi también me llamaron sólo que estaba durmiendo – Dijo Ayumi.

- ¿No saben que querrán? – Preguntó Eri mientras tomaba unas cuantas sodas del refrigerador.

- Ay con tal de que no me hagan ir por allá de nuevo, todo bien – Habló Ayumi, sentándose en los muebles con una buena cantidad de palomitas de maíz.

- Ni siquiera dejaron la razón y si es algo importante, ¿Por qué no llamamos?, nada perdemos – Sugirió Kagome, finalmente Eri tomó el teléfono de la base y luego de recordar entre todas el numero, marcaron al colegio.

- Buenas tardes, si…es que hoy en la mañana unas amigas y yo recibimos una llamada del instituto y queríamos saber de que se trataba… sí somos egresadas…muchas gracias – El silencio reinó un momento entre ellas hasta que Eri continuó – Maestro Shoji… ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Pero cuando?... Esta bien, muchas gracias…

- ¿Qué paso? – Preguntaron las otras dos jóvenes al unísono

- No me van a creer ni una palabra…

- …Como ya sabrán y como habrán visto en los miles de anuncios publicitarios, la competencia en telecomunicación a sacado su nuevo producto a la venta el día de hoy pero el problema no es ese, el problema es que han sacado el mismo producto que nosotros teníamos planeado sacar en un mes y en el que hemos invertido gran cantidad de dinero – Informó Inuyasha desde su asiento a la cabeza de la gran mesa – Mi pregunta es ¿Cómo se enteró la competencia de él producto?, quiero que sepan que no admitiré ninguna clase de conspiración en mi compañía, porque es mas que claro que tenemos a un espía entre nosotros… - Advirtió – Ahora sí a lo que vinimos… Miroku…

- La junta, como ya se les habia informado es para determinar las posibles soluciones a este percance, cualquier idea es factible así que escuchamos…

El silencio reinó por un momento en la sala, la verdad esto habia sido precipitado y no habían muchas ideas al aire, luego de unos momentos algunos se decidieron por hablar.

Movió la lapicera entre sus dedos tratando de calmar la ira que por momentos afloraba en él, hace algunos momentos estaban comenzando a dar ideas, y honestamente peor no podía estar la situación.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tenemos? – Preguntó airado – Esto es increíble…

- Eh…Señor… - Habló un mujer – Yo creo que tenemos un salida…

- ¿Y qué es? – Pregunto, nada perdía con escuchar una tontería más.

- El año pasado el señor Houshi me entregó unos cuantos proyectos para que fueran revisados y creo que encontré una propuesta interesante y muy factible en estos momentos

- ¿Qué proyectos? – Preguntó Inuyasha a Miroku que estaba sentado a su derecha.

- Creo que son los proyectos de ese instituto – Adivinó Miroku, ahora recordaba que le dio flojera mirar eso y se los dio a la mujer que había hablado.

- ¿Y de que se trata?

- Es un proyecto bien elaborado, hicieron un detallado estudio de mercado y creo que es algo demasiado interesante – Comenzó a hablar – Es algo así como una mezcla entre una computadora y en teléfono celular, yo… me tomé el atrevimiento de llamar al instituto y contactar al maestro a cargo…

- Bien mañana a primera hora presentara el proyecto, si es un buen producto para el mercado como asegura, contacta a los dueños del trabajo para hacer los tramites de los derechos – Le ordenó – Nos vemos mañana…

- Espera… ¿Entonces esta confirmado? – Preguntó emocionada

- Pues no, el maestro me dijo que habia dado el numero de tu casa, si llaman esta confirmado – Explicó Eri.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kagome? – Le regañó Ayumi – Tienes que ir a tu casa y esperar esta llamada…

- Bien… - Asintió atropelladamente mientras Ayumi la sacaba de la casa de su amiga para llevarla a la suya, sería un milagro sino la ataba al teléfono.

- Si llaman, me llamas – Le dijo su amiga dejándola en la entrada.

- Claro…no vemos lue…

- Sí, sí, corre no puedes estar lejos del teléfono – La interrumpió su amiga sacándola de alli.

- ¡Ya llegué! – Anunció ingresando a la casa y dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala, en la tv estaba la imagen de un videojuego en pausa.

- No tardaste nada, mamá salió – Le dijo Souta regresando al videojuego.

- ¿Han llamado? – Preguntó, acatando lo que le habia dicho Ayumi en el camino.

- No

- Estaré en mi habitación, si llaman no dudes en entrar en la habitación y avisarme – Le pidió yéndose escaleras arriba.

Ahora en lugar de tener un domingo de películas, pasaría un domingo esperando por una estupida llamada, bueno no era estupida, es mas era muy importante, pero eso no quitaba que esperar por ella fuera aburrida; porque existía la posibilidad de que no la llamaran y… ¡Lo mejor era no pensar tanto!

- Te dije que las ideas de esos estudiantes podrían servir Inuyasha – Le recordó Miroku dando merito por su logro.

- Sí Miroku lo hiciste, pero aun así no las revisaste – Rebatió él.

- Pero sabes que es lo más interesante, el proyecto es de tres niñas…

- ¿Y eso es interesante por…?

- Porque es posible que una de las chicas estas sea con la que te chocaste aquella vez – Sonrió ante sus palabras, conocía las reacciones de Inuyasha y esta era la más divertida.

- Ni siquiera se me pasó eso por la cabeza, estas mal Miroku

- Sí, ya lo creo

- Ya deja de hablar idioteces y vamos a la reunión, no esto convencido de esto pero es lo único mas cercano a una solución – La verdad no creía mucho en esto, pero aceptaba cualquier cosa con tal de salir de este problema.

- …Este proyecto nos habla de la unión de un teléfono celular y una computadora portátil, cumpliría las funciones principales de ambos aparatos, tendría un tamaño compacto, no mas pequeño que un teléfono celular y no mas grande que una computadora portátil, sería del tamaño de una pequeña agenda, los demás aditamentos también son relativamente modernos, hablamos de la pantalla táctil usada en teléfonos celulares, video-llamada, además nuestro producto tendría la mas grande capacidad de memoria del mercado.

- Vaya, debo decir que no se equivocó señorita… Taijiya – Dijo mirando el carnet que colgaba en el conjunto de la mujer – Este es un proyecto muy interesante y por el momento veo que la compañía esta en la capacidad de diseñar este artefacto…

- Lo esta señor, el día de ayer el señor Houshi y yo estuvimos hablando con los encargados de las diferentes departamentos y estamos en absoluta capacidad para elaborar el producto…

- ¿Qué mas podríamos usar en estos diseños? – Cuestionó.

- Bueno la lista de aditamentos que estas chicas hicieron es asombrosa, además la hicieron basadas en las necesidades del consumidor y no solo pensaron en el producto sino también en su venta y publicidad, hicieron unos cuantos diseños para el producto.

- Bien entonces que esperamos, comunícate con las dueñas del proyecto, tráelas a la compañía, Miroku pon a trabajar a todo el mundo en esto, debemos sacar la primera línea para dentro de dos meses – Ordenó y salió de la oficina dejando a la pareja a solas, fue una reunión privada Inuyasha lo habia decidido así a ultimo minuto.

- Te dije que iba a aceptar Sango

- Sí creo que tenías razón, pero ahora tenemos mucho que hacer, nos vemos luego Miroku – Se despidió saliendo de la sala de juntas.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Chilló emocionada dando pequeños saltitos.

- ¿Qué te dijeron exactamente? – Preguntó la otra chica tratando de digerir la noticia.

- Pues me dijeron que iban a llevar a cabo nuestro proyecto, así que nos querían ver en un hora en la compañía con alguien mayor de edad, yo les dije que ahí estaríamos – Les contó sin una pizca de emoción.

- Kagome… pero alégrate, aun no eres mayor de edad y tu proyecto de economía será usado por una multinacional – Le dijo Ayumi sacudiéndola levemente.

- Bueno de seguro aun no se lo cree, por el momento llamaré a mi padre, es abogado y creo que el sabrá mas de estas cosas – Habló Eri buscando el numero en su teléfono celular.

- ¡Estoy tan emocionada!, y mi madre no puede creerlo – Exclamó una vez mas Ayumi, era la mas feliz de las tres, Eri lo estaba pero no se desbordaba en felicidad y ella también solo que no quería ir a esa compañía por una cierta…

- Llegamos – Anunció el taxista que las llevaba a ella y al padre de Eri.

Se bajaron del taxi y no pudieron evitar quedar anonadadas ante el majestuoso edificio, la ultima vez habían estado en la planta que quedaba en el occidente, ahora estaban en el complejo de oficinas de "Taisho Company", ahí era donde se desarrollaban las actividades administrativas, el desarrollo de ideas, nada que tuviera que ver con la fabricación de productos. Una vez dentro del gran edificio se detuvieron ante la recepcionista una vez que le dijeron a que venían, les indicaron subir hasta el piso 30; una vez alli las guiaron hasta un gran sala de reuniones.

- ¿Y ahora que? – Preguntó Ayumi sentándose en las cómodas sillas giratorias.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sango Taijiya – Saludó la femenina voz ingresando al lugar – Me alegra que hayan decidido venir, ustedes en estos momentos son lo mas importante para "Taisho Company"; no quiero ocupar mucho tiempo así que les diré que es lo que queremos – Comenzó tomando asiento frente a las niñas y el hombre – Nuestra compañía desea usar su producto y lanzarlo al mercado, pero no podemos hacerlo porque este es creación suya y no queremos líos legales, así que aquí tenemos un contrato, el señor puede revisarlo y ya deciden si aceptar o no, los dejaré un momento.

A lo único que se pudieron limitar fue a cercar al padre de Eri para tratar de seguir la lectura mental del contrato.

- Todo esta en orden, ¿Qué les parece? – Preguntó el señor.

- Eso es genial, nos compraran los derechos del producto, nos pagaran un gran porcentaje por las ventas y además nos contrataran para hacer los diseños de las computadoras y nos pagaran también por eso – Exclamó Ayumi emocionada - ¿Dónde firmo?

- ¿A ti que te parece Kagome? – Preguntó Eri, la verdad no veía muy emocionada a su amiga.

- Esta bien por mi – No le desagradaban las ofertas que les hacían, es mas eran geniales, les darían un empleo por lo que durara la línea de las computadoras y recibirían un gran dinero, pero algo le decía que todo no estaría también, no por el contrato sino que era algo mas, que no lograba definir aun.

- Bien… ¿Qué decidieron? – Preguntó Sango entrando a la oficina nuevamente.

- Las chicas decidieron aceptar la oferta – Habló el padre de Eri.

- Excelente decisión, la compañía se los agradece – Y no eran solo formalidades, verdaderamente se los agradecía.

- Disculpen… - Irrumpió el hombre en la reunión – Buenas tardes señoritas, señor – Saludó el joven – Me informaron que habían llegado y quise venir a conocer su decisión

- Acaban de aceptar – Informó Sango mientras los documentos eran firmados.

- Bueno que les parece si les enseño las instalaciones y les explico un poco de que se trata su trabajo con nosotros – Ofreció el joven que Kagome reconocía perfectamente y al parecer él la recordaba porque le daba furtivas miradas y sonreía como acordándose de algo, algo de lo que ella misma se acordaba.

- …Por este lado es la zona de... – Les enseñaba Sango las instalaciones.

- No la veo muy animada por todo esto – Afirmó el joven hombre parándose a su lado.

- Eh… Es que… bueno, sí lo estoy, digamos que aun no lo asimilo muy bien – Le dijo Kagome.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero es usted la chica del pequeño accidente en los pasillos aquella vez, ¿O me equivoco? - Preguntó

- No, no lo hace – Respondió tratando de ocultar el sonrojo.

- Pero no se avergüence, fue solo un pequeño percance…

- Sí, un percance con el dueño de la compañía – Continuó ella.

- Pero Inuyasha no se enfado, todo lo contrario – Sonrió – Ah pero mira nada mas… ¡Inuyasha!

Ante la nueva mención del nombre no pudo mas que sonrojarse, alzó su mirada hacia el frente y lo vio con la mirada tan fija en ella; igual que la primera vez su corazón latió apresurado y sus mejillas se arrebolaron mas de lo normal.

- Y de nuevo… "Te lo dije" Inuyasha – Murmuró al hombre que llegaba hasta donde ellos; Kagome miró hacia él frente y vio a sus amigas atentas a lo que decía Sango, ¿Y ahora que hacia?.

- Buenas tardes – Saludó esta vez, a diferencia de la última – Me imaginó que usted es una de la señoritas del proyecto – Dijo mirando a las otras personas.

- Eh sí – Respondió brevemente, era lo único que podría hablar.

- Es un gusto, Inuyasha Taisho – Se presentó estirando su mano en forma de saludo y recibiendo la tímida y pequeña mano de la jovencita entre la suya.

- Kagome Higurashi – Estaba demasiado nerviosa, tanto que solo daba pequeñas miradas al imponente hombre frente a ella; miró nuevamente a donde sus amigas y para su suerte ellas se acercaban en compañía de Sango.

- Veo que ya conociste al dueño de la compañía.

- Ya habia tenido el placer de ver a la señorita – Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar de nuevo, esta vez de pura vergüenza.

- Ya veo porque estas tan embobado con ella, esa niña no solo es bonita, es hermosa – Aseguró su amigo mientras esperaban por el ascensor.

- Eres un pervertido Miroku – Sonrió Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué?, ahora me vas a negar que no le coqueteaste mientras nos acompañabas por simple "cortesía" durante el recorrido

- Bueno es que me puse a pensar, la mujeres de mi misma edad son demasiado ambiciosas, las mayores demasiado molestas, sólo me resta ver como son las menores

- Por Dios Inuyasha, es una niña que se acaba de graduar, tienes demasiado mundo para ella - ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer con esa chica?

- Por favor Miroku, estas niñas saben mucho más que nosotros

- Aún así no se te olvidé que no es más que una niña, no la molestes

- Ahora anda de buen samaritano el señor mujeriego

- Olvídalo, además es una niña centrada no te seguirá el juego Inuyasha – Le aseguró Miroku.

- Ya veremos Miroku, las mujeres son ambiciosas a cualquier edad…

_**Continuara*******************************************_

_**Como Kagome no puede disimular, entonces pongamos a Inuyasha obvio también…Jajajajajaja XD…Aunque no creo que nadie se moleste porque Inuyasha le coquetee, aunque bueno el comentario de Inuyasha mejorará, eso creo…ya verán lo que hare…muajajajaja XD**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y disculpen mis delirios…dejen sus comentarios y demás…un abrazo…bye…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holas…Espero estén muy bien, llenos de ánimos y queriendo mucho a sus mamis, porque todos los días son días de las madres…**_

_**También muchas gracias por el apoyo en la historia, en cuanto a la edad de Inu, mas adelantito van a saber, traté de que no hubiera una diferencia muy amplia pero tampoco muy corta, todo para poder hacer valer las palabras de Miroku…Jajajajajaja XD. Y sin alargarme de a mucho les dejo leer la actualización.**_

_**Cáp. 3: Seducción **_

- ¿Qué me dicen? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Es genial hermana, esa empresa hace las consolas de videojuegos mas asombrosas, ¿Te darán descuento en ellas? – Preguntó su pequeño hermano emocionado.

- Souta ve a terminar las tareas – Le ordenó su madre.

- Por lo que veo la noticia no te agrado – Dijo Kagome.

- No es eso hija, sabes bien que te apoyo en todo, solo que acabas de graduarte y deberías empezar tus estudios superiores, no estar trabajando

- Es solo por un tiempo y el dinero que me paguen lo usare para pagar los estudios – Aseguró ella, no se entendía en lo absoluto primero no estaba muy convencida, aun no lo estaba, esto lo hacia sobretodo porque sus amigas estaban muy emocionadas.

- Esta bien Kagome, ¿Dónde firmo? – Accedió su madre.

Le indicó a su madre donde firmar y esta como buena mamá, leyó primeramente el contrato. Su madre al parecer tampoco estaba muy convencida con que fuera allá y ella luego de esta tarde tampoco quería ir y es que luego de estar con él toda la tarde durante el recorrido habia quedado exhausta por los nervios.

- Ya esta – Le devolvió su madre el documento - ¿Y ahora qué?

- Pues mañana tenemos que estar allá a primera hora, al parecer esa empresa tiene afán por sacar el producto a la venta; gracias mamá, me voy a dormir – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Subió las escaleras con pasó calmó y una vez en su habitación se lanzó a su cama, soltando una gran bocanada de aire.

- Deja de pensar en él Kagome – Se regañó a si misma.

Luego de una baño y de estar acurrucada en su mullida cama, se convenció a si misma de que las cosas de esa tarde solo habían sido su parecer, que tal vez solo estaba imaginando cosas. Sí lo mejor era pensar eso y poner cabeza fría en esta gran oportunidad que le daba la vida.

- Demonios, demonios – Maldecía una y otra vez esperando a que el semáforo, le diera luz roja para poder pasar – Me van a matar… - Por Dios, tendría que ser ella la única persona en llegar tarde, tan típico – Gracias – Murmuró cruzando la calle hasta lograr entrar al edificio – Buenos días, voy para el departamento de diseño, soy Kagome Higurashi…

- Un momento verifico – Pidió la recepcionista, levantando el teléfono.

- No se preocupe, la chica dice la verdad – Intervino antes de que la mujer pudiera marcar un solo digito.

- Señor Taisho, buenos días – Saludó la recepcionista dejando el teléfono en la base – Puede seguir… - Se dirigió a Kagome que continuaba firme en su lugar; ante las palabras de la mujer se movió para ir hasta los elevadores.

- Muchas gracias señor – Dijo entrando al elevador que él se tomó la molestia de abrir.

- No es nada y no me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo, ¿O acaso crees que lo soy? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Claro que no se…

- Dime Inuyasha – Pidió - ¿Lista para el trabajo?

- Por supuesto, aunque creo que voy un poquitin tarde – Habló Kagome dejando un poco la incomodidad que él le producía, no era tan malo después de todo – Este es mi piso, hasta luego se… Inuyasha – Se despidió y salió del elevador que en unos segundos volvió a cerrarse.

- ¡Kagome! – Saludó su amiga Eri sentada frente a un gran mesón – Esto es genial, tenemos todo este espacio para nosotras tres, hay un par de computadoras con esos programas de diseño que vimos en el área de Arte, esto es genial – Habló su amiga emocionada.

- ¿Ya dijeron que debíamos hacer? – Preguntó Kagome dejando su pequeño bolso y su abrigo en un escritorio a un costado.

- Pues primero debemos hablar con unos tipos y explicarles con detalle como debe ser el producto, luego tendremos que ir al departamento de publicidad para ayudar en la ejecución de esta y luego Sango nos dirá que mas hacer – Le contó Eri.

- Buenos días chicas – Saludó Sango entrando seguida de Ayumi que las saludó con suavidad – Espero que hayan venido con grandes energías, porque hoy será un día largo, estamos trabajando contra el tiempo pero debo decir que su proyecto nos esta ayudando demasiado, si deciden sacarle competencia a la compañía avísenme para trabajar para ustedes – Bromeó la joven mujer, Sango era muy graciosa y amable con ellas – Que tal si primeramente vienen conmigo, tendremos una pequeña reunión con los encargados de producción e investigación.

- Buenos días Inuyasha – Saludó alegremente irrumpiendo en la oficina.

- Buenos días Miroku

- Que bella mañana la de hoy y por tu sano humor me imaginó que ya sabes donde esta tu hermosa flor – Adivinó el hombre.

- ¿Mi que? – Preguntó contrariado.

- Tu hermosa flor, la señorita Higurashi – Se explicó – También yo tuve la fortuna de verla, a ella y a mi hermosa Sango

- ¿Estas tras ella? – Preguntó burlón – No es algo madura para ti…

- Ah sí, pues tu chica no es algo pequeña para ti, al menos yo tengo oportunidad, Sango es solo un par de años menor y no vera problema, pero tu amigo, le vayas una década a Kagome…

- No le llevo una década – Objetó molesto.

- Hagamos cuentas, ¿Cuántos años tiene ella?, unos 17 añitos y tu tienes 23 añotes… - Bromeó.

- Aun así no es una década, y ya deja de molestarme, más bien porque no revisas estos balances y te largas a tu oficina – Pasó al lado de él y le estrelló con un poco de fuerza las carpetas en el pecho.

- ¿Adivinó a donde vas? – Cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad no habia que ser adivino.

- Vete al demonio Miroku – Le dijo saliendo de la oficina; lo peor de todo es que Miroku acertaría.

- ¿Cómo suponen ustedes que lograremos adicionar esa capacidad de memoria en estos aparatos? – Preguntó uno de los señores a la mesa.

- Sencillo, su mas nuevo producto cuenta con una gran capacidad de memoria, su usan dos de estas en lugar de una estarían aumentando la capacidad al doble, una aun mas grande que la de la competencia – Contestó Kagome con seguridad; no se dejaría amedrentar por ese idiota que no hacia mas que preguntarles idioteces, ellas sabían que había diseñado, conocían su invento y no dejarían que lo pisotearan esos hombres.

- Veo que conocen su trabajo señoritas y saben como responder cada una de nuestra preguntas, pero hay algo mas, ¿Cómo…

- No creen que es suficiente con las preguntas, no se asusten que las señoritas no les quitaran el puesto – Interrumpió la nueva pregunta.

- Señor Taisho – Saludaron al unísono los hombres alrededor de la mesa.

- ¿Y que me dicen? – Preguntó él apoyándose en un costado de la gran mesa - ¿Hay o no posibilidades de realizar este proyecto?

- Claro que sí señor, las dudas que teníamos ya fueron resueltas.

- Bien entonces eso es todo, quiero ver el primer prototipo para dentro de un mes – Ordenó y dio la orden de que abandonaran la sala de reuniones - Señoritas ustedes pueden regresar a sus obligaciones – Las chicas se comenzaron a levantar de sus asientos para irse con Sango – Señorita Higurashi podría hablar con usted un momento – La detuvo antes de que saliera del lugar, Sango asintió para que obedeciera y ella se giró para enfrentarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Primero pedir disculpas por los "ataques" de mi personal, creo que se vieron amenazados, ya sabes estamos usando un proyecto escolar, en lugar de una de sus "brillantes" ideas y por otro lado quiero felicitarte por no dejarte amedrentar por ellos, eres muy segura de ti misma

- Trabajé en ese proyecto, sí lo presenté debo confiar en él – Explicó Kagome, se quería ir de ahí.

- Me gusta eso, tal vez luego de que terminemos este trabajó pueda ofrecerte algo mas – Se acercó peligrosamente a ella que quiso moverse, sino fuera por la estupida puerta tras ella - ¿Qué te parece? – Susurró en su oído.

Los vellos de toda su piel se erizaron al sentir el cálido aliento de Inuyasha rozar su oído, su corazón latió apresurado y sus mejillas se volvieron dos rosetones; tenía que salir de ahí, no estaba cómoda, estaba nerviosa, él la ponía así.

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? – Preguntó con sorna inclinando su rostro a la altura de el de ella; ¿A dónde se fue tu seguridad?, quiso decirle.

Se hubiera podido haber perdido en su mirada dorada, si el tono socarrón de su voz no la hubiera hecho reaccionar.

- Sango debe estar esperándome, me tengo que ir – Tanteó la manija de la puerta tras ella y cuando la logró abrir salió disparada de la sala.

Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se incorporó del todo, miró hacia el pasillo donde la joven caminaba con algo de premura hacia los elevadores. Debía aceptar que eso había sido divertido, el ver a la pequeña nerviosa, con sus mejillas arreboladas y la respiración entrecortada, y también debía admitir que eso le habia provocado ternura, ¿Hace cuanto una mujer no se sonrojaba con ese candor ante él?, en definitiva le habia gustado ver eso.

- ¿Qué demonios piensas Inuyasha? – Se preguntó a si mismo mientras salía, lo mejor era volver a su oficina estaba dejando el trabajo por meterse en tonterías.

- Kagome que bueno que llegaste, nos trajeron el molde de publicidad, estamos organizándolo – Le informó Eri.

- Olvida eso, ¿Qué quería el señor Taisho? – Preguntó Ayumi con curiosidad.

- Nada… se disculpo por las absurdas preguntas de esos señores… ¿Y que hay que hacer? – Cambió el tema con rapidez

- Comenzar a hacer los diseños en las computadoras, para que manden a hacer los laminados y ver que le hace falta a este logo del producto – Giró la pantalla de la computadora y se lo mostró – Primero hacemos esto y luego tenemos dos horas para el almuerzo, Sango nos invitó a un restaurante aquí cerca…

- Bien, entonces comencemos – Dijo Kagome sentándose al lado de Eri.

- Eso es todo – Exclamó Eri después de un par de horas, no sabían que el trabajo de diseño era tan complicado, a parte no estaba terminado, porque los verdaderos expertos se encargaría de refinarlo.

- Yo lo llevó – Se ofreció Ayumi tomando el cd con la información – Espérenme para salir

- ¿Estás bien Kagome? – Preguntó su amiga una vez que Ayumi salió.

- Claro que lo estoy, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es solo que, estás algo distraída desde que llegaste de donde el señor Taisho… ¿Paso algo?

- No pasó nada Eri, mejor nos apuramos, que Sango vendrá en unos minutos

- Voy al baño – Se levantó de la silla giratoria y se encerró en un cuarto al costado.

Se cubrió con su abrigo, pues el clima no era muy bueno que digamos, una vez enfundada en él, buscó algunas cosas en su bolso y antes de poder encontrarlas el teléfono al lado de la computadora comenzó a sonar; dudó unos instantes en contestar pero luego lo levantó.

- Bueno… - No sabía como debía contestar así que opto por como lo hacia normalmente.

- ¿Kagome Higurashi? – Preguntó la educada voz al otro lado.

- Sí…

- Un momento por favor… - Antes de poder hablar alguien más lo hizo.

- Hola Kagome – Se quedó muda unos instantes tratando de convencerse que él solo llamaba por algo del proyecto, o al menos rogaba por eso.

- Buenas tardes señor… - Correspondió con cortesía al saludo.

- Oh vamos, habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Inuyasha – Protestó el débilmente.

- No es lo mejor señor, ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó para salir rápido de esta llamada.

- No claro que no, sólo que es hora de almuerzo y me preguntaba si te gusta la comida Italiana

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta? – No quería ser grosera pero él se estaba comenzando a pasar de la raya.

- Pues que si te gusta podemos ir juntos y si no conozco uno de comida tradicional, ¿Qué me dices?

- Le digo que no, ya quedé con mis amigas, ¿Eso era todo? – Se estaba comenzando a impacientar y si el seguía insistiendo, no le importaba si la echaban de ese lugar.

- Eso es todo señorita Higurashi – Su tono de voz dejó el tono burlón que estaba usando y se volvió mas serio – Lamento haberla molestado – Se disculpó solo por educación y luego simplemente colgó.

- ¿Listas? – Se asomó Ayumi por el umbral de la puerta – Sango nos espera en los elevadores…

- ¿Entonces hay un espía en la compañía? – Preguntó una sorprendida Eri mientras ingresaban al elevador.

- Es por eso que estamos tan apurados por sacar a la venta este nuevo producto, es por eso que el señor Taisho esta tan estresado últimamente – Explicó Sango, apretando el botón hacia el piso en el que laboraban.

- Ah pero para eso tiene la no…

- ¡Ayumi! – La calló Eri de inmediato, para su suerte la puerta se abrió un par de pisos arriba y la persona que estaban apunto de mencionar ingresó al elevador.

- Buenas tardes – Saludó con frialdad para mantener su vista fija en las carpetas que sostenía en sus manos – Señorita Taijiya la espero en mi oficina en media hora – Le comunicó cuando ya ellas ya llegaban a su piso.

- ¿Esos son problemas? – Preguntó Ayumi una vez que el elevador siguió su curso.

- No creo, no que yo sepa – Dijo Sango – Voy a dejar esto en mi oficina y luego a ver que sucedió con el jefe; ustedes vayan a la suya y esperen a los diseñadores gráficos, ellos les explicaran lo de los estampados para las computadoras.

- Señor pero, no cree que lo mas adecuado es que el departamento de producción se encargue de eso – Sugirió ella.

- Yo opino lo mismo Inuyasha

- Si supo defenderse ante ellos, podrá hacerlo ante los socios, ellos quieren conocer el proyecto más a fondo

- Pero hasta ahora estamos tratando de ubicar a la persona que esta filtrando información y tu piensas convocar reunión para mostrar el producto – Objetó Miroku.

- Sé a que personas voy a reunir, que crees Miroku ¿Qué no estoy al frente de eso también?; ya lo decidí ella será quien presentará la idea – Repitió, no daría marcha atrás a su decisión.

- Como diga señor, si me permite le comunicaré su decisión – Hizo una pequeña inclinación para retirarse.

- ¿Sabe que señorita?, dígale que venga a mi oficina en quince minutos, yo mismo se lo haré saber – Ordenó nuevamente, Sango asintió y salió de la oficina de presidencia.

- ¿Por qué demonios estas haciendo esto Inuyasha? – Le preguntó Miroku.

- ¿No es una de las creadoras del proyecto?, pues bien que lo presente ante los socios de la compañía

- No te hagas el idiota Inuyasha, te conozco hace mucho tiempo y si no me equivoco, estas vengándote por algo, con esa niña – Comentó Miroku.

- ¿Venganza? – Preguntó contrariado – Escucha tus palabras Miroku es una niña, ¿Por qué me vengaría de ella?

- Esa es mi pregunta, ¿Qué te hizo?, vamos Inuyasha soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mi – Lo instó Miroku a que hablara.

- ¡No me hizo nada! – Bramó enfadado – Soy el presidente de esta empresa y decido lo que se hace, y es mi decisión que ella presente el producto a los socios, ¿Entendiste Miroku?

- Bien, has lo que quieras jefe – Ironizó el ojiazul y se giró para irse – Pero por el hecho de que esa jovencita no te preste atención como todas las mujeres lo hacen, no es razón para que la pongas en esto – Le dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

- Idiota – Masculló una vez que Miroku estuvo fuera.

Se dejó caer enfadado en el asiento y se giró para quedar mirando hacia fuera por los grandes ventanales. En definitiva odiaba cuando Miroku tenía razón y últimamente la tenía mucho.

- Señor – Se escuchó la voz de su secretaria por el intercomunicador.

- ¿Qué pasa Seiko? – Preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

- Acaban de llegar los balances de contabilidad y la señorita Higurashi ya esta aquí – Le informó la mujer.

- Llévale los balances a vicepresidencia y has pasar a la señorita – Se acomodó en su asiento en toda su magnifica imponencia, en un par de segundos la puerta se abrió y la delicada figura de la joven atravesó la puerta.

- Buenas tardes señor – No sabia cuanto habia repetido ese saludo en el día pero ya se estaba cansando de decir lo mismo.

- Tome asiento señorita – Ofreció él a lo que ella obedeció – La mandé a llamar para informarle que usted será la encargada de presentar el producto a algunos de nuestro socios y jefes de sectores.

Ni siquiera se inmutó ante la noticia, ya la habia recibido por cortesía de Sango; aunque aun así no dejaba de pensar porque él quería verla hablándole de algo tan importante a sus socios.

- ¿Tiene algo que decir? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

- Sencillo, le dije que me habia impresionado la seguridad con la que les habló a los jefes de producción, ahora quiero ver su seguridad ante mis socios.

- ¿Cuándo será?

- Mañana a primera hora

- Estaré lista – Aseguró y se levantó del asiento para irse.

- Aun no he terminado – La detuvo antes de que siquiera pusiera una mano en la manija de la puerta.

- ¿Qué mas falta señor? – No pudo evitar arrastrar la última palabra.

- Espero que entienda cuan importante es este proyecto y cuan necesario es que mis socios decidan apoyarlo así que mas le vale hacerlo bien…

- ¿Lo quiere bien? – Todo el mundo tenía un limite y ella estaba llegando al suyo – Entonces hágalo usted si le da la gana, usted podrá ser el muy dueño de esta empresa pero no voy a permitir que me traté como a todos sus empleados, en el momento que quiera me puedo ir…

- Estaría rompiendo el contrato y no recibiría el dinero en paga…

- No me interesa el dinero, es más si por mí fuera no estuviera en esta compañía teniendo que aguantármelo a usted, sus insinuaciones y provocaciones – Lo hubiera golpeado, si el no estuviera a varios metros de ella.

- Vaya la niña sacó las garras – Caminó hasta ella con pasos lentos hasta quedarse a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros, cuando ella estuvo a punto de retroceder la tomó del brazo con brusquedad apegándola a su cuerpo – Ahora si estas nerviosa ¿No?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Dónde quedó tu seguridad Kagome?, me gusta esa chica segura, pero cuando te pones nerviosa me encantas – Susurró acercándose a los sonrosados y deseados labios de ella.

_**Continuara*******************************************_

_**Ay démosle crédito a Kagome, de ser yo ya me hubiera derretido ante Inu o mas bien me le hubiera lanzado encima…Jajajaja, esperemos que cierta persona no lea esto… (¡Te amo!) Jajajaja XD. En fin dejen sus comentarios, por si quieren ver algo en la historia, espero les haya gustado…dejen sus comentarios y demás…un abrazo…bye…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola espero les este yendo muy bien, que anden de un muy buen humor…**_

_**También quería agradecerles por el apoyo en la historia y de igual manera disculparme por la demora, es que bueno he tenido cosillas que hacer… Entonces para no alargarme mucho… Disfruten de la continuación…**_

_**Cáp. 4: Declaración**_

Ojala pudiera evitarlo, pero era imposible no sonrojarse y mas si lo tenía a el aferrándola a su imponente cuerpo y con sus labios a centímetros de los suyos.

- ¡No! – Se sacudió entre los brazos de él hasta que se vio liberada; lo escuchó suspirar a la vez que pasaba sus manos entre sus cabellos y apoyaba en el escritorio con ambas manos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó casi con frustración.

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? – Estaba loco o que, no se daba cuenta que habia estado a punto de besarla – Usted…iba…

- ¡Iba a besarte! – Complementó él, y solo al decirlo cayó en cuenta de su acción.

- ¡Por eso mismo! – Dijo Kagome.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? – Preguntó – Eres mujer, soy hombre, no hay impedimentos

- Oh, espere, puedo enumerar muchos de ellos, por ejemplo se supone que usted es mi "jefe" – Comenzó ella – Segundo, usted es mayor que yo; tercero, tiene novia y… Bueno solo tengo tres…

- Espera, no tengo novia – Negó él.

- Claro que tiene, salió en la prensa y una revista yo…

- Alto… ¿Estabas averiguando por mí? – Preguntó con un tono insinuante.

- ¡No!, una amiga tenía la revista y usted estaba por casualidad – Explicó ella, eso era cierta ella no pidió ver el articulo – Mire creo que yo mejor me voy y lo dejo solo para que organice sus…cosas…

- No, espera – De nuevo la volvió a tomar de la mano apegándola hacia él, no sabia que decirle, pero no quería que se fuera, no aun.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos.

- Yo… es que…

- Mire, mañana tengo que hacer esa dichosa presentación así que lo mejor es que yo me vaya – Dijo tratando de soltarse del posesivo agarre de él.

- No tienes que presentar nada…

- Pero usted dijo que…

- No, ya organice todo con los diferente departamentos ellos coordinaran esa presentación, tu asistirás pero no tendrás que decir nada a menos que existan dudas…

- ¿Entonces planeaba dejarme levantada quien sabe hasta que hora estudiando algo que luego no diría?, ¿Qué demonios le sucede? – Preguntó Kagome – Y se supone que yo soy la niña… - Masculló para ella misma.

- No eres una niña – Objetó él con suavidad – Bueno sí lo eres y se supone que así debo verte yo…

- No entiendo nada de lo que esta diciendo se…

- ¿Podrías decirme Inuyasha? – Odiaba que le dijera señor, lo hacia sentir demasiado mayor para…

- Téngalo por seguro, pero ahora si me voy yendo – A este paso lo dudaba, cada vez que intentaba hacerlo terminaba siendo detenida.

- Kagome… - Esta vez no la detuvo pero quería decir algo mas – Siento todo lo que te dije y también por incomodarte – Agregó.

- No te preocupes, de mi parte todo esta bien Inuyasha – Y finalmente pudo salir de esa oficina; una vez afuera botó todo el aire que retenían sus pulmones y sus mejillas dejaron de estar tan sonrosadas.

- Señorita Higurashi – La saludó Miroku, siempre tan caballeroso.

- Buenas tardes – Correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó

- Todo bien – Asintió ella y siguió su camino luego de despedirse.

- Inuyasha se puede saber ¿Por qué me enviaste esto a mí? – Preguntó Miroku dejando los informes sobre el escritorio – Eres tu quien los debe firmar, no yo.

Miró los papeles y efectivamente eran para él, ahora recordaba, esos papeles llegaron justo cuando Kagome llegó y no quería a su secretaría ingresando a la oficina en ese instante.

- Eh, ya solo me confundí – Se excusó Inuyasha comenzando a revisar los papeles.

- ¿Te confundiste o hicieron que te confundieras? – Él conocía la respuesta pero adoraba ver a Inuyasha nervioso o fuera de sus casillas.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Nada, oye vi a la señorita Kagome salir de aquí, no se veía mal, ¿Qué paso?

- ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?

- … ¿Qué opinan señores? – Preguntó el hombre.

Los murmullos de "interesante, brillante" y cosas así por el estilo inundaron el lugar, al parecer a todos les habia agradado la idea, ya no habían mas impedimentos para sacar el producto al mercado. Luego de unos minutos las personas comenzaron a abandonar la sala.

- …Lo mejor es hacer eso, habla con la chicas y comiencen…

- Señorita Higurashi – La llamó al momento que se levantaba de su asiento para irse con Sango – Venga un momento.

- ¿Sí señor? – Fue hasta donde él, pero el no habló hasta que la sala quedó vacía – Señor…

- Te dije que me dijeras Inuyasha – Le recordó él volviendo a su asiento.

- Pero quien lo entiende – Suspiró frustrada – Quiere que lo llame por su nombre, pero usted me habla con formalidades…

- No puedo llamarte por tu nombre delante de estas personas, estoy seguro que empezarían a correr los rumores, pero cuando estamos solos podemos tutearnos

- Ya… ¿Y ahora que sucedió? – Preguntó, de verdad que él podía ser extraño algunas veces.

- La última vez no lo dije bien, así que… ¿Vendrías a comer conmigo? – Ofreció.

- ¿No crees que eso no ayuda en evitar los rumores?

- Fuera de la compañía es otra cosa… ¿Qué me dices?

- ¿Por qué saldríamos a comer?, no hay nada que celebrar – O al menos no nada que ella supiera.

- Pues… - No había planeado una respuesta para esa pregunta, es mas pensó que aceptaría de inmediato – Celebrar que el proyecto esta en marcha…

- Aja… ¿Por qué me estas invitando a salir Inuyasha? Y esta vez podrías ser mas claro – Pidió ella, no conocía mucho de esto pero estaba segura que el no quería salir a celebrar eso – Mire no que cosas esta pensando pero yo solo estoy aquí para terminar este trabajo, nada mas…

- Lo sé – Hasta ahora lo estaba comprendiendo – Pero es… que… bueno…

- Claro que saldré a comer contigo Inuyasha – Le había dado ternura el ver a semejante hombre tan imponente verse trabado en una respuesta – Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

Sonrió mirando a la joven salir de la oficina, ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?, ¿Desde cuando el se quedaba mudo ante una mujer? Y es que ni siquiera podía decir que ella era una mujer, porque a leguas se notaba su inocencia, pero es que esa chiquilla lo traía…digamos que muy extraño.

- Kagome ¿Vamos? – La llamó Ayumi.

- Oh, vayan ustedes hoy creo que prefiero quedarme a comer en la cafetería – Se excusó ella.

- ¿Segura? – Preguntó Eri colocándose el abrigo, al parecer el clima frío no cedería.

- Sí, nos vemos – Se despidió de las chicas que salían de la oficina, una vez que estuvieron fuera, se puso su abrigó y se anudo la bufanda al cuello, afuera debería estar helando por lo que veía por la ventana. Salió de la oficina y vio el ascensor en que sus amigas bajaban cerrarse, sin dudarlo fue hasta él otro y espero a que llegara a su piso.

- Creo que también compartiremos ascensor – Sonrió mientras ella entraba al cubículo.

- Sí eso veo – Agregó ella; el silencio reinó por un momento hasta que él habló de nuevo.

- Eh, no sé muy bien que tipo de comida te gusta, así que dime, creo que podremos encontrar uno con tu comida favorita en esta ciudad…

- ¿Comeremos aquí? – Preguntó mirando el establecimiento mientras se bajaba del auto, la verdad no se imaginó algo tan elegante.

- Dijiste que escogiera, sino te gusta podemos ir a…

- Esta bien – Le interrumpió ella, no fuera que la llevara a un lugar mas estirado.

- Perdona la pregunta, sé que esto no se le pregunta a una mujer pero… ¿Qué edad tienes Kagome? – Preguntó él.

Ya habían terminado de comer hace un largo tiempo, habían terminado a pesar de las múltiples interrupciones que habían recibido durante la comida y ahora solo hablaban mientras comían el postre.

- Pues tengo 17 años – Respondió ella - ¿Y tu?

- Tengo 23 años – Y de nuevo el idiota de Miroku acertaba.

- ¿Y como lograste todo lo que tienes con esa edad? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Estudio, dedicación, fue un muy largo camino – Comentó Inuyasha - ¿Por qué, planeas hacerme competencia?

- No, creo que no quiero acabar con todos tus esfuerzos – Bromeó ella.

- ¿En que quieres desempeñarte?

- Pues me gusta el diseño grafico y todo lo que tiene que ver con dibujo, así que posiblemente me dedique a eso…

- Entonces posiblemente yo te contrate

- Ese no es mi piso – Sonrió Kagome.

- Aun falta para entrar, ¿Qué tal un café en mi oficina? – Ofreció Inuyasha.

- No tomo café – Le recordó ella, lo mismo habia sucedido en el restaurante.

- Cierto, bueno ya vamos a llegar – Claro que sabia que ella no tomaba café, solo que no aun faltaba tiempo para regresar al trabajo – Adelante… - Le abrió la puerta para que ella entrara a la oficina.

- Hasta que finalmente llegas – Exclamó una voz ya conocida por él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kikyo? – Preguntó cerrando la puerta tras él, ¿Y ahora que quería esa mujer?

- ¿Quién es ella? – Señaló a Kagome que no podría estar mas contrariada - ¿Es por ella que no me has llamado como me dijiste?, ¿Por una niña? – Exclamó la mujer – Te lo advierto de una vez querida, lo único que hará será llevarte a la cama y botarte…

- Kikyo… - La llamó tratando de no gritarle - ¿Te pregunté que hacías aquí?

- Me dijiste que me llamarías pero por lo que veo estás muy entretenido con tu colegiala

- Yo creo que lo mejor es que…

- Tu no te vas Kagome, la que se va es Kikyo – Sentenció abriendo la puerta, la mujer airada salió con la frente en alto.

- No debiste hacer eso – Habló Kagome – Yo podría haberme ido, además ella…

- Ella me tiene cansado, no entiende que no quiero nada con ella…

- Entonces es cierto, sólo te acuestas con una mujer y luego la botas.

- Yo… - Para que mentir, Kikyo no lo habia hecho, él era así, solo que hasta ahora veía lo mal que habia hecho.

- ¿Eso buscas conmigo? – Preguntó – Sí eso es lo que quieres, déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado, con permiso – Se iba a marchar pero como de costumbre él se lo impidió.

- No buscó eso contigo, tú eres diferente Kagome.

- Soy más ingenua si a eso te refieres…

- No, me refiero a que tu no estas loca por mi como muchas lo están, me refiero a que si tu lo deseas puedes ponerme en mi lugar – Pasó las manos por la cintura de Kagome y la presionó contra él – Eres la mujer mas adorable que he conocido y se que eres mucho mas joven que yo, pero me encantas Kagome y me lleno de frustración cuando tu solo me ignoras y luego me enterneces cuando te tengo así, tan cerca de mí, temblando entre mis brazos y tus labios húmedos esperando por los míos. Sé que soy mayor que tú, estoy conciente de eso, pero me muero por las ganas de besarte y no me atrevo porque temo asustarte y alejarte de mí… Kagome… sólo déjame…

- Inuyasha, no podemos… - Trató de detenerlo pero al parecer el estaba decidido a besarla y ella no quería alejarse.

- Inuyasha vi salir de aquí a Ki… - ¡Demonios!, ahora podría considerarse un cadáver – Yo creo que vuelvo después…

- No…yo tengo que irme ya – Salió de la prisión que habían formado los brazos de él, pasó a un lado de Miroku y se marchó de la oficina.

- Miroku… - Arrastró su nombre con ira.

- Te juro por Dios que no sabía que estabas con Kagome – Se excusó con rapidez antes de perder la cabeza.

- ¿Qué demonios es tan importante para que entraras? – Preguntó enfadado.

- Pues… Es que vi salir a Kikyo de aquí y pensé que habías tenido… Bueno no es nada – Sonrió tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

- Eso era todo, ¡Por andar de vieja chismosa interrumpiste! – Suspiró con resignación dejándose caer en su amoblada silla.

- Bueno ya, no sabía que estabas a punto de corromper a esa jovencita – Sonrió Miroku con picardía sentándose frente a él.

- No iba a hacerle nada a nadie, solo era un beso – Habló un Inuyasha mas calmado.

- Uno que te morías por darle amigo, esta vez no puedes negarlo Inuyasha, esa niña te encanta – Dijo Miroku.

- ¿Y si así fuera que? – Ya se lo habia dicho a ella que mas daba repetirlo, además se sentía bien diciéndolo.

- Que si así fuera, lo mejor es que no te acercaras a ella

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó contrariado.

- Por lo mismo Inuyasha, es una niña, tu mundo es demasiado para ella – Aseguró Miroku y eso Inuyasha lo tenía mas que claro – Y además ella debe tener las mismas ilusiones que una chica a su edad, la de conocer al hombre perfecto y formar una familia y ambos sabemos que no la quieres para eso…

Le dio la espalda a Miroku y se acercó a mirar a través de los ventanales, mientras meditaba las palabras de su amigo, que no podían estar más acertadas.

- Nadie me ha gustado como ella Miroku – Trato de objetar las palabras del otro.

- ¿Sabes cuantas veces has dicho esas palabras? – Le cuestionó Miroku.

- Puedes dejarme solo – Pidió a lo que su amigo no se negó.

Miroku de nuevo tenía razón, Kagome no era para él y no por las circunstancias de la edad, aunque estas también importaban, si no mas bien por el hecho de que él aunque no quisiera tarde o temprano la terminaría lastimando y el solo imaginarse eso, lo hacia odiarse.

Miró con fijeza el puntero en la pantalla de la computadora y lo siguió con su vista mientras lo movía descuidadamente. Su cabeza estaba en otra parte, desde hace un par de horas, ¿Cómo era posible?; no era tan complicado, lo único que se necesitó fue que él estuviera a punto de besarla. Eso era la que la tenía así, estaba carcomiéndose pensando como hubiera sido, en definitiva el dicho "Es mejor pensar en lo que fue y no en lo que pudo haber sido", era muy cierto.

- Kagome… ¿Tu que dices?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sin entender nada.

- ¿Vas a cine con nosotras? – Repitió Eri.

- Eh claro – Respondió sin muchas ganas, por suerte para ella las chicas siguieron en su tema y ella pudo continuar con su tarea de acomodar su cabeza; lo mejor era no pensar en eso, aunque era imposible; en su mente aun rondaban las palabras de esa mujer y la declaración de Inuyasha, ¿Cuál de las dos era mas cierta?

_**Continuara*******************************************_

_**¿Qué les pareció?... Entiendo que las cosas entre ese par van algo rapidin… ¿O no?... No sé, pero si así les parece es por que necesito que así sea, para que la idea que tengo salga como quiero debe ser así… **_

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier cosita no duden en decirme dejándome un mensajito. Un abraza… Bye…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola espero les este yendo muy bien, que anden de un muy buen humor…**_

_**También quería agradecerles por el apoyo en la historia y de igual manera disculparme por la demora, es que bueno he tenido cosillas que hacer… Entonces para no alargarme mucho… Disfruten de la continuación…**_

_**Cáp. 5: Inevitable **_

- No te preocupes Eri yo le informo a Sango, que te mejores – Se despidió de su amiga y dejó el teléfono en la base.

- Chicas, creo que tendrán que ir sin mí… ¿Y Eri? – Preguntó Ayumi.

- Esta enferma, llamó para decirme que no podría salir hoy y que tampoco vendría – Le dijo Kagome mientras encendía la computadora.

- Bueno entonces tendremos que dejar la salida para otro día, hoy debo estar en mi casa a las 4:00 p.m., mi madre debe salir y debo cuidar a mi hermana – Se quejó Ayumi.

- Tranquilas dejamos la salida a cine para otro día

- Bueno voy a ayudarte en lo que mas pueda, para que así no te quede mucho trabajo cuando me vaya

- Buenos días niñas, les tengo excelentes noticias – Informó Sango mientras entraba a la oficina – La fecha del lanzamiento del producto ya esta planeada y como creadoras de él van a asistir… ¿Y Eri?

- Esta enferma – Habló Ayumi – Pero no es nada grave continua.

- Pues como les decía, será un lanzamiento, con invitados exclusivos, solo es para socios de la compañía, invitados especiales y por supuesto la competencia esta invitada y ustedes como ya les dije…

- ¿Cuándo será eso?

- Será para dentro de un mes, una semana antes de la salida al mercado… - Explicó Sango.

- Si vuelve a llamar, dile que tengo un pequeño inconveniente, ¿Qué yo lo llamaré en cuanto llegue… ¿Entendido Seiko?... Bien, ¿Algo mas?... – Al no tener mas recados colgó el teléfono y lo dejó en el bolsillo de su saco - Debes apurarte Toutossai, voy tarde – Le habló al chofer.

- Voy lo mas rápido que puedo señor – Dijo el anciano chofer desde la parte de adelante.

Volvió a la prensa, para continuar leyendo las noticias económicas, como lo hacía cada mañana de camino a la compañía. En eso estaba cuando un sacudón lo hizo golpearse contra puerta del coche.

- ¡Toutossai! ¿Qué te pasa anciano? – Preguntó enfadado mientras se acomodaba.

- Tenemos un auto tras nosotros señor

- No comprendió las palabras hasta que echó un vistazo por las ventanas polarizadas de su auto y descubrió un auto alineado al suyo. Maldijo mentalmente por haber salido sin guardaespaldas.

- Acelera Toutossai – Le ordenó al pobre anciano; miró nuevamente y esta vez pudo ver a un hombre en el asiento trasero apuntando directo a su ventana con un revolver, sin dudarlo se lanzó al asiento del copiloto – Toutossai mas rápido… - Buscó su teléfono celular y marcó el numero de memoria - ¿Miroku?, llama a la policía, tengo a unos tipos tras mío tratando de matarme… Estamos por el kilómetro… 14 – Dijo al ver el numero en un letrero – Vamos hacia la compañía…

- Señor nos están alcanzando – Habló el asustado anciano.

- Déjame conducir a mi – Tomó el volante entre sus manos y luego puso su pie en el acelerador cuando el anciano lo quitó, sin pensar presionó a fondo, para suerte de él los motores de sus autos eran de última tecnología. Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver el auto perdiéndose, quedando cada vez más atrás, unos metros mas adelante pudo divisar las patrullas y unas camionetas negras, así que sin mas se detuvo - ¡Están mas atrás! – Les avisó, las patrullas siguieron de largo y una de las camionetas negras se detuvo.

- Señor Taisho, ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó un hombre bajándose del auto.

- Todo bien – Aseguró saliendo del auto con un pálido anciano; otros hombres salieron y los subieron a la camioneta.

- Lo llevaremos a la compañía señor

-_ …Estamos en el lugar de los hechos, donde hace tan solo unos segundos la persecución policial terminó, según nuestra fuentes todo comenzó con la persecución por parte de cuatro hombres, al importante empresario Inuyasha Taisho; mas tarde se sumaron la policía y los guardaespaldas del empresario, un trabajo en conjunto culmino con la captura de los hombres. El informe por parte de las autoridades aun esta por establecerse, pero al parecer lo que buscaban era acabar con la vida del importante empresario; en cuanto tengamos mas información, la comunicaremos…_

- ¿Creen que este bien? – Interrumpió Ayumi el silencio en que se habían sumido, desde que el informe había comenzado; estaban tomando algo en la cafetería y la programación que estaban mostrando fue interrumpida por la noticia.

- Pues no dieron a entender lo contrario – Habló Sango esta vez.

No sabía que pensar, Sango tenía razón si algo malo le hubiera sucedido a Inuyasha ya lo hubieran informado, aun así tenía que verlo para asegurarse. Estaba a punto de irse de ese lugar pero la presencia de Sango y Ayumi se lo impedía.

- Lo mejor es que vayamos a ver – Sango se puso de pie y ella sin dudarlo comenzó a seguirla, fueron hasta la entrada de la compañía donde un preocupado Miroku caminaba de un lado a otro.

- Miroku, vimos las noticias y… - Sango no pudo terminar su frase, pues una camioneta negra se estacionó afuera y Miroku salió disparado a recibir al hombre que se bajaba del auto.

- Quiero saber quien fue el idiota que hizo esto – Le dijo cuando estuvo fuera del auto, tenía la corbata desacomodada y ya no tenía el saco puesto

- Hay que esperar la llamada de la comisaría – Explicó Miroku entrando con él al edificio.

Sólo al momento en que lo vio atravesar las puertas del lugar, pudo respirar con tranquilidad, a pesar de su desaliñado aspecto, se podía notar que estaba bien.

- ¿Qué sucede?, parecen que vieran a un muerto, estoy bien pueden regresar a sus cosas – Habló Inuyasha al ver a varias personas mirándolo con preocupación.

Todos de inmediato acataron la orden y comenzaron a desplazarse hacia los elevadores, los cuatro que estaban disponibles se llenaron con premura dejando unas cuantas personas esperando.

- Creo que los asustaste – Bromeó Miroku mientras esperaban uno de los elevadores, luego de un par de minutos dos de ellos se abrieron – Vamos nosotros aquí – Se llevó a casi todos con él en el ascensor – El jefe necesita privacidad.

- Y nosotros vamos aquí – Pasó una mano por la espalda de ella instándola a entrar - ¿Por qué estas tan callada? – Preguntó presionando el número de su piso.

- ¿Esta bien? – Se atrevió a preguntarle.

- Claro que si, sin un rasguño, el pobre de Toutossai si quedó asustado – Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

- No es para bromear, pudieron haberlo matado – Le regañó ella.

- ¿Te preocupo?

- Pues… - ¿Por qué el siempre le hacía ese tipo de preguntas? - …Yo…Bueno…lo que pasa es que…

- Me gusta que te preocupes por mi – Sonrió acercándose a ella, dejándola casi arrinconada contra un extremo del ascensor.

- Todos lo están – Aseguró ella.

- Sí…, pero la mayoría de ellos temen quedarse sin empleo, espero que esas no sean tus razones

Claro que esas no eran sus razones, aun así no pudo contestarle nada. Miró con fijeza sus bellos ojos dorados y estos cada vez mas se clavaban en los suyos, sus rostros se estaban acercando o más bien él acercaba su rostro al de ella. Debía salir de la improvisada prisión de él, pero a menos que el frío metal del ascensor se estirara, no podría salir.

- ¿Kagome, me tienes miedo? – Preguntó con algo de sorpresa incorporándose del todo.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué lo…dice? – Rebatió ella con algo de nerviosismo.

¿Qué por qué lo decía?, era simple ella simplemente parecía huir de él, bueno no era tanto así, el caso era que él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le lanzaran y como Kagome no lo hacía, tal vez, solo tal vez, por eso él creía que ella le temía.

- Olvídalo, creo que ese pequeño incidente me dejó tonto – Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron e Inuyasha salió tomando una mano de Kagome para sacarla del cubículo.

- Este no es mi piso - ¡Y hasta ahora lo notaba!

- Lo sé, este es el mío – Sonrió ante las palabras de ella, algunas veces podía llegar a ser tan distraída.

- Entonces creo que debo bajar – Trató de parar, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella, así que decidió esperar hasta que él la soltara.

- ¿Seiko algún recado? – Preguntó a la mujer frente al escritorio.

- Eh pues, la verdad ha llamado mucha gente para saber si se encuentra bien, de trabajo, absolutamente nada – Informó la mujer.

- Bien, no me pases llamadas y no dejes que nadie entre a mi oficina; si vuelven a preguntar por como estoy diles, que les enviaremos invitaciones a mi funeral – Le ordenó mientras atravesaba las grandes puertas de madera.

¡Dios!, ¿Qué tenía él pensado?; sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente, al imaginarse miles de cosas. Inuyasha caminó hasta uno de los sillones posteriores dejando alli el saco y la corbata de su traje, luego se perdió por una puerta y ella pudo escuchar el ruido de agua del lavabo correr, bien, ese era el baño.

- ¿Necesita algo? – Preguntó algo nerviosa, una vez que él salió del cuarto de baño.

- No… - Respondió tirando la toalla de papel a la cesta.

- Entonces yo debo regresar a trabajar…

- No, tu no vas a regresar a trabajar, hoy prácticamente nadie lo hará – Caminó hasta ella dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos, aun así Kagome retrocedió con levedad – Sí me tienes miedo… ¿Qué piensas que te voy a hacer?, digo… aquí nadie va a entrar, ni siquiera Miroku y Seiko no podría tampoco entrar… - Se acercó cada vez mas a ella que no pudo moverse mas cuando la puerta se presionó con su espalda y él la acorraló con ésta – No te haré nada Kagome, no me tengas miedo – La tranquilizó mientras acariciaba con inusitada ternura una de sus arreboladas mejillas – No haré nada… que no quieras – Sonrió con algo de picardía y se inclinó para posar sus labios en las calidas mejillas de ella donde depositó un tierno beso, otro y otro.

- ¿Qué esta…

Su pequeño reclamo fue acallado por los abrasadores labios de él. Sus ojos se abrieron, llenos de sorpresa, sus piernas le temblaron y pudo caer, si él no hubiera pasado sus fuertes manos por su cintura. No estaba muy segura de que hacer, no sabía si alejarse, aunque por el agarre lo veía muy imposible. Un respingo se le escapó, cuando la lengua de él rozó sus labios, buscando entrar en su boca…

- Déjame besarte… - Susurró.

Ante la petición de él y aun con algunas dudas, cerró sus ojos y se entregó al beso que él daba. Abrió su boca, permitiendo el pasó de la lengua de él que se topó con la suya e instó a seguirle en un apasionado baile; sus manos se enlazaron en el cuello de él mientras Inuyasha presionaba aun mas su cintura. Ahora era que estaba segura que se hubiera podido perder entre las sensaciones que él le brindaba, entre las dulces caricias en su cintura, en el golpeteo de su corazón, en ese beso, en su beso.

- Gracias… - Le sonrió con dulzura una vez que alejó sus labios de los tiernos de ella.

- Yo…

- Tranquila pequeña – Le susurró en su oído y posteriormente depositó un nuevo beso en sus húmedos labios.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? – Se atrevió a preguntarle.

- ¿Por qué lo hice? – Preguntó como reflexionando el asunto, sonrió con dulzura y se acercó para descasar su frente en la de ella – Esa es una buena pregunta y creo que ahora es que vengo saber la respuesta y es una muy simple, es porque me gustas; no, no me gustas, me encantas y no sabes cuanto deseaba besarte

- Pero yo…soy solo una…

- ¿Qué?, una tierna niña y yo un anciano pervertido – Bromeó.

- No iba a decir eso, es solo que debe estar acostumbrado a mujeres, como la señorita de la vez pasada

- No te equivocas, pero es bueno hacer cambios, además eres mejor que todas ellas… - Se alejó de ella y fue hasta el escritorio para apoyarse en él.

- En definitiva el incidente lo dejó algo trastornado – Dijo Kagome acomodando una arruga imperceptible en su falda.

- Kagome… ¿Tú saldrías conmigo?

- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó con inocencia.

- No me refiero a salir a algún lado, me refiero es a salir como pareja, a ser novios…

¡Él le habia pedido eso!, claro que se le pidió, no estaba loca para alucinar semejantes cosas, estaba mas que segura que él le habia pedido ¡Ser su novia!, ¿Y ella que habia dicho?, sencillo la llegada de unos detectives para hablar con Inuyasha acerca de lo ocurrido, fue algo que no se pudo evitar, así que ella tuvo que dejar la oficina y volver a la suya.

- Hasta que apareces Kagome, ¿Dónde te quedaste? – Le preguntó Ayumi en cuanto la vio entrar.

- Pues… alguien me pidió ayuda con unos paquetes, no me pude negar – Mintió.

- Como sea, ven ayúdame con este programa, no se mucho de estas cosas – Se quejó la chica moviéndose a otro asiento para dejar a Kagome frente a la computadora.

A pesar de las muchas cosas que estaba cavilando su cabeza, logró trabajar en los diseños sin ningún tipo de problema, eso hasta que llegó la hora en que Ayumi tenía que irse.

- Lamento dejarte sola Kagome – De disculpó nuevamente.

- Ya me ayudaste mucho Ayumi, te acompañó a la salida, voy por una soda a la cafetería – Salió con su amiga de la oficina, ya en la entrada se separaron.

- Espero que puedan encontrar a la persona detrás de todo esto, no me gustan mucho este tipo de problemas

- Haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para atrapar a la persona responsable – Aseguró uno de los hombres – Hasta luego señor Taisho.

- Ayumi se fue hace unos momentos – Habló por su celular – No hay mucho que hacer, adelantamos mucho…tranquila Eri…adiós… - Cerró el teléfono y lo dejó en el bolsillo trasero de su falda y se dispuso a beber de su refresco.

- ¿Y que pensaste? – Preguntó ingresando tras ella.

- ¡Me asustó! – Se llevó una mano el pecho tratando de calmar su corazón, aunque al parecer no sirvió del todo.

- Lo siento… - Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y ella presionó el numero de su piso, no quería terminar de nuevo en el último - ¿Entonces que pensaste? – Insistió.

- ¿Sobre…lo de…ser novios? – Preguntó con algo de duda.

- Sí… ¿Qué me dices?

- Pues digo que es algo precipitado – Se movió al otro extremo del ascensor en cuanto él se acercó con las ya conocidas intenciones – No sé como maneje usted sus relaciones, pero se supone que debemos conocernos un poco mas…

- Lo que quieres es que compartamos mas antes de tener algo como pareja – No estaba muy acostumbrado a esas cosas, por lo general cuando quería a una mujer, era cuestión de intercambiar un par de palabras y listo pero eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, Kagome no era fácil – Creo que podemos hacer eso – Las puertas del ascensor finalmente se abrieron y Kagome salió del cubículo siendo seguida por Inuyasha – Y que tal si dejas de hablarme tan formalmente, no sé cuantas veces tengo que pedírtelo…

- Puedo hacer eso – Sonrió ingresando a la oficina

- Ahora que estamos poniéndonos de acuerdo, podríamos acordar salir hoy a cenar – Ofreció Inuyasha.

- Eh… Claro – Aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bien espero te guste la comida…

- Ah no, no quiero ir a uno de tus restaurantes – Le interrumpió ella

- ¿Tienes algún lugar en especial?...

- Pues…

- ¿Wcdonald's? – Dijo contrariado mientras aparcaba el auto.

- Sí se trata de mi restaurante favorito, es éste – Se bajó de auto y él la siguió aun no muy convencido de la idea.

- En definitiva eres increíble – Caminó al de ella, llevando la bandeja con su comida, llevándose unas cuantas miradas de las pocas personas que estaban a este hora en el establecimiento, varias de ellas por el modo de vestir tan elegante y otras tantas de varías mujeres que quedaban boquiabiertas ante la estampa de hombre – Eres la primera chica que decide a donde ir y que escoge uno de estos sitios, te confieso que pensé que me escogerías otro lugar mas…costoso…

- No sé que tan malo es lo que dijiste – Dijo Kagome tomando asiento con Inuyasha a su lado.

- Eres la mujer mas diferente que he conocido en mi vida, muchas en tu lugar estarían encantadas de poder sacarme todas las cosas que quisieran, ellas estarían encantadas con los restaurantes a donde las llevara, pero a ti simplemente no te importa el dinero que tengo o lo que te pueda dar…

- Se supone que si estoy contigo es porque me gustas tú no tu dinero – Aseguró ella.

- ¿Te gusto? – Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Qué tanto? – Ella inevitablemente se sonrojó, por eso lo preguntaba, porque empezaba a reconocer como reaccionaría ella y le encantaba cuando se sonrojaba, adoraba esa tierna inocencia en ella.

Bebió un poco de su soda, tratando de buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta, ¿Y es que, qué tanto le gustaba él?; apenas lo conocía y… ¿Qué decía?

De nuevo volvió su vista a él que esperaba una respuesta aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, su mirada se clavó en la dorada de él, quería encontrar la manera adecuada de decirle.

La sonrisa estaba como tallada en su rostro, pronto le dolerían las mejillas por ello, pero es que no podía evitarlo, el ver cada una de las cosas que ella hacía era inevitable. De repente sintió unos suaves labios cobijando los suyos y luego cayó en cuenta que ella lo estaba besando, sin siquiera dudarlo correspondió al beso, deslizando una mano hacia la cintura de ella, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la otra.

- Con eso me basta… por el momento – Le acomodó los cabellos y le dedicó una sonrisa que la hizo ruborizar.

- Gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana – Atravesaron la pequeña verja de acero y el camino de piedrecillas hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta de la casa.

- Espera – La llamó antes de que introdujera la llave en la puerta, una vez que se giró, se inclinó hacia ella robándole un beso – Ahora sí, nos vemos mañana…

Esperó hasta que ella ingresó a la casa y se despidió nuevamente descorriendo las cortinas de la casa, en cuanto se perdió en el interior del lugar, subió a su auto. Condujo con lentitud sin prisas, no habia mucho que hacer, mañana era sábado y generalmente esos días no se hacía mucho. Luego de un largo caminó hasta las afueras de la ciudad, llegó a su casa donde fue recibido por el silencio y la quietud del inmenso lugar; caminó hasta la que era su habitación, se desvistió quedando solo con el pantalón del traje y se lanzó a la amplia cama matrimonial, dispuesto a dormitar un poco. Como era común hace algún tiempo la imagen de aquella jovencita vino a su cabeza para acompañarlo en sueños, no dejarse llevar por ellos era absolutamente inevitable.

- Kagome…

_**Continuara*******************************************_

_**Bueno al menos Kagome se hizo la difícil en este rollo de los novios, porque quien de nosotras no le hubiera dicho sí, yo hubiera aceptado antes de que terminara de hablar…Jajajajaja XD. En fin veamos haber que es lo que sucederá con ese par, el esperado beso ya fue y ahora ¿Qué?...No sé…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier cosita no duden en decirme dejándome un mensajito. Un abrazo…besos… Bye…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Holas…confió en que están muy bien, en todo lo que hacen, para los que empezaron vacaciones de verano (Que gran envidia), espero que viajen mucho y conozcan, a los que están en Sudáfrica que bien por ustedes…¡Un saludo para JAML!...(Él sabe quien es)… **_

_**Cambiando el tema quería agradecerles por el apoyo en la historia y de igual manera disculparme por la tardanza pequeñita que tuve, estaba enfermita y mi cerebro no trabajaba bien así… y sin decir mucho mas disfruten de la sana lectura.**_

_**Cáp. 6: Pareja**_

- Ahhh… me levante para nada – Se quejó Ayumi entre un bostezo – Nos hubieran avisado que hoy no teníamos que venir.

- Sango lo olvidó, además no te hace mal levantarte temprano – Le dijo Eri, las tres entraban al elevador – También esto nos da tiempo de ir de compras o algo así, mi madre esta de acuerdo con que gaste algo del dinero que gané, no nada en exceso, pero si quiero comprar algunas cosas… ¿Qué dicen?

- Por mi esta bien… ¿Kagome?

- Yo lo siento pero no puedo, debo ayudar a mi madre en algunas cosas – Se disculpó la joven – ¡Demonios! Olvide mi celular – Exclamó esculcándose los bolsillos; con agilidad presionó el siguiente piso al que iba el elevador – Tomaré otro ascensor para subir, nos vemos luego chicas – Se despidió mientras salía con rapidez – Eso fue fácil Kagome… - Se dijo a sí misma.

- Hola Seiko… ¿Se encuentra Inuyasha? – Preguntó a la mujer.

- Hola Kagome, claro esta adentro – Le sonrió la mujer con amabilidad, ella le correspondió y luego entró.

- Hola… - Saludó mostrando medio cuerpo por la puerta - ¿Ocupado?

- Claro que no, entra – Dijo dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio – ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, ¿Y tu?

- Ahora estoy mucho mejor – Caminó hasta ella y le dio un delicado beso en los labios – Debo terminar de revisar este balance y tendré la tarde libre… ¿Me esperas?

- Aja – Asintió ella sentándose en el asiento frente a él; Inuyasha volvió a al trabajo y ella no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al verlo tan concentrado en los papeles, aunque la sonrisa también era porque era la primera vez que lo veía de civil, con pantalones de jean y un suéter blanco, no podía negar que se veía muy bien.

- Bien, creo que eso es todo – Firmó el documento y metió dentro de la carpeta - ¿Vamos?

- ¿Cuántos autos tienes? – Preguntó Kagome mientras subía al convertible rojo.

- Tengo una compañía automotriz, así que tengo varios – Respondió él subiendo al asiento del copiloto – Ahora sí, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- No sé – Contestó.

- Bien entonces te llevare a un lugar especial… - Le dedicó una sonrisa y puso el auto en marcha.

Durante el caminó hablaron de varias cosas, estuvieron conociéndose, se podría decir, así venían haciendo hace, exactamente una semana; luego de unos minutos llegaron a una de las zonas mas apartadas de la ciudad, el mirador…

- Me gusta venir aquí, a cualquier hora del día obtienes una vista impresionante – Dijo Inuyasha caminando con Kagome de la mano, la guió hasta la baranda donde ella se recostó y él la abrazó desde atrás.

- No te imaginó aquí, con uno de tus trajes – Bromeó Kagome recostándose en el pecho de él, ahora notaba cuan bien se sentía estar entre los brazos de él; aun no quedaban en que eran, pero le gustaba estar con él.

- Ya no tengo tanto tiempo de venir, es mas hace tiempo que no venía, solo lo hacia entre mis estudios y el empleo, ahora el tiempo no me da – Aseguró Inuyasha.

- Podrías venir los fines de semana

- Siempre sale algo, eso es totalmente imposible

- Seguro tienes días libres, como por ejemplo hoy, estas aquí ahora…

- Contigo, la verdad cancele mis compromisos por el fin de semana – Confesó Inuyasha.

- ¿Estás loco?, debes cumplir con tus actividades – Se giró entre sus brazos quedando esta vez frente a él.

- Quiero un descanso, quiero estar contigo – Acarició con delicadeza el rostro de ella a la vez que se inclinaba a besarla, adoraba la sensación de esos calidos labios presionados contra los suyos, le encantaban los besos de ella, eran tan castos y llenos de pasión – Te quiero Kagome…

- También yo - ¡Claro que lo quería!, le gustó cuando lo vio aquella vez de su visita a la compañía, pero lo empezó a querer desde que él empezó con esos absurdos juegos y luego cuando le confesó que le gustaba y ahora le decía que la quería; las cosas avanzaron rápido pero cuando estaba con él nada parecía importarle.

- Ahora si podemos ser novios, ¿O no?

- Creo que sí – Sonrió con algo de nervios.

- Tengo algo de hambre, vamos por algo de comer – Enlazó su mano con la de ella para caminar hasta él auto - ¡Vamos a Wcdonald's! – Exclamó sonriente mientras le abría la puerta del auto como todo un caballero.

- Te lo dije, unas cuantas hamburguesas y te vuelves adicto – Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad mientras Inuyasha comenzaba a conducir.

- Me gusta sobretodo la privacidad que me da, se supone que a los restaurantes a los que voy son los mas exclusivos, pero te interrumpen una cena cada cinco minutos

- Por eso prefiero las cosas más sencillas, yo creo que si viviera en un mundo como el tuyo no sobreviviría ni un día.

- Luego de un tiempo te acostumbras – Aunque eso no era ni tan cierto, él mismo algunas veces se sentía ahogado ante tantas responsabilidades que debía cumplir.

- Sí… claro – Volvió a reírse.

- Vamos Inuyasha, haber… ¿Hace cuanto no vienes a un lugar de estos? – Le preguntó mientras lo instaba a caminar tras ella.

- No lo sé, ¿Mucho?

- Yo también, así que vamos a recordar los buenos y divertidos tiempos

Sonrió derrotado y continuó dejándose llevar por ella, para que tratar de negarse, sí jamás podría hacerlo. Avanzó un poco más rápido y la cargó entre sus brazos logrando que un pequeño gritito saliera de los labios de Kagome.

- Bájame, todos nos miran Inuyasha – Pidió con las mejillas sonrosadas, todo el mundo los miraba extrañado.

- Se supone que soy el adulto y es a mi a quien le deben importar que nos miren como locos – Bromeó Inuyasha pero finalmente la dejo en el suelo - ¿Y a que quieres subirte?

- Espero no le tengas miedo a las alturas – Enlazó su pequeña mano a la de él y lo arrastró hacia la montaña rusa, que se podía divisar unos metros mas allá; sí, habían terminado en un parque de diversiones.

- Jajajaja… Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías problemas con las alturas, por eso de los jets privados y no sé que… jajajaja – Rió aun con mas ganas mientras el solo bebía un poco de agua – Ven no te enfades… Te portaste como todo un hombre – Lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y se acercó a él empinándose, tratando de quedar a su altura - ¿Estás enfadado?

- Contigo no puedo enfadarme – Sonrió abrazándola de la cintura e inclinándose para darle un beso – Y… en mi defensa los viajes en avión son menos complicados… - Continuaron caminando por la feria ambos con sus manos enlazadas.

- Prueben su suerte, usted señor, gane un lindo regalo para la señorita que lo acompaña – Lo invitó el hombre tras el puesto.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer? – Preguntó al hombre.

- Derribe las botellas con esfera y cualquiera de estos peluches será para la señorita…

- Bien… - Pagó el dinero necesario y le fueron entregadas tras esferas, no tuvo necesidad de usarlas todas las botellas cayeron al primer tiro.

- Gracias – Dijo recibiendo el gran cachorro de felpa en sus manos – Tienes buen tino

- Jugué béisbol en la Universidad, creo que aun soy bueno en esto de lanzar - Habló con modestia – Creo que puedo soportar unas cuantas atracciones mas… ¿Vamos?

- ¿Ves?, un par de veces mas en la montaña rusa y me acostumbre – Sonrió en broma ante su "gran logro".

- Sí, ahora eres el mas temerario empresario que el mundo conocerá – Le siguió ella el juego – Gracias por todo… me divertí mucho

- No tienes que agradecer pequeña – Cuando llegaron al semáforo en rojo, se ladeo hacia ella para depositarle un beso en los labios.

Una sonrisa algo nerviosa se formó en sus labios, no solo por el beso sino también por el apodo que él usaba cada vez con mas frecuencia, cuando Inuyasha la llamaba no podía evitar sonrojarse ni que su corazón latiera apresurado.

- Llegamos – Avisó mientras detenía el auto – Mañana debo reunirme con unos socio en la mañana, ¿Qué tal si paso por ti en la tarde? Y vamos al cine o algo así – Ofreció mientras atravesaban el corto caminito hasta la puerta de la casa.

- Esta bien, entonces te voy a esperar – Aceptó Kagome, se empinó para enlazar sus manos en el cuello de él y lograr estar un poco a su altura, él sonrió y pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella para luego dedicarse a besarla, el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta los alertó así que sin mas se separaron.

- Hola mamá… eh… Te presento a Inuyasha – Se movió un poco para mostrarlo bien – Inuyasha ella es mi madre.

- Buenas noches señora – Saludó con un suave apretón de manos.

- Buenas noches – Correspondió la mujer al saludo – No demores en entrar Kagome, se esta haciendo muy tarde.

- Claro mamá – Asintió la joven entrecerrando la puerta.

- Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, nos vemos mañana en la tarde – Le dio un beso en la frente y regresó hasta su auto, cuando éste se perdió al doblar una esquina, entró en su casa.

- No me habías dicho que salías con alguien tan… ¿Qué edad tiene? – Le preguntó su madre que venía del pasillo de la cocina con una taza de té en sus manos.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Rebatió Kagome.

- No es que este diciendo que es un anciano, es solo qué se ve un poco grande para ti – Explicó la mujer.

- Tiene 23 años – Respondió en un tímido susurro, ella ya sabía las palabras que saldrían de la boca de su madre.

- Kagome… - Suspiró su madre – Te das cuenta en lo que te estas metiendo, es un hombre mayor, tiene mucha mas experiencia que tu, ¿Y si solo esta…

- El me quiere mamá – Interrumpió, dispuesta a defender lo suyo con Inuyasha – Y yo también, estoy conciente de la diferencia de edades y también de que tiene mucha mas experiencia que yo pero…

- Hija no estoy poniéndome en contra tuya, solo no quiero que salgas lastimada – Quería lo mejor para su hija y no estaba muy segura de esta relación.

- Estaré bien mamá – Aseguró la joven, sentándose al lado de su madre.

- Eso espero cariño – Abrazó a su hija como si de un pequeño bebito se tratara.

- No le caíste bien a la madre de tu novia, nada raro amigo – Sonrió Miroku mientras caminaban por el campo de golf hasta llegar a los pequeños carritos.

- No digo que le caí mal, sería algo apresurado de decir pero de que me miró con absoluta desconfianza, lo hizo – Encendió el carrito dejando los palos de golf atrás al igual que Miroku – Ahora hablando de negocios, mañana debemos organizar todo lo necesario para la venta de esos autos, debe estar listo todo para exportarlos…

- Entendido jefe, ¿Vamos por una copa?

- Lo siento, no puedo, quedé con Kagome de salir, tengo el tiempo justo para ir a cambiarme y pasar por ella…

- Por eso tanto afán en terminar el juego de golf con los clientes

- ¡Kagome!... llegó tu novio – Llamó el niño al pie de las escaleras - ¡Kagome!

- Ya oí deja de gritar – Le reprendió mientras bajaba las escalas – Sí viene mamá le dices que salí con Inuyasha…

- Sí, sí… adiós – Se sentó en el suelo y reinició su videojuego – Adiós Inuyasha…

- Adiós amiguito – Tomó la mano de Kagome entre la suya y fueron hasta su auto - ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien… ¿Y esa ropa? – Sonrió ante la imagen de un Inuyasha de bermudas a cuadros, camiseta blanca y una pequeña boina sobre la cabeza.

- Eh… pues, estábamos en un juego de golf con los clientes, iba a ir a mi casa a cambiarme y el auto de Miroku se averió así que tuve que llevarlo hasta su casa; así que era llegar tarde por ti pero bien organizado o llegar temprano y con este atuendo – Se explicó.

- Debo decir que luces muy bien – Sonrió Kagome, Inuyasha ingresó al auto y se puso en marcha.

- ¿Te molesta acompañarme a mi casa?, la verdad si quiero cambiarme

- No hay problema – Asintió Kagome – Vives muy lejos de la ciudad – Miró por la ventana y el paisaje que se presentaba ahora era en su mayoría rural, a excepción de unas cuantas casas.

- Por eso compré la casa, paso todo el día entre el bullicio de la ciudad y no hay nada mejor que la paz de estos lugares para descansar en la noche – Le aseguró Inuyasha – Llegamos… - Se desvió del camino normal y tomó uno de tierra, mas adelante se pudo ver el inmenso portón que se comenzaba a abrir. Atravesaron el portón y continuaron un par de metros en el auto por un camino bien delimitado, un par de metros mas allá la hermosa casa se dejo ver.

Inuyasha estacionó el auto y bajó siendo seguido de Kagome que no podía disimular su asombró ante la casa. Era simplemente hermosa, mucho mas hermosa de lo que creyó; era de tres plantas inmensas por lo que veía. Siguió a Inuyasha, subiendo los cuatro escalones antes de la puerta de cristal grabado y fina madera, en cuanto la puerta fue abierta por él, quedó aun más atónita que antes; la sala de estar se presentaba como primer espacio de la casa, en uno de los laterales pudo ver los muebles de color blanco con almohadones negros, frente a estos un moderno hogar, sobre este y empotrado a la pared un gran televisor plasma; grandes ventanales rodeaban la sala, iluminándola con la luz natural de afuera y frente a la entrada unos preciosos y amplios escalones que daban a la segunda planta.

- Señor Taisho – Apareció un anciano por uno de los laterales de la casa, vestido de impecable negro, el mayordomo, fue lo que pensó ella.

- Hola Myoga, te presento a Kagome Higurashi, mi novia – Acercó a la joven hasta el anciano que mostraba un rostro levemente sorprendido, la saludó con cordialidad y ella respondió con una sonrisa – Myoga es el mayordomo de la casa – Se dirigió a ella – Tomaré un baño, llévala a que conozca la casa

- Sígame por aquí – Pidió el anciano a lo que ella no se opuso, caminaron por un amplio pasillo hasta llegar a la que era la cocina – Tammy, ve por los palos de golf del señor y pide que guarden el auto – Ordenó a una joven que obedeció de inmediato - ¿Desea algo de beber o comer?

- No, estoy bien – Respondió Kagome – Esta es una casa muy hermosa…

- Lo es, le mostrare – El anciano comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió con rapidez – En este primera planta esta la sala de estar, la cocina, el comedor principal, solo se usa en ocasiones principales, también esta el estudio del señor y hay un salón para reuniones; en la segunda planta se encuentran algunas habitaciones para invitados, también hay un cuarto de entretenimiento y un salón-casino; la tercera planta también cuenta con la habitación principal, mas habitaciones y un segundo estudio, aunque no es muy usado. También contamos con un sótano donde tenemos un gimnasio, sauna y piscina interna. En la parte trasera de la casa hay un jardín y esta la piscina externa – Habia estado caminando con Myoga por la mayoría de los lugares que le había descrito y en definitiva esta casa era aun mas sorprendente cuando entrabas que solo desde afuera.

- Señor Myoga, creo que ahora si le aceptare algo de beber – Exclamó algo cansada de recorrer la casa.

- Dígame Myoga señorita – Pidió el anciano - ¿Alguna bebida en especial?

- Eh no… Y dígame Kagome, Myoga – Sonrió al anciano que solo asintió.

Se sentó en los muebles de la sala y como imaginó eran bastante cómodos, miró de nuevo el espacio a su alrededor, y es que aun no creía que una casa como esta pudiera existir.

- Traje una soda, espero sea de su agrado – El anciano le extendió la bandeja con una vaso de cristal sobre él.

- Gracias Myoga

- Estoy listo, lamento la tardanza algo se presentó – Se excusó Inuyasha mientras bajaba las escalas – Espero que Myoga no ye haya asustado puede ser algo raro algunas veces – Bromeó – Myoga podrías pedir que saquen el Jaguar negro…

- Claro señor - Asintió marchándose por uno de los pasillos

- ¿Qué te pareció la casa? – Se sentó a su lado y pasó su mano por sobre los hombros de ella.

- Tienes una casa muy bonita, pensé que jamás vería algo así, pero hubo algo que me dejó extrañada…

- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó

- Myoga, cuando me vio aquí me miró algo extraño – Había notado la mirada casi impactada del anciano, aunque la habia disimulado muy bien.

- Oh eso, pues claro que le sorprende verte aquí, eres la primera mujer que traigo a casa

- ¿Qué?

- Es mi casa Kagome, no voy a traer a cualquier mujer aquí.

- Eso quiere decir que… yo…

- Que tú… eres la mujer mas especial – Se inclinó hacia ella y la beso.

Le encantaba cada vez que Inuyasha la besaba, le encantaba la sensación de sus labios unidos a los de él; no podía explicar como se sentía, pero su corazón latía apresurado y un cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo; adoraba esas sensaciones que jamás habia conocido hasta ahora. Estaba tan concentrada en los besos de Inuyasha que no notó lo que sucedía, hasta que sintió el suave sofá presionarse con su espalda y el peso de él sobre su cuerpo. Pasó sus manos por el pecho de él tratando de alejarlo, pero al parecer no contaba con la fuerza ni las ganas suficientes; las manos de él se deslizaron bajo su blusa, en cuanto tuvo contacto con su piel una corriente eléctrica recorrió su columna haciéndola reaccionar.

- Inuyasha – Separó sus labios de los de él – Lo mejor…es…

- Lo sé – Se incorporó, ayudándola a ella a levantarse

- Es que, creo que es algo apresurado – Le dijo ella.

- Lo es Kagome – Aseguró Inuyasha – Así que solo vamos a ver esa pelicula – La ayudó a pararse del sofá y comenzó a subir con ella las escaleras…

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Se me ocurrió, que como hay una sala de entretenimiento que casi no uso en esta casa, podríamos ver la pelicula aquí, tengo las cintas mas nuevas – Comenzó a subir con ella las escalas hasta llegar a la segunda planta – Además tendremos mas privacidad… - La cargo en sus brazos de modo nupcial y luego se acercó para besarla.

No podía sentirse mas feliz en estos momentos, el estar con ella era algo increíble, todos los días traían nuevas cosas, todo con ella era diferente, Kagome los sacaba de la rutina viciosa en la que vivía; por primera vez en su vida podría de decir que tenía una pareja y era inmensamente feliz.

_**Continuara*******************************************_

_**Lo de hacerse la difícil no le duro mucho a Kagome…Jajajajaja xD, creo que a mi me hubiera durado menos…xD, es que por favor es Inuyasha y con el no se piensa ni un segundo (Me estoy volviendo infiel de pensamiento jajajaja xD…XOXO); en fin las cosas como les dije antes van a avanzar rapidin, un poquitin por algunas cositas…Ya verán…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, no se olviden cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia, no duden en dejar el mensajillo. Un abrazo…besos… Bye… **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola... espero estén muy bien y disfrutando de los últimos partidos mundialistas… (La final se viene) así como yo lo hago, pero no crean que por andar viendo fútbol se me olvida mi compromiso aquí, así que quise pasar a dejarles la continuación el día de hoy. Pero antes permítanme disculparme si me tarde (Aunque no creo **_nn_**) y también quiero agradecerles por el apoyo en esta historia. Ahora si dejo que lean… jajaja…**_

_**Cáp. 7: Barreras**_

- Kagome Higurashi, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? – Le reclamó Ayumi ingresando a la oficina; la aludida no pudo más que poner cara de contrariedad al no entender de lo que hablaba su amiga.

- No tenías que contarnos detalles, pero al menos decirnos – Apoyó Eri a la otra.

- Chicas… ¿De que hablan? – Preguntó aun sin entender el por qué de los reclamos.

- Pues de que ahora estas saliendo con alguien – Fue Ayumi quien resolvió su inquietud.

- Como… qué…

- No trates de negarlo, ayer llamamos a tu casa y tu hermanito nos dijo que habías salido con tu novio – Le dijo Ayumi – Pero no estamos enfadadas, ¿Ahora dinos quien es? – Preguntó entusiasmada; es que conocer un chico de Kagome era prácticamente una primicia.

- No puedo decirles, se los diré, pero no todavía – La relación que ella tenía apenas estaba comenzando y pocas personas sabían de ello.

- Ay, ¿Lo conocemos? – Insistió Eri.

- Mas o menos – Contestó, pero sería lo único que diría – Ah es cierto, debemos ir a la sala de reuniones del penúltimo piso, el primer modelo esta listo… Así que apúrense

- ¿Crees saber quien es? – Preguntó Ayumi.

- No, no tengo idea – Ambas salieron de la oficina para alcanzar a Kagome que esperaba junto a los elevadores.

- Excelente trabajo – Felicitó tomando el objeto entre sus manos, por fin ahí estaba en lo que habían estado trabajando durante mas de un mes, su compañía había logrado desarrollar el producto en tiempo record – Y no me resta mas que decirles, que espero nos acompañen en el lanzamiento de nuestro nuevo producto.

- Te lo dije Inuyasha, saldríamos de esta – Le recordó Miroku mientras subían a su oficina - ¿Qué tal si vamos a celebrar esta noche?

- Tenemos esa recepción en el Palacio Imperial, ¿Lo olvidaste?

- Oh, es cierto – Recordó – Me imaginó que iras con Kagome…

- Te imaginas mal, iré solo

- ¿Solo?... Y eso es por… - No entendía a Inuyasha, se supone que estaba feliz por su nueva y estable relación, pero no llevaría a su novia a la dichosa recepción

- Esas recepciones son aburridas, Kagome no esta acostumbrada a ellas y tampoco le agrada la idea de ir a esos lugares, así que iré solo – Le explicó - ¿Tu con quien iras?

- Oh, con mi querida y adorada Sango…

- ¿Ella aceptó? – Preguntó atónito.

- Digamos que aun no lo sabe, creo que es tiempo de que se lo diga

- ¿Entonces ya puedes comenzar con los estudios? – Preguntó su madre en parte aliviada.

- Aun no empiezan las clases en la Universidad, todavía demoran algo así como un mes – Le recordó Kagome – Pero sí, ya terminé ese trabajo y ahora puedo dedicarme a mis estudios

- ¿Terminaste todo Kagome? – Preguntó de nuevo su madre.

- Mamá, no empecemos de nuevo, ¿Si? – Entendía bien a que se refería a su madre, y eso era su relación con Inuyasha, ella no estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero aun así no la obligaría a terminar con él, Kagome esperaba a que su madre cambiara de opinión.

- Bien hija, tu sabes lo que estas haciendo, ya no eres una niña… ¿Dime como te va con él? – Bueno, al menos hacia el esfuerzo.

- Muy bien, él es muy dulce y tierno conmigo – Respondió, tampoco iba a entrar en detalles, aunque tampoco habían muchos; estaban a pocos días de sacar el producto al publico y aun a menos de la recepción de lanzamiento, por lo que Inuyasha estaba demasiado ocupado y no era mucho lo que se habían podido ver – Se preocupa por mi y… ¿Qué mas quieres que te diga mamá?

- Nada hija, si tu estas bien yo también lo estoy – La tranquilizó la mujer – Ahora vete a dormir…

Asintió y tomó rumbo hacia su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta el sonido de su teléfono celular la alertó, miró por todos hasta ubicarlo bajó un almohadón, observó el numero en la pantalla y con prisa contestó.

- Hola – Saludó con una gran sonrisa – Buenas noches a ti también – No se podían ver mucho pero eso no impedía que fueran la última voz que escucharan cada uno antes de irse a dormir.

- Nos vemos mañana… Que descanses – Se despidió de la chica al otro del teléfono y luego guardo el aparato en su sacó justo cuando alguien se acercaba.

- ¿Problemas señor Taisho? – Preguntó el hombre ofreciéndole una de las copas de champaña que llevaba.

- Claro que no, todo esta esplendido – Recibió la copa y bebió un sorbo - ¿Y usted como se encuentras señor Himura, su familia?

- Yo estoy muy bien, y mi hija debe estar por ahí, y debo decirle algo no hay en quien confíe mas para que este saliendo con mi hija que usted – Le aseguró el hombre – Kikyo es lo mas importante que tengo y usted es un gran hombre…

- Me halaga mucho señor Himura – Habló con absoluta formalidad – Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que dejarlo solo, mi socio me espera – El señor no tuvo inconveniente y él se marchó con paso calmo hasta donde estaba Miroku.

- ¿Problemas con el suegro? – Bromeó Miroku, mientras Inuyasha bebía con ligereza la copa de champaña y la dejaba sobre la bandeja de un garzón que pasó frente a ellos.

- No molestes, el señor Himura cree que hay algo entre Kikyo y yo

- Y no es el único, no voltees pero tu querida Kikyo viene para acá - Le avisó Miroku para luego dejarlo solo, Kikyo no le caía en gracia.

- ¿Por qué tan solo Inuyasha? – Lo "sorprendió" desde atrás - ¿Y tu colegiala? – Preguntó con sorna – Ya sé te cansaste y volviste a mi…

- Tú fuiste quien vino a mí, y no, no me he aburrido de ella y tampoco estoy en ese plan – Le dejó bien en claro.

- ¿Te imaginas lo que pensaría esta gente si sabe que sales con una joven mucho menor que tu?, sería un verdadero escándalo

¿Qué si lo sabía?, claramente que sí, se desenvolvía en una sociedad llena de perjuicios, lo suyo con Kagome no estaría bien visto, y el problema es que la mas afectada sería ella, pues sería ella quien fuera vista como la arribista y el solo quedaría como la victima, por eso prefería que lo suyo con Kagome se mantuviera en secreto.

- ¿Y crees que me importa?, por favor Kikyo debes buscar una mejor manera de sobornarme – Le rebatió; sabía mas o menos las intenciones de Kikyo y el no caería en sus estupidos jueguitos – Creo que a tu padre no le agradaría saberlo…

- Oh, ya se encontraron – Habló el entusiasmado hombre – Hace unos momentos hablaba con el señor Taisho, estaba buscándote para que lo saludaras pero veo que tu sola lo encontraste

- Sí, Inuyasha y yo hablábamos de lo genial que la habíamos pasado en nuestra última salida…

- Entonces deberían planear una nueva – Sugirió el señor.

- Sí, pero tendrá que ser en otra oportunidad, tengo demasiados compromisos impostergables – Se excusó con el padre de la joven; sí Kikyo creía que podía atraparlo, tendría que hacerlo mejor.

- Te digo que esta mujer tiene mucha suerte – Aseguró Ayumi deteniéndose en el articulo.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Eri acercándose para ver la revista – Creo que esto definitivamente esta confirmado…

- ¿Por qué les gusta tanto hablar de la vida privada de esos famosos? – Intervino Kagome.

- Si no es esa clase de famoso, es un empresario super sensual… – Ayumi se acercó hasta ella y le mostró la fotografía – Y la suertuda novia – Señaló a la mujer a su lado.

Fría, así fue como quedó al ver la fotografía, en ella aparecía él con la mujer a su lado, ambos con una sonrisa y encabezado hablaba de la relación que pronto estaría confirmada. Eso no podía ser posible.

- Sí Kagome se entera de esto, me va a matar – Pasó una mano por sus cabellos tratando de pensar que hacer.

- ¿Para que te tomaste esa fotografía?

- Él padre de Kikyo estaba ahí y fue él el de la idea, no podía negarme es uno de los mas importantes clientes de materia automotriz que tiene la compañía.

- ¿Qué harás? – Preguntó su amigo.

- Rezar para que Kagome no haya visto esa fotografía y que no me este contestando el celular porque lo haya dejado olvidado en algún lugar – Aunque eso lo dudaba, estaba marcando al número de Kagome y simplemente ella no contestaba, era obvio que habia visto la foto y para colmo ella ya no estaba trabajando en su compañía – Creo que mejor voy a verla…

- ¿Bromeas?, estamos ultimando detalles del lanzamiento, no puedes irte ahora – Le dijo Miroku.

- ¡Demonios! – Gruñó enfadado, tenía que verla pero debía esperarla.

- ¡Soy una tonta! – Se regañó a si misma escondiendo su rostro entre los almohadones.

Su día de descanso con sus amigas, prácticamente se habia visto arruinado por la estupida noticia de la revista. No quería creer lo que decía ahí, porque sencillamente sabía que esas revistas amarillista mentían mucho, pero es que el solo verlo con ella le hacía doler el corazón y para colmo él no paró de llamarla en todo el día.

- Cállate – Tomó su celular y lo apagó para luego lanzarlo al suelo.

- ¿Kagome? – La llamó su hermano desde afuera de la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa Souta? – Preguntó sin mucho ánimo, le hubiera gritado pero él habia respetado el no entrar a su habitación sin avisar y aparte el no tenia la culpa de nada.

- Tu novio esta abajo, ¿Qué le digo? – Preguntó el pequeño desde afuera.

- ¿Mamá esta? – Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su hermanito.

- Fue a comprar las cosas para la cena – Le dijo su hermanito - ¿Qué le digo a Inuyasha? –Preguntó el pequeño - Mi hermana dice que ya baja – Avisó regresando al videojuego – Sí quieres puedes entrar

- Estoy bien – Respondió al pequeño que estaba concentrado en el videojuego; se relajó un poco porque al menos tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella, miró de nuevo hacia adentro de la casa y la pudo ver bajando las escaleras en unos segundos estuvo frente a él – Kagome… Pensé que te habia pasado algo, ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?

- No quería hablar contigo – Respondió contada franqueza que lo dejó atónito – Además pensé que estarías muy bien con Kikyo Himura…

- Puedo explicar eso Kagome

- ¿Qué me vas a explicar?, ¿Qué estabas con Kikyo en uno de tus importantes eventos?

- Esa foto fue puro compromiso, el padre de Kikyo cree que puede haber algo entre ambos, él prácticamente me empujó a esa foto – Aseguró Inuyasha – Entre Kikyo y yo no hay nada, te lo juro Kagome…

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías uno de esos eventos? – Preguntó Kagome.

- No me pareció la gran cosa, además no creo que quieras ir a esos lugares, sé que odias todo esto, ¿O me equivoco?

No, no lo hacia, a ella no le gustaban ese tipos de cosas, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el clasista mundo en que se desenvolvía Inuyasha.

- Hay muchas cosas que uno tiene que hacer por compromiso en este mundo Kagome, por eso necesito que me entiendas y mas importante aun que confíes en mi, ¿Y si quieres ir a esas reuniones solo dime y…

- No quiero ir a esos lugares, no me gustan – Le interrumpió Kagome – Y tienes razón, debo confiar en ti, lo lamento debí preguntarte antes de sacar conclusiones – Se disculpó con él; la verdad aun tenía cosas que aprender, le faltaba mucho por madurar.

- Perdóname tú a mí, debí decirte lo de esta recepción, tal vez nos hubiéramos ahorrado esta pequeña discusión – Kagome se acercó a él y lo abrazó siendo correspondida en el acto - ¿Te das cuenta que esta es nuestra primera pelea como pareja?

- Sí creo que sí

- ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de las discusiones? – Ella lo miró y negó – Pues… las reconciliaciones – Se inclinó hacia ella para besarla.

- ¿Entonces ahora todo esta bien? – Preguntó su amigo.

- Sí, quedamos en que yo le diría cuando tengo ese tipo de eventos, aun así me dijo que no asistiría, y pienso que es lo mejor – Aseveró Inuyasha – Sabes como es esto, las personas de este circulo acabarían con ella y es lo que menos quiero.

- ¿Y ella lo sabe?, me refiero a lo que sucedería si lo suyo llega a saberse

- ¿No puedes dejar las cosas así?, cada vez que creo que he resuelto todo tu lo complicas mas – Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana para divisar un poco.

- Pero siempre tengo la razón, debes decirle Inuyasha las consecuencias que hay al salir contigo

- Bien, se lo diré, ¿Algo más conciencia? – Dijo con ironía.

- Sí de verdad te importa, debes actuar de la mejor manera, por ella, ¡Eso es todo! – Se levantó del asiento y salió de la oficina.

Sí, en definitiva Miroku era algo así como su conciencia. Kagome le importaba y por el bien de ella y de su relación, debía actuar de la mejor manera, eso significaba que lo suyo por el momento estaría en secreto.

- ¿Y como te fue anoche? – Se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto en cuanto se colocó el cinturón de seguridad

- Fue algo exhausto, como siempre – Mantenía su vista al frente pero de vez en cuanto le daba furtivas miradas – Sólo podré descansar cuando el lanzamiento del producto allá terminado.

- Eso es este fin de semana – Trató de reconfortarlo.

- Créeme terminaré mucho mas cansado, creo que tomaré vacaciones después de esto – Suspiró cansado – Por cierto… ¿Vendrías conmigo?

- Empiezo clases y…

- Para eso faltan como tres semanas – Sonrió ante la excusa que le había dado – Y mis vacaciones durarían a lo sumo una… ¿Entonces qué me dices? Tu y yo en una cabaña en los Alpes Suizos…

- ¡¿Alpes Suizos? – Exclamó asombrada.

- Tienes razón, muy frío; creo que una isla en la Polinesia o tal vez Grecia estaría mucho mejor – Continuó hablando sin notar las expresiones de Kagome.

- Espera, ¿Vas a esos lugares de vacaciones?, pensé que dirías un lugar al menos dentro del país – Preguntó atónita.

- No tomo muchas vacaciones y es bueno conocer, ¿Y entonces que me dices?

- Pues que debo hablar con mi mamá y… - Jugueteó con sus dedos mientras le explicaba.

- Llegamos… - Se bajó del auto y ella de inmediato lo siguió.

- Inuyasha… no estoy segura de esto

- Vamos Kagome, es el lugar indicado para encontrar el vestido perfecto, para la joven perfecta – Enlazó su mano con la de ella instándola a entrar a la elegante boutique.

- Buenas tardes – Saludó a ambos la mujer – Síganme por aquí; ayer hablé con su estilista señor Taisho y le dejó varias selecciones para la señorita…

Caminaron por la exclusiva tienda, siguiendo a la vendedora, que los llevo a un cuarto, en el había lo que se imaginaba era un probador y habían varios vestidos colgados en un grupo de percheros.

- Sí desea puede comenzar con la elección del vestido, me retiraré un momento – Se disculpó la mujer dejándolos solos en la habitación.

- Bien, ve a probártelos, yo te espero aquí – Sonrió con travesura y se dejó caer en un sillón, donde se acomodó a sus anchas.

- Muchas gracias por su compra – Los despidió la vendedora con una sonrisa.

- Debiste dejarme pagar esto – Se quejó nuevamente Kagome mientras subía al auto.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que te obsequie algo? – Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, Kagome podía ser terca pero él lo era más.

- No tiene nada de malo, pero esto es demasiado y se supone que sería yo quien lo pagara

- ¿Vas a quejarte por lo mismo todo el día? – Kagome le veía mucho problema a todo, no era gran cosa el hecho de que él hubiera pagado el atuendo que Kagome usaría para el día del lanzamiento, pero al parecer para ella era algo así como que el mundo se fuera a acabar.

- ¿Estas enfadado? – Le preguntó a lo que él solo negó con una sonrisa en su rostro, la verdad él que ella se quisiera mostrar tan independiente le causaba mucha ternura – Bien entonces, me quejaré hasta que lo olvide…

- Creo que voy a cambiar mi respuesta

- Ya no puedes – Se acercó hasta él y le depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios, él solo pudo ensanchar aun mas su sonrisa.

- Te quiero… - Atrapó una de las manos de ella entre la suya.

- También yo…

- Vaya que botaste la casa por la ventana Kagome… ¿Vestido y zapatos de diseñador? – Exclamó Ayumi sorprendida.

- Ehh… la verdad no fue tan caro – Mintió, la verdad si lo eran, ella había pensado en algo menos costoso, pero los planes de Inuyasha eran otros.

- ¿Cómo que no?, estas usando un Dolce – Objetó Eri.

- Señoritas… Llegamos – Les avisó el chofer.

Las tres agradecieron y se bajaron del lujoso auto, cortesía de la compañía. El lanzamiento del producto era en el salón de recepciones, del hotel más importante de la ciudad. Caminaron por el living hasta llegar a la entrada del salón, alli una mujer les pidió el nombre y al verificarlo en su lista les permitió pasar. El lugar estaba deslumbrante, todo en la medida perfecta; por lo que notaban, efectivamente era un evento muy exclusivo pues no eran muchas las personas que habían, todas sin excepción estaban vestidas con elegantes trajes y preciosos vestidos; una suave música se percibía en el lugar entremezclada con las conversaciones de las personas. Estuvieron desorientadas al momento que ingresaron al salón pero la presencia amable de Sango junto a ellas las tranquilizó.

- Finalmente llegaron chicas… Están hermosas – Las halagó Sango deteniéndose a hablar con ellas.

- ¿Qué tanto tardara esto? – Preguntó Ayumi en un susurro, esto no era tan divertido como pensó.

- Pues no será algo muy largo, estamos esperando que todos los invitados lleguen, luego haremos la presentación del producto y habrá una especie de cóctel y eso será todo – Les enumeró Sango con rapidez – Ahora acompáñenme, el señor Taisho me dijo que las llevara con él en cuanto llegaran.

Siguieron a Sango por entre las personas; aparentemente se habían equivocado, pues mas adelante habia otro salón con aun mas personas pero en nada difería al ambiente del ante salón.

- Señoritas… déjenme decirles que lucen radiantes la noche de hoy – Les dijo Miroku acercándose hasta donde ellas – Sango…

- Eh, chicas déjenme presentarles a algunas personas – Las instó Sango a caminar.

- Señorita Kagome – La tomó del brazo llevándola por el camino contrario de Sango – Inuyasha… esta por aquí…

- Sango… ¿Lo sabe? – Preguntó sonrojada mientras caminaba al lado de Miroku.

- Pues Inuyasha me ordenó llevarte con él sin importar como lo hiciera, así que tuve que pedirle ayuda a Sango, pero no te preocupes ella es muy discreta - Le aseguró – Espéreme aquí

Miró a todos lados algo nerviosa, sentía la mirada de alguien clavada en ella, pero por más que trataba de descubrir quien era no encontraba a nadie que se fijara en ella, tal vez solo estaba muy nerviosa.

- Buenas noches, señorita Higurashi – Susurró con disimulo en su oído.

- ¿Podrías no asustarme? – Le reprochó.

- ¿Podrías no ser tan hermosa?, no; la vida algunas veces es muy injusta

- ¿Qué tanta champaña has bebido? – Bromeó Kagome.

- No estoy ebrio y hablo muy en serio cuando digo que eres muy hermosa – Y lo estaba aun mas la noche de hoy; en definitiva el vestido que le habia regalado valía absolutamente la pena y aun mas porque el beneficiado era él al poder verla luciéndolo.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un tierno sonrojo.

- Es que… olvídalo

Aunque para él la imagen de Kagome en esta noche sería algo inolvidable. Estaba prácticamente perfecta; el vestido era de color azul profundo, era sostenido desde el pecho, completamente entallado hasta la cintura y luego caía en un faldón hasta las rodillas; sus cabellos caían en ondas y un mechón era recogido con una horquilla de mariposa, su maquillaje era suave y natural; Kagome era muy hermosa pero ahora lo estaba mucho mas.

- Señor Taisho, señorita… Buenas noches – Se acercó el hombre de ya avanzada edad, con una hermosa mujer ya conocida por ambos, a su lado.

- Buenas noches señor Himura – Saludó Inuyasha girándose hacia el hombre – Les presentó a Kagome Higurashi – La aludida sonrió con amabilidad a ambos.

- Creo que no tenía el placer de conocer a la señorita, ¿Una prima acaso? Porque no creo que sea tu hermanita menor – Preguntó con algo de sorna.

- No incomodes a la señorita hija – Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano con suavidad – Tal vez es la hija de un tío o algo así… ¿Verdad?

- Bueno creo que es hora de que nos acompañen para la presentación de nuestro nuevo producto, si nos disculpan – Hizo una pequeña inclinación de despedida y pasó una mano por la espalda de Kagome instándola a caminar.

- Kagome… no le…

- Inuyasha, te necesitamos al frente – Llegó Miroku hasta donde él y sin darle tiempo a protestar se lo llevo.

Miró como Miroku se lo llevaba y como él le daba miradas desde su puesto al frente, era claro que él sabia en que estaba pensando; el tonto comentario de Kikyo habia hecho mella en ella.

- Hasta que apareces, conocimos a muchas personas, ¿Dónde te metiste? – Le preguntó Ayumi llegando hasta donde ella.

- Eh, tuve que ir al tocador, luego no las encontré y… Miren ya va a empezar…

Afortunadamente sus amigas no preguntaron más y se dedicaron a prestar atención a la presentación que comenzaba a darse; en primer momento el que habló fue Inuyasha y luego dio paso a un delegado de su personal para que explicara con detalle de que se trataba la nueva idea de la compañía, luego las hicieron pasar al frente a ellas como creadores del producto, Eri dijo una palabras ensayadas con previamente con ayuda de Sango y por último Inuyasha los invitó a todos para disfrutar del cóctel y eso era lo último de la noche.

- ¿Cómo que te vas? – Preguntó Ayumi – Por fin empiezo a disfrutar esto y te vas, además ya se va a acabar

- Estoy algo cansada así que prefiero irme a casa – Finalmente se despidió y salió del salón, fuera del hotel espero por un taxi.

- Kagome, espera – La tomó del brazo antes de que subiera al taxi – Señor siga – El taxista simplemente retomó su camino.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de él.

- No le prestes atención a Kikyo, lo que dice es solo para molestarte

- No es tanto el comentario de esa mujer, es que… ni siquiera pudiste desmentir que no era de tu familia

- Pero quedamos en que nadie sabría lo nuestro

- Lo sé – Suspiró frustrada, ni siquiera ella se entendía – Solo no me prestes atención, estoy algo cansada, hablamos luego

- No Kagome, arreglemos esto, pero vamónos de aquí – Ni siquiera llamó a su chofer, paró el próximo taxi que paso y subió con Kagome.

El silencio reinó en el taxi, ninguno de los dos habló a excepción de las indicaciones que Kagome le dio al taxista para llegar a su casa, en media hora estuvieron frente a la casa de la joven.

- Creo que debemos tener varias cosas claras – Cruzó la calle y se sentó en el anden dándole la espalda a la casa, Kagome lo acompañó al instante – Quiero saber si quieres estar conmigo de la misma manera que yo contigo…

- Claro que quiero estar contigo – Afirmó Kagome sin dudarlo.

- Mi mundo es difícil y eres lo mas maravilloso que ha podido aparecer en mi vida Kagome – Acunó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos descansando su frente contra la de ella – Y eso tenlo por seguro pequeña, ¿Confías en mi?

- Sí – Respondió con decisión.

- Entonces continuemos como íbamos, que nuestra relación sea solo para nosotros dos, que nadie mas se inmiscuya en lo nuestro; ¿Qué me dices?

- Puedo hacer eso – Sonrió apegándose a él – Sólo tenme paciencia, soy muy nueva en este tipo de relaciones y…

- Yo te voy a enseñar todo lo necesario – Kagome se sonrojó ante las palabras y el no pudo reprimir las ganas de besarla.

Las cosas se habían complicado un poco y no dudaba que vinieran más problemas, lo importante es que quisieran estar juntos, esa era la manera de vencer todas las barreras.

_**Las cosas evolucionan, no sé que también ya cada quien de su opinión, pero lo bueno es como avanzaran las cosas… (Creo aun tengo que ver como será)…jajajajaja… Ahora si espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás… un abrazote… Muak… y nos vemos a la próxima… bye…**_

_**¡VIVA EL MUNDIAL DE SUDÁFRICA!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Hola!.. espero estén muy bien… No me quiero alargar mucho aquí así que solo les agradeceré por el apoyo y por la paciencia al esperarme con mis demoras… no quería tardarme mucho pero estaba en mis vacaciones…jajajaja… Bueno sé que me entiendan y sin decir nada mas… Les dejo leer…**_

_**Cáp. 8: Sentimientos**_

- _…La espera para los amantes de la nueva tecnología ya terminó, como vimos en nuestro canal, la semana pasada fue el lanzamiento de la nueva línea de computadoras de "Taisho company" pero hoy finalmente ha salido a la venta, miles de personas se han desplazado hasta las sucursales de la compañía, buscando adquirir el nuevo e innovador artefacto. Como vemos en la imagen las filas son largas a la espera de lograr conseguir uno de los ejemplares, hablemos con algunas de las personas…_

- Éxito rotundo – Apagó la tv y se giró en la silla para ver a su amigo y jefe – Creo que la competencia tendrá difícil el superar esto.

- No solo me alegra la buena acogida del producto, sino también que finalmente hemos recuperado el capital invertido en el anterior proyecto, y que los socios están mas tranquilos.

- Nos merecemos vacaciones, ¿No? – Lanzó la indirecta esperando que el ojidorado la entendiera.

- Esta bien Miroku, nos las merecemos – Aceptaba que no solo él estaba cansado sino que igualmente su amigo y todo el personal, pero no podía cerrar la compañía y menos ahora; los recompensaría en su debido tiempo.

- ¿Disculpa?, no te escuche… ¿Aceptaste?

- No seas idiota Miroku – Arrugó una hoja de papel y se la lanzó – Y sí, acepté, yo también tenia pensado tomar un descanso, algo corto, unos cuantos días

- Como ya tengo tu palabra, si me disculpas voy a llamar a una agencia de viajes para hacer un par de reservaciones

- ¿Un par?

- Eh… me imaginó que la mujer que reviso y propuso el proyecto, tiene también…

- Ya lárgate

- Espera… acabo de cavilar algo… ¡¿No me digas que iras de vacaciones con Kagome?

- ¡Lárgate Miroku!

- No puedo Inuyasha, si le digo a mi madre, me mata antes de que termine de hablar – Se abrazó a él escondiendo su rostro en el pecho – Pero puedes ir y descansar por ambos…

- No quiero estar en una playa completamente solo y además quería verte en traje de baño – Susurró en su oído logrando que ella se sonrojara.

- Creo que ya sé porque mi mamá no me dejaría ir contigo – Bromeó provocando la risa en él, era cierto podía llegar a ser muy pervertido.

- Kagome… y por qué no le preguntas a tu madre, no pierdes nada, además se me acaba de ocurrir pasar el tiempo de descanso en mi casa, es igual de relajado que una cabaña

- Aun así no me imaginó pidiéndole permiso a mi madre para quedarme en tu casa, ni siquiera por un día

- Yo podría decirle pero sé que no quieres que le diga nada, así que no te preocupes… Entonces dile tú… ¿Qué me dices pequeña?

- ¿Te estás escuchando Kagome? – Le preguntó su madre sin una sola pizca de ira, ella no era de perder el control - ¿Escuchas lo que me estas pidiendo?

- Mamá…

- Confió en ti hija pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ese hombre – Expuso su madre – No se si estarás segura con él…

- Mamá no podría estar mas segura con nadie – Aseguró Kagome – Además solo serán un par de días

- Kagome, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que seas lo mas honesta – Comenzó su madre - ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con él? – Si de personas directas se trataban su madre estaba a la cabeza.

- ¡Claro que no mamá! – Se apresuró a contestar con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza – Sabes que solo daría ese paso si…

- Lo sé… - Suspiró la mujer, ella conocía a su hija, podría dar todo por amor y eso era lo que la preocupaba - ¡Has tus maletas antes de que me arrepienta!

- Te amo mamá – La estrechó en un abrazo y luego corrió escaleras arriba.

Lo único que esperaba es que las cosas no terminaran mal, por el bien de su hija.

- Kagome te esperan abajo – Le avisó su madre entrando a la habitación, donde la joven empacaba las cosas en una valija – Ya baja, esta algo perdida con las cosas

- No se preocupe

- Le voy a decir algo – Se acercó la mujer donde el joven hombre – No se que tipo de relaciones esta acostumbrado a llevar, solo le pido que si solo esta jugando con Kagome, simplemente déjela así la lastimará menos.

- Entiendo su preocupación señora, sé que debe creer que solo me estoy aprovechando de Kagome, pero déjeme decirle que no es así, lo que siento por su hija es verdadero – Aseguró Inuyasha.

- ¡Ya estoy lista! – Anunció bajando las escaleras con una valija en sus manos - ¿Nos vamos?

- Te espero en el auto – Le tomó la maleta y se fue no sin antes despedirse de la madre de la joven.

- Cuídate mamá, nos vemos en tres días – Dijo con una suave sonrisa a la que su madre no se negó a corresponderle.

- Pásala bien y cuídate – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la dejó marchar.

- ¿Mi mamá te dijo algo? – Le preguntó una vez que se habían alejado de la casa.

- No – Mintió, para que decirle a Kagome eso era algo entre la madre de ella y él - ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar y luego vamos a mi casa?

- ¿A dónde iremos? – Preguntó con algo de duda.

- A descansar de Wcdonald's – Bromeó, luego de unos minutos se detuvieron frente a un restaurante, no era muy elegante pero si era uno muy reconocido.

- Al menos no debo usar un elegante vestido – Dijo resignada mientras caminaba al lado de él – Aunque contigo si desentono – El solo sonrió ante las palabras de ella, pues en parte era cierto, ella usaba un simple vestido veraniego de color lila y él un caro traje de etiqueta.

- Y yo desentono con tu belleza – Le susurró mientras le corría la silla para que se sentara.

No pudo decir nada ante el comentario, nunca podía, pues cuando el decía un comentario de ese tipo ella solo podía sonrojarse y dibujar una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Para su suerte, un mesero se acercó a su mesa y les dejó la carta…

- Esas son las ventajas de ser el dueño – Habló luego de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

- Y mientras tú descansas, los demás se quedan trabajando

- No puedo cerrar la compañía para darles vacaciones a todos, esto apenas esta despegando, ya sacamos una primera producción pero como van las ventas, es posible que saquemos aun más; pero ten por seguro que les recompensaré el enorme trabajo que han hecho

- El caso es que…

- ¡Inuyasha Taisho! – Interrumpió la chillona voz tras ella – Hola querido… que bueno volver a verte, desde ese verano en las Islas Canarias…

- Eh sí, hola… – Se levantó del asiento con prontitud antes de que la mujer dijera algo, ya había reconocido ese rostro.

- Sakura… - Le recordó ella con una sonrisa muy coqueta – Y dime que ha sido de tu vida, hablé con Kikyo hace poco y me dijo que…

- Oye estoy acompañado, así que porque no hablamos otro día – Ofreció con algo de incomodidad.

- Claro, pero no te olvide llamarme, la última vez me dijiste que lo harías y…

- Sí…claro no te preocupes – La mujer ante la atropellada despedida simplemente se fue; volvió a su asiento frente a una Kagome que simplemente comía con total tranquilidad su postre – Kagome…

- ¿Islas canarias?, debió ser un lindo verano – Le interrumpió antes de que hablara.

- Fue en una reunión de negocios, ella trabaja para una compañía norteamericana que tiene sucursales en el país – Se explicó – Kagome no te pongas…

- No te preocupes – Debía dejar de crearse películas y dejar los celos a un lado – Estoy algo cansada… ¿Nos vamos?

- Lleva el auto a los garajes – Le ordenó a uno de sus trabajadores, lanzándole las llaves.

- Soy yo ó ésta casa está mas grande que la última vez – Le dijo mirando a todos lados.

- Eh… pues no creo que haya crecido mucho – Bromeó pasando una mano por la espalda de ella llevándola hasta la sala de estar.

- Buenas noches – Saludó el anciano que Kagome reconoció como el mayordomo - ¿Desean cenar?

- Ya cenamos Myoga, iremos a descansar – Dejó la maleta sobre el sofá pues sabía que Myoga pediría que la subieran, enlazó una mano con la de Kagome y la instó a subir las escaleras.

- Nunca subí tantas escaleras en mi vida – Exclamó una vez que estuvieron en la tercera planta – Creo que si necesito descansar, ¿En donde voy a dormir? – Preguntó.

- Aquí – Abrió la puerta de una habitación al fondo.

Quedó asombrada ante el tamaño de la habitación, podría asegurar que era el triple de la suya; ésta estaba ocupada por una amplia cama ubicada en la pared frontal, sabanas blancas con acabados negros la cubrían, frente a ésta una chimenea reposaba y sobre esta, al igual que en la sala, un gran televisor empotrado a la pared; una de las paredes laterales era compuesta por amplios ventanales por los cuales se podía apreciar la joven noche, al lado de estos habían un par sillones con una mesa de centro; a ambos lados de la cama reposaban dos mesas de noche una con algunos papeles sobre ella y la otra con una computadora portátil… ¿Y eso que hacía ahí?... ¡Un momento!...

- ¿Es…ta es tu… - Se trabó antes de terminar la pregunta.

- ¿Mi habitación? – Ella asintió y el la imitó, efectivamente esa era su habitación.

- Entonces… ¿Dónde dormiré yo? – Tal vez él se habia confundido.

- Dormirás aquí, conmigo – Se acercó a ella, pasando sus manos por la estrecha cintura.

- Eh…a…aquí…con…tigo – Balbuceó con timidez mientras el avanzaba con ella al interior de la habitación.

- Mmjjmm – Se inclinó hasta llegar a sus labios y atraparlos, sintió como ella le correspondió con algo de torpeza, indiscutiblemente la habia asustado – Tranquila pequeña… - Se alejó de ella sin poder evitar no reírse – No haré nada – Le aseguró mientras la abrazaba – Sólo que me pareció que esta podría ser una oportunidad perfecta para que habláramos y nos conociéramos mas

- ¿Y tu familia, el resto de los Taisho? – Le preguntó, luego de horas de estar hablando. Ambos estaban sobre la cama recostados hablando tonterías mientras la noche avanzaba.

- Mi padre vive en el exterior, en Londres y mi madre murió hace varios años, ahh y también esta el idiota se Sesshomaru, aunque él es mi medio hermano, el caso es que es un Taisho.

- ¿Entonces la compañía es de la familia?

- No, cuando mi padre y mi madre se divorciaron yo me vine a vivir a este país con ella, comencé mis estudios y cuando el negocio apenas comenzaba ella sufrió un ataque al corazón – Explicó – No tengo una buena relación con mi padre

- Ya veo… - Tenía unas cuantas dudas mas, pero no quería sonar muy entrometida.

- ¿Y tu que me dices?, conozco a tu madre y a tu hermanito, ¿Qué me dices de tu padre?

- No recuerdo como es, creo que mi padre y ella se distanciaron cuando yo era muy pequeña, luego mi madre conoció al padre de Souta, era un gran hombre, lastimosamente sufrió un accidente automovilístico y murió, cuando eso mi hermano solo era un bebito

- Entonces Souta y tu son hermanastros – Afirmó el hombre a lo que ella asintió.

- Exactamente, pero lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano al menos peleamos como unos – Bromeó.

- Yo por el contrario no puedo llevarme más mal con Sesshomaru, el me odia por el hecho de que luego de que mi padre enviudara se casará con mi madre y bueno yo lo odio por el simple hecho de que es él.

- Pero es parte de tu familia, deberías al menos intentar llevarte bien con él

- Eres muy hermosa pequeña, no solo por fuera sino igualmente por dentro – Encerró en la joven en un especie de prisión, dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cama - ¿Hasta cuando te sonrojaras por las cosas que digo y hago? – Le preguntó.

- Yo…es que…bueno - ¿Qué le decía?, ella no se sonrojaría, si él no le dijera tanto cumplido y si tampoco hiciera cosas tan osadas, como por ejemplo la situación en que estaban – Tu tienes la culpa – Le reprochó.

- ¿Yo? – Cuestionó con fingida inocencia.

- Sí, si no me dijeras esas cosas y tampoco me pusieras en estas situaciones, estaría muy fresca

- Si lo hago, es porque me encanta verte sonrojarte, me encanta halagarte, besarte – Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso, antes de alejarse retuvo el labio inferior de la chica con sus dientes – Ay Kagome… ¿Qué me hiciste pequeña?

Esa era la preguntaba que rondaba por su cabeza desde hace un largo tiempo y a la cual no le hallaba respuesta; sentía que Kagome se había vuelto una parte demasiado importante en su vida, lo único que hacía era pensar día noche en ella, en sus besos y caricias inocentes, en su risa, su candor, en su ternura, él sentimiento que lo embargaba era demasiado grande y era demasiado perfecto sentirse envuelto por él, por eso trataba de determinar que era.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas de la cama, buscando ocultarse de la luz que daba en su rostro, se abrazó a la almohada que tenía apretujada entre sus brazos y escondió su rostro en la firme superficie… ¿Firme?, desde cuando las almohadas eran firmes, tonificadas y… Abrió sus ojos con rapidez para encontrarse con un par de brillantes soles y unos sensuales labios que tenía formada una sonrisa…

- Buenos días pequeña – Habló finalmente sin poder dejar de sonreír.

- Eh…buenos días – Se sonrojó furiosamente al ver en la posición que se encontraban. Él estaba prácticamente bajo ella, sin nada que le cubriera el torso y con las manos rodeándole más abajo de la cintura.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó.

- Nada… ¡Tengo que ir al baño! – Saltó de la cama y se encerró en el cuarto de baño; después de tomar un poco de aire fue hasta el lavabo y se mojó un poco el rostro, tratando de calmar sus mejillas casi febriles, una vez mas calmada abrió la puerta para salir.

- ¿Todo bien? – Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta impidiéndole salir, ella solo asintió ansiado un poco mas de agua para sus mejillas, quiso pasar por un lado de él pero le fue imposible - ¡Ven aquí! – Antes de que ella lograra salir, la tomó en brazos hasta depositarla en la cama y aprisionarla contra él - ¿A dónde cree que iba?

- Pues a…por ahí…

- ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar y luego a la piscina? – Ofreció Inuyasha.

- Me parece… - Se relajó finalmente.

- Lindo día Myoga por fin el invierno se va, ¿Tu que dices? – Fue hasta la silla playera y se sentó dándole el frente a la piscina, cobijado bajo la sombra de un toldillo de paja.

- Muy buen día señor – Apoyó el anciano, dejando unas toallas sobre una mesa lateral - ¿Necesita algo mas?

- No, ¿Han llamado?

- Algunas llamadas, pero como me ordenó les dije que salió de viaje

- Bien… eso es todo Myoga, gracias – Se recostó en la silla y cerró sus ojos para ocultarlos del sol, ahora solo restaba a esperar que Kagome llegara.

- Te vas a quemar si te quedas bajo ese sol – Se paró frente a él ocultando el los rayos solares de la vista de él.

Sí se iba a quemar, pero no exactamente por el sol. En definitiva nunca se equivocó Kagome tenía el rostro de angel y un cuerpo extremadamente deseable. Desde su cómodo asiento pudo contemplarla a plenitud; usaba un bikini de color blanco con dorado, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y revoloteaban con la fresca brisa del día.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó al ver que él no había dicho nada desde que ella llegó.

- Estás hermosa pequeña – Se levantó finalmente de la silla y se paró al lado de ella – Creo que ahora nadar no me parece tan buena idea, porque mejor no vamos a…

- Claro que no, vinimos a nadar, esta haciendo calor así que al agua – Lo jaló para acercarlo a la piscina.

- Como digas, al agua – La envolvió con su cuerpo y se lanzó con ella a la piscina.

- Casi me matas de un susto… ¡Tonto! – Le regañó una vez que salió a la superficie.

- Jajaja… Lo siento pequeña – La abrazó ante las evasivas de ella y la atrajo a su cuerpo – Kagome… – Le acarició los cabellos mojados y caminó con ella hasta acorralarla en la orilla

- ¿Qué… - Sus palabras fueron acalladas por los tibios labios de Inuyasha.

Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la extraña y placentera sensación, de los labios de Inuyasha unidos a los suyos; con algo de timidez deslizó sus manos por el pecho de él hasta pasarlas tras el cuello de él. Un pequeño respingo se le escapó cuando sintió las manos de Inuyasha bajar de su cintura a los muslos para izarla mas a su altura, como un acto instintivo sus piernas se enredaron en la cadera de Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué demonios me estas haciendo? – Jadeó entre los labios de ella – Me vas a enloquecer pequeña… - Sus labios bajaron por el cuello de Kagome, a la vez que una punzada se disparaba directo a su entrepierna presionada en el sexo de la joven.

- Inuyasha… - Lo llamó; no mentiría se asustó en el momento en que pudo percibir la reacción no solo en el cuerpo de él si no que de igual manera en el propio, y es que a pesar de que estaban sumergidos en agua, el calor que sentía era sofocante, era un fuego con necesidad de ser avivado y consumido.

- Lo siento – Se detuvo en la clavícula de la joven y con una mano cerca del pequeño nudo que sostenía el bikini desde la espalda – Tu tienes la culpa pequeña – La tomó de la cintura y la impulsó hacia fuera del agua, dejándola sentada en el muro, posteriormente él la siguió.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Estrujó su cabello buscando secarlo un poco, aun no lo miraba estaba muy apenada para hacerlo – Lo de que yo tengo la culpa…

- No te das cuenta pequeña, eres hermosa y…

- Por favor Inuyasha, estás acostumbrado a salir con modelos, actrices y con las mujeres mas hermosas del mundo, así que no me digas tanto que soy bonita porque puedo terminar creyéndolo – Le pellizco la nariz y se salió para buscar una toalla.

- Las otras mujeres son hermosas, pero tu no solo lo eres por fuera, lo eres por dentro y eso te hace mucho mas bella – Aseguró sin levantarse de su puesto.

Él no mentía, no esta vez, Kagome era mucho mas bella que cualquier mujer con que hubiera salido y por el simple hecho de que ella tenía corazón. Ella lo tenía encaprichado, loco… ¿Enamorado?

_**Cada vez me enamoro más y mas de Inu… Es que se imaginan tener un novio así de perfecto…jajajajja como dice una tía mía… "Soñar y nada más"… Pero como alguien mas dice "Soñar no cuesta nada"… ¡Ahí tienes tía!...jajaja creo que ahora si me enloquecí… En fin espero les haya gustado el romance entre nuestra parejita porque muy pronto… ¡Ya hable mucho!... Sin más dejen sus mensajes… Besos, Abrazos… Nos vemos…**_

_**¡VIVA COLOMBIA!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Hola por aquí también!...voy a ser breve así que simplemente les voy a pedir disculpas por tardarme para actualizar, aunque yo sé que ustedes me comprenden y entienden, así que como segunda cosa les voy a agradecer por el apoyo en la historia y como tercera cosa voy a invitarlas a la feria de… jajaja…Ya es broma aunque no tanto… Mejor me callo y les dejo lo que nos compete…**_

_**Cáp. 9: Amarte**_

- ¡Eres un tramposo! – Se quejó Kagome dejando el aparato a un lado.

- No puedes hacer trampa en un videojuego – Le dijo.

- Pues tu hiciste, ya no quiero jugar mas…

- Bien… Hay muchas otras cosas que podemos hacer – Se acercó a los labios de Kagome atrapándolos entre los suyos - ¿Tienes hambre?

- Aun no es hora de cenar – Pasó sus manos por el cuello de él jugando con el cuello de su camiseta roja.

- Me imagino que tienes alguna otra idea – Sonrió con picardía y rozó sus labios contra la mejilla de ella - ¿Es en serio?

- ¿Qué?, cuando vi este piano en esta habitación, me dije que tenía que verte tocándolo, ¿Cuál pensaste que era mi idea? – Le preguntó Kagome.

- Ninguna… - Mintió; es que miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, cualquier cosa se imaginó menos que ella lo llevaría al estudio para que tocará el piano, él no quería tocar eso exactamente.

- ¿Y que esperas?, toca algo – Le pidió apoyándose en el piano, era un instrumento que la emocionaba mucho.

- ¿Eh?... a si el piano – Extrañamente se ruborizó ante sus pensamientos – No toco hace años, es esto se volvió mas decoración que algo que usara – Le contó mientras tomaba asiento en la butaca y la invitaba a ella a sentarse a su lado, con total delicadeza, destapo las teclas del instrumento y pasó sus dedos por ellas – Creo que nadie lo usa desde la muerte de mi madre, ella era la que mas disfrutaba con esta cosa – Sonrió ante el recuerdo – La casa siempre se inundaba de hermosos acordes cuando ella tocaba – Una suave y lenta melodía inundo la habitación; una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kagome al escuchar la música, miró a Inuyasha que estaba concentrado en las teclas, tratando de no errar en la tonada aprendida de memoria, era simplemente mágico y sonido que te abarcaba por completo, llenaba tu corazón de una inmensa calma – No soy tan bueno como ella – Dijo una vez que terminó la corta melodía.

- ¿Cómo que no?, eres excelente – Le felicitó Kagome – Siempre he creído que este instrumento es asombroso, mágico, nunca he podido aprender a tocarlo.

- No es tan complicado, te puedo enseñar – Ofreció el joven hombre.

- No creo que aprenda en menos de un día, mañana tú tienes trabajo y yo debo regresar a mi casa – Le recordó.

- Ahhh, desearía alargar mas este tiempo – La encerró en un abrazo, depositando un beso entre sus azabaches cabellos – Creo que podría secuestrarte – Bromeó.

- No sería secuestro…

- Me las vas a pagar

- Fue sin querer y lo sabes – Rezongó mientras giraba alrededor de la silla de playa.

- No me importa pequeña, mira como me dejaste – Estaba escurriendo hasta los zapatos, ¿Y por qué?, habían salido a caminar un poco y cuando pasaron por la piscina Kagome habia visto una abeja y lo habia lanzado a la piscina en su intento por no ser picada por el insecto.

- Ya es de noche y me voy a resfriar – Trató de conciliar con él.

- Pues seremos dos los resfriados – Le dio la vuelta a la silla tratando de atraparla pero ella de igual manera rodeaba el objeto; tomándola desprevenida salto sobre la silla y antes de que pudiera correr la encerró entre sus brazos y la elevó del suelo para caminar con ella hasta el borde la piscina.

- Déjame Inuyasha, por favor – Pidió la joven mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo siento pequeña pero no me harás cambiar de opinión, quiero igualdad de condiciones – La dejó suspendida sobre la piscina.

La balanceó un poco y en el momento en que la soltó ella se abrazó a su cuello llevándoselo en el trayecto.

- Eres una tramposa – La ayudó a salir de la piscina y luego la siguió, ahora ambos estaban empapados.

- Admítelo eso fue divertido – Rió mientras se estrujaba el cabello para sacar el exceso de agua.

- Vamos adentro o nos enfermaremos de verdad – Cargó a la joven en forma nupcial para entrar en la casa.

- ¿Sabes que puedo caminar?

- Lo sé, pero no pesas nada pequeña – Le aseguró subiendo las escaleras de la parte trasera de la casa; una vez en la comodidad de su habitación la dejó sobre la cama para recostarse al lado de ella.

- Vamos a mojar las sabanas – Se incorporó con intenciones de bajarse de la cama pero él la detuvo rápidamente.

- Alguien las cambiara, tranquila pequeña – Depositó un beso en su frente y la recostó de nuevo en la cama.

Hoy era la última noche de sus cortas pero mas maravillosas vacaciones, habían sido solo tres días, pero no habían sido los mejores, el compartir al lado de Kagome era simplemente asombroso, cada minuto y segundo con ella había sido incomparable. Por eso el hecho de saber que ya mañana todo acabaría lo tenía un poco triste, la seguiría viendo pero no sabia cuando una experiencia como esta se podría repetir.

- Sabes algo pequeña, nunca pensé que podría querer tanto a alguien como tu – Confesó Inuyasha mientras delineaba el rostro de ella, con la mas infinita ternura.

- ¿Cómo yo?

- Siempre salí con mujeres mayores que yo, no mucho, pero si eran mayores que yo, creo que era por la experiencia, pero te veo a ti…

- Yo no tengo nada de experiencia en las relaciones de pareja, aun me falta mucho por aprender – Aceptó Kagome, ella lo sabía por eso sentía que algunas veces era demasiado inmadura o eso creía.

- Eso me gusta de ti, la inocencia que posees, la ternura y me gustaría ser yo quien te enseñara todo lo que desees aprender – Se inclinó aun mas hacia ella hasta que atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Cerró sus ojos ante la acción de Inuyasha, su corazón latía apresurado no solo por lo el beso, sino de igual manera por sus palabras. Sus manos se enredaron tras el cuello de él, buscando una mayor cercanía; por alguna extraña razón la buscaba hace un tiempo, no solo perdía en sus besos, si no que también en el calor abrasador que se formaba en su vientre cada vez que él la besaba, era como si su cuerpo pidiera por algo que ella no establecía que podía ser.

- Kagome… - Jadeó alejándose de sus labios para seguir un caminó de besos por su cuello; buscando una mejor posición se posó sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla con su peso, pero sin cortar las besos que descendían cada vez mas; un gemido por parte de ella lo hizo notar que estaba demasiado cerca de sus pechos que se movían con exaltación ante las bocanadas de aire que ella tomaba.

Abrió sus ojos en cuanto sintió que las abrasadoras sensaciones comenzaban a disiparse, al hacerlo se encontró con la dorada mirada de él, la miraba expectante, como esperando por algo y ella solo quería sentir un poco mas las placenteras sensaciones que el provocaba en ella.

- No quiero presionarte pequeña – Presionó su frente con la de ella y luego continuó – Pero te deseo como a ninguna mujer…no solo eso Kagome, te a…

Subió su rostro hasta que pudo atrapar los masculinos labios entre los suyos, sabía las palabras que él le diría y no era necesario que se lo dijera pues ella lo sabía, pues sus sentimientos eran indiscutiblemente correspondidos.

Sonrió entre el beso de ella, Kagome podía ser inocente pero otras veces muy atrevida, eso le encantaba de ella, el hecho de que estaba llena de sorpresas, una de ellas esta, ella sabía a que se refería él y estaba aceptando. Las tímidas manos de ella bajaron por sus costados hasta detenerse en los bordes de la húmeda camisa, al percibir su indecisión el mismo se privó de ella.

Inuyasha en definitiva era el hombre de los sueños de cualquier jovencita como ella, él no tenía comparación con ningún chico de su edad, él era simplemente guapo, varonil; admiró su torso desnudo, bien formado y se dio la libertad, con algo de vergüenza de pasar sus manos por el pecho y deslizarlas hasta el vientre. Un profundo gemido se escapó de los labios de él, ante el tímido contacto de las suaves manos de ella con su piel; nuevamente se inclinó hacía ella para pasar sus labios por su cuello, bajó por su cuello hasta detenerse en el inicio de sus pechos, que se marcaban perfectamente por sobre la húmeda tela, sus manos subieron de su cintura hasta la blusa de la joven y comenzó a subirla con inusitada lentitud, marcando un camino de besos en el trayecto, escuchando a la misma vez los suaves gemidos de Kagome.

- Déjame admirarte pequeña – Susurró en su oído.

Pasó su mano por la espalda de ella y la elevó, atrayéndola hacia él; la joven abrió sus ojos enfocándolos en los de él que la miraba embelesado, es que jamás habia visto a una mujer tan hermosa, aunque tampoco podía decir que era una mujer exactamente, pues ella solo contaba con 17 años, pero aun así la imagen de ella, con las mejillas arreboladas, los cabellos revueltos, la respiración entre cortada y los labios rojos producto de los roces, era algo casi irreal para él.

Las manos de Inuyasha subieron con lentitud por su espalda hasta dar con el broche del sujetador, con algo de nervios y expectación reposó su frente en el pecho de él, la presión de la prenda cedió y luego notó que ya no lo tenía, con algo de pudor se cubrió con sus brazos.

- Tranquila – Le susurró en el oído para luego dejarle un beso en el hombro; con la mas absoluta delicadeza tomó las manos de Kagome y las llevó a su cuello para apegarse con total libertad a ella; la recostó en la cama una vez mas sin dejar de mirar los brillosos ojos de la joven, le brindó una sonrisa tratando de calmarla un poco y luego deslizó sus labios por el cuello de ella, esta vez no hubo lugar de parada, continuó con sus besos hasta detenerse en los pechos de la joven que subían y bajaban al ritmo de su forzosa respiración.

Logró sentir la respiración calida de Inuyasha en sus pechos, sabia bien que era lo que se proponía y ante la expectación el calor en su vientre aumentó aun mas. Una de las manos de él subió hasta la misma zona y encerró uno de sus pechos abarcándolo en su totalidad posteriormente el calido aliento se apoderó del otro; a pesar de que trataba de que los gemidos no salieran de sus labios, varios de ellos brotaron ante la extraña pero placentera sensación; una de sus manos se aferró a la sabana bajo ella, mientras la otra se enredó en los cabellos de Inuyasha, descubriéndose en ese acto, atrayéndolo mas hacia ella.

- Inu…yasha – El se incorporó ante su llamado, volviendo a la altura de ella, dejando de torturarla.

- Te…necesito… tanto – Sus manos descorrieron los cabellos de ella, dejándolos esparcidos en la almohada.

- Tengo… miedo – Claro que lo tenía, lo que sentía jamás se imaginó que existiera, su cuerpo ardía, tanto que podría creer que se consumiría en brasas.

- No tienes por qué…no te haré daño – Depositó un beso en los labios de ella – Solo siénteme pequeña…

Sus manos bajaron por la ancha espalda de él, rozando en el camino los músculos tensionados, seguramente en el esfuerzo por no dejarse caer sobre ella; llegó hasta el inició del pantalón que él usaba, enfocó su mirada en el que le aun le brindaba una sonrisa y la instó a que continuara; con mas decisión que antes, fue hasta la parte delantera y desabrochó el botón de la prenda con algo de dificultad, mientras deslizaba la cremallera sus manos se toparon con algo que produjo que un ronco gemido se escapara de los labios de Inuyasha, asustada alejó sus manos de la zona. Una mano de él atrapó la suya llevándola a la misma parte instándola a continuar, con algo de nervios lo despojó del pantalón, de esa manera pudo notar que habia sido lo que tocó, al instante se ruborizó.

- Eso si es tu culpa pequeña – Atrapó los labios de Kagome y con rapidez bajó sus manos hasta el jean de ella despojándola de él con premura, su cuerpo la clamaba su corazón también, la necesitaba a ella en tantas cosas. La desnudó a ella al tiempo que lo hacia con él, cuando lo estuvieron se posó entre las piernas de ella, rozando su virilidad contra el sexo de ella.

Su rostro se escondió en el cuello de él, sabía lo que vendría, bueno, no exactamente, lo que sabia es que ahora dejaría de ser una niña, para convertirse en mujer entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

Se rozó contra ella, tratando de conseguir una mejor lubricación, quería evitarle al máximo cualquier tipo de dolor, sabía que era la primera vez de ella y quería que la recordara siempre; unos suaves gemidos salieron de los labios de ella, producto del contacto de sus sexos, pero aun faltaba. Tomó una de las piernas de ella enredándola tras su cintura, buscando una mejor posición, no quería que hubiera dolor, quería cuidarla…protegerla…

- Demonios – Masculló con algo de enfado – Kagome… - Ella solo lo miró – No podemos pequeña…

- ¿Qué?... Pero…

- No tenemos protección y no puedo arriesgarme a que suceda algo más – El nunca llevaba mujeres a su casa, por lo tanto cuando tenía relaciones de ese tipo, era en la casa de la mujer o en hotel, en su casa no guardaba ningún tipo de protección, era un verdadero idiota.

- Inu… - Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, al sensación que comenzaba a embargar era horrible, se sentía llena de turbación y frustración.

- No pequeña, no llores, sé como te sientes, pero no puedo pequeña, estaríamos corriendo un gran riesgo, tú más que yo.

- Pero es la primera vez… mis amigas dicen que nada sucede – Él también lo sabia, pero sería tomar mucho riesgo.

- ¿Estas segura? – Le preguntó y ella simplemente asintió.

Le dio un profundo beso, en definitiva Kagome era la mujer perfecta para él. Nuevamente se acomodó, antes de cualquier acto, pasó dos de sus dedos por la intimidad de ella, estaba lista y él ni siquiera tenía que preguntarse eso.

- Será algo molesto pequeña… - Le susurró en el oído – Pero tan placentero como quieras…solo siénteme…

Sus uñas se presionaron en la espalda de él, al momento en que sintió que algo la atravesaba, fue solo como un acto reflejo, la verdad pensó que sería mas doloroso, pero como él le dijo, se sintió como una pequeña molestia, nada que no pudiera soportar.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó antes de hacer algún otro movimiento.

Levantó sus caderas apegándolas a las de él, no podía hablar ahora pero quería sentir aun más. Ante el acto de ella, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, controlándose para no embestirla con demasiada fuerza, tratando que Kagome se acostumbrara a los movimientos.

- Pequeña… - Jadeó en la misma medida que los gemidos de Kagome llegaban a sus oídos, los mismos que los instaban a aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de su embiste

No existían palabras para explicar lo que sentía en este momento, pero si podía decir que jamás se sentiría más unida a alguien, sus movimientos eran acompasados, a pesar de que ella no conocía mucho acerca de este tipo de relaciones, algo que llamó instinto, la hacia elevar sus caderas hacia él, consiguiendo un mayor contacto. Estaba abstraída del mundo, se sentía flotando en el aire, bajo sus pupilas miles de colores danzaban, sabia que algo pronto llegaría, solo que no podía especificar que era; presionó las uñas en la espalda de él casi a apunto de enterrarlas, algo emanó de ella de igual manera que Inuyasha.

Ambos alcanzaron el clímax en el mismo instante, con la respiración entrecortada desenlazó las piernas de la joven que estaban enredadas en sus caderas; salió de ella recostándose a un lado, pasó sus manos por la cintura de la joven y la atrajo a su lado recostándola en su pecho. La joven respiraba entrecortadamente un poco mas que él, entendía que era la primera vez de ella y que debía estar exhausta, deslizó su mano por la espalda desnuda de la joven, jugueteando con las puntas rizadas de los cabellos azabaches.

- ¿Estas bien pequeña? – Le preguntó depositando un beso entre sus cabellos.

- Mmmjmmm – Se abrazó a él buscando descansar, estaba verdaderamente agotada.

- Sabes algo… - Al parecer aun no se dormía pues ella sacudió su cabeza en una negativa – Te amo…

- ¿Qué? – Se despertó del todo y alzó su cabeza para enfocar su mirada en él.

- Te amo - Le repitió con lentitud, tomó una mano de la joven enlazándola entre la suya, la acercó hacia él y le dio un beso en sus labios – Te amo Kagome…mi Kagome…

Sonrió ante la declaración de él, Inuyasha la amaba, no podía haber nada más perfecto ahora.

- También yo – Susurró en un oído del joven hombre – Te amo…

- Ven aquí, lo mejor es que descanses – Descorrió las sabanas arrojándolas al suelo, estaban mojadas debido a la humedad de sus ropas, tomó las cobijas y cubrió ambos con ellas.

- Estoy cansada, ¿Siempre es así? – Le preguntó.

- Con el tiempo te acostumbras, además es solo la primera vez – Sonrió con picardía – Kagome… - La llamó, el respirar acompasado de la joven le reveló que se encontraba ahora dormida, una sonrisa se marcó en sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos para acompañarla al mundo de los sueños.

Se revolvió entre las sabanas de la cama tratando de evitar el luminoso sol de esa mañana, tomó una almohada y enterró su rostro en ella; amaba las mañanas y mas ahora que el invierno terminaba, pero no le gustaba para nada ser despertada por la luz solar y mucho menos cuando se sentía tan agotada, era como si se hubiera ejercitado por horas, algunos músculos le dolían y eso descartando el dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo; fue en ese instante que las imágenes de la noche pasada llegaron a su cabeza. Abrió sus ojos acomodándose a la luz de día, revisó la cama y se encontraba sola en ella.

- Inuyasha… - Lo llamó esperando que saliera del baño o algo así, pero luego de llamarlo dos veces, no apareció; se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose con la sabana, su corazón latió vertiginoso… ¿Dónde estaba él?, puso sus pies en el suelo para levantarse y al mirar sobre la mesa de noche pudo ver una rosa con una hoja bajo ella.

Tomó la rosa entre sus dedos y no pudo evitar aspirar el fresco aroma de esta; cogió la hoja y la desdobló encontrándose con la fina y ya conocida caligrafía de Inuyasha.

_Buenos días pequeña…_

_Lamento el haber tenido que irme, me hubiera gustado verte despertar y así completar lo maravilloso de haber despertado a tu lado. No soy muy bueno escribiendo este tipo de cartas, pero solo quería decirte que Te amo, como jamás lo hice. Sé que tienes que volver a casa pero no sabes cuanto me gustaría que te quedaras para siempre a mi lado…_

_Te amo Kagome… Mi pequeña…_

_Inuyasha._

- Necesitó que firmes estos papeles para la exportación del producto – Le dijo Miroku mientras dejaba los papeles sobre el escritorio - ¿Si me escuchaste?... Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha!, ¿Qué cochinadas estas viendo en esa laptop? – Su jefe lo único que hacia era mirar el monitor del aparato con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, ¿Habia fumado o algo?

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Alzó su mirada a su amigo y le preguntó con total calma.

- A mi nada a ti por el contrario… ¿Qué demonios ves tanto? – Dio la vuelta al escritorio y cuando miró la pantalla del aparato solo se encontró con un documento en blanco - ¿Estás consumiendo o qué?

- No seas idiota – Cerró la computadora y se levantó de su asiento para divisar un poco por su ventana.

- A pesar del insulto, te noto con muy buen humor – Le dijo Miroku – Creo que el descanso te sentó muy bien Inuyasha… ¿Por qué sería?

Inuyasha sonrió ante la pregunta de su amigo, no tenía que responder a ella, conocía a Miroku, él sabia la respuesta.

- Nos vemos luego, firma esos papeles – Le repitió una vez mas antes de salir de la oficina.

- Creo que debí quedarme en casa – Suspiró y volvió a su asiento.

Solo el sabía cuan difícil habia sido salir de casa, y como decía la corta carta que le habia dejado, hubiera deseado quedarse con ella. Kagome se habia convertido en alguien demasiado necesaria para él, casi no podía concentrarse cuando no la tenia con él y cuando estaba con ella no podía concentrarse mas que en ella. Era por eso que sabia que la amaba, porque ella era necesaria para él, tanto como el aire que respiraba, pensaba en ella en cualquier instante y cuando lo hacia su corazón brincaba dentro de su pecho. ¿Eso era el amor?, eso era a lo que le huyó tantas veces y ahora no podía mas que dejarse atrapar entre esas redes. Ese pequeño descanso al lado de Kagome, le habia ayudado a entender lo grandes que eran sus sentimientos hacia ella y aun mucho mejor, que ella le correspondía en ellos, como le habia dicho la noche anterior, como se habían amado esa misma noche.

_**Bien…vamos avanzando a paso de gigante en este fic, las cosas van a empezar a cambiar desde este capitulo, pero no les voy a decir como así que ténganse duro el próximo capitulo…Jajajaja. Sin mucho mas que decir, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes y sugerencias, nos vemos a la próxima. Besos y abrazos…**_

_**¡MEDELLÍN FERIA DE FLORES 2010! Jajaja tenia que decirlo…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola, espero estén muy, así como yo que estoy de maravillas. Por aquí también decidí pasar y actualizar pues ando de excelentes ánimos y llena de inspiración por mi parejita favorita, ahora no quiero extenderme mucho, así que simplemente me queda más que agradecerles por el apoyo y por la paciencia, y sin más les dejo actualización.**_

_**Cáp. 10: Enredos **_

- Tus amigas llamaron toda el fin de semana, tuve que decirles que habías ido donde tus primas – Comentó su mamá mientras le ayudaba a desempacar.

- Tienes que aprender a mentir mejor mamá – Bromeó la joven – Ellas saben que no me llevo con mis "adoradas" primas

- Son buenas, no entiendo porque no te caen bien – Eso era simple sus primas la odiaban – Pero ahora dime… si te fue bien, te alimentaste bien, dormis…

- Claro que sí mamá, me fue muy bien, necesitaba un buen descanso para antes de comenzar con mis estudios.

- Sí tu lo dices, te creo – Tomó la cesta de la ropa sucia acomodándosela a un costado – Voy a revisar la cena, tu hermano empieza a rugir del hambre…

Sonrió ante las palabras de su madre, era verdad su hermano podía ser algo raro. Se tendió en la cama completamente, no iba negar que no había extrañado su cómoda y pequeña cama, pero tampoco podía negar que el haber estado durmiendo en los brazos de Inuyasha, no tenía comparación con nada. Estaba absolutamente abstraída del mundo, recordando algunos hechos que la hacían sonrojar, eso hasta que su teléfono celular la interrumpió; buscó el aparato por toda la habitación hasta encontrarlo aun dentro de la pequeña valija que había usado.

- ¿Sí? – Contestó, no miró con quien era, pues no quería perder la llamada.

- Hola pequeña…

- Hola… - Sus mejillas de arrebolaron aun mas y su corazón brincó en su pecho.

- ¿Ya estás en tu casa? – Le preguntó, aunque eso era más que obvio, antes había llamado a su casa esperando que Myoga le dijera que aun estaba ahí.

- Sí, mucho espacio para mi sola – Se recostó en la cama, tomando una almohada entre sus brazos.

- Creo que debo contratar mejor seguridad – Dijo él

- ¿Por qué?

- Tal vez a la próxima no te dejen salir de mi casa – Bromeó él, aunque que eso era lo que más deseaba – Sé que suena descabellado, pero no es tan alejado de la realidad, no llevo ni medio día lejos de ti y ya te extraño

- También yo – Confesó la joven

- Te amo Kagome…Paso por ti en la tarde…Nos vemos… - Suspiró mientras dejaba el teléfono en la base – Es definitivo, el amor te vuelve idiota – Se dijo a sí mismo; no podía haber frase más cierta, porque así se sentía como un idiota, un muy feliz idiota.

- Señor Taisho – Se escuchó la voz de su secretaria por el intercomunicador.

- ¿Qué pasa Seiko?

- La señorita Kikyo está aquí afuera y alega verlo de inmediato – Informó la mujer – Dice que la reciba o sino entrara de todos modos – El joven hombre suspiró cansado y con algo de molestia y le permitió entrar a la mujer.

- ¡¿Cómo es que te vas de vacaciones y no me dices? – Le reclamó mientras atravesaba la puerta - ¿Con cuál de tus amantes te fuiste esta vez?

- No me fui de viaje, estuve en mi casa el fin de semana – No se inmutó ni en subir la voz, estaba demasiado feliz como para arruinar su día por los berrinches de Kikyo.

- Yo estuve en tu casa y no me permitieron entrar porque estabas de viaje… ¡No me mientas Inuyasha!

- No miento, solo pedí mentir a mis hombres para que te dijeran que no estaba; ahora si eso era todo, ya conoces la salida – Abrió su laptop decidido a trabajar.

- ¿Con quién estabas?, ¡Ah no me digas con la colegiala! – Vociferó la mujer exasperada.

- Si estaba o no con ella eso no tiene porque importarte, porque te recuerdo que tú y yo no somos nada, ahora lárgate antes de que se me agote la paciencia – Finalmente se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta la puerta abriéndola de par en par.

Con todo el orgullo que poseía, caminó haciendo resonar sus tacos, Inuyasha la humillaba una vez más, pero él y esa mocosa se las pagarían, eso lo juraba.

- Aun no entendemos cómo es que te quedaste todo un fin de semana con tus primas…

- Sí Kagome, según tu no existían personas más molestas – Intervino la otra joven.

- Eh pues… en realidad… ellas no estaban en casa, se habían ido de vacaciones con sus amigos, yo estuve todo el fin de semana con mis tíos – Mintió, era eso o decir una verdad que seguramente sus amigas no entenderían muy bien que digamos.

- Eso lo explica mejor… Pero aun así deberías haberte quedado, estuvimos en una fiesta estupenda, no sabes lo que te perdiste – Aseguró Ayumi con entusiasmo.

- Será a la próxima…

- Kagome…afuera te está esperando In…

- ¡Souta!, ya te ayudo, chicas voy a ver qué pasa… - Salió corriendo de la habitación y no paró hasta que llegó a la entrada de la casa - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lo empujó fuera de la casa cerrando la puerta tras ambos.

- Te dije que vendría hoy, ¿Y porque susurras? – Le preguntó.

- Mis amigas están arriba – Le explicó aun susurrando – Hagamos algo, me despido de ellas y tú me esperas un par de cuadras más adelante…

- Esta bien – Sonrió ante la actitud de ella pero para que contradecirla.

- Souta, Kagome, chicas bajen a cenar – Las llamó desde la planta baja.

- Las chicas se fueron, Kagome dijo algo de un teléfono celular y corrió tras ellas, dijo que no se tardaba – Explicó el pequeño mientras se acomodaba en la mesa.

- Bien creo que será solo cena para dos – Suspiró la mujer mientras servía al pequeño.

- Pensé que me dejarías esperándote – Le dijo mientras salía del auto.

- Mis amigas por fin se fueron, pero no me puedo tardar, inventé algo muy estúpido para venir – Habló la joven atropelladamente.

- Pero eso es una lástima, yo tenía tantas cosas planeadas – Pasó sus manos por la cintura de la joven.

- Eh…pues creo que mi mamá se preocupa si me tardo - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la insinuación de él.

- ¿Qué tal si te secuestro?, así tu mamá no enfada – Ofreció él.

- Muy gracioso Inuyasha, pero que tal si mañana nos vemos más temprano – Propuso ella con una sonrisa.

- Es mejor mi idea, pero está bien, mañana paso por ti…

- ¿Qué tal si yo voy por ti?, así nos evitas algunos asuntos

- Bien Kagome… como quieras – Cansado de hablar se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, si por él fuera se perdía en los grandiosos labios de ella. Los besos de Kagome eran algo nuevo para él, los besos de ella nunca lo satisfacían.

- Sabes has refutado todas las teorías que tenia sobre ti – Le dijo mientras revisaba algunas carpetas – Siempre pensé que solo te gustaban las mujeres maduras, pero ahora sales con una colegiala; creí que nunca te enamorarías, pero aparentemente lo estas; también…

- Miroku podrías concentrarte en esto – Le pidió sin levantar la vista de los papeles – El conseguir esta asociación con la compañía del señor Himura, es lo más rentable para el crecimiento de la compañía

- Claro, el viejo nos vende la materia prima para varias de nuestras fabricaciones – Complementó el joven – Pero volviendo a lo otro, ¿Qué tal te llevas con tu suegra?, es un diablo o por el contrario todo un…

- ¿Sabes que estás haciendo? – Le interrumpió las divagaciones.

- Sí estoy buscando la manera que el señor Himura haga la asociación con nosotros - Respondió

- Ve a tu oficina Miroku – Le ordenó, odiaba que ese idiota siempre saliera tan glorioso cuando se disponía a darle un sermón.

- Tengo que hablar contigo Inuyasha – Irrumpió en la oficina con total tranquilidad.

- Le dije que estaba ocupado pero no me atendió – Se excusó la mujer desde la puerta.

- Tranquila Seiko, vuelve a tu puesto

- Voy a mi oficina – Dijo Miroku saliendo detrás de Seiko.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Kikyo? – Preguntó levantándose de su silla - ¿De qué manera debo decirte "déjame en paz"?

- No vengo por eso querido – Abrió su bolso sacando del interior una carpeta – Mi padre manda las condiciones para la asociación de ambas compañías – Le extendió el documento al que Inuyasha le dio un vistazo – Mi padre aun no acepta, son solo un par de condiciones…

- Voy a pedir a mis abogados que lo revisen, luego enviaré mis condiciones – Dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio - ¿Algo más?

- Ahora que lo dices, ya casi es hora del almuerzo, ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo vamos a comer juntos? – Se acercó a él deslizando sus manos por el pecho de él, sobre el elegante traje – Luego podemos ir por el postre – Le habló mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su mejilla, aparentemente él no se inmutaba – Sé que me deseas Inuyasha, sé que esa niña, no puede ofrecerte ni la mitad de lo que yo te ofrezco… deja de ser tan terco y…

- ¿Me estás proponiendo que nos acostemos? – La alejó un poco de él pasando sus manos por la cintura de la mujer.

- No la pasamos muy bien… ¿O me lo vas a negar?

- No, no lo haré, eres buena en la cama – Dio una vuelta con ella dejándola sentada sobre su escritorio - ¿Quieres que tengamos sexo? – Susurró en su oído, ella jadeó excitada mientras aferraba el cuerpo de él al suyo, con ayuda de sus piernas – Entonces desnúdate

- ¿Se te olvidó desvestir a una mujer? – Bromeó ella desde su posición.

- No, pero simplemente sería perder demasiado tiempo – Musitó en el oído de ella.

Lo miró dolida, él nuevamente la humillaba pero esta era una oportunidad que no podía perder. Encerró el rostro de él entre sus brazos y lo besó con inusitada pasión, un beso que él no le correspondió, pero aun así era lo que menos le interesaba ahora, en un par de segundos alejó sus labios de los de él.

- Tenemos visitas cariño – Se bajó del escritorio acomodándose sus ropas.

- Kagome… - Musitó en cuanto se giró, ella estaba ahí de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con los brillosos y tristes – Kagome… no es lo que…

- Cariño… Inuyasha no es de una sola, eso debiste saberlo hace tiempo – Soltó con sarcasmos, pasó por un lado de la joven y se marchó de la oficina.

- Kagome…pequeña… - Se acercó a la joven que mantenía la cabeza ahora gacha – No es lo que parece…

- No me toques… - Le dijo antes de que una mano de él se posara en su hombro – Y no expliques nada, las cosas más claras no pueden estar – Las lágrimas aun las soportaban estoicamente, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban arrancó corriendo del lugar.

- Kagome… - Ni siquiera tenía cara para ir hasta donde ella - ¡Maldita sea! – Y todo era su maldita culpa, lo único que quería era humillar a Kikyo, hacerle entender que no la quería en su vida, no pensó que las cosas llegarían hasta esos extremos.

- Inuyasha…puedes firmar – Llegó Miroku hasta la entrada de la oficina, donde su jefe se mantenía de pie.

- Muévete… me tengo que ir – Lo empujó a un lado para salir corriendo, debía hablar con ella.

- Ya llegué – Dijo con voz calmada, caminó escaleras arriba, cuando estuvo en la tranquilidad de su habitación se dejó caer en su cama.

No quería llorar, pero sus ojos ya amenazaban con desbordar el acuoso líquido.

- Soy una tonta – Se regañó a ella misma, se acostó en la cama enterrando su rostro en una almohada, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin piedad – Tonta…

El amor no solo era bello sino también doloroso y de apenas y se daba cuenta de eso; en su pecho se alojaba un gran nudo, tanto que la ahogaba, jamás había sentido un dolor tan grande, sentía que su corazón se había roto y miles de astillabas se clavaban en esa zona.

- Kagome…hija – Entró su madre a la habitación sentándose al lado de ella - ¿Qué te sucede?

- Mamá… - Levantó su rostro en la almohada y se aferró al torso de su madre, tratando de alejar ese dolor.

- Ay Kagome… - Suspiró la mujer, sabía bien que la tristeza de su hija tenía nombre propio, no era pesimista, pero algo como esto ya lo veía venir.

- No digas "te lo dije", no lo digas – Pidió entre sus sollozos – Soy una tonta, creí cuando me dijo que me amaba, pero solo quería jugar conmigo

- Solo te enamoraste hija, pero vas a estar bien – Le aseguró mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la joven.

- Hermana, abajo esta Inuyasha – Informó el pequeño con suavidad, asomándose por la puerta.

- No quiero verlo mamá

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Preguntó la mujer saliendo al encuentro de él.

- Necesitó hablar con Kagome señora – Pidió el joven hombre con algo de desesperación.

- Mire no se que le hizo a mi hija para que llegara así, pero no le voy a permitir que la siga lastimando así que le pido que se vaya – Agregó la mujer, era una persona amable, pero no por eso iba a permitir que lastimaran a sus hijos.

- Usted no entiende, fue un error, yo lo menos que quiero es lastimarla – Aseguró él

- El error aquí es que mi hija se haya acercado a usted y una vez más le pido que se marche señor Taisho

- ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien?

- Sí, Kagome déjanos tus papeles nosotros le explicamos al decano – Ofreció Eri.

- Estoy bien chicas, no estoy enferma – Aseguró con una fingida sonrisa.

Había mentido y eso para sus amigas era más que claro, no estaban muy seguras de que le sucedía pero hace un par de semanas que estaba así, con una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos; ¿Pero como mas podía estar?, el dolor aun era tan tangible para ella, tanto que algunas ocasiones no creía soportarlo, su madre ya no sabía qué hacer para levantarle el ánimo, incluso su hermanito se esmeraba en ello, al igual que sus amigas que a pesar de no conocer su situación la apoyaban; las cosas no serían tan sencillas, a pesar de que Inuyasha la buscaba prácticamente todos los días, su madre nunca le permitía verla, y así era mejor, ella no se sentía lista para enfrentarlo.

- Los abogados del señor Himura, informaron que todas las condiciones son aceptadas – Le dijo al joven hombre – Lo único que queda es firmar el contrato… ¿Si me escuchaste Inuyasha?... ¡Inuyasha!

- ¿Qué?... – Habló sin siquiera inmutarse.

- En definitiva andas en la luna amigo, ¿Aun no puedes hablar con Kagome? - Le preguntó.

- Cada vez que voy a su casa, su madre me echa, creo que le falta poco para pedir una orden de restricción – No bromeaba, no le extrañaría que le llegara un orden – No sé qué hacer, pero todo es por mi maldita culpa…

- Entiéndela Inuyasha, es joven, no se le va a pasar pronto, solo dale tiempo

- Quisiera, pero no puedo, tengo que verla o si no voy enloquecer…

- Te dio bastante duro – Estaba sorprendido, su amigo de verdad estaba enamorado de esa joven – Sabes que… Voy a ayudarte… No te lo había dicho pero Sango y ella se han vuelto amigas así que…

- Trae a Sango – Le interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar.

- Lo lamento mucho señor Taisho, pero no me puede obligar a hacer eso, ya que esa situación es fuera del trabajo y fuera de todo esto usted no es mi jefe – Contestó la mujer.

- Sanguito, entiende que hubo un malentendido e Inuyasha necesita verse con Kagome – Trató de conciliar Miroku.

- Usted lastimó a Kagome, ella no quiere verlo y yo la apoyó – No cedió la mujer – Ahora si me disculpa tengo trabajo que hacer.

- Muchas gracias Sango – Dijo a la joven.

- No me agradezcas Kagome, además tarde que temprano tendrás que enfrentarlo.

- Lo sé, pero no va hacer ahora, las clases ya comienzan el lunes esperó que distrayéndome con los deberes pueda olvidarme un poco de todo esto

- Eso esperó Kagome – Se sentía mal por la situación en que se encontraba Kagome, se notaba a leguas que estaba mal, estaba un poco mas pálida, sus ojos no poseían el brillo característico en ella, además estaba un poco más delgada – ¿Eso vas a comer? – Le preguntó atónita al ver lo poco que llevaba en la bandeja.

- No tengo mucha hambre – Últimamente no la tenía, su madre estaba preocupada por ello, pero era cierto, el apetito no llegaba sino a ratos.

- Ay claro que no Kagome, espérame aquí voy a buscarte algo mas – Se levantó de la mesa y fue a buscarle algo para complementarle la comida; aunque avanzaba a Kagome en edad, la quería como si fuera una hermana – Y te lo comes todo

- Pareces mi madre – Bromeó Kagome.

- Me alegra mucho que finalmente cerremos esta sociedad señor Taisho – Dijo el hombre mientras firmaba los papeles sobre la mesa.

- A mi también señor Himura – Comentó por simple formalidad; su mirada se perdió en el paisaje citadino que se dejaba asomar por entre los ventanales del reconocido restaurante, hoy finalmente se cerraba el trato con la otra compañía; las palabras del señor Himura llegaban a sus oídos sin ser escuchas y mucho menos cuando topó su mirada con la delicada figura de la joven.

- ¿Qué le parece si celebramos con champaña? – Ofreció el hombre.

- Discúlpeme un momento señor Himura – Se excusó atropelladamente para salir corriendo del lugar.

- Eh, él no tardara – No sabía cómo excusar la actitud de Inuyasha, así que simplemente enfrascó al señor Himura en una absurda conversación.

Cruzó la calle con rapidez, deteniendo a algunos autos que pararon para no atropellarlo, pero ni siquiera eso lo detuvo, su mirada estaba fija, y su meta era llegar con la joven que caminaba despreocupadamente al lado de otra.

- Kagome – Tomó el brazo de la joven deteniéndola.

- Inuyasha… - Musitó sorprendida al verlo frente a ella.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – Prácticamente le rogó.

- No…no, no podemos – Trató de soltarse de él, no estaba lista para hablar con él, no aún – Déjame Inuyasha…

- Kagome por favor, no tardaré – Estaba desesperado por hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas.

- Inuyasha… Tienes que regresar ahora – Dijo Miroku tras él, había dejado una importante reunión, aunque ahora entendía el por qué.

- Señor Taisho déjela – Intervino Sango logrando soltar a la joven del agarre del hombre y llevándosela con ella.

- Kag… - Trató de seguirla y lo hubiera hecho, pero Miroku lo detuvo.

- El señor Himura está esperando, atiende esto y luego lo buscas – Insistió; finalmente y luego de darle una última mirada a la joven que iba un par de metros más adelante, asintió y regresó a la dichosa reunión.

- De nuevo gracias Sango – Dijo la joven aun con los nervios a flor de piel; su corazón había brincado en su pecho desde el instante en que él había puesto una mano en su brazo y eso solo le demostraba que lo amaba demasiado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó a la joven, la notaba aun más pálida que antes.

- Sí, es solo que…creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a casa

_**Que conste que la culpa no fue mía si no toda y enteramente de Inu, quien lo manda a darle una lección a Kikyo en lugar de ponerla en su sitio y sacarla como se merece por… Bueno… Tal vez yo tenga una parte de la culpa…jajajajaja**_

_**En fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo o que al menos tengan ganas de ver que pasara en el próximo (Pues no creo que les haya gustado ver como terminan las cosas entre ellos). Sin más espero que dejen sus mensajes, un abrazo y un beso. Una última cosita… Sirena8118 tienes toda la razón (Ahí deje una pista)…Bye…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola… espero se encuentren con el animo arriba de la misma manera que yo; antes que nada muchas gracias por los comentarios y bueno para afirmar o desmentir lo que dijeron creo que es mejor dejarles leer la historia… Antes que nada un gracias por su gran apoyo…**_

_**Cáp. 11: Esperanza**_

- Creo que estaba de maravilla en mi casa descansando

- Es la primera semana de clases y ya te estas quejando Ayumi – Las tres caminaron hacia una de las mesas de la cafetería - ¿Eso es todo lo que comerás?

- No tengo mucho apetito, las cosas que venden aquí no me llaman mucho la atención – Dijo mientras abría su refresco de naranja.

- Pero la clase para la que vas es demasiado larga Kagome te vas a desmayar – Habló Ayumi.

- Voy a estar bien chicas – Aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa; como habia dicho Eri era su primera semana de clases en la Universidad, habia ingresado a estudiar Diseño Grafico.

- Miren lo que… - Se atoró con la soda que bebía pero eso no impidió que les mostrara lo que acababa de ver en la revista que hojeaba.

- Seiko, comunícame con mi agente de publicidad – Ordenó con algo de enfado en su voz.

- De inmediato señor – Se escuchó la voz de la mujer por el intercomunicador.

- Buenos días señor Tai… - Las palabras del hombre fueron cortadas bruscamente.

- ¿¡Me puede explicar que hace esa fotografía en primera pagina! – Bramó airado – Mas le vale que no vea ningún numero de esta revista cerca o le juró que lo despido – Le advirtió para luego colgar.

- Dime que esto es mentira – Atravesó la puerta y dejó la página de la prensa extendida sobre el amplio escritorio.

- Claro que lo es, ¿Crees que haría eso?

- No, pero ahora todo el país cree que es muy cierto

- No me voy a casar con Kikyo, no le pedí matrimonio y no pienso hacerlo

- Bien, no te enfades conmigo, no fui yo quien brindó esa declaración – En la página salía un recorte de una imagen de Inuyasha y al lado una de Kikyo, pero ese no era el problema, el lío era el encabezado de la noticia…

- ¡Inuyasha Taisho se va a casar con ella! – Exclamó Eri sin poder creerlo.

- Eso se veía venir – Habló nuevamente Ayumi ya recuperada de su atoramiento - ¿Qué dices Kagome?

Mentalmente, leyó por enésima vez él encabezado de la revista, "Hija del empresario Himura luce el anillo de compromiso que le dio su novio, el gran empresario Inuyasha Taisho"; él se casaría con ella. Su mente dio miles de vueltas, lo que le provocó una serie de punzadas en la cabeza y el corazón, su respiración se dificultó y luego todo fue oscuridad.

- No se quien le dio el estupido anillo, pero no fui yo – Aseguró enfadado.

- Primero cálmate Inuyasha – Le pidió Miroku.

- No me pidas que me calme, no cuando esta noticia esta siendo vista por todo el país y por…

- Kagome… ¡Ya despertó Eri! – Avisó la joven.

Su cabeza aun le daba vueltas y el ritmo de su corazón era demasiado agitado, abrió sus ojos tratando de acomodarse a la luz solar, en cuanto logró enfocar normalmente su vista, pudo distinguir el rostro de Ayumi y escuchar la voz de Eri acercándose, aparte de sus dos amigas había varias personas alrededor.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó Eri alcanzándole una botella de agua que la joven rechazó mientras se acomodaba en la silla – No te levantes…

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen chicas – Recostó su cabeza en la mesa tratando de organizar su cabeza, abrió sus ojos y nuevamente se encontró con la imagen de hace unos momentos; ahora acomodaba un poco mas las cosas, se habia desmayado, debido al impacto de la noticia – Me tengo que ir… - Tomó su morral y salió disparada de entre las personas que continuaban mirando lo sucedido; corrió desesperada pasando por entre miles de personas que ni se inmutaron con su presencia, sin mas fuerzas se detuvo en los predios traseros de la Universidad, recostándose en un árbol; era un campo lleno de árboles, donde pocas veces los estudiantes descansaban – Te vas a casar – Se dejó deslizar hasta caer al suelo, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y se abrazó tratando de reconfortarse; por mas que no quisiera llorar las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos con desconsuelo, dolía y demasiado, ella no habia sido tan importante para él como decía, ella solo fue su diversión - ¡Soy una tonta!

- ¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando? – Vociferó enfadado.

- Fue un arrebato Inuyasha, además…

- ¡Además nada!, ¡Vas ahora mismo y convocas una rueda de prensa o lo que sea y dices que no nos casaremos! – Estaba enfadado, furioso, él hecho de que ella era una mujer era lo que lo detenía de que no la golpeara, pero ganas no le faltaban.

- ¿Por qué no lo piensas?, no es tan mala…

- ¡Es una pésima idea!, ya me escuchas Kikyo, quiero ver en primera plana la noticia de que el compromiso es falso – Le dijo en un tono gutural – Ya oíste Kikyo, no estoy jugando, ¡Acabas con esto ahora mismo!

- Gracias por venir, no sabia a quien mas llamar – Abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la joven.

- Me imaginé la razón de tu llamada… Y no te pregunto como te sientes porque es más que obvio – Entraron en la habitación de la joven y se sentó en la cama.

- No sabia a quien mas llamar, mamá salió de la ciudad con mi hermano, las chicas no saben nada acerca de esto… Ayy Sango, te juro que me quiero morir – Aseveró la joven soportando en nuevo llanto.

- Kagome, eres joven, hermosa e inteligente, tienes las armas para conseguir a cualquier chico, uno que de verdad te valore – Trató de animarla, aunque no serviría de mucho – Ven, vamos a ordenar algo para comer… ¿Qué te apetece?

- La verdad, nada – Contestó la joven.

- Últimamente esa es tu respuesta, no me digas que estas haciendo una de esas ridículas dietas.

- No hago dietas, es solo que no he tenido mucha hambre los últimos días – Sango suspiró, ella sabia bien la razón de eso, aun así estaba empeñada en que Kagome se alimentara, se veía muy desmejorada.

- No me interesa, vas a comer un poco de lo que voy a ordenar – Tomó el teléfono de la base y marcó un numero de memoria.

- Tiene el celular apagado…

- Así lo tiene desde hace tiempo, ¿Por qué crees que lo encendería ahora? – Le preguntó.

- Tengo que verla y explicarle, háblale a Sango

- Es la hora del almuerzo, lo mas posible es que no este, y aun así ella no te ayudaría Inuyasha – Aseguró Miroku.

- Argg, voy a ir a su Universidad, a su casa o a donde sea, tengo que verla – Salió decidido de la oficina esta vez nada le impediría hablar con ella.

- Te gusta la comida de Wcdonald's, así que come un poco – Instó Sango a la joven que solo miraba la comida con desgano; no es que estuviera haciendo dietas extrañas ni nada por el estilo, solo que simplemente la comida no le apetecía tanto, solo algunas comidas de su madre le abrían bastante el apetito, o comía cuando el hambre le entraba, por alguna cosa.

Miró la hamburguesa con papas fritas sobre su plato, era de sus comidas favoritas, adoraba ir a Wcdonald's y comer de eso al menos una vez por semana, pero ahora no le provocaba ni un poco, es mas su estomago empezaba a revolverse, las nauseas fueron mas que su hambre y salió disparada al baño, devolviendo lo poco y nada que habia comido en el día.

- Kagome… - Tocó la puerta desde afuera, le asustaba un poco la actitud de la joven y si la depresión la habia llevado a una de esas enfermedades que estaban tan de moda entre las adolescentes; no eso no podía ser para tanto, tal vez… - ¿Estas bien? – No escuchó respuesta, solo el sonido del agua saliendo del grifo, no fue necesario llamar una vez mas simplemente la joven salió.

- Sí no te preocupes, ya me ha pasado antes – Tranquilizó a su amiga.

- ¿Ya te habia pasado? – Preguntó sorprendida - ¿Fuiste al doctor?, puede que sea algo grave…

- No debe serlo, es solo que algunas comidas me provocan malestar con solo olerlas, bueno tal vez si debo ir al doctor – Aunque aun creía que no era nada grave.

- Kagome… no quiero ser entrometida pero… - Si lo que pensaba resultaba ser cierto, las cosas se volverían mas complicadas

- ¿Si? – Instó a que continuara.

- Estuviste con…a lo que refiero es a si tuviste relaciones con Inuyasha – No tuvo que esperar respuesta alguna, el sonrojó de ella la delató - ¿Usaron protección? – Insistió

- ¿Qué estas insinuando Sango, que estoy… - El solo pensamiento logró aterrarla – Pero era la primera vez y dicen que no…que nada sucede… - Trató de explicarse con algo de atropello.

- Kagome nada es seguro, existen muchos rumores acerca de eso, las personas siempre especulan mucho, siempre hay que asegurarse – Fue hasta donde Kagome ayudándola a sentarse al ver que estaba a punto de desvanecerse – Tranquila… Puede que esté equivocada, nada es seguro, ¿Qué dices si consigo un test?

- Pero yo no… Esta bien – Asintió, confiaba en solo fuera un error de Sango y todo estuviera bien.

- No tardo, ¿Estarás bien? – Tomó su bolso y cuando la joven asintió simplemente salió de la casa lo más rápido posible.

Miró los miles de jóvenes saliendo de el campus Universitario pero no podía distinguir a la persona que buscaba, necesitaba verla, explicarle, decirle que todo era una equivocación una mentira de Kikyo.

- ¿Dónde estas? – Se dijo a él mismo, recorriendo su mirada por todas las personas, finalmente pudo distinguir un par de siluetas con total resolución fue hasta donde ellas – Disculpen – Habló a las sorprendidas jóvenes - ¿Estoy buscando a Kagome?

- ¿Kagome? – Repitió una sorprendida Ayumi.

- Sí, ¿Dónde esta? – Preguntó con algo de afán, sabía bien el porque de la reacción de las jóvenes, seguro se preguntaban porque él la buscaba.

- Ella se sentía mal y se fue a su casa – Contestó Eri con rapidez.

- Gracias – Dijo para luego salir corriendo hasta su auto.

- Ya esta – Dijo saliendo del baño, Sango ingresó y vio el test sobre el lavabo, aun faltaba esperar unos cuantos minutos.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, estaba cavilando la posibilidad de que ese test saliera positivo y ninguna de las cosas que pensaba era buena; sí las cosas salían así no sería mas que su culpa, ella fue la que decidió que pasara aun cuando no contaban con ningún tipo de protección, ¡Era una verdadera idiota!, ¿Qué iba a hacer con un bebé?, no tendría la cara para decirle a su madre, ¿E Inuyasha?, no sabía si podría enfrentarlo para darle esa noticia, además él se iba a casar, por qué dejaría la boda por una niña con la que solo jugó.

- Deja de pensar en eso – Se regañó a ella misma, solo cuando despertó de sus pensamientos fue que notó que tocaban la puerta con insistencia - ¡Ya voy! – Dijo exasperada, ¿Quién tenía tanto afán?

- Kagome… - Suspiró aliviado en cuanto la tuvo frente a él, también se habia asustado cuando le dijeron que se habia ido porque no se sentía bien.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – No era la primera vez que él venia a buscarla, solo que su madre nunca le permitía verla, ahora su mamá no estaba.

- Kagome… ¡Señor Taisho! – Exclamó Sango cuando salió del pasillo, el test que tenía en sus manos lo escondió tras ella.

- Necesitó hablar contigo, por favor Kagome, escúchame

- No quiero… - Lo dejó de pie en la puerta para salir disparada a su habitación, antes de que pudiera alcanzarla Sango lo detuvo.

- Lo lamento pero no puede ir con ella – Se paró frente a las escalas impidiéndole pasar.

- No me haga enfadar señorita Taijiya, le recuerdo que es usted mi empleada y no querrá quedar sin empleo…

- ¿Ya se fue? – Preguntó a Sango cuando entró a su habitación.

- Está aparcado afuera, me temo que no se irá hasta que hables con él

- ¿Por qué sigue tras mío?, se va a casar, debería dejarme en paz, desaparecer de mi vida – Decía, pero el solo pensarlo le remordía el corazón, quería que estuviera lejos pero el pensarlo dolía demasiado.

- Tal vez eso no sea lo mejor – Se sentó a su lado en la cama – No es el momento o tal vez sí, no lo se pero…

- Lo sé – Asintió la joven, sabía a que se refería, el tono de Sango se lo decía.

- ¿Le dirás? – Preguntó.

- ¿Pudiste hablar con ella? – Preguntó Miroku a su desesperado amigo.

- No, tu querida Sango salió y no permitió entrar, espere por horas y ni siquiera se asomó, pero su madre no salió como siempre lo hace así que supongo que no esta en casa, hoy iré de nuevo – Dijo decidido, tenia que hablar con Kagome no importaba como.

- La noticia de que el compromiso era falso ya esta en todos los periódicos…

- No quedaré contento hasta que no la vea y me aseguré que me crea, no quiero tenerla lejos de mi Miroku, sé que quedo como un idiota pero es que…

- ¿La amas? – Preguntó el joven, aunque lo hacia mas por corroborar algo que ya sabia.

- No sé que mas podría ser, no dejó de pensar en ella y desde que no la tengo a mi lado me desespero cada vez mas, es demasiado necesaria para mí…

- Pensé que al principio solo era uno de tus nuevos caprichos, que solo jugabas con ella, pero por lo que veo estas más que enamorado amigo; ¿Por qué no vas de nuevo?, dijiste que su madre no esta en casa.

- Pues no se si ya este, pero así no estuviera, tu querida Sango no me deja ni mirarla

- Yo te ayudo con Sango, ahora que esperas vete – Le apuró a salir de la oficina.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, la pregunta le daba miles y miles de vueltas en su cabeza, al menos para su suerte no habia nadie en su casa por lo que podía desahogarse sin dar explicaciones, unas para las que no estaba lista. Cavilaba varias posibilidades, aparte de que Sango estaba pendiente de ella e insistiéndole en algo que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar, su amiga prefería mas temprano, si por ella fuera, sería un nunca, pero era obvio que necesitaba hacerlo, ¿Pero como?...

Suspiró cansada, levantándose de la cama ante el sonido del timbre desde abajo, lo mas seguro es que fuera Sango, era hora de su descanso en el trabajo e iba donde ella en algunas ocasiones, pero la persona que se encontró no era para nada su amiga.

- Quieras o no vamos a hablar – No estaba dispuesto a recibir mas desplantes por parte de ella, no podía enojarse con él sin darle tiempo de explicarse.

- ¿Podrías ser mas cortés no crees? – Se movió de la puerta permitiéndole pasar, lo mejor era cortar todo de raíz.

- ¿Esta vez no me sacará tu madre? – Preguntó con algo de ironía.

- Mi madre esta fuera de la ciudad, pero no creo que hayas venido a preguntar por ella – Le contestó despectivamente.

- ¿Ahora quien es la descortés? – Sonrió al ver que ella se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado, adoraba esa reacción en ella.

- Si vienes a burlarte de mi, puedes salir por donde entraste.

- No vine a pelear Kagome – Dejó los jueguitos a un lado y se acercó un poco a ella – Vine a arreglar las cosas, es muy importante para mi hacerlo…

- Claro que lo debe ser, no debes tener ningún tipo de lazo con ninguna otra niña, no cuando estas comprometido con una gran mujer – Se regañó mentalmente ante sus palabras pero era poco comparado a lo que quería decirle.

- No estoy comprometido – Aseveró Inuyasha – Kikyo mintió acerca de eso, no se que locura le dio y…

- Tal vez el hecho de que ibas a… El caso es que no tienes porque preocuparte, todo esta bien, entiendo que solo fui un simple juego y que te quieras…

- Escúchame bien – La acercó, apegándola con fuerza a su pecho – No fuiste ni nunca serás un juego, muchas mujeres lo fueron pero tu no, nunca me habia enamorado hasta que te conocí y ha sido una sensación maravillosa, ¿Crees que cambiaría eso por simple sexo?, ¿Crees que sería capaz, luego de estar contigo, luego de que hiciéramos el amor, de que te hiciera mía?

- Yo no… - No podía hablar el solo recordar la situación en que se encontraba la atemorizó – Si las cosas son así, ¿Por qué estabas con ella en la oficina a punto de… - Se soltó de él con algo de esfuerzo - ¡Tu sabes que!

- Por idiota, porque quería hacerle entender que no me interesaba, quería herirla, estaba desesperado por el hecho de que no nos dejaba en paz así que hice esa idiotez, pero te juro que nada iba a suceder – Le aseguró.

- Es muy difícil creer después de tener las imágenes clavadas en mi cabeza

- Entiendo – Suspiró – No te voy a obligar a que regreses conmigo, ni a que me perdones pues sé que mi modo de actuar no fue el mejor, aun así quiero que me creas, solo eso Kagome…

- Yo…hay algo que debo decirte – Era su turno y si no lo decía ahora jamás lo haría.

- ¡Miroku!, deja de dar vueltas y dime cual es tu problema, es mi descanso y tengo cosas que hacer – Le dijo exasperada; habia aparecido antes de que pudiera salir de su oficina, por el idiota de Miroku quien empezó a hablarle acerca de un problema que tenia, el caso era que nunca llegaba al meollo del asunto.

- Pues lo que sucede es que…sé que va a sonar tonto, pero solo espero que puedas entender…esto es difícil – Tomó un poco de aire tratando de inventar algo con rapidez; las cosas serían mas sencillas si ella aceptara salir con él a comer pero sabia que se negaría como el día anterior, así que no quedó mas que inventar algo.

- Para mi es mas difícil oírte… ¡¿Vas a hablar o no? – Exclamó exasperada.

- Ya voy… no te pongas así Sanguito

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó preocupado al ver la actitud nerviosa de la joven.

- Es que…bueno - ¿Cómo se decía una noticia de ese tipo?, no era fácil y no quería la reacción de él.

- ¿Sí?... – La instó a continuar, el suspenso lo estaba matando, esperaba que no fuera nada grave; ahora que la detallaba bien, si habia algo extraño en ella… ¿Qué era?

- Lo que pasa es que… últimamente no me habia sentido muy bien, pe…

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó asustado.

- Sí, yo estoy bien – Lo tranquilizó para luego continuar.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede Miroku? – Bramó enfadada.

- Ayy, no puedo – Suspiró, por mas que pensaba nada se le ocurría – Lo que pasa es que Inuyasha fue a hablar con Kagome y como tu no lo dejarías entonces yo tengo que retenerte hasta que ellos arreglen sus diferencias…

- Eres un verdadero tonto, Kagome no esta lista para hablar con él y mucho menos ahora…

- ¿Por qué?

- Me estaba sintiendo mal y hablé con Sango, así que ella me propuso hacerme un examen – Sabia que estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto pero era demasiado para ella, como para decirlo de una sola vez – Y…Estoy embarazada… - Ya estaba, lo habia dicho, solo quedaba esperar.

- ¿Qué? – Atontado, así fue como quedó ante la noticia.

- No te hagas el idiota, ya escuchaste, solo quería decírtelo – Comentó la joven con suavidad.

- ¿Estás embarazada? – Se acercó hasta ella hasta encerrarla entre sus brazos - ¿Vamos a tener un bebé? – Sabía bien la situación a la que se enfrentaban, era bastante complicado, aun así para él era su esperanza…

_**Jajaja…creo que era algo que se veía venir con lo que dije la semana pasada, pero como he dicho antes las cosas han de ser así. Creo que no pasa nada si les digo que apartar de ahora las cosas van a cambiar.**_

_**En fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tratare de no tardarme demasiado, no les prometo nadita, no olviden dejarme sus mensajes y sugerencias; les mando un abrazo, un beso… Nos vemos!**_

_**(Hay bebé por doble partida jajajaja)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola a todos… espero estén muy bien, descansando en este bello domingo (Finalmente un bello día en mi ciudad)…como ya saben estaré actualizando los viernes pero este no pude así que lo hago hoy y las veces que no pueda lo haré en días posteriores. Ahora sin extenderme más gracias por el apoyo con la historia…**_

_**Cáp. 12: Nueva vida**_

- ¿Estás embarazada? – Se acercó hasta ella hasta encerrarla entre sus brazos - ¿Vamos a tener un bebé? – Sabía bien la situación a la que se enfrentaban, era bastante complicado, aun así para él era su esperanza…

Ante la pregunta solo pudo asentir, no comprendía del todo la reacción de él, no estaba enfadado, ni tampoco negaba que fuera el padre, como pensó lo haría; él lo aceptaba, hasta podría asegurar que estaba contento ante la noticia.

- Pequeña… Vamos a ser padres – Abrazó a la joven alzándola en sus brazos y depositando un beso en su frente; tan emocionado estaba por la noticia que ni siquiera pensó en la situación de ella.

- Eh… ¿Podrías bajarme? – Le pidió con las mejillas sonrosadas - ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó contrariada una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo – Lo digo porque... bueno, me imaginé cualquier reacción menos esta…

- ¿Qué acaso tu no estas…

- No lo sé, más que emocionada estoy…asustada, no sé que voy a hacer, apenas y estaba comenzando mis estudios y ahora tengo que cuidar a un bebé

Era cierto, las situaciones eran diferentes, él ya era un hombre, ella apenas era una adolescente con miles de sueños que ahora eran prácticamente interrumpidos.

- Las cosas no tienen porque ser así, puedes seguir con tus estudios y no estas sola para cuidarlo – La reconfortó – Yo soy el padre y voy a estar con ambos…

Lo miró fijamente, era increíble la reacción de él, era una que no pasó por su cabeza aunque la deseaba con el corazón – No te entiendo, estas contento porque vas a ser padre, ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que tu lo eres? – No debió hacer esa pregunta pero es que le era imposible creer que el tuviera una reacción como esa.

- Kagome… - Se acercó de nuevo donde ella, al ver que trataba de alejarse, la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él – ¿Sabes por qué estoy tan seguro? – Apoyó su frente en la de ella sin apartar sus ojos dorados de los castaños de la joven – Porque si me amas con la misma intensidad que la mía, no pudiste entregarte a nadie mas, además confió en ti pequeña… Te amo – Se acercó con lentitud hasta lograr atrapar los labios de ella entre los suyos; no fue un beso lento, fue algo mas desesperado, habia necesitado tanto de sus besos, de su pequeño cuerpo entre el suyo, que ahora que volvía a tenerla no quería dejarla ir.

Perderse en los labios de Inuyasha no era muy difícil, ella también lo necesitaba, lo habia añorado todas las noches antes de que se quedara dormida – Espera – Interrumpió el beso y salió de entre los brazos de él – El asunto de mi embarazo no arregla lo otro… - Lo aceptaba era orgullosa.

- Esta bien – Sonrió ante la actitud de ella – Bien… ¿Por qué no vas empacando?

- ¿Empacando?, ¿Para que? – Preguntó contrariada.

- ¿Cómo que para qué?, vas a vivir en mi casa – Respondió con simplicidad.

- ¿¡Estas loco! No voy a vivir contigo – Exclamó la joven.

- Claro que sí, quiero estar al pendiente tuyo y de mi hijo, así que vas a vivir en mi casa…

- No, no lo haré – Se negó Kagome, se quedaría a vivir en su casa, siempre y cuando se le permitiera.

- No seas terca – Masculló comenzando a enfadarse.

- No me voy a ir así como así, mi madre esta fuera de la ciudad y…

- Bien entonces en cuanto venga le daremos la noticia y tu vas a vivir conmigo a mi casa – Le interrumpió – Y no me pongas objeciones

- Te pongo las que se me de la gana, no eres mi dueño para decirme donde tengo que vivir, el que seas el padre no te da derecho a mandar sobre la madre – Le dijo enfadada, no era un objeto para que él decidiera sobre ella.

- Mi hijo vivirá con su padre y su madre, así que también nos casaremos…

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Dios mío estas loco!, eso ni en tus sueños, además soy menor de edad – Aseveró la joven.

- Bien esperaremos, pero de que vas a mi casa vas, así me toque secuestrarte – Amenazó Inuyasha; el bebé era la oportunidad perfecta para tenerla con él, aparte de que no quería que su hijo creciera lejos de él, como sucedió con su padre.

- ¡¿Qué, qué?... ¡¿Estas bromeando, verdad? – Preguntó asombrado.

- No, voy a ser padre – Respondió con toda tranquilidad.

- ¿Y estas así de fresco?, yo estaría en un hospital y no aquí

- Tuve que volver, viene el señor Himura a una reunión de emergencia, sino fuera por eso me hubiera quedado…

- Espera un segundo, no estás enfadado, estás feliz por lo que veo

- Sé que decía que en mis planes no estaba ser padre jamás, pero ahora no puedo ni siquiera en pensar en que las cosas fueran así, y si me disculpas tengo una reunión.

En que planeta estaba, ¿Inuyasha feliz por un bebé?, la última vez que alguien le dijo algo así estuvo enfadado todo un mes, a pesar de que se enteró de que todo era falso, y ahora estaba tan radiante por semejante noticia.

- Creo que necesito un descanso – Se dejó caer en el sillón.

- Buenas tardes señor Himura – Entró en una sala de juntas mas pequeña que las otras - ¿A que debo su visita?, Espero no sea algún problema con nuestro contrato

- No, todo lo contrario, todo esta muy bien por ese lado, señor Taisho – Dijo estrechando su mano con la del joven empresario y volviendo a tomar asiento.

- Entonces usted dirá – Le dio la palabra, solo esperaba que fuera por algo importante.

- Quería hablar con usted acerca de los sucedido con mi hija – Comenzó el hombre – O mas bien… quiero proponerle un compromiso entre usted y mi hija, algo completamente formal, claro esta esto podría afianzar mas las relaciones no solo de nuestra compañías si no también de mis socios con su empresa… ¿Qué me dice?

- Lo que usted me esta pidiendo es que me case con su hija, con la garantía de conseguir nuevos contratos

- Exactamente señor Taisho, no puede negarme que es una oferta que le caería demasiado bien a su compañía…

Claro que no podía hacerlo, ninguna de las dos cosas – Es cierto, pero no puedo aceptar su propuesta

- Piénselo bien señor Taisho, sé que usted y me hija han llegado a tener algo, entonces por qué rechazar la oferta – Insistió el señor.

- Muy simple, porque ya estoy con alguien y las cosas están muy serias – Hubiera podido ahorrarse lo anterior, pero sabia que Kikyo estaba detrás de la propuesta del señor, eso le ahorraría tener que darle la noticia, que su padre se la diera.

- Ya veo… Entonces felicitaciones señor Taisho y no siendo mas me retiro – Dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento.

- ¿Y como lo tomó? – Preguntó Sango emocionada.

- De maravilla debo decir – Comentó la joven mientras comía una manzana – También me dijo que tenia que vivir en su casa y hasta habló de matrimonio… ¿Puedes creerlo? – Ella aun no lo hacia.

- Bueno tal vez estaba muy emocionado, pero eso es genial Kagome, al menos no estarás sola durante el embarazo – Exclamó Sango, estaba ahora mas tranquila por su amiga, al menos se veía con mas energías que antes, a ella no la engañaba Kagome estaba feliz por lo sucedido con Inuyasha.

- ¡Ya llegamos! – Se escuchó la voz de su hermanito desde abajo, ambas se salieron de la habitación para recibirlos.

- Hola hija, Sango ¿Cómo la pasaron? – Saludó su madre con amabilidad mientras dejaba la valija sobre el sofá.

- Todo muy bien señora, bueno ya es algo tarde así que me voy a mi casa, hablamos después Kagome – Se despidió de la familia y luego se marchó.

- ¿Cómo les fue donde la tía? – Preguntó a su madre.

- Todo de maravilla, tus primas te mandan saludos – Le dijo la mujer - ¿Y tu como la pasaste?

- Eh… todo muy bien, Sango me acompañó algunos días y todo bien… - Ese era el momento para decirle pero sentía que aun no era...

- Yo abro – Dijo el pequeño saliendo disparado a la puerta - ¡Hola Inuyasha! – Saludó con entusiasmo al joven hombre que correspondió.

Se levantó a la misma vez que su madre, trató de llegar hasta la puerta primero pero fue su madre quien lo hizo.

- De nuevo por acá señor Taisho, pensé que le habia dejado claro…

- Vengo por Kagome señora – Dijo él con la mayor educación, no llegaría al extremo de discutir con esa señora, entendía que quisiera defender a su hija.

- Ya le dije que mi hi…

- Mamá esta bien – Habló finalmente Kagome, la mujer no dijo nada y simplemente ingresó a la casa dejándolos solos - ¿Por qué regresaste? – Preguntó al joven hombre.

- No bromeaba cuando decía que irías a vivir a mi casa

- Y yo tampoco cuando dije que no iría allá – Aseguró la joven – No puedo irme así sin más…

- ¿Ya le dijiste a tu madre?

- No, aun no

- Pues le diremos los dos – Estaba decidido a entrar, pero antes de que lo lograra Kagome se lo impidió.

- Déjame decirle a mi – Pidió la chica – Hablamos mañana…

- Esta bien, que descansen – Se inclinó hacia ella dándole un beso en la frente.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, su corazón estaba agitado, ¿Cuándo podría ver a Inuyasha sin alterarse?

- Mamá – La vio al pie de las escaleras – Mamá, no es lo que crees…

- No tienes que darme explicaciones, si quieres o no regresar con él es tu decisión – Dijo su madre.

- Pero no he regresado con él, Inuyasha vino porque…

- No tienes que explicarme, ya conoces las consecuencias de salir con él, tu decides si quieres lastimarte mas, no yo

- Te digo la verdad mamá, no he regresado con él pero es…

- Dime Kagome, ¿Qué es lo que sucede con él ahora?

- Estoy embarazada – Soltó de una vez por todas.

Miró la más extraña reacción de su madre, quien con total calma caminó hasta el sofá y tomó asiento y luego pasó sus manos alrededor de su rostro soltando un gran suspiro.

- Lo siento mucho mamá – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese instante.

- Creo que quise tanto que las cosas no se repitieran, que terminaron sucediendo – Dijo la mujer para la contrariedad de su hija.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Caminó hasta donde se madre sentándose a su lado.

- Tu padre Kagome, como yo con tu padre se repite la misma historia, él era un hombre con mucha experiencia, era mayor que yo, me enamoré, mientras el sólo buscaba un pasatiempo – Kagome quedó atónita ante lo que hablaba su madre, por eso era la reticencia en cuanto a Inuyasha – Tenía un año mas que tu cuando descubrí que estaba en embarazo, desesperada fui donde él, él simplemente se marchó dejándome a mi suerte; no fui capaz de decirle a mi madre así que me fui a casa de mi hermana y le dejé una nota, esa fue la mejor decisión que tomé, mi madre solo me habló hasta el día en que estaba en su lecho de muerte, hace tres años; tuve que dejar mis estudios y buscar un trabajo tenia que ayudar en los gastos de la casa y también en los propios…

- Mamá – Musitó, sabía que cuando su mamá la esperaba a ella, habia sido difícil, de su abuela siempre pensó que estaba muerta – Lo siento mucho – Un sollozó se le escapó.

- Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada de eso, fui yo, por creer en un amor del que se me advirtió – Continuó su madre – Por eso no me gustaba tu relación con ese hombre, no quería que terminaras como yo, pero al final mis esfuerzos fueron en vano

- Yo… - ¿Qué mas podía decir?, habia defraudado a su madre.

- ¿Ya se lo dijiste? – Cambió su madre de tema.

- Sí, ayer se lo dije

- Entonces para que te estaba buscando, ¿Trataba de solucionar el problema? – Preguntó con rencor, cosa que sorprendió a Kagome.

- No, él lo tomó muy bien, esta muy feliz por la noticia; yo sé que estas decepcionada de mi, que te defraude y entenderé cualquier decisión que tomes, si quieres que me vaya yo…

- No te estoy diciendo eso Kagome, no te daré la espalda como lo hizo mi madre, se cuan difícil es todo esto – Se levantó del sofá para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Quedó sentada en el sofá pensando miles de cosas, su madre tenia razón las cosas no podían seguir como siempre, un bebé era de mucho gasto y la pensión que recibían de parte del difunto padre de Souta, no sería suficiente, aunque aun tenía el dinero que habia ganado con su trabajo de vacaciones, era para la Universidad, pero con esto ya pensaba en dejarla y destinar ese dinero a los gastos que se vinieran. Aun así eso no duraría toda la vida.

- Lamento que tengas que venir en estas circunstancias – Susurró a su vientre, aun estaba plano pero tan solo tenía unas cuantas semanas.

- Souta llama a tu hermana y dile que llegara tarde a la Universidad – Le pidió la mujer mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa.

- Claro mamá – Dijo el pequeño saliendo disparado a cumplir la orden.

- Ya voy, un momento – Dejó la jarra sobre la mesa y fue a abrir la puerta – Buenos días – Saludó con frialdad al hombre frente a ella.

- Buenos días señora – Dijo él joven hombre – Sería tan amable de llamarme a Kagome

- Ya estoy aquí – Dijo la joven bajando con un par de maletas y una mochila que bajaba su hermano – Mamá…

- Souta ve a terminar tu desayuno – Dijo la mujer, una vez que él niño se fue la conversación se retomó - ¿Ahora me explicas?

- Hablé con Inuyasha y creo que es mejor si me quedó en su casa – Dijo la joven, le habia costado tomar esa decisión, pero no quería darle mas molestias a su madre.

- De nuevo respetaré tu decisión – Dijo la mujer sin ninguna reacción en su rostro, dejó de tapar el espacio de la puerta y permitió que Inuyasha tomara las maletas.

No pronunció ninguna otra palabra, le dio una mirada a su madre y luego fue hasta el auto de Inuyasha.

- Espérame aquí, ya vengo – La dejó en el asiento del copiloto y dio media vuelta para regresar a la casa, donde la madre de su pequeña esperaba en la puerta – Sé que no le caigo bien señora y me imaginó que tiene sus motivos, pero como se lo dije aquella vez, no estoy con su hija por jugar y le aseguró que no le hará falta nada.

- Eso espero, que me hija no viva ahora en mi casa no quiere decir que no estaré pendiente de lo que le suceda

- Usted es bienvenida a mi casa cuando quiera, si desea ir llamé a este numero, alguien la recogerá para llevarla – Le entregó un pequeño papelito blanco y luego de una sencilla despedida regresó al auto.

El auto se puso en marcha y dio una última mirada a la que fue su casa y a su madre, no sabia si la decisión tomada sería la más acertada, pero por el momento lo era.

Dos meses después*************

- ¿Podrías tener mas cuidado?, ¡Por el amor de Dios! – Le rogó mientras subía las escaleras para estar al lado de ella.

- Tengo tan solo como tres meses, no estoy discapacitada para bajar las escaleras, y no tengo que hacerlo tan despacio – Dijo al ver que el la hacia disminuir la velocidad.

- Debes cuidarte pequeña… - Insistió una vez que estuvieron en la última escala.

- Exageras demasiado Inuyasha – Le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro y caminó hasta la puerta - ¿Vienes?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, de nuevo se habia quedado demasiado tiempo contemplándola; es que aun le parecía increíble todo lo que le sucedía, dos meses habían pasado, ese tiempo la tenia viviendo en su casa, dándose el privilegio de observar el crecimiento de su bebito al igual que de su Kagome que cada día de veía mucho mas hermosa, el embarazo le sentaba de maravilla.

- Claro que sí – La alcanzó enlazando su mano con la de ella sin importarle la negativa de ella; muchas cosas cambiaban pero ella aun se resistía a retomar lo que tenían, aunque él era testarudo y hacia algunas cosillas de vez en cuando.

- Buenas tardes – Saludó el doctor con familiaridad en cuanto ingresó al consultorio – Bien Kagome, vamos a ver como va ese bebito – Encendió la maquina para el ultrasonido mientras Inuyasha ayudaba a Kagome a subir a la camilla – Ya sabes como es esto – Le esparció el gel sobre el vientre un poco abultado y luego procedió con la revisión.

Era la tercera vez que venían a revisión, Inuyasha insistía en llevarla cada mes, pero no importaba cuantas veces fuera las emociones siempre estaban presentes en ella, no sabia si era producto del embarazo o que, pero se emocionaba mucho cada vez que veía los ultrasonidos y aun mas cuando veía ese hermoso brillo en la mirada de Inuyasha.

- Creo que todo está en perfecto orden – Dijo el doctor – Les sacaré la copia para que lleven

- ¿Quieres comer algo? – Le preguntó cuando regresaron de nuevo al auto.

- No tienes que ir a la oficina, hoy es lunes y siempre hay mucho que hacer – Había aprendido mucho de las rutinas de Inuyasha y sabía que los días más ocupados para él eran esos.

- Puedo tardar un poco mas – Habló el mientras se detenía frente a un pequeño y modesto lugar, ahora no frecuentaba tanto los glamorosos y reconocidos restaurantes - ¿Algo en especial para hoy?

- Algo liviano estará bien – Se bajó del auto con ayuda de él – Y creo que malvaviscos

La miró con una sonrisa en sus labios, algo con lo que también empezó a convivir, fueron con los antojos de Kagome, algunos demasiados temprano, pero igual no cambiaría la experiencia por nada.

- Entonces debemos pasar a un supermercado para conseguirlos

Inuyasha siempre era así, la consentía en todo lo que se le ocurría, como aquella vez que le dio por comer galletas de vainilla a las tres de la mañana y él tuvo que salir a buscarlas fuera de casa, porque en la alacena no habia ni una. Esta vez fue ella quien se agarró del brazo de él mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante; las cosas estaban muy bien, era un nuevo comienzo y hasta el momento era con el pie derecho.

_**Como vieron en este capítulo el tiempo empieza a avanzar y no seré mala esta vez y les diré que avanzara mucho mas.., pero para eso les toca esperar hasta el próximo capítulo. **_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, déjenme sus mensajes sugerencias, si quieren ver algo, etc. Un abrazo, un beso… bye…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola…espero que se encuentren con los ánimos arriba, pasándola super bien, listas para disfrutar de un lindo fin de semana. De antemano les agradezco por el apoyo en esta historia, obviamente estoy feliz de que les guste como se desarrolla todo. Y sin decir mas les dejo la actualización.**_

_**Cáp. 13: Nuevo integrante**_

- ¿Segura que vas a estar bien?, Miroku va a asistir, mi presencia podría no ser necesaria – Dijo mientras ella le acomodaba la corbata.

- Voy a estar bien, Myoga esta en la casa y no es como si fuera a suceder precisamente hoy – Terminó de acomodar la corbata y aliso una vez mas las imperceptibles arrugas del impecable traje.

- Pero el día esta cerca y algunas veces estas cosas se adelantan – Insistió él.

- Ya Inuyasha, voy a estar bien y lo mejor es que te vayas yendo o llegarás mas tarde

- Tendré el celular encendido, si algo sucede que me llamen de inmediato – Pidió Inuyasha, le preocupaba dejarla en ese estado – Y no hagas ningún esfuerzo, pediré a alguien que este al pendiente tuyo por si…

- Sí, sí, ya lárgate – Le abrió la puerta esperando que saliera – Que te vaya muy bien – Sonrió cuando el se detuvo a su lado antes de salir de la habitación.

- En serio cuídate pequeña – Se inclinó hacia ella depositando un tierno beso en sus labios, luego se agachó aun mas y dio otro en el ya abultado vientre, de casi nueve meses.

Casi nueve meses, ocho más o menos; el número exacto de meses en el cual las cosas habían tomado un nuevo giro, el tiempo en que descubrieron el lazo tan fuerte que los uniría por el resto de sus vidas, el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, bajo un mismo techo, bajo las mismas sabanas.

- Señor llegamos – Anunció el chofer desde el asiento delantero.

Con toda la parsimonia del caso se bajo de su elegante auto e ingreso al distinguido hotel, en el cual una importante recepción lo esperaba. Ingreso al elegante salón donde varias personas ya se encontraban, en su mayoría pertenecían al gremio de empresarios; con toda la educación del caso paso entre las personas saludando a algunos pero sin detenerse en sus conversaciones.

- Hasta que llegaste – Exclamó Miroku – Ya pensé que no vendrías.

- Ya estoy aquí – Miroku se irritaba cuando tardaba, pero que le importaba, él podía darse el lujo de faltar.

- Como sea, hay algunos empresarios que están demasiado interesados en charlar contigo así que apresúrate – Le hizo caminar con rapidez por entre las personas – Creo que deberías pagarme mas, no solo soy tu vicepresidente sino también tu asistente personal…

- Ya tengo uno, así que no molestes

- Pues no lo veo por ningún lado

- No era necesario que vinieras Sango

- Ay por favor, estaba en mi casa como un hongo y tú estas sola y cerca de un parto, así que lo mejor es que nos hagamos compañía mutuamente – Concluyó la joven

- Estoy bien, me conozco y no es como si fuera a tener a mi bebe ahora – Aseguró la joven – Pero no te preocupes no eres la única paranoica, casi tuve que sacar a Inuyasha de esta casa para que fuera a esa recepción.

- Bien, mejor dime como vas con los estudios, la familia… no sé háblame de algo – Pidió Sango, no habia nada peor que estar aburrido.

- Pues sigo con mis estudios por plataforma, a pesar de que Inuyasha pegó el grito en el cielo cuando tomé esa decisión, mi mamá vino esta mañana con Souta a traerme algunos bocadillos y mis amigas me mandaron la semana pasada unos obsequios para el bebé – Comentó Kagome sin mucho revuelo – No ha pasado mucho, desde anoche que hablamos…

- Algo es algo… ¿No?

- Sí… ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de fresas con chocolate – Dijo Kagome con los ojos llenos de ilusión, se supone que los antojos del embarazo se reducían con el tiempo, pero al parecer ella no estaba satisfecha.

- Yo voy por ellas, para que no bajes…

- ¡Ay tu también!, Inuyasha nunca me deja bajar sola las tontas escalas siempre me lleva en brazos, la otra vez le reclamé y la solución para el problema fue que iba a colocar un elevador; no sabes lo tonto que puede ser si se lo propone – Se levantó de la cama sin importarle los pequeños reclamos de Sango.

- …Mi esposa la última vez me armó un alboroto porque el avión privado no estaba listo para el viaje de vacaciones… - La pequeña anécdota hizo aflorar algunas risas.

- Las esposas son complicadas…

- Pero son importantes… ¿O que me dice usted señor Taisho?, ¿Piensa casarse? – Le preguntó un señor de avanzada edad.

- No lo presiones es joven – Dijo otro – Me imaginó que debe tener una novia, nada de compromisos serios por ahora… ¿O no señor Taisho?

- Todo a su debido tiempo – Respondió con simplicidad mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

- Caballeros buenas noches – Se acercó un nuevo hombre al circulo de la conversación – Señor Taisho me permite un momento.

- Disculpen señores – Hizo un pequeña inclinación y se marchó con el hombre – Usted me dirá señor Himura… ¿Algún problema?

- Ninguno señor Taisho, solo quería comentarle un nuevo negocio, acabo de asociarme con un par de empresarios y ellos me comentaron que estaban interesados en tener una alianza con su compañía, así que solo quería comentarle – Explicó el hombre.

- Pues esta semana podríamos reunirnos para hablar de algunas cosas sobre eso

- ¿Qué le parece si yo le aviso cuando?, mi hija se encuentra ultimando algunas cosas con estos empresarios y ella podría explicarle mejor, esta fuera del país y le manda muchos saludos – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Salúdela de mi parte - Claro que sabia que ella estaba fuera del país, ella se lo habia dicho la última vez que se le apareció en la oficina – Discúlpeme un momento – Se alejó del hombre y sacó el teléfono celular del saco de su traje - ¿Sí?

- ¿Señor Taisho?, habla con Sango es que Kagome esta en el hospital – Informó con algo de desespero.

- ¡Demonios!... Ya voy para allá

- ¿Todo bien señor Taisho? – Preguntó el hombre acercándose.

- Me tengo que ir… - Sin decir mas salió casi corriendo hacia la salida del dichoso hotel.

- Oye… el se…

- No molestes Miroku, Kagome esta en el hospital – Le explicó sin dejar de caminar.

- Te acompaño…

- No, mejor quédate, si algo sucede te llamo – Salió corriendo del hotel y no esperó por su auto, simplemente paró el primer taxi y dio indicaciones de que lo llevaran al hospital en el cual sabia que se encontraba Kagome.

Era cierto que se cayó mucho de niña y pasó por miles de dolores físicos en todas y cada una de sus caídas, pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba con el que sentía ahora; el dolor era absolutamente desgarrador, era como si algo tirara de su interior, como si le quisiera desprender hasta la ultima entraña de su cuerpo; es mas hasta comenzaba a sentir algunas punzadas en su cabeza.

- Kagome, Inuyasha ya viene y Myoga esta avisando en tu casa – Explicó mientras retenía la mano de la joven entre las suyas, no sabia cuan difícil era esto pero el común denominador era "Doloroso".

- No podemos esperar mas señorita – Ingresó la doctora a la habitación junto con dos enfermeras – Vamos a trasladar a la paciente a la sala de parto

No quería ir sola a la sala de parto, habia escuchado tantas cosas acerca de este momento y ahora que lo vivía estaba aterrada, el dolor era insoportable y no quería ni imaginar como sería luego; a pesar de esto no hizo ningún ruido de dolor a excepción de unos cuantos quejidos. Las enfermeras movieron la camilla en la que estaba para trasladarla a la sala de parto, para su suerte podía ver a Sango caminando al lado de ella, no estaría sola, pero a la persona que quería ver era a otra.

- Señorita ¿La sala de partos? – Preguntó agitado a la encargada del piso.

- A la izquierda en el fondo – Explicó la mujer.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la parte indicada, sin pedir permiso ingresó al lugar donde vio a una Sango preocupada.

- ¿Dónde esta? – Le preguntó con rapidez.

- Señorita, ¿Va usted acompañar a la joven en el parto? – Salió una de las enfermeras.

- Él va a ir – Señaló a un agitado un Inuyasha, el doctor no le dio tiempo de hablar, simplemente lo llevó al interior de la sala y le paso una bata de color azul y un tapabocas, era el atuendo que usaban para proteger al paciente y al nuevo bebé de cualquier tipo de agente externo.

- Doctora ya esta lista – Habló una de las enfermeras.

- Bien, no te preocupes Kagome, todo va estar bien, solo respira y cuando te diga puja con fuerza.

Era el momento y estaba sola, estaba como no quería estar, aferró una de sus manos a la de la enfermera que estaba a su lado, la cual verificaba los signos vitales de ella y su bebé; buscó otra parte de la cual aferrarse y su mano se topó con otra mas grande y fuerte.

- Ya estoy aquí pequeña – Susurró a la joven mientras sostenía con fuerza su mano y depositaba un besó en su frente.

Su mano se aferró con incontable fuerza a Inuyasha, ahora no tenía tanto miedo, y todo porque el estaba a su lado, de la misma manera que lo habia estado todo este tiempo, durante los casi nueve meses estuvo al pendiente de lo que necesitaba, lo habia visto emocionado cada vez que compraba nuevas cosas para el bebé y hasta consiguió que volviera a creer en él, ambos habían olvidado el incidente de hace tiempo reemplazándolo por el amor que creció aun mas en ambos.

Cada vez que la doctora le pedía pujar, lo hacia con todas sus fuerzas, con la ayuda de Inuyasha y las palabras de aliento que este le brindaba; a su vez podía sentir como algo la abandonaba, algo salía de su cuerpo, hasta que todo acabó.

- Felicitaciones, es un hermoso bebé – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras en sus manos tenía al bebito que no hacia mas que llorar y acostumbrarse al nuevo ambiente - ¿Desea cortar el cordón?

Con algo de temor recibió el implemento que le extendía una de las enfermeras y con las indicaciones de la doctora corto el cordón; sin poder creer miró al pequeño que la mujer aun sostenía y que luego le pasó, casi obligándolo a sostenerlo. Era pequeñito, era tal vez la personita mas pequeñita e indefensa que jamás hubiera visto, pero lo mas importante es que era su bebé, su hijo. Con una sonrisa se acercó hasta una agotada Kagome que sonreía recostada en la almohada, depositó el bebito sobre los brazos ya extendidos de su pequeña.

- Llevaré al niño para limpiarlo – Dijo la enfermera, ninguno de los dos se opuso pero ambas ansiaban volver a tener al bebito en sus brazos.

- ¿Estas bien pequeña? – Preguntó acariciando delicadamente su rostro.

- Cansada, pero sí, estoy bien – Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, estaba agotada.

- Descansa… - Depositó un beso en su frente.

- La llevaremos a una habitación, si lo desea puede cambiarse y limpiarse un poco en ese cuarto de allá – Indicó una de las enfermeras.

Caminó por los pasillos dispuesto a llegar al lado de su Kagome, solo si supiera donde estaba; un par de metros más allá distinguió la figura de Sango hablando por celular.

- Sí todo salió bien, ahí viene – Dijo la mujer – Es Miroku – Le extendió el teléfono a su jefe.

- Muy bien…gracias – Sonrió ante las felicitaciones de su amigo – Claro…aquí te espero – Devolvió el teléfono a Sango - ¿Y Kagome?

- Esta descansando, su madre esta con ella; la doctora dijo que la dejarían hasta mañana al mediodía, pero todo indica que esta muy bien – Explicó Sango.

- Muchas gracias por avisarme

- De nada… y felicitaciones señor Taisho – Sonrió ingresando a la habitación seguida del hombre, no es que no se llevará con él sino que bueno habia que mantener la relación, jefe-empleada.

- ¿Segura que estarás bien? – Preguntó una vez más la señora Higurashi, sentada al pie de la cama de su hija.

- Estoy bien mamá, Sango esta aquí y…

- También yo señora – Habló una vez que ingresó en la habitación – Kagome va estar bien, me quedaré toda la noche con ella.

- Que descanses, mañana en la mañana vendré con Souta – Depositó un besó en la frente de su hija y se levantó para marcharse – Cuídela mucho, cualquier cosa me llama – Pidió a Inuyasha, mucho tiempo habia pasado pero eso no quería decir que ahora se llevaran bien, se podría decir que ella lo toleraba y que él…bueno no le influía mucho.

- Claro que sí señora, buenas noches – La madre de Kagome salió de la habitación acompañada de Sango - ¿Cómo estas? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, ocupando la silla en la que minutos antes estaba la madre de la joven.

- Muy bien – Suspiró mirando al joven hombre - ¿Dónde esta?

- Lo tienen en la incubadora – Respondió.

- ¿Esta bien?

- Claro que lo esta, solo que están evaluándolo, lo mas probable es que lo dejen ahí hasta mañana, así que tu…

- Quiero verlo – Pidió la joven.

- Buenas noches – Saludó Miroku ingresando a la habitación en compañía de Sango – Felicitaciones a la feliz pareja – Sonrió acercándose hasta donde ambos - ¿Y donde esta el nuevo Taisho?

- Puedo caminar sola – Pasó sus manos por el cuello de él, podía, pero si le preguntaban no quería, se sentía demasiado bien estar entre los brazos de él.

- Lo sé, pero no pesas nada y ya llegamos – Se detuvieron fuera de una habitación, un gran ventanal les daba vista al interior donde habían varias incubadoras, solo una estaba ocupada.

- Pueden ingresar – Les dijo la encargada abriéndoles la puerta – Es un niño pequeño, pero esta fuerte y saludable

Caminó con la joven en sus brazos, dejándola de pie cuando estuvieron frente a la incubadora. Adentro se podía apreciar al pequeño bebito que dormía con su respirar acompasado.

- Es tan pequeñito – Dijo Kagome con las lagrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos.

- Como la mamá – Pasó sus manos por la cintura de la joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Gracias pequeña…

- ¿Por qué?

- Me has dado la familia que nunca creí tener

Sonrió por las palabras de él, se giro entre sus brazos y se empinó para besarlo en los labios, amaba hacerlo y lo amaba a él.

- Muchas gracias por traer las cosas Myoga – Recibió el par de maletas que le entregó el anciano.

- Yo regresó a la casa para tener todo listo para la llegada de la joven…Ah, y felicitaciones señor – Hizo una pequeña inclinación para luego irse.

- Siempre odie los hospitales, me quiero ir ya – Exclamó desde su posición en la cama.

- Al mediodía o antes nos podremos ir, Myoga me trajo la ropa para ti y para el bebé así que mejor tomas un baño – Quitó las cobijas del cuerpo de la joven y la tomó en brazos para llevarla al baño.

- ¿Tu me vas a bañar? – Preguntó sonrojada.

- Eso quisiera, pero no creo que la enfermera que ya viene me deje

- Me dijiste que todo estaba arreglado con Inuyasha, pero me acaban de llamar para decirme que canceló la reunión – Le reclamó la mujer al hombre tras el escritorio.

- También te dije que antes de que terminaras de organizar algo recibió una llamada y se marchó con rapidez – Agregó con la mayor de las paciencias – Ten calma hija, seguro tiene inconvenientes, ya luego podrás cerrar el trato con él

- ¿No sabes a que se debía la urgencia? – Preguntó Kikyo interesada.

- No, aparentemente nadie sabe nada, aparte de que se marchó sin siquiera despedirse de nadie, en fin deben ser asuntos familiares.

- No, hasta donde sé, la madre de Inuyasha esta muerta y el no tiene una muy buena relación con su padre

- Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no es nuestro asunto, mejor encárgate de estos balances – La mujer recibió las carpetas que le extendían y sin poner mas objeción salió de la oficina de su padre, tenía cosas más importantes que averiguar, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

- No deberías llorar tanto, o al menos no tan tarde – Reprendió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – Despiertas a todos en la casa, yo tengo que madrugar y tu mamita esta cansada – Habló al pequeñín entre sus brazos que simplemente miraba con sus ojos dorados la ya conocida figura de su padre – Ahora si vamos a la cama – Recostó al pequeño que balbuceó miles de cosas in entendibles; encendió el móvil sobre la cuna que empezó a despedir suaves luces y melodías, en conjunto con la danza de varios avioncitos – Descansa campeón – Depositó un beso en la frente del niño, se giró para salir de la habitación y en el umbral de la puerta se encontró con la delicada figura de Kagome – Todo bajo control.

- Me hubieras despertado – Le dijo cuanto él estuvo a su alcance y pudo abrazarse al cuerpo de él.

- Yasha y yo nos llevamos de maravilla, además no has descansado bien estos días – Salió con ella de la habitación de su pequeño para regresar a la de ambos, la que quedaba al frente – Ahora lo mejor es que descansemos un poco – Ambos se metieron bajo las sabanas de la amplia cama, abrazándose el uno al otro – Estaba pensando en llevar a Yasha al zoológico mañana

- Mañana es viernes, tu tienes que ir al trabajo y yo tengo que entregar un trabajo – Le recordó con una sonrisa – Dejémoslo para el sábado

- Esta bien mi amor – Depositó un beso en sus labios – Te amo…

- También yo

Había pasado un poco más de un mes desde el nacimiento de su hijo, y todo iba viento en popa, todo a excepción de los desbordantes ánimos de su hijo, pues aparentemente tenía el despertador averiado, o eso indicaban sus lloriqueos a tan tempranas horas; mas o menos sus noches se resumían en lo sucedido hace unos segundos, el bebé lloraba y uno de los dos se despertaba para atender a Yasha, así se llamaba el pequeño. Yasha Taisho Higurashi.

- Wow amigo – Exclamó Miroku ante el tremendo bostezo de él otro.

- Ahhh, no molestes, Yasha duerme horrores de día y por la noche llora por nada – Explicó Inuyasha dando un sorbo a su café.

- Señor Taisho, lo busca la señorita Himura, algo referente a un contrato

- Hazla pasar Seiko – Pidió a la secretaría por el intercomunicador.

- Me voy antes de morir – Bromeó Miroku colocándose de pie para marcharse de la oficina, topándose con la mujer a la entrada – Señorita – Hizo una inclinación y sonrió luego con ironía.

- Linda elección del personal – Habló con sarcasmo mientras tomaba asiento frente a él – Estuviste muy perdido, casi un mes entero… ¿Problemas?

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Vociferaron todas las personas reunidas en la sala, entorno a un gran pastel, que tenía el dibujo de varios animales y un par de velitas encendidas.

El pequeño que estaba frente al pastel con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, obedeció a las palabras que le pedían soplar, así que botó un poco de aire de su boca, que increíblemente apagó las velas, luego de este sencillo acto miles de aplausos inundaron el lugar y el no podía sentirse mas feliz.

- Mami… - El jaló una de las manos tratando de llamar su atención, una vez que la tuvo concentrada en él, le extendió su carrito de juguete, cuando este no le estorbó salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba hace unos minutos.

- Es demasiado adorable Kagome – Dijo una de las chicas – Aun no puedo creerlo, a lo que me refiero es que, parece que nada mas ayer nos estábamos graduando y ahora tienes a un adorable niño

- Ayumi tiene razón, cuando no lo dijiste ni siquiera podía creerlo y mucho menos quien es el padre, lo mantuviste bien oculto – Apoyó Eri.

- Quedó agotado – Dijo Kagome mientras cubría al pequeño con la cobija.

- Bueno se divirtió mucho y es lo importante – Pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de ella para salir de la colorida habitación del niño – Pero creo que a nosotros nos hace falta un poco de diversión

- Mañana es lunes y…

- Soy el dueño, creo que puedo llegar unos minutos tarde – Alzó en brazos a la joven una vez que estuvieron dentro de su habitación y la dejó con total delicadeza sobre la amplia cama.

- Creí que debías mostrar ejemplo a tus trabajadores – Pasó sus manos por el cuello de él.

- Puedo romper los esquemas, es mas me encanta hacerlo, pero únicamente contigo – Se inclinó y atrapó los labios de la joven con ansiedad; las cosas podrían cambiar, el tiempo podía pasar, pero habían cosas que no lo hacían y eso eran las embriagadoras sensaciones que lo inundaban cuando estaba con ella, al parecer lo suyo sería algo eterno. Deslizó sus manos por la estrecha cintura de ella hasta llegar al borde de la blusa para comenzar a subirla…

- Mami…papi – La puerta de la habitación se abrió separándolos de inmediato.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – Preguntó al pequeño mientras se sentaba en la cama y recibía al niño en ella.

- Soñé feo – Explicó el niño mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de su mamá.

- Ahhh, creo que hoy iremos los tres a la cama – Sonrió Inuyasha mientras se recostaba al lado de su Kagome y su hijo, habían noches así, eso era algo que no cambiaría o al menos no en mucho tiempo – Buenas noches familia – Cubrió a la tres con la cobija, pasó una mano sobre el cuerpo de ella y aferró la manita que le ofrecía su hijo entre la suya.

- Buenas noches – Susurró el pequeño Taisho para dejarse ir por el mundo de los sueños.

_**¡Ya nació el mini Inu!... bueno ya no tan mini, pero se los dije en el capitulo pasado (Creo)… que el tiempo iba a correr y lo hizo ahora veremos que tal se ponen las cosas… dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, un abrazo… besos… Bye…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Holas… Por aquí también me di una pasada para actualizar y como loro rallado vuelvo a decirles, que siento mucho el no haber podido actualizar el viernes pero tenia tareas impostergables y también les digo muchas gracias por el apoyo brindado. Ahora sin extenderme mucho mas les dejo la actualización de la historia.**_

_**Cáp. 14: Tiempo**_

- Muchas gracias por quedarte – Dijo la joven mientras se quitaba los molestos zapatos, odiaba usar tacos altos.

- No fue nada, ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó la mujer mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

- Todo, según el doctor solo era stress, la deje en casa con mi hermano; muchas gracias Sango – Agradeció nuevamente.

- No es nada – Repitió con una sonrisa – Lo mejor es que me vaya ya esta muy tarde, nos vemos mañana Kagome – Dio un besó en la mejilla de la chica y se marchó.

Suspiró una vez que estuvo sola en la habitación, con algo de desgano, caminó hasta la puerta continua para ingresar al cuarto de baño, fue hasta una de las gavetas del elegante baño y saco un par de toallitas húmedas y una crema que espació por su rostro para limpiarlo, esto era algo que hacia hace tiempo, desde que habia entrada a la etapa de la adolescencia su madre la habia acostumbrado a eso. Una vez que terminó su tarea, regresó a la habitación, deshizo la amplia cama y sacó una de sus pijamas de su cajón; luego de cambiarse se enredó en las sábanas tratando de dormir. En unos minutos el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la alerto, pero no tuvo que levantarse para saber quien era, luego de unos minutos la cama se hundió con el peso de alguien más…

- ¿Te desperté? – Susurró en el oído de ella mientras la abrazaba desde atrás.

- No, hace poco llegué, mi madre estaba enferma y la llevé al hospital – Explicó girándose dentro del abrazo.

- Me hubieras llamado y…

- No podrías haberte escapado de esa reunión, y no era nada serio, ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

- Ahhh, tengo que hacer un viaje, un par semanas en Munich – Suspiró él – Salgo pasado mañana

- Al menos me avisaste con tiempo – Se acercó instintivamente a él escondiendo su rostro en su pecho desnudo, odiaba cuando el debía viajar – Te voy a extrañar Inuyasha

- También yo pequeña - Una sonrisita se escapó de los labios de ella - ¿Qué pasa?

- Aun me dices pequeña, siempre me pregunto cuando me llamaras de otro modo – Él le llamaba de muchas maneras cariñosas, aunque eso no cambiaba que siempre usara ese – No soy tan pequeña ¿Sabes?, Ya tengo 21 años y un niño de cuatro, no soy pequeña Inuyasha

- Sé que eres toda una mujer, eso lo sé de sobra – Le dedico una traviesa sonrisa – Pero siempre serás mi pequeña, mi amor – Se acercó hacia ella, atrapando finalmente sus labios.

Sonrió entre el beso de él, amaba cada vez que él dejaba su imagen de hombre de negocios para cambiar a uno dulce, tierno y hasta cursi podría decir.

Sus manos viajaron con avidez bajo la delgada blusa del pijama de ella, perdiéndose en la suave piel y en las bien definidas curvas, Kagome se habia vuelto aun mas mujer después del nacimiento de su pequeño. Un camino de besos fue trazado desde sus labios hasta el cuello arrancando pequeños gemidos en el trayecto, la despojó de la blusa con prontitud para luego hacerlo con los pequeños shorts que acompañaban el atuendo de color rosa, había cosas que el tiempo no cambiaba mucho.

Inuyasha era el único hombre que la habia tocado tan íntimamente y no tenia intención alguna de alterar esto, por que el tacto de él era tan extremadamente embriagante, adictivo, absolutamente placentero; pero el no era el único que sabia como enloquecerla, los años le habían dado a ella la manera de hacerlo con él, habia aprendido que lugares tocar, cuales rozar, para conseguir tenerlo a su merced. Sus piernas se enredaron con las de él a medida que terminaban de desnudarse, de acoplarse. Pasó sus manos por el pecho de él y con agilidad lo empujó a un lado para posarse sobre él; las manos de él acariciaron la espalda desnuda de Kagome, bajó por sus costados hasta las caderas de ellas alzándola levemente para luego sentarla sobre su virilidad que clamaba la unión, una exhalación profunda se escapó de sus labios a medida que el calor y la humedad de la mujer abrazaban su miembro, a medida que se perdía en la entrega con ella.

Sus manos se apoyaron en bien formado vientre de él, buscando el perfecto apoyo; las manos de él presionaron su cintura con fuerza, dándole así inicio a una serie de contoneos y gemidos por parte de ambos. Inuyasha se reclinó hacia ella buscando sus labios a la vez que apartaba sus cabellos del rostro, apoyó su frente sobre la de Kagome dándola pequeñas miradas con sus ojos entrecerrados y un par de besos cuando la respiración no se les dificultaba; las manos de ella viajaron por la espalda de él, sintiendo bajo su tacto los músculos de él tensionándose ante cada embestida, ante cada arremetida que tomaba cada vez mayor fuerza y un mayor ritmo. Antes de culminar, Inuyasha se giró en la cama dejando a la joven mujer bajo él, tomó las perfectas piernas de ella enrollándolas tras su espalda, buscando una mejor posición; embistió con fuerza, sintiendo el mismo ánimo por parte de ella; en un par de segundos mas explotó dentro de ella, sintiendo de igual manera el liquido tibio emanando de su interior; dando un gran suspiro se dejo caer al lado de ella, para luego atraerla a su lado.

No habia mas que decir, con las acciones era más que suficiente, así que simplemente se abrazó al torso desnudo de él, para dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños, en los brazos de Inuyasha.

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho? – Preguntó el pequeño, con una manita agarrado a su papá y con la otra la correa del cachorro que caminaba frente a ambos.

- Claro que no, trataré de regresar pronto, lo prometo; ahora vamos a poner a correr a Elvis – Soltó la correa al cachorro que de inmediato corrió con su hijo riendo tras él - ¡No vayas muy lejos Yasha! – Se sentó en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras se deleitaba mirando al pequeño jugar con el perro, era algo que hacían todos los domingos, salidas en familia o padre e hijo, iban al parque y luego por un helado, algo sencillo pero ya muy necesario para él.

- ¡Papá quiero subir! – El niño apuntó al pasamanos a un costado de él; con una sonrisa se levantó y fue hasta donde su hijo, lo tomó el brazos y lo elevó para que se aferrara a las barras, ayudándolo en el trayecto del juego.

Siempre era divertido, salir a un parque, a una feria y pasar tiempo en familia, disfrutando de cosas tan sencillas pero que eran tan absolutamente placenteras para él, el solo escuchar la palabra "papá" de los labios de su pequeño lo hacia sentirse pleno, era la sensación mas maravillosa.

- ¿Estas segura que no necesitas nada mas? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Estoy bien hija, no es nada más que stress, el doctor lo dijo – Le recordó la mujer.

- Ayer te desmayaste, mira descansa y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme – Dijo la joven mujer – Tengo que irme, seguro ese par ya deben estar en casa, Inuyasha tiene un viaje mañana así que vendré a quedarme un par de días acá

- ¿De nuevo un viaje?, últimamente tiene muchos

- Cosas de la compañía mamá – Explicó ella; podía pasar mucho tiempo pero su madre aun así no le caía muy en gracia Inuyasha, pero hacia lo posible por tolerarlo – Descansa y mañana vengó con Yasha…

- Aun así es un tonto congreso que dura demasiado, ¿Para que queremos dos semanas aquí?

- Ya relájate Inuyasha, es algo muy importante para la economía mundial, eso sin mencionar que también lo es para tu compañía – Le recordó él mientras ambos recibían las tarjetas de entrada para sus suites – Ahora ve a descansar un poco, no se te olvide el cóctel a las 9:00 p.m.

- Aja – Respondió con simplicidad, ambos caminaron hasta el elevador.

Finalmente estaban en Munich, todo por un estupido congreso de empresarios, bueno la verdad no era tan estupido, pues era muy importante para el crecimiento económico de cada una de las compañías que participaban, pero aun así era molesto asistir a ella.

- Esta es mi suite, no se te olvide, a las nueve

- Sí, sí, ya piérdete y déjame descansar – Siguió su caminó por el pasillo, esperando toparse con su habitación, pero no fue exactamente eso con lo que se topó… - Lo siento – Se disculpó al sentir el choque con alguien frente a él, eso sucede por andar distraído.

- ¡Inuyasha!, No sabia que asistieras a este congreso – Exclamó con fingida sorpresa, muy notable para él.

- Hola Kikyo – Trató de no arruinar mas su humor – Ahora si me permites, voy a mi suite

- Nos vemos hoy en la noche – Dijo la mujer con un tono de complicidad.

¿Qué hacia ella alli?, bueno era claro que venía en representación de la compañía de su padre, pero lo extraño es que siempre habia asistido el señor Himura no ella; que mas daba ahora, ya estaba en ese infierno, un problema mas podría soportarlo.

- Deja esa cara, así en ves de cerrar tratos romperás unos cuantos – Le dijo Miroku mientras bebía de su copa de champaña.

- No tengo mas caras, además estoy aburrido que quieres que haga

- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte con tu humor Inuyasha – Habló, tras ambos estaba Kikyo usando un vestido de color ocre, con un generoso escote y una gran abertura que revelaba su pierna derecha cuando caminaba.

- No lo creo – Suspiró él, mientras se marchaba del lugar por un poco de aire.

- No creo que sea coincidencia que estés aquí Kikyo, Inuyasha no esta de ánimos para ti así que déjalo tranquilo, no le alteres mas los nervios – No se lo estaba pidiendo, mas bien era una orden, él tenía razones de poder para mantener a Kikyo alejada de Inuyasha.

- No eres nadie para darme órdenes, así que puedes omitir tus comentarios – Se alejó de él tomando el camino opuesto a Inuyasha, aun tenía toda la noche por delante, es mas tenia un par de semanas.

- Ahh, este semestre no es tan difícil pero el anterior ya nos absorbió todo – Suspiró la joven – No se como le hiciste para graduarte un año antes

- Pues, en esta mansión no es mucho el trabajo que tenia que hacer, por lo que pude adelantar materias – Explicó Kagome – Pero les falta poco

- Sabes como es Ayumi, se ahoga en un vaso de agua – Dijo Eri, la verdad no exageraba

- Ay como sea, mejor dinos porque te estas quedando aquí

- Inuyasha esta de viaje, y todavía tardará un par de días, así que prefiero quedarme aquí con mi madre y mi hermano que estar sola en casa, Yasha esta yendo al jardín así que bueno, la soledad me agobia – Se burló ella

- ¿Y Yasha?, aun no he visto a esa hermosura andante – Dijo Ayumi.

- Pues esta en el jardín, y creo que me voy yendo por él, ya se hace tarde – Se levantó de su asiento acompañada de sus amigas y salió de la casa luego de avisarle a su madre que saldría por Yasha.

- ¿Estas seguro que estas bien? – Preguntó Miroku mientras el auto avanzaba por la carretera.

- Estoy bien Miroku, voy a descansar este resto de semana así que tendrás que encargarte sólo de la compañía – Su voz sonaba cansada, mas que enferma, la cual era la excusa que él le estaba dando.

- No te preocupes por eso – Ese fue el final de la conversación, luego de unos minutos la limosina ingreso a la mansión para dejar al dueño de esta en ella, Miroku continuo el viaje hasta su casa, no muy convencido de que le sucedía a Inuyasha; él simplemente habia decidido que se marcharían un par de días antes de que el congreso de empresarios terminara.

- Señor Inuyasha, no lo esperábamos para hoy – Dijo el anciano Myoga quien lo recibió a la entrada-

- Ya no tenía nada que esperar allá, ¿Kagome y Yasha? – Preguntó.

- Ellos han estado en casa de la señora Higurashi este tiempo, ¿Desea que les informe de su llegada?

- Avísales de mi llegada mañana en la mañana – Pidió él perdiéndose

escaleras arriba, hoy por este resto de día, quería un poco de soledad.

- ¡Yasha, nos vamos! – Llamó a al pequeño que salió corriendo una vez que se despidió de su abuela y tío – Gracias por todo mamá, nos vemos luego – Se despidió de la mujer para alcanzar a su hijo que subía al auto – Vaya que estas emocionado – Le dijo mientras le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¡Papá ya llegamos! – Anunció el pequeño dejando su morral en el suelo, y esperaba que apareciera.

- ¡Hey, hola campeón! – Salió por el pasillo que conducía al patio trasero con una toalla descansando tras su cuello, al parecer venía del gimnasio; el niño sonrió feliz y corrió hasta que estuvo entre los brazos de su padre – ¿Creciste mas mientras me fui? – Lo elevó en brazos haciendo reír al pequeño.

- ¿Mami?

- Claro cariño, creciste mucho – Aseguró Kagome acercándose a sus dos hombres - ¿Cómo te fue? – Le preguntó a Inuyasha que dejaba al pequeño en el suelo, quien salió disparado clamando por Myoga.

- Aburrido, como siempre, pero todo salió…bien – Dijo con simplicidad, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, necesitaba también eso – Los extrañe, te extrañe

- También yo Inuyasha – Aseguró encerrándolo en el mismo abrazo - ¿Seguro que todo esta bien? – El tiempo no pasaba en balde, conocía a Inuyasha y era claro que no todo iba muy bien

- Todo bien – Afirmó él – Solo estoy cansado, necesito mas descanso

- Bien, entonces porque no te preparo un baño y te ayudo en eso del descanso

- Quédate a descansar, no tardare nada en llevar a Yasha al jardín

- Mamá estoy listo – Dijo Yasha entrando a la habitación de sus padres, usando el uniforme de su jardín, un pequeño pantalón de color azul oscuro, con una camisa blanca que tenía el logo del jardín en un bolsillo en el pecho.

- Ya bajo, espérame en el auto

- Adiós papi – Se despidió el niño dándole un abrazo.

- Que te vaya muy bien campeón

- Descansa, no me tardo – Le dio un beso en los labios y salió dispuesta a alcanzar al pequeño.

- ¿Si? – Contestó el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche.

- Señor Taisho, hablan de la compañía del señor Himura, dicen que es importante – Explicó el anciano Myoga al otro lado del teléfono.

- Pásala – En definitiva no podía descansar tranquilo, pero si lo llamaban a su casa tenía que ser importante.

- Buenos días querido…

- Pensé que te tomarías el resto de la semana, hoy ya es viernes, podrías regresar al trabajo el lunes – Dijo Kagome.

- Hay cosas que hacer, además me siento bien, voy a llevar a Yasha y luego voy a la compañía – Acomodó la corbata de su traje para luego tomar su maletín – Nos vemos en la noche – Le dio un beso en la frente y luego salió de la habitación.

Vaya que estaba extraño, primero se veía decidido a descansar ese par de días en casa, alejarse un poco de la oficina, pero ayer habia cambiado de opinión decidiendo que iría a trabajar el último día de esa semana. Seguro debía hacer cosas importantes y ella también tenía que buscar que hacer.

Era cierto que se habia graduado un año antes de lo normal, tenia titulo de diseño grafico, pero aun no ejercía la profesión, y eso era porque no quería descuidar a su familia, pero ya encontraría el empleo perfecto para ella.

Sin una pizca de sueño, se levantó de la cama y luego de darse un baño, bajó a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, aun era temprano pero sabia que en la mansión ya habia actividad pero al parecer la cocina estaba desierta; fue hasta el refrigerador buscando algo para beber, pero el ruido del teléfono le impidió hacerlo.

- Bueno – Contestó, era ella o esperar que alguien del personal lo hiciera y el sonido era molesto; buscó un vaso en la alacena para servirse jugo de naranja.

- ¿Habló a la casa de Inuyasha? – Preguntó algo contrariada.

- Sí, ¿Quién lo busca? – Presionó el teléfono con su hombro mientras servía el jugo de naranja.

- Mira no se quien seas, pero podrías decirle que no permitiré que juegue conmigo como lo hace con todas, no soy la clase de mujer que el lleva a la cama y luego no vuelve a llamar nunca, dile que Kikyo Hi… ¿Hola?... ¿Bueno?

El vaso y la jarra con el jugo cayeron de sus manos creando un desorden a sus pies, pero ni siquiera el cristal rompiéndose la inmutó, el tiempo se detuvo para ella.

_**Bueno… No todo debe ser color de rosas, esa es la gracia de estas historias, como ven aquí hay un gato encerrado y creo que eso se nota en la actitud de Inu pero ahora las cosas no se solucionaran, digamos que los problemas empiezan a salir. Espero les haya gustado les mando un abrazo…un beso… Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

_**P. D. No se olviden de los comentarios… XD**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**¡Hola a todas!... ¡VOLVÍ!, nunca había estado más feliz en mi vida de cómo lo estoy hoy, definitivamente me siento flotando en una bella nube rosa… Ahh se siente bien poder volver. Como sabían (Espero) me había ausentado por varios días debido a que tuve problemas con mi PC y hasta ahora finalmente lo recupere (De las gloriosas manos de un técnico) En fin me lo trajeron hace como 15 minutos y no pude esperar para ponerme a trabajar así que manos a la obra. Espero que no se hayan olvidado del pequeño problema que estaba empezando en el capitulo anterior, pues en este vamos a ver qué fue lo sucedido. No escribo mas y les permito leer el capitulo numero 15…**_

_**Cáp. 15: ¿Engaño?**_

- No había necesidad que vinieras, todo está de maravillas por aquí – Dijo Miroku.

- Me sentía mejor, y bueno pues decidí venir a trabajar un poco

- Señor Taisho acaban de llamar del jardín de niños, al parecer no han ido a recoger a su hijo – Informó su secretaria ingresando a la oficina.

- ¿Hace cuanto llamaron? – Preguntó Inuyasha colocándose de pie de inmediato.

- Acabaron de hacerlo, su hijo les dio el número de la compañía – Explicó la mujer.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Ofreció Miroku.

- No es necesario yo me encargo – Salió disparado de la oficina, sacó el teléfono celular de su casa y llamó a la mansión – Myoga… ¿Algo le sucedió a Kagome?... ¿No avisó a donde?... Está bien gracias – Ni siquiera espero el elevador bajó corriendo las escaleras, para llegar rápido al estacionamiento; nuevamente hizo una llamada – Vamos Kagome… contesta… - ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

- ¡Papi!... – El niño corrió hacia él en cuanto lo vio - ¿Y mi mamá?

- Ella tuvo cosas que hacer, lamento llegar tarde - Se disculpó con el pequeño y luego lo llevó al auto para llevarlo a la casa.

- No vi cuando salió de la casa señor, tampoco dejó nada avisado – Dijo el anciano.

- Llama a donde sus amigas también a la casa de su madre – Pidió Inuyasha desesperado, ya pronto anochecería y nadie sabía nada acerca de Kagome, era como si se hubiera desaparecido – Voy a salir a buscarla, si viene me llamas de inmediato, y pon a alguien a cargo de Yasha, que no se dé cuenta de la ausencia de Kagome…

- Como diga señor

La noche estaba helada, eran los primeros meses del año y estos siempre venían acompañados de frío, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos, es más el frío ni siquiera lo sentía, estaba sumida en una especie de trance del que le sería difícil salir. Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer, regresándola a la realidad, no sabía qué hora era, pero debía ser muy tarde, lo mejor era salir de ahí e ir… ¿A dónde?, ¿A dónde podría ir?, no quería regresar a esa gran casa, no quería ir con su madre, en ambas situaciones tendría que hacer frente a una situación para la cual no estaba lista, tal vez podría ir con Sango, pero era viernes y ella siempre estaba con Miroku esos días, y los más probable es que sus amigas estuvieran en alguna fiesta universitaria, en conclusión no había nadie con quien ir, tal vez solo quedaba la opción de ir a casa, estar con su hijo.

- ¿Myoga? – Contestó rápidamente el teléfono celular sin siquiera mirar quien era.

- No… - Habló ella con coquetería - …Mejor…

- ¡¿Qué quieres ahora? – Preguntó exasperado, la última persona con la que quería hablar era ella.

- Hasta que me contestas – La mujer omitió el comentario anterior – Estoy algo aburrida y pensé que tal vez podrías…

- ¡No, no podría! – Interrumpió las palabras de ella.

- Estás demasiado enfadado… ¿Problemas?...

- Nada que te interesa Kikyo, estoy esperando una llamada muy importante así que…

- Pues yo dejé mi recado primero así que…

- ¡¿De qué demonios hablas? – Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, estuvo a punto de colgar el teléfono si no fuera por las palabras de ella…

- Pedí a una mujer de tu personal que te diera mi recado, y así como se lo dije a ella te lo digo a ti, no soy como tus otras amiguitas con las que te acuestas y jamás llamas otra vez así que…

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué? – No dio tiempo a que ella respondiera, una pequeña figura sentada en la banca de un parque lo hizo frenar desesperado, dejando el teléfono dentro del auto, no tenía tiempo para las cosas de esa mujer; hubiera corrido hasta ella sino estuviera al tanto de la situación, por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo de enfrentar lo que se vendría – Kagome – Susurró una vez que estuvo tras ella.

Se levanto automáticamente al escuchar la primera silaba de su nombre, se asustó mas no por las razones comunes, era más bien porque no esperó que él la buscara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No fuiste por Yasha al jardín, no dijiste adonde ibas, vine a buscarte, estaba preocupado…

- El tiempo se me pasó, además no creí que estuvieras demasiado ocupado para buscar a tu hijo – Soltó con bastante agresividad.

- No lo decía por eso, lo digo porque me asuste al pensar que algo había sucedido contigo

- Ahora resulta que pensaste en mí, vaya, ¿Necesitas a alguien que te caliente la cama?, porque esta mañana alguien muy dispuesta llamó

- Kagome… - Sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó hacia ella, tratando de buscar la manera de explicarle – No… Lo siento

- ¿Lo siento?... ¡Lo siento! ¿Es todo lo que dirás? – Un trueno resonó en el cielo trayendo junto con él, el comienzo de una gran lluvia – Niégalo, al menos has eso, ¡Maldita sea Inuyasha!, miénteme – Las manos de él se cerraron sobre su cintura y ella sin fuerzas para alejarlo escondió su rostro en su pecho; ningún dolor se comparaba con éste, su alma y corazón se desgarraban, un nudo se alojaba en su pecho buscando liberarse entre sus lagrimas.

- Por fin llegaron… ¿Se encuentra bien la señorita? – Preguntó el anciano preocupado, cuando vio a la joven mujer desmayada en los brazos de su amo.

- Sí… ¿Yasha…donde esta?

- Se encuentra dormido señor – El hombre asintió y continuó su camino escaleras arriba – Señor… - Lo llamó antes de que se fuera – La madre de la señorita ha llamado muy preocupada y también la señorita Sango y…

- Llama y diles que Kagome está bien, pero no le pases ninguna llamada… ¿Entendido? – El anciano asintió.

- Señor… - Llamó una última vez.

- ¿Qué pasa Myoga? – Preguntó aguantando estoicamente el mal genio que recorría su cuerpo.

- También llamó… la señorita Himura – Comunicó con algo de duda.

- No permitas las llamadas de cualquiera que sean los números de los que llame… ¿Entendido? – Preguntó.

- Claro que sí señor…

Una vez en su habitación, fue hasta la cama depositando a la mujer en ella con toda la suavidad posible, buscó entre los cajones hasta que encontró una camisa de él y con toda la delicadeza y ternura desvistió a la chica para secarla y colocarle el camisón, luego sacó una manta y la cubrió con ella. Se quedó unos momentos admirando su rostro, recorriéndolo con una suave caricia, atormentándose inconscientemente con los últimos sucesos; las lágrimas de ella aun le calaban en lo más hondo de su pecho, ella había llorado hasta que sin más se había desmayado, aferrada a su pecho, acorralada entre sus brazos, matándolo con cada una de las gotas salinas.

La cabeza la dolía y la luz que se filtraba por entre las persianas no ayudaba a disminuirlo, sus ojos finalmente se abrieron acostumbrándose a la molesta luz del sol; su mirada se enfocó en el cielo raso y de golpe todos los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, no recordaba haber llegado hasta ahí, ni mucho menos haberse cambiado, pero tampoco era algo de lo que se preocupara demasiado, su cabeza estaba doliéndole y todo por el mismo pensamiento, Inuyasha la había engañado, eso intuyó en las palabras de Kikyo y él tampoco lo había desmentido cuando lo enfrentó en el parque.

- ¡Buenos días! – Entró el niño corriendo a la habitación y lanzándose sobre ella.

- Buenos días cariño – Sonrió al pequeño con un poco de esfuerzo - ¿Qué haces aquí no tenias algo en el jardín hoy?

- Entró más tarde, pero no te preocupes, papá me va a llevar – Informó el pequeño sentándose en el regazo de su madre.

- ¿Papá está aquí? – Preguntó con incomodidad, no notada por el niño.

- Sí, está abajo leyendo y tomando su café – Comentó.

- Yasha se hace tarde, ¿Vamos? – Se asomó por la puerta sorprendiendo a ambas personas en la habitación.

- Claro, nos vemos mami – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió disparado de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó una vez que el pequeño se marchó.

- ¿Cómo crees tú? – Rebatió con algo de rudeza pero sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Kagome…

- No me digas nada Inuyasha, mejor ve con Yasha antes de que vuelva – Se levantó de la cama sin importarle que solo llevara el camisón, por cierto de él; y se encerró en el baño.

- ¡¿Hiciste qué Inuyasha? – Se escandalizó Miroku ante la noticia.

- Anda Miroku, saca un artículo en la prensa – Le regañó por el escándalo hecho.

- Ya, ya, lo siento, pero es que… ¿Cómo?, yo creí que Kagome te importaba demasiado como para hacer semejante…

- ¡Claro que me importa Miroku!, ella es la mujer de mi vida, la madre de mi hijo y tu sabes mejor que nadie que la amo

- Pero entonces explícame como hiciste eso

- La noche antes de que regresáramos del estúpido congreso de empresarios, ¿Recuerdas que te pedí que te quedaras el resto de la noche en la ceremonia de clausura? – Su amigo asintió y el continuó – Pues en el lobby del hotel me encontré con Kikyo, me invitó a una copa y acepté por simple cortesía, estoy casi seguro de que no bebí demasiado, pero en la mañana desperté en el cuarto de ella, estaba bueno…en las condiciones en que…

- Claro, te entiendo – Intervino Miroku - ¿Y Kagome como lo supo?

- Según sé, llamó ayer en la mañana buscando hablar conmigo, Kagome fue quien contestó y creo que ahí fue que se enteró

- Me gustaría darte un consejo o algo pero la verdad no se me ocurre nada Inuyasha, es que te acostaste con Kikyo y…

- ¡Lo sé!, bueno no recuerdo haberlo hecho, pero es que las cosas eran claras cuando… ¡Demonios! – Bramó encolerizado, como era que no se acordaba de absolutamente nada es que no podía haber bebido tanto.

- Kagome… No sé qué decirte, pero Inuyasha es un… ¡Argg!... Sabes que en lo que necesites yo te ayudo

- No te preocupes, con que me hayas escuchado es más que suficiente – Se limpió su rostro tratando de borrar el rastro de las lágrimas, cada vez que lo hacía pensaba que no le quedaban mas, pero recordaba lo sucedido y hasta aparecían una vez más en ella.

- ¿Pero que van a hacer o mejor dicho, vas a hacer?

- Aun no lo sé, he pensado en irme pero no quiero que Yasha quede en medio de esto; no sé Sango ya se me ocurrirá algo – Aseguró la joven mujer.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, mi hora de almuerzo terminó, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme

- Claro…adiós.

- Hicimos estos dibujos hoy – Le enseñó el niño – Mira esta eres tú, mi papá, yo y Elvis – Explicó el pequeño apuntando a cada una de las personas del dibujo.

- Te quedó precioso cariño, pero ya es tarde y es hora de que duermas – Arropó una vez más al pequeño y le dio un beso en la frente, dejó la puerta entre abierta y salió de la habitación.

- Señorita, ¿Desea algo de cenar? – Le preguntó Myoga cuando la vio ingresar en la cocina.

- Eh pues, te aceptaré un té – Se sentó en la barra mientras Myoga preparaba la bebida.

- Debe alimentarse bien señorita, no sea que se enferme, el amo se preocuparía mucho

- No creo Myoga, no creo ser tan importante – Musitó con nostalgia.

- Usted es lo más importante para el amo Inuyasha, usted y el niño Yasha, créame cuando se lo digo, yo conozco al amo desde que nació, puede que cometa errores pero eso no desmiente el hecho de que la quiera – Aseguró el anciano dejando el té frente a la chica – Confíe en él

Confió en él una vez y la traicionó frente a sus narices y con la misma mujer, ¿Cómo iba a confiar en él ahora?, lo amaba y eso no podía negarlo, pero confiar una vez mas era demasiado difícil, era arriesgarse a quedar devastada una vez más, era entregar su corazón remendado para tener, tal vez, que recoger los pedazos.

- ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo? - Recostó su cabeza sobre la barra de la cocina - ¿Por qué?

- Por idiota – Se sentó al lado de ella sorprendiéndola – Porque Kikyo siempre encuentra la manera de destrozarme la vida, siempre aparece cuando todo va bien para mí, además esa vez…

- No quiero saber – Se levantó de inmediato con intenciones de salir de la cocina.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas hablarte? ¿Decirte como pasaron las cosas? – La agarró de un brazo no permitiéndole irse.

- No me interesan saber los detalles de tu noche de infidelidad, guárdatelos para ti y… - Se atragantó con sus palabras, solo quería irse, estar sola – Solo déjame ir Inuyasha, estoy cansada – Con desgano la dejó ir, no quería sumar una pelea al último suceso.

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! – Bramó airado dándole un golpe al mesón, logrando resentir un poco su puño, pero eso ni siquiera lo afectó.

Caminó hasta su habitación esperando descansar un poco; una vez frente al cuarto, se detuvo, haría bien en ir dormir en la misma habitación que ella, bueno la noche pasada lo había hecho pero había sido un acto sin pensar, aparte de que ella no había notado cuando entró en la cama, ahora sería distinto; dándose un poco de valor finalmente ingresó en la habitación, y como pensó Kagome estaba allí, pero en lugar de estar en la cama tenía una almohada en una mano y un pijama en la otra.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó.

- A otra habitación – Contestó con simplicidad, aunque no podía negar que se asustó cuando lo vio entrar, se suponía que saldría antes de que el llegara – A la de Yasha… - Agregó, la verdad desde hace varios años odiaba dormir sola – Buenas noches… - Pasó a un lado de él y antes de poder salir él la retuvo.

- Será la única noche que te permitiré dormir en otro lado.

- No eres nadie para ordenarme nada – Trató de soltarse de él pero le fue prácticamente imposible.

- Yasha empezará a hacer preguntas si nos ve durmiendo en cuartos separados, esto es nuestro asunto así que no lo envolveremos en eso, y eres mi mujer por lo tanto…

- El que vivamos juntos y tengamos un hijo no te da derechos sobre mí, además te recuerdo que tu y yo no estamos casados – Se soltó de él y salió de la habitación con rapidez.

- ¿Iremos con mi abuela y el tío Souta hoy? – Preguntó el pequeño mientras comía de su cereal de colores.

- No, hoy llevaremos a Elvis al veterinario – Intervino Inuyasha con parquedad, el niño no discutió la decisión de su padre – Puedes visitar a tu abuela y a Souta otro día

- Bien… ¿Mami vienes con nosotros?

- No puedo cariño, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, pero te prometo que haremos algo tu y yo mas… - Antes de concluir su oración el teléfono los interrumpió, dispuesta a contestar se levantó.

- Alguien más puede contestar, nosotros estamos desayunando – Habló Inuyasha antes de que ella cogiera el auricular del aparato, tenían un teléfono en la mayoría de las habitaciones.

- Puedo hacerlo – Tomó el teléfono y contestó - ¿Sí?...Claro…un momento… Yasha sube a cepillarte los dientes – El niño dejó el tazón y fue a cumplir la orden de su madre – Es para ti… - Le entregó el teléfono y fue con su hijo.

- ¿Bueno? – Contestó siguiendo con la mirada a la mujer - ¿Qué demonios quieres Kikyo?... Está bien…

- En serio te digo Kagome, no sé cuál de los dos es más cínico, ella por llamar o él por atender la llamada – Dijo Sango.

- No lo sé, yo solo necesito un respiro, necesito sobreponerme a esta situación, debo hacerlo por Yasha… - Ambas mujeres caminaban por los pasillos de un centro comercial, un simple paseo, todo con el fin de distraerla a ella.

- Y por ti Kagome… Yo de verdad creí que lo tuyo con Inuyasha sería para siempre pero… Bueno tampoco puedes decir que vas a dejar todo así por una gol… mujer como esa

- Es difícil decirlo ahora Sango, tengo la cabeza hecha un lío y… No quiero pensar en eso

- Tienes razón, porque no vamos a algunas tiendas, a cine o algo así – Ofreció la castaña.

- Me pare… - Su habla se cortó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Miró contrariada a Kagome y luego enfocó su mirada en el mismo punto que ella – Kagome… ¡Espera!

Kagome caminó por entre las personas, chocándose con algunas personas, con las cuales Sango se disculpó por su amiga, pues ella iba con una meta fija y esa era llegar a la cafetería del pasillo contiguo al que ellas estaban. Caminó con paso firme y entró en el establecimiento haciendo sonar la campanilla, aun así nadie se inmutó con su llegada.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – Preguntó Kagome frente a ambos.

- Kagome… - Se levantó rápidamente del asiento con la vista fija en la joven mujer – No es lo que tu…

- No me importa lo que estés haciendo, solo dime… ¿Dónde metiste a mi hijo? – Estaba enfadada o más que eso, sí le dolía que Inuyasha se encontrara con esa mujer a escondidas, pero más le molestaba que su hijo posiblemente estuviera ahí – No me toques – Se movió antes de que el siquiera la rozara – Solo dime donde esta mi hijo Inuyasha…

- ¡¿Hijo? – Se levantó la mujer del asiento - ¿Tienes un hijo? – Exclamó llamando la atención de las personas en el local.

- ¿Dónde metiste a Yasha? – Insistió Kagome tratando de no perder la compostura.

- Esta en la zona de juegos – Reveló con algo de esfuerzo – Kagome espera… - Caminó tras la mujer que era precedida por Sango, la cual trataba de calmarla.

- Tranquila no ganas nada…

- No me pidas que me calme Sango, ve por el auto y me esperas afuera – Le entregó las llaves y continuó su camino, la castaña simplemente asintió.

- ¿Podrías dejarme hablar? – La tomó del brazo deteniéndola.

- ¡No me toques! – Espetó, soltándose con brusquedad – Esto no te lo perdono Inuyasha, puedes hacer lo que quieras con esa mujer, no me importa, pero no abandonar a Yasha para encontrarte con tu amante

- Ella no es mí…

- ¡No me importa! – Interrumpió de nuevo – No me importa, pero no involucres a Yasha en esto – Se giró para continuar su camino; una traviesa lagrima se le escapó cuando llegó a la zona de juegos – Buscó a Yasha…

- ¡Mami! – Exclamó el niño corriendo hacia ella, que sin esperar lo tomó en brazos y continuó su camino hacia la salida - ¿Por qué lloras?

- No es nada cariño – Le dedicó una sonrisa fingida; subió a las escaleras eléctricas bajando por entre las personas con Inuyasha aun pisándole los talones, eso lo sabía porque le escuchaba hablarle – Ve con la tía Sango – Lo puso en el suelo y el niño fue con la mujer al pie de la camioneta.

- Kagome, debemos hablar – Insistió Inuyasha.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, con esto me queda más que comprobado que lugar ocupamos Yasha y yo en tu vida, así que no intentes buscar una explicación – Un nudo se formaba en su garganta a medida que las palabras salían, no quería llorar y tampoco lo haría frente a él – Estaremos en casa de mi madre

- No… No te vas a ir allá, ni tu ni Yasha – Sentenció Inuyasha – Si me toca sacarte a la fuerza de allá, sabes bien que lo haré

- No me vengas con tus amenazas y mejor dedícate a inventar una excusa para tu querida Kikyo – Miró tras el hombro de él e Inuyasha no tuvo que voltear para saber que allí estaba Kikyo, pero ella no era quien le interesaba, Kagome y su hijo eran lo importante.

- No son amenazas Kagome, pero no dejare que me abandones ni que te lleves a mi hijo

- No lo haré, tranquilo, pero aléjala a ella de su vida, no lo engañes como lo hiciste conmigo – Concluyó, dando media vuelta, para subir al auto y marcharse.

_**Bueno y yo como estaba de contenta porque había regresado e Inuyasha mete la pata hasta el fondo… Así que quede muy claro que nada de esto es mi culpa jajajaja. Creo que regresé medio malvada… En fin espero que les haya gustado, antes de despedirme permítanme que les agradezca por la paciencia que me tuvieron y por los mensajes que me dejaron, les mando un abrazo un beso y nos vemos pronto.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hola…Espero que la noche de hoy se encuentren muy bien, por estos lados también pase a actualizar, de antemano permítanme que les agradezca por todo el apoyo que me han brindado, gracias a lo que dejan sus mensajes y por supuesto que siguen la historia. Y sin alargarme mucho más les dejo la historia.**_

_**Cáp. 16: Realidad**_

- Mami… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el pequeño con algo de timidez.

- Claro que lo estoy cariño – Aseguró mientras le pasaba su vaso de superhéroe con leche en él.

- Pero entonces… ¿Por qué estabas llorando? – Insistió el pequeño dejando que su madre acomodara su cama.

- Es que mamá está un poco enferma, pero ya se me paso – Le brindó una sonrisa al niño y se sentó a su lado con un libro en manos para comenzar a leerlo - ¿Qué historia quieres escuchar hoy?

- ¿Te quedarás a dormir conmigo otra vez? – Preguntó Yasha por el contrario.

- ¿Acaso te molesta que mamá se quede contigo? – Rebatió con una sonrisa.

- No, es solo que tal vez papá se sienta solo, en cambio yo ya soy un niño grande – Dijo enorgullecido de él mismo.

- Está bien, te leeré el libro y me iré con papá – Una vez que el niño se durmió, se levantó de la cama y con algo de esfuerzo salió de la habitación, no quería dejar al pequeño solo o más bien no quería estar sola, porque era más que claro que no se quedaría en la habitación con Inuyasha, si es que éste ya había llegado, ya era algo tarde y él no daba ni señales.

Camino a la habitación, meditó acerca de donde dormiría esa noche, la casa tenía varias habitaciones disponibles, pero es que el dormir acompañada, o más bien acompañada de Inuyasha, se había convertido en algo demasiado necesario; pero quedarse sería en cierta manera aceptar y olvidar lo que él había hecho y no podía darse el lujo de que pensara eso. Decidida a ir una vez más a la habitación de Yasha, apresuró el paso hasta el cuarto en penumbras, con intenciones de tomar un pijama, una vez tomó la prenda del cajón sin necesidad de encender las luces, conocía de memoria la ubicación de sus pijamas.

- ¿Vas a dormir fuera de nuevo? – Dejó que su voz se escuchara por el silencio de la habitación.

- Me asustaste – Dio un pequeño respingo y se llevó una mano a su pecho, él estaba recostado en la cama, aun usaba parte del traje de la oficina, a excepción del saco y la corbata.

- ¿Vas a la habitación de Yasha otra vez? – Caminó hasta ella deteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

- No, aquí hay muchas habitaciones, ¿Por qué iría a la de Yasha? – Preguntó ella con altanería, sabía que últimamente le hablaba con un tono mordaz que nunca usó con nadie, pero no podía evitarlo, pues a su cabeza venían imágenes de él con Kikyo y eso la ponía airada.

-Te conozco Kagome y no te sientes cómoda durmiendo sola – Aseguró él.

- Muchas noches lo hice, mientras tú estabas en tus supuestas reuniones y viajes de negocios – Mintió, la verdad se quedaba a despierta mientras el llegaba y durante los viajes Yasha se quedaba con ella.

- Nunca mentí acerca de donde estaba

- No puedo asegurar de eso sea así, yo creía lo que tu decías, ahora no estoy muy segura de que sea así, porque, bueno tu siempre ibas solo y…

- ¡Tu nunca aceptabas…!, lo siento – Se disculpó ante su tono, no quería perder la cordura, pero las constantes acusaciones de ella lo enfadaban en sobre manera, para ser honestos ambos tenían un genio de los mil demonios – No quiero pelear contigo, pero es que tus comentarios me sacan de quicio Kagome, podríamos llevar las cosas por la paz, así sea solo por Yasha… por favor – Pidió acortando la distancia entre ambos.

- Está bien, nos llevaremos bien por Yasha – Aceptó, y una vez más decidida a irse pasó por un lado de él.

- Quédate esta noche - Enlazó una de sus manos en la cintura de ella atrayéndola a su pecho – Al menos esta noche…

Miró sus ojos dorados fijamente, fundiéndose con el dorado de su mirar; suspiró con suavidad y asintió, que mas daba, ella también estaba agotada de tantas peleas.

- ¡No vayas muy lejos Yasha! – Exclamó Kagome mientras el niño salía disparado con una pelotita en la mano y yendo tras el cachorro.

- Este es un buen lugar – Exhaló el aire retenido en sus pulmones y se sentó a la sombra del árbol, haciendo espacio para ella - ¿Quieres algo?

- No estoy bien – Negó ella.

- Yasha tiene mucha energía, hasta yo quedé agotado – Sonrió él mirando a su pequeño jugar con el cachorro; el día de hoy era domingo y sin alterar las cosas habían salido en familia, ya habían jugado un buen rato con su hijo, pero él tenía más energía que ambos, por eso ahora jugaba con el perro – Kagome… crees que podría…

- ¡Papi!, ¿Me compras un helado? – Pidió el niño llegando hasta donde ambos.

- Claro que sí, vamos por un gran helado de… ¡chocolate! – Cargó al pequeño en brazos para emprender marcha una vez que Kagome aseguró al cachorro con la correa.

- Mamá, ¿podemos ir donde la abuela hoy? – Pidió el pequeño mientras revolvía el helado en la copa.

- Claro, cuando lleguemos a casa y te cambies, podemos ir – Asintió Kagome.

- ¿Papá tu vienes? – Preguntó el pequeño.

- Voy a ver unas cosas con Miroku, pero en cuanto llegues voy a tener preparada una sesión de cine – Aseguró Inuyasha.

- ¡Abuela! – El niño atravesó el portón y la puerta abierta de la casa hasta toparse con la mujer que salía a su encuentro.

- Ay…pero que niño más grande tenemos aquí – Sonrió la mujer cargando al niño en brazos.

- ¿Cómo estas abuela? – Preguntó con absoluta educación, tierna a su edad.

- Muy bien – Contestó la mujer – Y esa caballerosidad se debe a…

- ¿Hacemos galletas?

-Ya veo porque el entusiasmo… ¿Cómo estas mamá? – Saludó Kagome que apenas atravesaba la puerta, luego de estacionar el auto.

- Muy bien… ¿Y tú?

- También – Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Yasha.

- Abuela, vamos por las galletas y llamemos a Souta

- Yo voy al baño – Dijo Kagome.

- Usa el de tu antigua habitación, hubo un daño en la tubería del baño general – Avisó su madre desde la cocina.

Subió las escaleras con paso calmo, como si apenas estuviera conociendo el lugar, eso lo hacía porque hace tiempo no subía a esa parte de la casa, generalmente sus visitas se limitaban a la primera planta del lugar. Una vez frente a la habitación, la que fue su habitación, giró la manija con cuidado e ingresó con lentitud hasta cerrar tras ella. En cuanto estuvo dentro se sintió transportada al pasado, era como si nada hubiera cambiado, sus sábanas rosas favoritas cubrían la cama, el mismo escritorio con algunos libros y el recipiente en forma de calabaza con los mismos lápices de siempre; las mismas cortinas, el mismo espejo, en el que se reflejó el mismo rostro de la jovencita que habitó alguna vez ese cuarto; semejante revelación cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría, nada había cambiado en su vida, a pesar de que ahora tenía 21 años y un hijo, sentía que su vida se había detenido en la adolescencia, pues no mucho había cambiado desde que se marchó, su vida social y profesional se había estancado, durante esos cuatro años se había dedicado a su pequeño y a Inuyasha, ella simplemente…

- ¡Mami! Estamos haciendo galletas de animalitos, ¿vamos? – Preguntó el niño jalándola de la mano – El tío Souta también nos ayuda

- Claro vamos – Enlazó su mano con la del niño y salió de la habitación.

- Hola Myoga… ¿Yasha y Kagome ya llegaron? – Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa tras él.

- Sí señor, también está la señorita Sango – Avisó Myoga.

- ¡Papi, llegaste! – Bajó el niño corriendo las escalas para luego lanzarse hacia él siendo atrapado en brazos – Hicimos galletas con la abuela, el tío Souta y mamá, te dejé algunas con Myoga ¿Verdad? – Preguntó al anciano quien asintió - ¿Vamos a ver películas?

- Claro que vamos a verlas, pero primero debemos ir a buscar algunos bocadillos y pensar en las películas…

- Comienzan a entrevistar el lunes – Dijo Kagome dejando el teléfono sobre la base.

- ¿En serio vas a buscar un empleo? – Preguntó Sango.

- Necesito hacerlo Sango, tengo un titulo que no he ejercido aun – Dijo Kagome comenzando a marcar otro número.

- ¿Y qué harás con Yasha y tus responsabilidades en la casa? – Preguntó la mujer.

- Muchas gracias – Sonrió y volvió a colgar, encerrando un nuevo anuncio en la prensa – Yasha está en el jardín, la casa es llevada prácticamente por Myoga, si analizas estoy perdiendo tiempo importante, además sería solo un trabajo de medio tiempo.

- Esta "Taisho Company" – Le recordó Sango.

- Sabes bien que me darían el trabajo aunque no hubiera estudiado, no quiero obtener las cosas así, Inuyasha me ha dado todo durante estos años, quiero conseguir algo por mi cuenta, ganar mi dinero y sentir la satisfacción de usarlo; sé que suena chiflado, pero es lo que quiero hacer – Se explicó.

- Bien, creo que te entiendo

- ¿Sabes que más quiero hacer?, quiero cambiar físicamente

- ¿Cirugías plásticas? – Dijo contrariada.

- No, claro que no, más bien algo así como mi look, he estado igual por estos años, así que quiero comprar nueva ropa, hacerme un nuevo corte… ¿Me entiendes?

- Claro que sí y sabes que cuentas con mi estupenda asesoría, ¿Y qué día?

- No sé, esta semana si puedes uno de los días, sino el fin de semana.

- Ya sacaré un espacio, y te dejó porque quedé de verme con Miroku, claro si Inuyasha ya lo dejó libre, andan en unos enredos – Sango se levantó de la cama y en compañía de Kagome fue hasta la puerta de la casa; una vez que Sango se fue, pensó en que podía hacer ahora, ese era un interrogante que nunca había salido a flote en su vida, siempre se vio llena de quehaceres, ahora que si analizaba no tenía mucho por hacer, casi nunca.

- ¡Mamá! – La llamó el pequeño desde la habitación disponible para ver películas – Estamos viendo películas de terror, ¿Vienes? – Invitó el pequeño, y ante su mirada destellante no se pudo negar – Estamos viendo toda la saga de "Saw" – El niño se sentó juntó a su padre y ella junto al pequeño que le paso una soda.

Genial…una película de terror y gore, tenía un estomago sensible para ese género, bueno no solo un estomago sensible sino que una mente susceptible también; al contrario de ella, su hijo adoraba esas películas y qué decir de Inuyasha, ella en cambio gritaba hasta por la mas ínfimo sonido de una mosca. Desvió su mirada de la amplia pantalla, en cuanto alguien se auto-mutilaba un pie, sus ojos se toparon con un par de lagunas doradas a unos centímetros de distancia, él le sonrió y pasó tras el niño hasta sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Asustada? – Susurró en su oído.

- Claro que no – Volvió su mirada al frente, enfocando su vista en una esquina.

- Te conozco Kagome y odias el cine de terror… ¡Oh mira! – Vociferó logrando que la mujer pegara un grito y escondiera su rostro en el pecho de él – Así está mejor – Pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella.

- Déjame Inuyasha – Se sonrojó ante su ingenuidad, caer en una broma tan tonta.

- Así estamos mejor… ¿No crees? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- No lo creo, ¿Me sueltas? – Le pidió en voz baja tratando de llamar mucho la atención del niño.

- No quiero – La apresó mas entre sus brazos, dejando sus rostros a una distancia demasiado corta – Te amo…y te extraño – Acarició su rostro con delicadeza, dándose un tiempo para admirarla, como hace un tiempo no lo hacía.

- Suéltame, por favor – Pidió cerrando sus ojos a la mirada de él, si continuaba mirándolo se rendiría en sus brazos.

- Tú me amas…lo sé, me amas tanto como yo a…

- Si me amas por qué me traicionas con esa mujer – Refutó ella.

- Kagome no prestes atención a los comentarios de Kikyo, ella solo buscará la manera de alejarnos, confía en mí, yo no te lastimaría, yo no te engañaría… Mírame – Tomó su rostro con delicadeza logrando que ella enfocara su mirada castaña en la de él – Kikyo solo busca separarnos, no lo permitas – Se inclinó con lentitud

Yasha buscó a su papá a su lado para que colocara la siguiente película, pero se sorprendió cuando encontró a sus padres fundidos en un beso, sonrió con picardía y volvió la vista a los créditos que aparecían en pantalla. Él no era tonto y sabia que sus padres estaban enojados por algo que no entendía del todo, no los quería separados, solo por eso no interrumpía.

No podía evitarlo, desde el momento en que él la tomó en brazos, sabia en que terminaría, los ojos de Inuyasha la habían hipnotizado y sus besos atrapado; no lucharía por salir de sus brazos, quería un momento así un momento para fantasear con que él era totalmente suyo, un instante para olvidar la realidad.

- Voy a…ya vuelvo – Suspiró una vez que pudo salir de la prisión de él y con las palabras trabadas y un poco de torpeza, logró salir de la habitación.

- Off, pensé que tardarían mucho – Dijo el pequeño acomodándose en el amplió sofá cama.

- ¿Estabas viendo? – Preguntó un sorprendido Inuyasha, la verdad creyó que su hijo estaría viendo la película.

- Se acabó hace un par de minutos… ¿Ponemos la otra?

- Claro…

- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

- Kagome no me da oportunidad, pensé que con algo que había sucedido el fin de semana, las cosas se calmarían un poco y tendría oportunidad de explicarme, pero ella simplemente me repele, solo me habla lo necesario, odio esta situación

- Bueno pues apresu…

- Señor Taisho, tiene una llamada de su casa por la línea tres – Comunicó la secretaría por el teléfono.

- Gracias Seiko – Presionó el botón que comunicaba con la línea - ¿Si?

- Hola… - Saludó con algo de timidez.

- ¿Sucedió algo Kagome? – Preguntó con notoria preocupación.

- No, claro que no, solo me preguntaba si podías recoger hoy a Yasha en el jardín, tengo algunas cosas que hacer

- Por supuesto, segura de que no es nada grave

- Sí es solo que quedé de hacer algunas cosas, ¿No tienes problema verdad?

- Claro que no

- ¿No crees que te excediste en las compras? – Dijo Sango mirando el desfile de paquetes que entraban algunos empleados de la casa.

- Tal vez, no lo sé, el caso es que no es que sea materialista pero me siento bien sabiendo que seré una nueva persona

- Allá tu Kagome, yo solo te apoyó y te aconsejó en lo que decidas, ya es tarde y me tengo que ir hablamos mañana

Una vez que envió a Sango con un chofer, ingresó a la casa, encontrándose con la sala llena de paquetes, bueno tal vez se había excedido un poco o tal vez tenía demasiada prisa en dar un paso en su vida.

- ¿Y esos paquetes? – Preguntó bajando las escaleras.

- Eh, fui de compras

- No crees que te excediste un poco para ser un día de compras – Le dijo Inuyasha.

- Si me vas a reclamar por el dinero, no te preocupes te lo devolveré cuando…

- ¿Cuándo consigas un empleo? – La interrumpió – Llamaron para confirmar una entrevista, les dije que no irías.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – Preguntó con cierto enfado – No tenías derecho a…

- ¡Tengo todo el derecho, eres mi mujer y…

- ¡¿Tu mujer? ¡Te recuerdo Inuyasha que tu y no estamos casados!, y lo que sea que éramos, tú te encargaste de arruinarlo

- Aun así, vives en mi casa por lo tanto bajo mis órdenes – Soltó dolido.

- Esta bien aceptó que he vivido como quieres todo este tiempo, por lo mismo me cansé, quiero vivir por mí misma, quiero crecer, he estado durante este tiempo contigo y con Yasha y no voy a decir que me arrepiento, pero ambos han crecido, mientras yo sigo siendo la misma jovencita que se fue a vivir con su novio, no tengo vida social…todo este tiempo lo único que he hecho es ser mamá y ser tu pareja

- Así que a eso se deben estos arrebatos, Kagome no tengo problema con que trabajes, puedes hacerlo en mi compañía, siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas allí y lo digo profesionalmente hablando, no por otras razones, no entiendo por qué no me dijiste

- Quería hacer esto por mí misma, por lo mismo, porque he vivido bajo tu sombra todo este tiempo, todo lo que tengo hoy es comprado con tu dinero y yo, estoy cansada de todo esto; estoy cansada de Kikyo, de mí y de lo que se ha vuelto nuestra relación

- ¿En qué se ha convertido?

- Dímelo tú, con todo esto de Kikyo, muchas preguntas se vinieron a mi cabeza, porque bueno yo creía que me querías pero sucede todo esto y entonces me preguntó si eres la misma persona aquí que en tu trabajo, cada vez que entras en esta casa tu mirada cambia; el caso es que no sé nada de tu vida fuera de tu rol de padre y pareja

- Fuiste tú quien te quisiste alejar de este mundo, así que no puedes recriminarme por eso Kagome, no puedes decirme que no te hice participe de mi vida porque lo intenté y tu simplemente… ¡Argg, sabes que olvídalo!

Olvídalo, para él era así de sencillo, lo olvidaba, para ella no era tan sencillo, ojala solo pudiera ignorar los últimos acontecimientos, pero ignorar la realidad no era sencillo.

- Y tiene razón Inuyasha, ella se siente apartada de tu vida, y acepta que tú mismo eres el culpable de eso.

- ¿Qué yo soy el culpable? – Exclamó el ojidorado.

- La apartaste de una parte de tu mundo, la aislaste en esa casa para ti solo, es como si la hubieras encerrado en una fortaleza, ella ahora solo quiere salir de ahí

Podía aceptar eso, él no quería Kagome en ese mundo, aceptaba que desde que la conoció la apartó de ese mundo, ella era demasiado dulce para el círculo social que él frecuentaba. Y nuevamente el idiota de Miroku tenía razón, él la "encarceló" para él en la mansión, el guardó a Kagome en ese lugar sin permitirle avanzar y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de las cosas.

- ¿Qué harás? – Preguntó Miroku trayéndolo a la realidad.

- Trataré de enmendar las cosas

Tarea difícil, pero era una tarea que no solo le correspondía a él.

_**Bueno al parecer Kag despertó de su sueño y se dio cuenta que no todo era como había querido. Solo espero que las cosas entre ellos se solucionen… jajajaja… ¡Soy yo quien las soluciona!... Bueno ustedes entienden. Espero les haya gustado, estaré actualizando la próxima semana si nada sucede… dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás. Les mando un abrazo… Un beso… Adios.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hola… Como leyeron por ahí, estoy como medio embolatada, espero que no cambie mucho el orden de lo que habían leído… ah… yo sé que no.**_

_**Pero obviamente les pido disculpas eso fue mi culpa, esto me pasa por adelantada (Es que a veces escribo y me quedo pegada a la PC y adelanto algunos capítulos y cosas como estas pasan) xD… Lo siento pero espero que puedan volver a ubicarse. Aquí les dejo el 17… Luego sería el 18 (Lo del accidente) y luego el 19 (El nuevo) ok?**_

_**Cáp. 17: Salir del caparazón**_

- Vamos Kagome, arriba ese ánimo, ¿No querías un empleo? – Le preguntó Sango.

- Claro que no quería, pero esta no era exactamente mi idea

- Te van a dar facilidades en los horarios, podrás trabajar en la casa, eso te ayudará para seguir al pendiente de Yasha, además vas a ganar un asombroso sueldo; bueno sé que…

- Es la compañía de Inuyasha, eso era lo que no quería, yo deseaba conseguir el empleo por mis propios meritos y también conocer nuevas personas, hacer mas amistades, pero Inuyasha no me dejara tomar ningún otro empleo - Suspiró acongojada, revolviendo su café – Tal vez sea lo mejor, tampoco quería dejar a Yasha mucho tiempo sólo

- Tranquila Kagome, todo a su debido tiempo, además hay otras maneras de conseguir amistades, podemos ir a fiestas y todas esas cosas, solo da un paso a la vez

- Señorita Kagome, ¿Quería saber que haríamos con las cosas que sacó de su armario? – Preguntó una mujer por el teléfono.

- Llamen a una fundación y dónenlo – Pidió Kagome a lo que la mujer acató.

Ahora que organizaba la ropa en el armario, no le pareció tan buena idea comprar tanta ropa, había comprado, varios jeans, faldas, blusas, suéteres, pijamas, lencería, nuevos zapatos y algo nuevo que nunca había usado mucho, vestidos de noche, aun no sabía en qué ocasiones los usaría pero ya llegaría la ocasión.

- ¿Si? – Presionó el botón de altavoz, para no interrumpir su labor.

- Kagome, ¿Cómo estás?

- Eh… bien – Dejó lo que hacía para esperar las palabras de él - ¿Sucede algo?

- Bueno pues, hoy hay una celebración en el Palacio Imperial y quiero que vengas conmigo, ¿Puedes? – Le preguntó Inuyasha.

- Eh… - ¿Una reunión?, él la estaba invitando y… ¿No se suponía que eso era lo que ella estaba buscando, tener una vida social?, bueno este sería un paso – Claro que sí…

- Bien entonces, arréglate para las 8:00 p.m.

- Está bien

Bien esto era en definitiva lo que ella quería, aunque no podía decir que estaba relajada por ello, ahora que lo cavilaba, estaba muy nerviosa, por asistir a una de sus reuniones, en su vida había ido a algo así y no sabía que se debía o no hacer.

- No te acuestes muy tarde, mañana debes ir al jardín y Myoga te traerá tu leche antes de dormir… ¿Vas estar bien? – Le preguntó al pequeño que coloreaba un libro.

- Claro mami, ya estoy grande y no te preocupes cuidaré la casa – Asintió el pequeño haciendo sonreír a Kagome.

- Bien… Ahora dime ¿Cómo me veo?

- Muy linda

- Demasiado…

- ¡Papá! – Corrió hasta el hombre lanzándose a sus brazos, le gustaba que su papá lo levantara, todo se veía desde esa altura - ¿Verdad que mamá se ve muy bien?

Bien no era la palabras, es mas no estaba seguro de que existiera una para describirla a ella, Kagome siempre había sido hermosa, pero enfundada en ese vestido se veía aun más bella; el traje era de color negro, de fina tela y con algunos brillos, completamente entallado desde el pecho hasta la cintura y caía con delicadeza hasta los tobillos, una abertura se marcaba en un costado, revelando una de sus piernas sutilmente con su caminar; sus cabellos estaban sueltos, con algunos bucles recogidos en una peineta de brillantes en forma de flor, su maquillaje era leve, un poco de sombras, rímel y un delicado brillo para sus labios, estaba más que perfecta.

- Claro que sí… ¿Nos vamos? – Dejó al pequeño en el suelo y le revolvió los cabellos; ella asintió y luego de recibir un beso del pequeño en la mejilla salió delante de Inuyasha – Buenas noches Yasha…

- Yasha está en su habitación, si algo sucede no dudes en llamarme – Le dijo a Myoga.

- No se preocupe señorita, todo va estar bien, vaya sin cuidado y diviértase

- El auto nos espera Kagome - Con algo de nervios salió de la casa e ingresó a la limosina que los esperaba fuera – Tranquila Kagome, no es nada serio, esta ceremonia se celebra cada año para conmemorar a los mejores empresarios

- Estoy bien – Aseguró la joven mujer, pero para que mentía, nunca fue muy buena en eso.

- Me alegra mucho, porque ya llegamos – El auto se detuvo e Inuyasha bajó para luego ayudar a Kagome a hacer lo mismo.

La entrada al palacio estaba perfectamente iluminada, ambos caminaron las escaleras que llevaban hacia la puerta, donde una mujer vestida de etiqueta, corroboraba los nombres de los invitados. Una vez dentro, recorrió el salón con la mirada, el lugar era deslumbrante, las grandes lámparas en el techo, las mesas correctamente dispuestas en el centro; el resto del salón estaba lleno de personas, todos los hombres vestidos de traje y las mujeres usando elegantes vestidos, y a pesar de ir acorde para la ocasión no pudo sentirse más fuera de contexto.

- Inuyasha, señorita Kagome, que bueno que ya han llegado – Llegó Miroku al lado de Sango, finalmente alguien conocido por Kagome – Hace algunos momentos me encontré con el señor Smith de Londres, me pidió que le avisara cuando te viera

- Bien, vamos Kagome – Comenzó a caminar con entre las personas deteniéndose a hablar con algunas.

La ceremonia había transcurrido con normalidad, aunque para ella era aburrido estar parada al lado de Inuyasha mientras él hablaba miles de cosas con varias personas, luego de una hora de estar en las mismas, todos fueron conducidos a las mesas, las luces bajaron y un hombre subió al podio, dando un extenuante discurso, después el hombre comenzó a llamar a algunos empresarios que recibieron galardones, era algo así como unos premios cinematográficos o musicales, solo que más aburrido.

- Recibamos al señor Kouga Miyamoto – Todos aplaudieron al joven hombre que subió al podio; por lo que saltaba a la vista el hombre tenía la misma edad que Inuyasha y también que no le caía en gracia al ojidorado.

- ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó a Sango al notar la incomodidad de Inuyasha.

- Es la competencia de "Taisho Company", nuevo empresario – Explicó Sango – A Inuyasha no le cae muy bien que digamos

- Es solo un presumido – Habló Inuyasha al lado de Kagome – Entró en el negocio hace un par de años y aparentemente le va bien…

- También tiene negocios con la compañía – Agregó Miroku

- Si tienen negocios juntos, ¿Por qué se llevan mal? – Preguntó Kagome aun sin entender.

- Es que más que un problema comercial, es algo sobre personalidades que chocan, ese par no se llevan bien, no se toleran, pero aparentan todo lo contrario – En el momento en que dijo eso, Kouga pasó al lado de la mesa de Inuyasha y extendió su mano para estrecharla con él, Inuyasha se levantó aceptando el gesto con una sonrisa que Kagome identificó como falsa, hasta un "fraternal" abrazo hubo; en ese momento ella pensó que Inuyasha hubiera sido un gran actor.

- Ha llegado la hora de homenajear al empresario del año, por sus excelentes logros, conseguidos en tan poco tiempo y a tan poca edad, recibamos al empresario, el señor Inuyasha Taisho – Sorprendida miró al hombre a su lado que se levantó recibiendo un abrazo de Miroku y Sango, con algo de torpeza se levantó y le sonrió con suavidad, no podía negar que se sentía muy orgullosa de él.

- Felicitaciones – Susurró en su oído para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla y permitirle ir al podio.

- Gran noche… - Dijo Miroku mientras caminaban hacia la salida del Palacio Imperial – Felicitaciones de nuevo Inuyasha, Sango y yo nos vamos… - Al momento las mujeres regresaron con sus gabanes para cubrirse del frío de la noche – Hasta luego señorita… - Se despidió y subió al auto que lo esperaba afuera.

- Me hubieras podido decir, que serías el homenajeado

- Solo se me pasó – Entraron a la limosina que les fue abierta por el ballet, luego comenzaron a moverse.

- Esas cosas, no se pasan – Imitó Kagome su tono de voz – En todo caso, felicitaciones señor empresario del año… Ya conseguiste esto… ¿Qué es lo siguiente?

- Lograr que la bella mujer que me acompaña hoy, acepte mi invitación a cenar… ¿Qué me dices?

- Creo que te lo mereces – Bromeó Kagome, logrando que él riera y que ella se le uniera al momento.

Después de una media hora, la limosina se detuvo en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad y frente a unos de los restaurantes más lujosos. Una vez allí, Inuyasha la ayudó a bajar como todo un caballero y le ofreció su brazo de apoyo.

- Señor Taisho, ¿La mesa de siempre? – Preguntó el hombre que los recibió en la entrada.

- Esta vez quiero algo más privado – Respondió, el hombre los guió hasta una de las mesas más apartadas con una de las más espectaculares vistas, antes de marcharse les dejó la carta y se llevó consigo una orden del mejor vino.

- ¿Vienes mucho aquí? – Le preguntó Kagome.

- Hay buena comida y generalmente cierro los contratos en este restaurante – Dijo sin apartar su mirada de la carta; un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos, siendo interrumpido con el regreso del camarero con la botella de vino y un par copas; ambos ordenaron y quedaron nuevamente en el incomodo silencio – Gracias por acompañarme

- No fue nada, gracias a ti por invitarme – Le dedico una sonrisa con algo de incomodidad.

- Lo hice porque...

- Inuyasha…que grata coincidencia – El hombre se detuvo en su mesa, dejando a su acompañante para saludar – Veo que ambos tenemos los mismos gustos – Sonrió mirando a la mujer frente a Inuyasha – Es un gusto señorita…

- Kagome…Higurashi – Dejó que el hombre de profundos ojos azules tomara su mano con delicadeza y depositara un beso en ella.

- Kouga Miyamoto a sus órdenes – Inuyasha se revolvió en su silla y el otro soltó la mano de la joven mujer – Es una muy hermosa dama, tal vez logre que Inuyasha siente cabeza – Bromeó mirando al aludido que sonrió incomodo – Digo ya va llegando a la edad de que tenga hijos y esposa…

- Kouga… - Habló por primera vez la mujer a su lado.

- Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerla señorita, tal vez algún día tengamos el placer de encontrarnos… Inuyasha, nos vemos luego – Sonrió y volvió a enlazar su mano con la de la mujer para retomar su camino.

- Kagome…

- No te preocupes, esto me deja en claro qué lugar ocupa…

- No es eso, Yasha y tu son lo más importante en mi vida – Se inclinó sobre la mesa, posando una mano sobre la de ella – Es solo que no mezclo mi vida personal con los negocios

- Sí ya me doy cuenta, al parecer no solo soy yo la que vive en las sombras si no también tu propio hijo, me pregunto cuantas veces habrás ocultado nuestra existencia

- No lo he hecho, Kagome tu misma viste cuan vació es el circulo social que me rodea, lo único que importa es la cantidad de dinero que tengas, los hombres solo piensan en negocios; sus esposas piensan en gastar el dinero y en formar lazos maritales, todo con el fin de conseguir dinero, el dinero es lo único que importa en este mundo; si nunca hablo de mi familia es porque no los quiero rodeado de todo esto, ni a Yasha ni mucho menos a ti, es por eso que soy alguien cuando dejo la casa para ir al trabajo, pero una vez que llego a casa una paz me envuelve, te veo a ti y a mi hijo y me desconecto de todo

Ni siquiera pudo contestar algo pues sus platillos llegaron y ambos se volcaron de nuevo en un silencio, aunque no tan incomodo como el anterior. Hubieran logrado iniciar una nueva conversación sino fuera que cada vez que daban un paso para hacerlo alguien tenía que llegar para interrumpirlos y eso había sido, sin exagerar, cada cuarto de hora o menos, era algo absolutamente insoportable.

- Señorita, le envían este cóctel de la mesa de allá – Habló el mesero, apuntando la mesa en la esquina opuesta a la de ellos; Kagome confundida miró al lugar, topándose con la mirada azulada de Kouga, ¿Qué demonios sucedía ahí?, tan desentendida estaba con el acto que no se atrevía a recibir el trago.

- Devuélvalo – Habló Inuyasha por ella – Dígale que gracias por el gesto pero que al acompañante no le gustó – El camarero dudó un instante pero cuando la dorada mirada de Inuyasha se clavó en él, simplemente obedeció.

- No iba a aceptarlo – Dijo Kagome, una vez que volvieron a estar solos - ¿Podemos irnos? – Optó por no mentar más el tema y regresar a casa.

- Claro – Sacó su billetera de cuero y dejó unos cuantos billetes dentro de la cubierta que contenía la cuenta, dejando paga la comida y un generoso excedente de propina – Vamos…

- ¿Estas enfadado? – Preguntó una vez que pasó su mano por el de él – Por lo de…

- Pero que grata coincidencia Inuyasha, me enteré que eres el empresario del año, no pude ir a la recepción pero ahora que te veo aprovecho para… Oh disculpa… ¿Tu quién…, no espera yo te conozco – La miró con fijeza – Eres la que…

- Kagome - Dijo ella evitando las divagaciones de ella.

- Claro que sí, eres la niña que…bueno…

- Kikyo, quédate con tus palabras, si nos disculpas nos tenemos que ir – Intervino Inuyasha por primera vez.

- No se te olvide Inuyasha, tu y yo aun tenemos cosas pendientes – Habló antes de que la pareja lograra avanzar un milímetro.

- Tu y no tenemos nada pendiente

- Pues no sé si le has comentado a ella acerca del grandioso congreso que…

- Ni se te ocurra amenazarme con eso – La tomó del brazo con rudeza, él tenía limites y ella los estaba pasando – Yo no estoy enfadado, pero al parecer tu sí – Comentó una vez que estuvieron solos en la limosina.

- No lo estoy, solo estoy cansada – Mintió, él tenía razón, el volver a escuchar de los labios de Kikyo el tema de la infidelidad de Inuyasha la hacía enojar inevitablemente – Gracias por la invitación.

- No fue nada espero la hayas pasado bien – Suspiró y se recostó de lleno en el asiento.

¿Disfrutado?, no iba a decir que no le alegraba lo del reconocimiento a Inuyasha, pero aparte de eso todo había salido de mal en peor; se aburrió indiscutiblemente durante esa recepción, en el restaurante no tuvo un minuto de paz durante la cena, eso sin contar los incidentes con Kouga y Kikyo, la verdad no había sido la mejor ni más divertida noche; hubiera preferido un cumpleaños de su hijo o una salida a Wc'donalds; cualquier cosa menos eso. Aun así hubo algo que había valido la pena, eso había sido la revelación de Inuyasha en el restaurante, no sabía si creerle o simplemente ignorarla, pero había sonado tan sincero…

- Ya llegamos señor – Anunció el chofer al ver que ninguno de los dos se bajaba.

- Kagome… - Se inclinó hacia ella que lo miraba fijamente, al ver que la mujer no se alejó con su acercamiento, se inclinó aun mas hasta sus labios se abrieron sobre los de ella, atrapándolos en un beso. Sus manos se perdieron en la estrecha cintura y con algo de dificultad y desespero, logró salir del auto con ella entre sus brazos – Las llaves… - Acorraló a Kagome contra puerta mientras buscaba las llaves que la abriera, una vez que las halló, abrió con rapidez, mientras de nuevo besaba a Kagome que se mantenía abrazada a su cuello. Sus manos bajaron por las piernas de ella, colándose por la abertura del vestido en la pierna de derecha, subiendo el vestido a la misma vez que la alzaba a ella dejándola presionada contra sus caderas. Sin mediar más palabras subió las largas escaleras con marcada torpeza, pero sin importarle ni un poco.

- Cuidado Inuyasha – Se rió cuando estuvieron a punto de caer en un tramo de las escalas, él le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y la asió más fuerte; Kagome desenlazó sus manos del cuello de él para comenzar a quitarle el saco del traje.

- Acuérdame de instalar un ascensor – Le dijo una vez que entraron en la habitación.

- Eso no es un lindo halago – Dijo Kagome mientras él la recostaba en la cama.

- Lo decía porque necesitó mejorar mi tiempo para subir – Con algo de urgencia se quitó el saco del traje con el que ella había estado jugueteando mientras subían, y luego con suavidad se posó sobre ella; acarició su rostro con ternura mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, no podía creer que las cosas se estuvieran dando luego de tantas cosas, Kagome era tan necesaria para él, que hubiera jurado que moriría si jamás volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos o no volvía a darle un beso.

Depositó un beso en su frente y luego siguió un caminó hasta sus labios, los cuales lo recibieron con urgencia, ella lo atrapo del cuello y se reclinó para besarlo más cómoda y abiertamente. Las manos de Inuyasha subieron por la espalda de ella hasta encontrar el cierre del vestido, perfectamente escondido entre la tela del vestido, deslizándolo con suavidad hasta que pudo comenzar a desprenderla de él.

La luna aun se perfilaba en el cielo, iluminando en todo lo que su magnificencia daba, colándose por los rincones permitidos, iluminando el suelo de la habitación, entrando por entre las persianas y reflejándose en el piso, asomando con perfecta delicadeza, la fina madera, cubierta con la perfecta alfombra estilo persa y a su vez, unas cuantas prendas desperdigadas en la misma; la luz lunar entraba a la habitación, mostrando con sensualidad el lecho, las sabanas desechas y una pareja unida, en el acto más puro, más fiel. La joven enredaba sus piernas tras la cintura de él, sentada sobre sus caderas, siendo presionada de la cintura, ambos acoplándose a los movimientos, siguiendo una perfecta danza; los gemidos y suspiros reinaban en el lugar, ni una palabra, solo exhalaciones ahogadas por la pasión y expulsadas por la misma; caricias precisas, en el lugar indicado, estimulando al otro, hablando por medio de ellas, un lenguaje de gestos, del amor, del alma…; y besos, cortos, largos, profundos y leves, con desesperación o calma, con ansias de sentir más cerca al otro, como sello de la consumación.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama, él sobre ella, cuidando de no lastimarla, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, como único resto de su pasada unión; los dos respiraban con algo de dificultad, y con un poco de la misma Inuyasha se movió a un lado, recostándose en almohada y atrayéndola a ella a su pecho, todo parecía más que perfecto, era como un sueño, del cual no quería despertar, deseaba estar con Kagome para toda la vida, unidos de la manera más pura, de la misma que ambos compartían con alma, vida y corazón.

- Gracias…por…

- Shhh – Posó un dedo en sus labios, seguido de un suave beso – Olvidemos todo, solo quiero que me abraces y me beses y…

- Creo que eso podemos arreglarlo – Sonrió con picardía, dando un giro sobre la cama dejándola una vez más bajo él.

No le permitió ninguna palabra mas, con ímpetu se reclinó hacia él atrapando sus labios; no sabía muy bien como había llegado hasta allá, pero tampoco estaba para colocarse a pensar en eso, no ahora cuando sentía que todo podía estar bien entre ambos, que nada arruinaría algo tan mágico como lo que sucedía ahora.

- ¿Crees que se Yasha se enoja si no vamos al zoológico? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Miró el pequeño reloj sobre la mesa de noche y pronto amanecería – Wow…creo que si queremos ir a ver animales, debemos dormir ya – Pasó sus manos por el cuello de él.

- Si por mí fuera no te dejaría dormir ni una sola noche…

- Si fuera así tendríamos muchos problemas – Aseguró la mujer, mientras se acomodaba mejor bajo el cuerpo de él.

- Me gustaría meterme en problemas, contigo claro – Besó con el cuello de ella comenzando a marcar un inexistente camino, quería apoderarse de hasta el más intimo rincón del cuerpo de ella y brindarse de igual manera.

- Pervertido – Sonrió entre sus besos, para luego dejarse llevar una vez más. Y mientras ambos giraban entre las sábanas, con el sol comenzando a despuntar, un luz mas se hacía presente.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, y los posó sobre el reloj en la mesa de noche, eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana, estaba temprano, eso ya lo sabía, podía quedarse un poco más en la cama, no había dormido mucho y estaba algo cansada, el recordar la causa de eso, la hizo sonreír y decidida a dormir un poco más, se giró entre los brazos que la apresaban de la cintura, para descansar más cómodamente, enterró su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha, sintiendo a la vez como inconscientemente el abrazaba aun mas, antes de lograr volver a dormir un poco, el insistente bip de un celular la llevó a buscarlo, inclinada hacia el suelo, aun sobre la cama revolvió las prendas sobre el suelo hasta dar con el pequeño aparato de color negro, era el celular de Inuyasha, en la pantalla daba el aviso de dos mensajes, uno a horas tempranas de la mañana y el otro era más reciente; miró al hombre a su lado y pensó en despertarlo, podría ser algo urgente o tal vez solo una tontería que podría comunicarle luego; más decidida oprimió leer.

Se revolvió entre las sabanas, tratando de hallar un buen espacio para escaparse del sol, se movió por toda la cama, no encontrando una buena posición, como tampoco el menudo pero perfecto cuerpo de la mujer que estuvo con él un par horas atrás; con algo de incertidumbre y porque no, pánico se sentó de inmediato.

- Kagome… - La llamó, esperando verla salir del baño, con sus cabellos húmedos y envuelta en una toalla, mas esa visión no llegó a él - ¡Kagome! – Habló un poco más fuerte; con algo de preocupación se levantó rápidamente de la cama y fue completamente desnudo hasta la cajonera, para sacar un par de prendas para colocarse; no sabía porque se preocupaba tanto de seguro ella se había levantado para organizar a Yasha, hoy era su salida al zoológico y era casi mediodía, de seguro era solo eso; pero el estar consciente de eso no funcionaba, iba a estar en calma cuando la viera y pudiera besarla, antes de lograr dar un paso fuera de la habitación ella ingresó – Kagome… - Fue hasta donde ella y la abrazó con fuerza, su corazón volvía a latir tranquilo – Creo que dormí demasiado, vamos al zoológico con Yasha, déjame me doy una ducha y estoy con ustedes en quince minutos – Por alguna extraña razón no la dejaba hablar nada, no quería, ¿Por qué?.

- Iremos a visitar a mi madre – Dijo Kagome mientras echaba un par de cosas en su cartera, ella ya estaba vestida, con una blusa de color negro un jean sencillo y un par de botines negros de tacón medianamente alto, sus cabellos estaban peinados en una coleta y no usaba maquillaje.

- Bien entonces no tardo, voy a…

- Yasha y yo visitaremos a mi madre – Le interrumpió Kagome – Tu tienes un compromiso.

- ¿Compromiso?, no tengo nada en mi agenda hoy – Dijo Inuyasha sin entender nada.

- Algo surgió, revisa tu teléfono – Concluyó para salir de la habitación.

Hubiera ido donde ella por una explicación, pero aparentemente esta estaba en su celular, dio un barrido visual a la habitación, hasta localizar el aparato sobre el buró, fue hasta él y comenzó a revisarlo, hasta dar con el par de mensajes, remitente desconocido…

"_Te espero en mi departamento… _

_Kikyo"_

"_¿Por qué no viniste?, me debes una explicación Inuyasha, nos vemos a las dos de la tarde en el café de la última vez_

_Kikyo"_

- ¡Demonios! – Masculló enfadado, así que era por eso que Kagome estaba con esa actitud, todo por la maldita culpa de Kikyo.

- ¿Papá no viene con nosotros? – Preguntó el pequeño mientras se subía al auto.

- Papá tiene algunos compromisos que cumplir, pero no te preocupes, iremos por la abuela y el tío y luego al zoológico… ¿Qué te parece?

- Pero mi papá… - Insistió el pequeño, quería a su abuela y a su tío, pero quería ir con su padre.

- ¿Listo para el zoológico campeón? – Preguntó el hombre, mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta el auto.

_**De nuevo sorry… Bueno espero que se hayan logrado ubicar obviamente en cuanto descubrí mi tonto error (Quien sabe en que estaba pensando). En fin espero les haya gustado. Un abrazo… Nos vemos en el 19 Jajaja.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Holas…Espero que el día de hoy se encuentren muy bien, así como yo lo estoy; me robado tiempo de mis obligaciones en la Universidad para ponerme a actualizar mis bellos bebés (fics)… Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por el apoyo en esta historia, gracias por todos los comentarios y también a los que la siguen. Sé que esta historia anda un poquito complicada con lo de Kagome e Inu pero yo también estoy de acuerdo en que Inu sufra, y así yo lo consuelo…xD. Ahora si en serio les dejo la actualización. **_

_**Cáp. 18: Complicaciones **_

- ¿Si vas a venir? – El niño se bajo del auto y corrió con premura hasta donde su papá.

- Claro que sí, además ningún compromiso es más importante que tu o que tu mamá – Recalcó mirando a la mujer.

- Si oyes mami, papá va a venir con nosotros – Dijo el pequeño en brazos de su padre.

- Ve y dile a Myoga que mande a sacar mi auto, iremos en el mío – El niño obedeció y salió hacia la casa llamando por Myoga.

- Quedé de ver a mi madre, así que lleva a Yasha – Iba a dar la vuelta para entrar en su auto pero él le agarró el brazo y la estrelló con el carro para luego presionarse contra ella.

- ¿Por qué le das el gusto a Kikyo de alejarme de ti? – Le preguntó – Tan poco te importa lo que tenemos, la familia que formamos

- Es a ti a quien no le importó, fuiste tú quien se acostó con ella y quien dejó a su propio hijo tirado para encontrarse con ella… - Le recordó la vez del centro comercial.

- ¿Por qué no confías en mi?, crees mas en ella que en mí, anoche pensé que las cosas habían quedado atrás y…

- También yo, pensé que el fantasma de Kikyo nos dejaría en paz, pero me levanto y me encuentro con que aun tienen encuentros

- Esta bien… - Se alejó varios pasos de ella, dándole de nuevo espacio – No te puedo obligar a que confíes en mí, pero si a que vengas con nosotros, Yasha preguntará por qué no viniste y…

- Ya le dije papá… ¿ahora si nos vamos? – Preguntó el niño entusiasmado.

- Claro que sí…

- Mira papá, los leones – El niño brincó entusiasmado y tomó la mano de su padre para acercarse más a ellos.

Inuyasha era buen padre, y eso era algo que no podía simplemente negar, porque a pesar de cómo estaban las cosas entre ambos, él no descuidaba a Yasha, pasaba días con él, se preocupaba por su educación y porque estuviera bien; en parte esa era una de las razones por las cuales no se alejaba de él.

- ¿Te divertiste? – Habló al pequeño que se deleitaba con el granizado, por lo que solo asintió – Tengo hambre, busquemos un lugar donde comer algo – Miró a todos lados esperando encontrar un buen sitio, finalmente se detuvo en un establecimiento, nada del otro mundo.

Agradeció mentalmente que la opción de Inuyasha hubiera sido esa, aunque por un momento creyó que él los llevaría a esos restaurantes de las zonas exclusivas de la ciudad, pero así era mejor, una cena sencilla y sin interrupciones.

El día no había estado mal, hasta había llegado a olvidarse del problema con Inuyasha y había pasado momentos demasiado agradables con su hijo y él, pero una vez en la casa, las cosas volvieron a su mente y mucho más con el recado de Myoga.

- Señor Inuyasha, lo llamó la señorita Kikyo Himura, dice que es urgente que mañana se encuentren – Avisó Myoga una vez que todos ingresaban a la mansión.

- Vamos Yasha – Ella tomó la mano del pequeño y se marchó escaleras.

- ¿Por qué no confía en mí? – Suspiró Inuyasha.

- Porque usted tampoco confía en ella – Habló Myoga dejándolo contrariado – La ha mantenido alejada de su vida profesional, ella no conoce más que el usted que regresa a casa luego de una jornada de trabajo y ambos sabemos señor que las cosas son así

No iba considerar las palabras de Myoga como un atrevimiento, pues él era lo más cercano que tenía a un padre, además tenía razón, él la había alejado de una gran parte de su vida, sin pensar que más adelante podría traer complicaciones. Ahora cómo lograr que ella confiara en él, ¿Cómo después de todo esto?

- Yo hubiera podido ir a este viaje – Dijo Miroku mientras terminaba de pasarle algunas carpetas a Inuyasha.

- Lo sé, solo que creo que es mejor, por varios asuntos…

- ¿Uno de ellos es Kagome? – Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque sin necesidad de hacerlo sabía que era así; habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde la tormenta que se había desatado entre Kagome y su amigo, y las cosas no daban un asomo de mejorar, por el contrario sabia que cada día empeoraba la relación entre ambos – Insisto en que yo hubiera podido ir, tú en cambio podrías haberte quedado, tal vez las cosas se pondrían me…

- Señor Taisho, su chofer lo espera abajo – Avisó la secretaria desde la puerta.

- Dile que ya bajo – Pidió Inuyasha – Vuelvo en cuatro semanas, si surge algo en la compañía no dudes en avisarme y si algo pasa con…

- No te preocupes, trataré de que Sango me mantenga bien informado, si algo sucede con alguno de los dos, te aviso – Aseguró Miroku, caminando fuera de la oficina con él.

- Señor Taisho, ya vamos a despegar – Le dijo el piloto de su jet privado; con un asentimiento de cabeza, se aseguró al asiento del avión.

Esto debería de ser lo mejor, el estaría dos semanas en los Estados Unidos arreglando todo para la construcción de una nueva planta en ese país, y aprovecharía para el cierre de un par contratos, eran cuatro largas semanas, lejos de su hijo y también de Kagome, solo esperaba que este tiempo alejados sirviera de algo; aunque antes de marcharse habían tenido una discusión aun tenía esperanzas en que las cosas iban a solucionarse.

"_Me iré cuatro semanas, espero que durante este tiempo, pensemos las cosas con cabeza fría y podamos hablar"_

Esas habían sido las palabras de él, para interrumpirla y para marcharse de la casa, el estaría fuera cuatro semanas, y hasta ella creía que era lo mejor para ambos, un tiempo alejados, para pensar las cosas, para ella tomar una decisión.

- ¿Quieres que te haga compañía o algo así? – Preguntó Sango, sentada frente a ella en la cafetería.

- Serán solo cuatro semanas, además me llegó trabajo de la compañía, estaba pensando en ir a las oficinas

- Eso sería genial, puedes venir luego de dejar a Yasha en el jardín y luego salir cuando debas ir por él, así no estarás tan sola en…

- Siempre lo he estado Sango es solo que…

- Nunca te quedaste tanto tiempo sola, sé que Yasha está contigo pero también sé que necesitas a alguien, bueno a…

- Dejemos las cosas así Sango, si tengo problemas te llamo o me quedo en casa de mi madre – La verdad la primera opción le parecía mejor, en su casa seguro tendría reproches de su madre.

- Bien ya me callo… ¿Qué vas a comer? – Preguntó la mujer volviendo la atención a la carta.

- Estoy bien así – Le dio un sorbo a su café, sin apetito para mirar si quiera el menú.

- Cada vez que salimos a comer te niegas a probar bocado, debes alimentarte Kagome – Aseveró Sango.

- Es que no tengo mucho apetito últimamente – Explicó ella.

- Desde hace casi un mes, no me digas que estas así por la situación con…

- ¡No!, no estoy así por así por Inuyasha, es simplemente que no me provoca nada Sango, la comida me da nau… - Se detuvo ante las cosas que comenzaba a cavilar su cabeza.

- Nauseas, ¿Eso era lo que ibas a decir?

- No…es que no puede… no ahora – La respiración se le dificultó ante el pensamiento, no podía imaginarse que haría si las cosas resultaban ciertas.

- Tranquila, no estás segura, solo… ¡Un vaso de agua por favor! – Pidió alarmada al ver que su amiga se ponía pálida, se iba a desmayar, de eso estaba segura.

- La acompañante de Kagome Higurashi – Salió la enfermera de una habitación, la mujer con prontitud acudió.

- ¿Cómo esta? – Preguntó Sango preocupada, como había adivinado, Kagome terminó desmayándose.

- Esta estable, no podemos precisar que causó el desmayo, tal vez es por el descuido en la alimentación como usted nos comunicó, aun así extraeremos un poco de sangre para hacer algunos análisis; si quiere puede ingresar a verla

- Claro – Siguió a la doctora hasta la habitación, donde la única persona allí era su amiga - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Qué hora es? – Rebatió ella en cambio.

- Van a ser las siete de la noche

- ¿Qué?... ¿Y Yasha? – Se levantó alarmada, estando a punto de quitarse de un jalón la jeringa que inyectaba el suero en su cuerpo.

- Tranquila, llamé a Myoga y él me dijo que se encargaría

- Dios…Myoga hablará a Inuyasha y…

- No le dije que estabas en hospital, solo le dije que tenías algunas cosas en la compañía

- Gracias… ¿A qué horas me puedo ir? – Preguntó en cuanto la enfermera regresó a la habitación.

- Ya, mañana puede pasar por los resultados de los exámenes, le recomiendo comprar estas vitaminas y alimentarse mejor señorita – Le dijo la mujer de mediana edad.

- ¡Mami!... ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó el pequeño – Papá llamó me dijo que estaba muy bien

- ¿Algo más?

- Mmmm… así me dijo que preguntó por la escuela y…ya – Concluyó el pequeño.

- Bien… - Suspiró con algo de decepción, ¿Acaso esperaba que él preguntara por ella? - ¿Ya comiste?

Esa noche durmió con su pequeño, en la habitación de ella, el niño no preguntó por nada, simplemente estaba emocionado de dormir en la habitación de sus padres.

- Lo mejor es mover esto de aquí o mejor remuévelo del todo, mándame los demás archivos para revisarlos mañana – Pidió Kagome a la joven frente a la computadora, para luego despedirse y marcharse por Yasha, fue hasta el ascensor y presionó el botón para que se detuviera por su piso.

- Pero sí que tengo suerte – Dijo una vez que vio a la persona que había detenido al ascensor por un piso mas.

- Buenas tardes – Ingresó al ascensor casi por educación, prefería esperar el siguiente que esperar en el mismo de él.

- No me imaginé que trabajaras en la misma compañía que Inuyasha, pues él no es del tipo que sale con sus empleadas – Dijo el hombre a su lado – Pero contigo hasta yo hago una excepción – Susurró en el oído de la mujer que se movió incomoda ante la acción – Lo lamento Kagome… ¿No te molesta que te hable por tu nombre?

- No se preocupe – Aceptó mas por educación que por gusto, la verdad las amplias coqueterías de él la molestaban; porque esta no era la única vez que se lo encontraba por los pasillos de la compañía; llevaba casi tres semanas asistiendo a las oficinas para trabajar, las mismas que Inuyasha estaba por fuera del país.

- Has hablado con Inuyasha me imagino – Continuó él y ella le dio una mirada a la pantallita en el elevador esperando a que llegara al primer piso.

- Sí… - Esa era una mentira, Inuyasha llamaba pero solo hablaba con Yasha, en ningún momento preguntaba por ella, y en parte agradecía por ello y mas basándose en los últimos acontecimientos – Hasta luego señor Miyamoto – Salió del elevador para irse con rapidez.

- Espera – Le tomó el brazo con agilidad – Espera un momento, me gustaría invitarte a…

- Tengo cosas que hacer – Se soltó de él con rapidez y salió del edificio donde el chofer de la casa la esperaba, no quería usar el auto por el momento, sin esperar indicaciones el chofer tomó rumbo.

El auto transitaba por la calle principal, ella iba en el asiento del copiloto, la verdad odiaba las informalidades, además iba con alguien de confianza al volante.

- No estoy segura de que mañana pueda pasar por Yasha, ¿Irías por él Hachi? – Le pidió.

- Claro que sí señorita

El camino de la compañía al jardín de Yasha era largo, pues quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, aun así tenían tiempo de sobra para llegar; el hombre de mediana edad conducía a velocidad normal, sin apresurarse y concentrado en la vía, tan concentrado estaba que ni siquiera vio el auto tras él hasta que sintió que este lo golpeaba en la parte trasera, por poco y pierde el control del volante.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – Preguntó a la chica que simplemente asintió un poco preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Creo que la persona en el auto de atrás perdió el control – Explicó no muy seguro – No se preocu… - Antes de concluir la frase un nuevo golpe fue propinado por el auto de atrás para luego posarse lado a lado.

No pronunció palabra alguna, con la esperanza de que el chofer lograra perder al auto que ahora corría lado a lado con ellos, como si de una carrera se tratara. Estaba asustada y no entendía que estaba sucediendo; el auto hizo una maniobra y los golpeo en el costado, provocando que Kagome casi se golpeara con la ventana, mas alarmada que antes buscó su teléfono celular en su bolsa y llamó con premura, antes de que si quiera le contestaran, un nuevo golpe logró que Hachi perdiera el control del auto.

- Todo listo señor – Informó el hombre a través del teléfono para continuar por el mismo camino a velocidad normal.

- ¿Algún problema señor Taisho? – Preguntó el hombre frente a él.

- No, solo me daría un segundo – De nuevo hizo una llamada esperando que esta vez le contestaran, pero simplemente nadie contestó – En que íbamos – Retomó el tema, aunque por alguna extraña razón su corazón latía con premura.

- Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted señor Taisho – Estrechó la mano del hombre con total cordialidad – Me honraría mucho si mañana me acompaña a mi hacienda en las afueras de la ciudad, tendremos una pequeña reunión con varios socios, así encuentra nuevas relaciones

- Me encantaría – Aceptó con cordialidad – Entonces nos vemos mañana señor Hitcher – Su auto se detuvo fuera del restaurante y sin perder más tiempo subió – Al hotel – Dijo al chofer que emprendió camino de inmediato; una vez más recordó la llamada a su teléfono y de nuevo devolvió la llamada, sabía que algo no estaba muy bien, solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave - ¡Demonios!, me quedé sin batería.

Suspiró cansado y se dedico a distraerse a mirar el paisaje, pero aparentemente no era su día de suerte, el tráfico era demasiado a esa hora de la noche y aun mas en esa ciudad; cerró sus ojos y se masajeo las sienes su cabeza le estaba comenzando a doler y aun tenía una extraña sensación alojada en el pecho y el maldito trafico avanzaba muy lento; luego de más de una hora las vías se descongestionaron y pudo llegar al hotel en que se estaba quedando.

- Buenas noches Señor Taisho – Saludó la recepcionista con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Buenas noches, ¿Algún recado para mí? – Preguntó cómo lo hacía siempre, en espera de algún mensaje de Miroku o alguien más.

- Eh sí, una llamada de su país, un señor Miroku llamó hace unos minutos, dice que lo llame urgente, no dio detalles

- Gracias, puede mandar algo de cenar a mi suite – Pidió con cordialidad a lo que la mujer asintió con rapidez.

Fue hasta el elevador y espero hasta llegar a su cuarto, una vez allí dejó su maletín sobre un sofá, se quitó el saco y aflojó la corbata del traje, buscó el cargador de su teléfono y lo dejó sobre una mesa, una vez en la habitación, sacó su otro teléfono de uno de los cajones y se dispuso a llamar a Miroku.

- Hola Miroku, ¿Qué…

- Gracias a Dios contestas, tienes que venir ahora Kagome tuvo un accidente…

- ¿Cómo que un accidente? – Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió fuera de la habitación, tenía que llegar rápido a Japón – Ya voy para allá

Ni siquiera usó el elevador, bajó las escaleras de emergencia y una vez fuera del hotel detuvo un taxi con premura.

- Al aeropuerto – Tomó un poco de aire y miró impaciente al chofer que conducía lo más rápido que podía ante la impaciencia de él. Ese fue el viaje más largo del mundo, pero una vez estuvo allí le dio dinero al taxista y corrió adentro hasta toparse con la primera aerolínea, no tenía tiempo de esperar su jet – Deme un tiquete para el próximo vuelo Express a Tokio

- El próximo sale en cinco minutos y solo me queda un asiento en…

- ¡Le parece que me importa!, deme el maldito tiquete ahora – Sacó más dinero de su billetera y lo tendió sobre el muro de la cabina.

- No alcanzara a llegar señor, los pasajeros ya están

- ¡Démelo ahora! – Bramó enfadado, una objeción más y golpearía a ese idiota, el joven asustado le entregó el boleto

Con pasaje en mano corrió para alcanzar el abordaje al otro lado del aeropuerto, ya ni sentía sus pies pero eso no le impediría llegar; cuando estuvo en el lugar correcto, ya se cerraba la puerta.

- Espere, tome – Dijo entregando sus papeles.

- El avión ya va a des…

- No me entiende tengo que subir a ese avión es de vida o muerte – Dijo con la respiración dificultosa.

- No puedo…

- Mi mujer esta a punto de morir, así que no me diga que no puede, reciba los malditos papeles – Tomó al hombre de la solapa de su camisa y este ante la amenaza le permitió entrar.

- ¿Llamaste a Inuyasha? – Preguntó Sango al lado de él.

- Sí, el ya viene para acá, se demorara un poco pero vendrá – Aseguró el joven hombre.

- Señores – Se acercó un hombre hasta ambos – Me temo que estamos teniendo demasiado problemas, los restos del auto sumado al pequeño deslizamiento nos impiden llegar a las personas en el interior.

- Escúcheme bien, haga lo que sea necesario, traiga a quien sea, pero saque a las personas que están adentro

- Nada nos asegura que estén con…

- Más le vale que lo estén – Le interrumpió Miroku, el hombre asintió y regresó a la zona – ¿Avisaste a la madre de Kagome?

- Souta la tiene en casa, está muy alterada – Explicó Sango dando una mirada al lugar en que estaban las patrullas y ambulancias - ¿Aun no sabes que sucedió?

- Lo principal es sacarlos de allí Sango, luego lo demás

- Lo sé, es que estoy tan nerviosa – Dijo la mujer a punto de sollozar una vez más; el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, comenzó a ser así, en el momento en que Miroku recibió la llamada que reportaba el accidente de uno de los autos de Inuyasha, de inmediato se imaginó quien iba en él, eso había sido casi a las diez de la noche y en cuanto llegó al lugar y comprobó que efectivamente Kagome estaba en el auto llamó a Inuyasha, ahora eran pasadas de la medianoche y aun no podían sacar a nadie del auto, aparentemente el auto había derrapado al no lograr girar en una curva y había caído por el desfiladero, dando múltiples vueltas hasta enredarse en el follaje.

- Logramos acercarnos al auto, estamos tratando de pasar un equipo médico, para comprobar signos vitales con los pasajeros – Explicó un paramédico a ambos – De esa manera se sabrá en que enfocar las tareas – Ambos comprendían lo que quería decir, pues todo se limitaría a sacar el auto o sacar a los pasajeros – Voy a serles realistas, el auto estuvo mucho tiempo ahí antes de que alguien se enterara, el rescatarlos es complicado por lo que no les puedo dar muchas esperanzas – Aseveró el hombre con franqueza.

- ¿Por qué no vas a descansar Sango?, yo me quedaré aquí a esperar a Inuyasha, si algo sucede te llamo – Le dijo a la mujer, ya era tarde o más bien temprano y todos estaban cansados – Inuyasha… - Contestó el teléfono – Aun estamos aquí…claro… Ya llegó – Suspiró algo aliviado, aunque sabía que lo peor ya venía.

_**Bueno… parece que las cosas no van muy bien con Inu y Kag, cuando no es lo uno es lo otro, pero esos son los designios del destino. Ahora quedaron varias cositas por ahí volando. ¡A Inu lo regaño Myoga!... Bien hecho! (Esto es el desquite del anciano). Ahora si espero que les haya gustado, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo si quieren saber que sucederá con Kag, con Inu y con… Bueno, no se lo pierdan que los problemas apenas comienzan. Les mando un abrazo, dejen sus mensajes, Bye…**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hola… Creo que ahora si me ubique, este es el nuevo capítulo aquí vamos… Les informo que me equivoque y subí el capitulo 18 cuando debí haber subido el 17 (¿Lo notaron?). El caso fue que me salte el 17 (Eso me pasa por adelantar capítulos, pero es que no pude contener la emoción escribiendo. Así que les recomiendo que se devuelvan al 17, si quieren releen el 18 (para que no se descontrolen) y el capitulo súper nuevo es este. ¿Me entendieron?. En fin gracias por el apoyo en la historia, hay me disculpan la confusión. Ahora si les dejo el nuevo.**_

_**Cáp. 19: Protección**_

- Déjeme aquí – Pidió al taxista una vez que se toparon con las ambulancias y patrullas, una vez le pagó corrió hasta el lugar donde pudo encontrar a Miroku - ¿Dónde está?, ¿Qué demonios le sucedió?

- Aun no sabemos Inuyasha, el auto cayó por el desfiladero y están tratando de sacarla de allí, ella esta…

- No, no – Negó desesperado, barrió con la mirada el lugar, hasta que encontró el lugar donde más paramédicos habían, desesperado corrió hasta allí decidido a ir hasta donde ella – Kagome…

- No puede pasar señor estamos en medio de un operativo – Lo detuvo un oficial antes de que él pasara al barranco.

- Déjeme… - Empujó al hombre y se deslizó por la hierba hasta llegar al auto – Kagome, ¿Dónde estás?

- Señor esto es peligroso, tiene que subir – Le dijo un hombre.

- ¿Dónde está ella?... ¿Cómo esta? – Preguntó asustado.

- Ella…, la persona en el asiento del copiloto tiene signos vitales, débiles pero los hay – Informó el paramédico ante la desesperación de él.

- Es Kagome, ¿Dónde? – Pidió y en contra de las reglas el hombre lo acercó.

El auto estaba hecho añicos, aparentemente había dado muchas vueltas durante la caída hasta que un añoso y viejo árbol lo detuvo; caminó por entre las ramas y hierba, teniéndose de vez en cuando de algunas, para no deslizarse aun mas, finalmente quedó frente al lado del copiloto, la ventana ya estaba despejada, pero el tronco del árbol impedía un acceso total; y allí mismo estaba ella, su cuerpo colgaba del asiento debido al cinturón de seguridad, alcanzó a vislumbrar algunas magulladuras y heridas, el verla lo desesperó aun mas.

- Kagome – La llamó con suavidad – Tranquila mi amor, te sacaré de ahí

- Debemos quitar el tronco pero es el soporte del auto, tememos que si usamos una grúa, ella sufra algún trauma severo o que el auto no resista y ceda

- Pero debe sacarla de ahí, se puede entrar por la puerta del piloto y tomarla y…

- Estamos esperando que llegue otra grúa de mas tecnología, que nos ayude en eso – Interrumpió el hombre – No se preocupe vamos sacarla con vida, pero me temo que él no corrió con la misma suerte.

Inuyasha miró por la ventana, encontrándose con el rostro de Hachi, lamentaba la muerte de él, pero no podía evitar sentirse aliviado de que Kagome estuviera bien.

- Ahora suba si no quiere que se lo lleven detenido, cualquier cosa que suceda yo se la comunico de inmediato – Con algo de reticencia asintió, no quería que se lo llevaran y estar más alejado de Kagome.

- ¿Qué sabes de esto? – Preguntó Inuyasha a su amigo.

- Aparte de lo que te dije, nada más, pero no te preocupes aun faltan cosas que investigar – Le dijo Miroku.

- ¿Y Yasha?

- En casa con Myoga, no le dijimos nada; también avisamos a la madre de Kagome, su hermano ha estado llamando, la señora está muy alterada por la noticia, por eso no ha venido – Terminó Miroku de informarle.

- Bien…ya sabes con quien comunicarte, quiero al culpable de esto muerto Miroku – Aseveró él.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, eso sumado a que no había parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera, a lo lejos escuchaba el sonido de un grillo y un repicar constante de algún aparato, no estaba muy segura de que era, también escuchaba una voz, con algo de esfuerzo acomodó las palabras que decía…

- No te muevas mucho, toma un poco de aire y abre los ojos despacio – Le indicaba con paciencia a lo que ella obedeció, haría cualquier cosa si su cuerpo dejara de dolerle - ¡Despertó! – Avisó desde abajo.

- Kagome… - Corrió hasta el lugar, pero esta vez no se le permitió bajar - ¡Kagome!

- Inu… - Esa voz si la reconocía – Inu… - Acomodó su visión con rapidez y se encontró con que estaba de cabeza, tal vez eso explicaba su mareo, miró a su lado encontrándose con el rostro de Hachi mortalmente blanco; ¿Qué había pasado? - ¿Dónde…Inu…

- Tranquila, dígame si puede sentir todas sus extremidades o si hay algo fuera del dolor normal – Pidió un joven asomándose por la ventana.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Formuló finalmente la pregunta.

- Tuvo un accidente, ya la vamos a sacar, pero necesito que me diga si hay algo que no vaya bien…

- ¿Qué esperan para sacarla de ahí? – Preguntó enfadado.

- Tranquilo Inuyasha déjalos hacer su trabajo – Con algo de dificultad, lo llevó a un costado para permitir que las personas se movilizaran.

La angustia comenzó a aminorarse cuando vio a los paramédicos subiendo la camilla que traía sobre ella a Kagome, un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios y luego corrió hasta ella que comenzaba a ser subida a la ambulancia.

- Yo voy con ella – Se subió sin siquiera preguntar – Avisa a su madre Miroku, nos vemos en el hospital.

- Inu… - Abrió sus ojos una vez más para encontrarse con la mirada dorada de él, una mano se aferró a la suya y sabía que nada malo sucedería ahora.

- ¿Qué pasa, está bien? – Preguntó alarmado al ver ella cerraba sus ojos una vez más.

- Solo se desmayó, está agotada, pero aun así haremos una serie de análisis en el hospital – Indicó el hombre en la ambulancia, mientras conectaba una serie de aparatos a la joven mujer.

- Todo estará bien mi amor – Depositó un beso en su frente y peinó sus cabellos – Gracias – Susurró a ese Dios al que tanto le estaba rezando por primera vez.

- Ve a descansar Miroku, gracias por avisarme y encargarte de todo

- No fue nada, si algo sucede no dudes en llamarme, vuelvo más tarde, ¿Necesitas algo mas antes de irme? – Preguntó Miroku.

- No, estoy bien

Se sirvió un nuevo café, buscando espantar el sueño, pero eso no era necesario, en lo único que pensaba era en Kagome; el amanecer había llegado hace más de una hora y aun no tenía ninguna clase de reporte médico, ni siquiera le habían permitido verla.

- Señor Taisho – Le llamó el doctor.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Debo decir que la señorita tiene mucha suerte, no resultó con ninguna hemorragia interna, los exámenes cerebrales salieron en perfecto estado, aun así me gustaría verla más adelante – Pidió el doctor.

- ¿Algo más?

- Salió prácticamente ilesa, solo tenía el brazo dislocado y la muñeca rota, ya hicimos las intervenciones necesarias, aparte de eso solo un par de golpes y moretones, nada serio; además increíblemente el bebé está en perfecto estado

Finalmente había recordado lo sucedido, la persecución del auto y como de un momento a otro el auto comenzó a girar por la pendiente, después de eso un gran estruendo y no recordaba nada mas, aparte de haber despertado, aun estaba confusa con los últimos sucesos y por qué no decirlo, asustada. Lo bueno del asunto es que había salido muy bien librada, al contrario del pobre de Hachi.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación.

- Cansada – Contestó en un débil murmullo – Quiero ir a casa…

- El doctor dice que debes esperar al menos un semana, necesitan hacerte más chequeos y ver tu evolución – Le dijo Inuyasha acercando una silla al lado de la cama - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿No lo sabías?

- Sí…solo que…no sabía cómo…lo tomarías

- Kagome… jamás podría tomar mal una noticia así, es un bebé nuestro, nada me emociona más que eso… Te amo… - Acarició su rostro con inusitada ternura y le dedico una sonrisa – Vamos a tener un bebé…nuestro segundo hijo

- Siento no habértelo dicho – Se disculpó.

- Descansa…

- En serio me asustaste Kagome, pero gracias a Dios las cosas no fueron graves y todo salió bien…para ambos – Dijo refiriéndose al estado en que ella estaba - ¿Cómo lo tomó?

- Muy bien… - Suspiró Kagome mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo - ¿Dónde está?

- Miroku lo mandó a casa, dijo que iría a cambiarse y volvería – Explicó la ausencia de Inuyasha.

- Quiero irme a casa, odio los hospitales – Se quejó Kagome apartando la mesa con la comida y recostándose en la almohada.

- El doctor dijo que estabas evolucionando de maravilla, tal vez te dejen ir mas pronto de lo que crees – La ánimo la castaña.

- Eso espero, quiero ver a mi hijo y estar en mi cama con… - Se interrumpió con algo de vergüenza, Sango solo sonrió e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- ¿Qué dijeron? – Preguntó mientras subía al ascensor.

- Están investigando quien fue

- Quiero que doblen la seguridad, de la casa y de mi familia, y que encuentren al desgraciado que hizo esto

- Esta bien – Asintió; Miroku no solo era el vicepresidente de la compañía de Inuyasha, sino que igualmente era su mano derecha, su hombre de confianza, el pondría su vida en las manos de Miroku.

- Buenos días – Entró en la habitación, encontrándose con el par de mujeres inmiscuidas en una conversación.

- Yo tengo que irme ya, nos vemos – Se despidió de Kagome y salió a donde Miroku.

- ¿Cómo están? – Fue hasta donde ella y depositó un beso su frente y uno en su vientre plano - ¿Ya desayunaste?

- Sí – Asintió ella con una sonrisa - ¿Y Yasha?

- Esta en casa, le expliqué que había sucedido y le prometí que lo traería mañana – Se sentó en la silla dispuesta al lado de la cama y aferró su mano a la de ella – Kagome… necesitó que me digas que sucedió, sé que no fue solo un accidente y quiero que me digas que pasó

- Salí de la oficina para ir por Yasha, mientras íbamos en el auto otro nos golpeo la parte trasera, pensamos que había el conductor había perdido el control por un momento, luego se puso al lado y dio un nuevo golpe, cuando dio uno más, el auto giró descontrolado, se salió de curva y luego cayó rodando, y eso es más o menos lo que pasó

- ¿Viste a alguien dentro del auto?

- No, los vidrios eran polarizados

- ¿Por qué me llamaste en lugar de a emergencias?

- Fue como un acto reflejo, estaba asustada y no sé, sabía que estabas lejos pero aun así te llamé a ti, creí que era lo más conveniente – En ese instante solo había pensado en él, en que estuviera a su lado y la ayudara.

- Lamento no haber estado contigo, no debí haberme ido tanto tiempo

- Al contrario, sé que tenías compromisos importantes y…

- Nada es más importante que tú – Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un tenue beso – Ni que el bebé que estamos esperando ni mucho menos que Yasha, ustedes son mi vida, tú lo eres

- Señorita, acaban de llegar estas flores – Entró la enfermera trayendo consigo un ramo de rosas rojas; la mujer las dejó sobre la mesa a un lado de la cama y le extendió la tarjeta, al terminar de leerla no pudo más que sonreír.

- No tenías que molestarte – Dejó la tarjeta entre las flores.

- No es molestia, es un placer

- ¿Duele?, ¿Cómo es caer? – Preguntó el pequeño emocionado, de que su mamá haya hecho lo mismo que el personaje de su videojuego

- Horrible – Aseguró Kagome mientras se acomodaba en la cama, finalmente estaba en su casa, en su cama, con su hijo e Inuyasha.

- La verdad si me asuste mucho – El niño abrazó a su mamá, no quería perderla – No volvamos a subirnos a un carro si papá no conduce

- Esta bien – Asintió ella mientras cubría a ambos con la cobija.

- ¿Me dan espacio? – Entró Inuyasha en la habitación, dejando las llaves del auto sobre la mesa de noche y recostándose al lado de ambos.

Pasaron un largo rato, hablando entre ellos, riendo de los imaginativos pensamientos de Yasha.

- ¿Y si fuera un animal que serías? – Le preguntó a su padre.

- No sé…me gustan los tigres – Respondió él.

- ¿Y una planta mezclada con un animal?

- ¿Una qué? – Intervino Kagome sonriendo - ¿Y que sería eso?

- No sé…Un… "¡Planimal!", ¿Qué planimal serían?

Bien, tenían un niño con demasiada imaginación…

- Eh pues yo sería un… Delfín rosa – Dijo Kagome.

- Un delfín… ¡Mamá!, ese no es un planimal – Se quejó el niño.

- Claro que lo es, es un delfín y también una rosa… - El niño lo meditó un momento y finalmente se rindió ante las palabras de su madre, no podía luchar contra la naturaleza.

- Señor Taisho, tenemos el equipo de seguridad listo – Informó un hombre vestido por completo de negro.

- Bien, quiero que ubiquen personal aquí dentro de la casa, quiero una parte con Kagome, en todo momento que deje la mansión y con mi hijo, quiero un equipo de civil que se encargue de su cuidado mientras esta fuera de la casa, no me importa como lo hagan, pero no quiero que nadie se les acerque sin que yo me dé cuenta – Ordenó al hombre.

- Como usted diga señor – Asintió el hombre - ¿Sí? – Habló al escuchar que pequeña radio sobre su hombro comenzaba a accionarse – Un momento… Señor Taisho – Lo llamó antes de que ingresara a la mansión – Hay una señorita en la entrada, la señorita Himura, solicita entrar en la mansión – Antes de Inuyasha lograra dar una respuesta, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, no tuvo que mirar para saber quién era, así que simplemente colgó – Ella tiene la entrada prohibida en la mansión

- Papá, es tu turno – Dijo el pequeño sentado en el suelo, con el tablero de "Monopoly" frente a él.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y fue a sentarse al lado de su hijo y de Kagome, para seguir con una entretenida tarde familiar.

- ¡Vas a la cárcel! – Se burló Yasha al ver el número que sacaba su padre – Vas tú mami…

- No lo haré Inuyasha, estás en definitiva loco – Dijo Kagome mientras subía las escaleras.

- No lo estoy, además, ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Ya te dije Inuyasha, no voy a andar para todos lados con esos gorilas que contrataste, quédatelos tú

- Kagome… - Suspiró siguiéndola hasta la habitación – Es por seguridad – Tomó la mano de la joven y la sentó en la cama, había cosas que explicarle – Lo que sucedió no fue un accidente, sé que esto debí decírtelo desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos… Tengo enemigos, personas que desean apoderarse de la compañía o abordar el mercado que tenemos, no todos los hacen por medios legales por lo que intentan sabotearme la compañía o algunos llegan al extremo de querer asesinarme, no sé si recuerdas la vez que…

- De la vez que le dispararon a tu auto – Complementó ella, eso no se le olvidaría nunca, si había estado demasiado preocupada pensando quien sabe que cosas.

- Nunca bajo la guardia, sé que en cualquier momento harán algo mas por lo que no quiero que nada te pase; es también por eso que no hablo de mi vida privada, si no comento acerca de ti o de Yasha a mis socios o no te llevo a fiestas o a lujosos restaurantes, es en parte porque no quiero arriesgarlos

- Odio esas reuniones – Interrumpió ella, había asistido solo a dos pero rogaba por no ir nunca más – Y en esos restaurantes nunca hay privacidad – Agregó ella, logrando que una sonrisa se marcara en el rostro de Inuyasha.

- Pequeña… - Suspiró y la encerró entre sus brazos – Vas a salir con los guardaespaldas – No le preguntó, porque así fuera a la fuerza ella saldría con ellos.

- ¿Son muchos?

- Tal vez, uno, tres, diez, quin…

- ¡Para ahí! – Se alejó un poco de él – Creo que me quedaré de por vida en esta casa.

- Tranquila, ni siquiera los notarás, tampoco puedo dejar que vean que estoy enterado de la situación, pero estarás totalmente a salvo, no dejaré que nada les pase

- Mas te vale o la que te va matar soy yo – Le amenazó.

- Te amo – Sonrió

- También yo – Le susurró ella al oído, para luego besarlo con suavidad.

Las cosas entre ambos habían mejorado luego del accidente, era una lástima que solo con esa tragedia pudieron dejar atrás los problemas y sobreponer lo que ambos sentían; aun así eso no importaba mucho, lo que verdaderamente valía era el amor que había entre los dos y el nuevo integrante de la familia que en unos meses estaría con ellos.

- Vamos, Yasha nos debe estar esperando en el teatro – Se separó de él y se puso de pie con rapidez.

- ¿Qué come ese niño?, tiene demasiada energía – Dijo Inuyasha.

- Tal vez pusimos mucho empeño en él – Bromeó Kagome, dándole un mirada a Inuyasha que rió con ganas, bueno tal vez sí…

- Es un verdadero alivió que me quitaran el yeso de la muñeca – Dijo Kagome.

- ¿Y qué te dijeron del bebé? – Preguntó Sango con entusiasmo, ambas se sentaron en la mesa de una cafetería, al aire libre.

- Pues, aparentemente tengo algo así con cinco semanas de embarazo, me dijeron que todo estaba en perfecto estado, aun así también me advirtieron que debía cuidarme como si tratara de un embarazo riesgoso – Explicó Kagome con algo de preocupación.

- Entonces el accidente si afectó el embarazo

- Según el doctor, es solo por precaución, los exámenes no arrojaron ningún tipo de problema pero aun así es mejor estar precavidos

- ¿Ya le dijiste a Inuyasha? – Preguntó.

- Claro que lo sabe, hoy entró tarde a trabajar, llevamos a Yasha al jardín y luego me acompañó a la cita medica

- Esta muy pendiente de ustedes

- Si te dijera, la casa tiene la seguridad reforzada, hay hombres encubiertos pendientes de Yasha en el jardín y no es solo eso, en estos momentos estamos siendo cuidadas por varias personas – Su amiga de inmediato comenzó a mirar a todos lados – Ni te molestes en buscarlos ni yo sé quiénes son.

- Bueno lo importante es que las cosas están bien entre ustedes – Sonrió Sango feliz de ver a su amiga en tan buen estado, tanto físico como emocional.

- Lo mejor es que confíe en Inuyasha, me ha probado de muchas maneras que le importamos, tanto Yasha como yo, y honestamente no me interesa ni un poco, salir a esas reuniones o ir a esos restaurantes, estoy bien como vivimos – Aseguró Kagome.

- No podemos asegurar que él es el culpable – Dijo el hombre sentando frente a Inuyasha – Pero si nos da un poco más de tiempo podremos tener las pruebas suficientes

- Necesito resultados rápido, ha llegado muy lejos, no quiero que este ni a cien metros de mi casa o mi familia – Aseveró Inuyasha – Así que más les vale encontrar lo que necesiten o me tocará prescindir de sus servicios y buscar unos más rápidos

- No se preocupe señor Taisho, nada más le sucederá a su familia – Le aseguró el hombre, se levantó del asiento y se marchó.

Estaba nervioso, nunca antes lo había estado frente a ese tipo de situaciones, pues era solo él, pero ahora todo era diferente, tenía una familia por la cual ver y de la cual cuidar, no iba a permitir que volvieran a tocar a Kagome o a sus hijos; así tuviera que hacerlo el mismo, los protegería.

_**Bueno ahora me siento mucho mejor, espero que ya hayan logrado ubicarse. Lo bueno es que las cosas están bien entre Inu y Kagome y al parecer les ha rendido (ahora tendrán otro bebé)… Ah… ¿Y ustedes que planimal serian?... xD…eso se lo debo a un sobrinito mío creo que hay otra persona con mucha imaginación en mi casa. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Una vez mas sorry. Ahora dejen sus comentarios, besos, abrazos y nos vemos pronto.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**¡Hola! Confió que en el día de hoy se encuentren de maravilla, bueno más bien la tarde-noche de hoy. Yo me encuentro contentísima esperando al sábado con ansias. Bueno una vez más he pasado para dejarles el capitulo siguiente de esta historia. Les comento que en este capítulo entra el culpable de todo… Nos les adelanto mas simplemente lean por ustedes mismas.**_

_**Cáp. 20: Enemigo **_

- Ya déjame Inuyasha – Gateó hasta la cabecera de la cama tratando de escapar de él.

- Kagome… - Quedó extendido en la cama en un intento de atraparla.

- Tienes que irte a trabajar – Le recordó Kagome aun sin moverse.

- Voy a ir pero primero ven – Insistió él sentándose en la cama, tenía el pantalón del traje puesto y lo demás estaba sobre una silla completamente organizados.

- ¡No!...Yasha pronto vendrá para que lo lleve al jardín y tú tienes que irte a trabajar – Dijo Kagome bajándose de la cama y buscando sus zapatos bajo esta, estaba segura que por ahí habían caído.

- Mi amor… - Fue hasta donde ella abrazándose a su cintura – No te vayas…

- Pareces un niño Inuyasha, termina de vestirte y ve a lo oficina – Una vez con los zapatos puestos, tomó su cartera de la mesa de noche y estuvo a punto de irse, pero Inuyasha la jaló con suavidad de la cintura y la recostó en la cama posándose sobre ella con rapidez.

- Me falta menos para desvestirme – Susurró haciéndola sonrojar – ¿Te le mides?

- Inuyasha…es en serio, Yasha vendrá en…

- ¡Por mi ni se molesten ya le dije a Myoga que me llevara! – Gritó el niño desde afuera de la habitación - Ah y los "hombres de negro" van con nosotros –Agregó abriendo la puerta y volviéndola a cerrar; la situación dejó a ambos descolocados.

- ¿Ves lo que pasó? – Le reprendió Kagome.

- Claro que sí, tenemos un hijo muy solidario… ¿En qué íbamos?

- En que tú te ibas a vestir, pero que era mucho más fácil que yo te desvistiera – Sonrió con picardía y pasó sus manos por el pecho de él – Claro que tú tienes que quitar más cosas…

- Yo encantado – Se inclinó a atrapar los labios de la joven mujer - Te amo…te amo… - Le dio un beso en los labios por cada vez que repitió lo mismo.

- ¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a decir? – Preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Ahh…nunca me cansó de decírtelo, reconocer que estoy enamorado es…se siente tanta paz, alegría y euforia que podría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos…pararme en la cima del mundo y gritar que te amo… Te amo… ¡Te…

- Shhh… - Sonrió ella tapándole la boca – No es necesario, con que me lo digas a mí, todo está perfecto…

- Pequeña, estuve pensando en algo…

- ¿En qué?

- Porque no nos vamos de vacaciones, podemos irnos por una semana o dos y descansar en la playa o ir a esquiar, Yasha la pasa muy bien cuando lo hacemos, ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece que aun falta para las vacaciones de verano de Yasha y también que ya está muy tarde y se supone que deberías ir al trabajo – Se levantó de la cama trayendo consigo una de las sabanas para cubrir su desnudez.

- Por lo pronto vamos por un baño – La cargo de manera nupcial y entró con ella al cuarto de baño.

- Ya no me importa mucho como sean las cosas, soy feliz como vivimos, Inuyasha es un excelente padre y pareja; esta muy emocionado por el bebé que viene, está armando planes desde ya

- No sabes cómo me alegra que las cosas entre ustedes estén mejor, es bueno verte con ánimos y así de feliz, me alegro mucho por ti; y hablando de nuevo bebés, ¿Cómo lo tomó Yasha?

- Está contento por tener a alguien con quien jugar, además Inuyasha le está metiendo ideas de hermano sobre protector, ambos aseguran que es una niña y que no dejaran que ningún chico se les acerque hasta los cuarenta – Le comentó Kagome.

- Bueno al menos no tendrás que preocuparte por la seguridad de la niña – Bromeó Sango – Se me va a hacer tarde, si quieres puedo llevar el Cd con la información para que no tengas que ir luego

- Claro espera yo…lo expulso – Dio una serie de clics hasta que el Cd salió expulsado de la laptop, el cual luego le pasó a Sango – Toma…

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana…

- Adiós Sango – Se despidió el pequeño desde la puerta para luego ir con su mamá – Yo contestó…Hola…No está…Mi mamá… ¿Quién es?...Dice que necesita a…

- Bueno… - Tomó la bocina antes de que el niño hablara mas.

- Por fin un adulto… - Suspiró la persona al otro lado del teléfono – Podrías comunicarme con Inuyasha…

- No está… - Respondió con cierto enfado, sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz.

- Entonces dígale que no me están permitiendo la entrada en la mansión y es un milagro que me…

- Lo lamento pero su mensaje no podrá ser dado – La interrumpió – Digamos que yo no permito que le lleguen – Agregó para colgar con rapidez.

- ¿Quién era? – Preguntó el niño.

- Ahh…nadie importante… ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Tomó al pequeño acurrucándolo entre los brazos.

- Aburrirme… - Suspiró el pequeño – Me canse de jugar…

- ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado al parque? – Ofreció ella con una sonrisa a lo que el niño asintió emocionado.

- No han reportado movimientos extraños alrededor de Kagome o Yasha – Le dijo Miroku sentándose frente a él.

- Estoy seguro que la persona que hizo el atentado contra Kagome, sabe que ella salió bien de lo sucedido y la única manera de enterarse es acercándose a ella

- Bueno si lo saben es lo de menos, lo importante es que no se acerquen a ella, lo bueno de esto es que no saben de Yasha, ni mucho menos que Kagome está esperando otro hijo tuyo

- Ahhh…estas cosas no me dejan dormir – Suspiró recostándose en la silla – Vivo con la paranoia encima, pensando que algo malo les va a suceder

- Por qué no se toman vacaciones – Opinó Miroku – Podríamos sacarlos del país sin que nadie se dé cuenta, con ustedes lejos podrían dar más fácil con la persona detrás de todo esto

- No sé que diga Kagome, sé lo propuse como una "broma" pero creo que prefiere esperar hasta las vacaciones de verano, aparte de eso están los estudios de Yasha, esa no es opción por el momento; ya se me ocurrirá algo, por el momento lo que más me interesa es saber quien anda detrás de todo esto

- ¿Qué conseguiste? – Preguntó mientras miraba fijamente como el puro comenzaba a consumirse con el fuego.

- La mujer está bien, es increíble que sobreviviera a ese accidente – Dijo el hombre dejando un sobre, encima del escritorio.

- ¿Y ese niño? – Preguntó mirando la serie de fotografías, la mayoría de ellas mostraban a una mujer haciendo diferentes cosas y algunas de ellas estaba un niño junto a ella, ambos reían o hablaban.

- Aun no lo sabemos señor, no logré acercarme lo suficiente – Se disculpó el hombre.

- Ya puedes largarte – Dio una calada al cigarro y con una seña llamó a un hombre que estaba a un costado de la sala – Averigua quien es ese niño, si es lo que estoy pensando…tengo una gran idea.

- Como diga señor…

- ¿Cuándo va a nacer? – Preguntó el niño mientras comía de su helado.

- Aun faltan por lo menos siete meses – Dijo Kagome.

- Eso es… - Con su mano libre trato de hacer cuentas - ¿Mucho?... ¿Por qué tanto?, ¿Las niñas se demoran más?

- No…todos los bebés tardan lo mismo

- Algunos animales se demoran más o menos…

- Sí, pero los humanos tardan generalmente nueve meses, aunque también hay bebés que nacen antes

- ¿Y no puede nacer antes?

- No soy yo quien lo decidido, ¿Alguna otra duda?

- ¿Cómo se va a llamar? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Eh…aun no lo sabemos, tal vez lo discutamos luego – Le contestó Kagome – Bueno ya es algo tarde lo mejor es que nos vayamos o tu papá se va a preocupar

- Ah… no hay nada como descansar en la casa, en la cama contigo – Dijo abrazándola mientras los cubría a ambos con la cobija - ¿Cómo estuvo el día?

- Bien…terminé un trabajo y pasé el resto de la tarde con Yasha

- Estuvo mucho mejor que el mío, lo único que hice fue revisar balances y mas balances y colocar mi firma, nada…

- También llamó Kikyo… - Le interrumpió.

- Kagome…te juro que pedí que no pasaran sus llamadas y que no le admitieran la entrada en…

- Lo sé, no te preocupes, creo que ni supo quién era, no me importa, ella puede llamar todo lo que quiera y plantarse al lado del teléfono; soy yo quien te tengo…

- Mmmm…vámonos – Giró en la cama dejándola bajo él para comenzar a acariciarle el rostro – Alejémonos de todo y de todos, vámonos a vivir a otro lado, donde nadie nos encuentre

- Estas un poquito loco – Sonrió ella por sus ocurrencias.

- Estoy loco por ti, pero estoy lo suficientemente cuerdo como para proponerte eso, es solo cuestión de que me digas que sí y mañana mismo estaremos en algún lugar de este mundo, olvidándonos de todo esto

- Las cosas no son así de sencillas, tenemos empleos que no podemos dejar botados y mucho menos tu siendo el dueño de una compañía, por la que subsisten tantas familias

- Miroku la puede manejar

- Ya deja de pensar en eso, nos vamos a quedar aquí, aunque no digo que se pueda cambiar de opinión, el hecho es que ahora estamos bien aquí…

- Te entiendo…Además no me importa donde este siempre y cuando este contigo

- ¡Sabes bien que eso no es así!, ¿O acaso encontraste algo que lo pruebe? – Preguntó con marcado enfado.

- Claro que no querida, es solo una mera deducción, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que mantienen una relación y debe ser algo muy importante para que se mantenga tan oculto

- Mínimo es porque no es de ninguna familia…

- Oh no, claro que no es por eso, si algo sé es que eso es lo que menos influye en él – Aseguró.

- Bueno y qué esperas para hacer algo, pero algo que funcione esta vez – Remarcó con sarcasmo.

- Todo a su debido tiempo, primero hay algo que debemos confirmar y para eso te necesito a ti – Se acercó a esta ella y acarició el rostro de la mujer, la cual lo apartó con marcado desagrado – Debes buscar la manera de saber quién es

- De seguro es un hermano o sobrino, no tiene que ser expresamente…

- Su hijo, puedo asegurarlo querida, tú misma me dijiste que en alguna oportunidad hubo un altercado por un niño, aun así necesito pruebas contundentes

- ¡Él no tiene un hijo!, ¡Ese no era su hijo! – Objetó airada – Te vas a dar cuenta de que no es así, no te preocupes voy a buscar la manera de averiguar quién es…

- Bien, entonces cuando vuelvas espero me traigas ese dato…Nos vemos querida…

- ¿Y aquí trabajas tu? – Preguntó el niño mirando por el gran ventanal del cuarto - ¿Y dónde está la oficina de papá?

- Queda en el último piso, que es el de presidencia, este piso es el departamento de diseño, por eso yo trabajo aquí

- ¿Y podemos subir?

- Claro solo que será más tarde, papá está en una reunión ahora, así que nos toca esperar un momentito; porque mejor no bajamos a la cafetería, apuesto a que no comiste nada en el jardín – El día de hoy había decidido ir a la oficina y casualmente la maestra de Yasha no pudo asistir por lo que tuvo que recogerlo y traerlo consigo a la oficina – Ven vamos a ver qué quieres desayunar

- ¿Le subimos algo a papá?

- Claro…

- ¿Toda esta gente trabaja aquí? – Preguntó el pequeño cuando ya se dirigían al ascensor, luego de que comieran en la cafetería.

- Eh…sí, esta es una parte – Contestó Kagome, esperando a que las puertas del elevador se abrieran.

- Creo que mi día acaba de mejorar – Dijo saliendo del ascensor.

- Eh…hola Kouga – Saludó con disimulada cortesía.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó el hombre de mirada azul.

- Bien gracias… - Respondió a la misma vez que sintió un jaloncito en su mano, ya sabía de quien se trataba – Me tengo que ir, adiós

- Espera, la última vez te fuiste sin…

- Otro día, adiós – Entró en el elevador y las puertas se cerraron de inmediato, una vez adentro del cubículo botó el aire retenido en sus pulmones, los coqueteos de Kouga la incomodaban.

- ¿Quién era ese señor?

- Es un amigo de tu padre – Trató de explicarle exceptuando cosas como de que su padre no se llevaba con Kouga en absoluto.

- ¿Y en que piso es? – El niño miró la pantallita que indicaba los pisos que avanzaba con suprema rapidez, en un instante estuvieron en el último.

- Aquí – Dijo ella caminando con el pequeño hasta el ala de oficina de Inuyasha, una vez frente a su puerta no vio a la secretaria así que simplemente ingreso, el lugar estaba vació – Eh…de seguro aun está en la reunión, esperemos un momento – Yasha asintió y dejó el café que le había subido a su papá sobre el escritorio, cuidando de no desacomodar nada; la oficina de su papá era inmensa y tenía una inmensa silla que daba vueltas, eso era lo más divertido.

- ¿Qué hace un presidente de empresa? – Preguntó el niño mientras daba miraba las plumas tan elegantes que tenía su papá.

- Eh, pues se encarga de que las cosas funcionen en la compañía, sin un presidente todo sería un descontrol – Trató de explicarle Kagome al pequeño; caminó por la estancia un momento, hacía mucho tiempo no entraba en la oficina de Inuyasha, lo había hecho una única vez y nada había cambiado desde eso o al menos no veía nada raro.

- Mira mamá – La llamó el niño mirando unos objetos sobre el escritorio – Eres tú, yo y todos juntos – Le enseñó las fotografías sobre el mueble.

Con algo se sorpresa se acercó hasta los portarretratos para mirarlos un momento, tal vez si había algo nuevo y eso eran las fotos, habían tres en total, una de ella la cual si mal no recordaba había sido tomada en una de sus salidas cuando comenzaban a vivir juntos, la otra era de Yasha, de hace un par de años y la otra era de los tres, un fotógrafo en el parque la había tomado sin su consentimiento y luego se las había ofrecido, aparentemente Inuyasha la había comprado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ella que había llegado a pensar que estaban fuera de su vida, al parecer no era así.

- Llama al ingeniero y dile que el cheque es autorizado… - Hablaba con su secretaria mientras entraba a la oficina.

- ¡Papá! – Corrió el niño hasta lanzarse a los brazos de su padre – Te trajimos café

- Es todo Seiko – Le dijo a su secretaria que se marchó algo sorprendida – Que nadie interrumpa – Agregó con seriedad - ¿Qué haces aquí campeón? – Le sonrió al pequeño que estaba acomodado en sus brazos

- La maestra se enfermó y mamá me trajo a trabajar – Explicó el niño; Inuyasha lo dejó en el suelo y el pequeño corrió nuevamente al amplio escritorio.

- Insistió en venir a verte – Dijo Kagome, tal vez había sido imprudente en traerlo.

- No te preocupes Kagome, no me molesta que ustedes vengan, su presencia nunca lo hace – Le aseguró atrayéndola hacia él para darle un beso.

- ¡Ugh! – Dijo el niño al ver lo que sus padres hacían – No hagan eso.

- Espero que el bebé que viene no sea tan celoso o celosa – Dijo Inuyasha.

- Si sale como el padre, creo que lo será bastante

- Solo un poco – Sonrió.

- ¡Ay ya! – Exclamó el pequeño desde el asiento, adoraba que sus padres estuvieran bien, pero luego empezaban a ponerse muy melosos y eso no le gustaba mucho.

- Bien… - Alejó las manos de la mujer y fue hasta donde su hijo - ¿Y qué te parece la oficina?

- Señorita no puede pasar…son ordenes del señor Taisho… - Trató de detenerla pero prácticamente era imposible - ¡Señorita no puede!

- ¡No me toques! – Se soltó de la mujer e ingresó a la oficina quedándose atónita con la imagen.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí adentro? – Bramó airado dejando al pequeño de pie de en el suelo, Yasha se quedó estático ante el grito de su padre.

- Señor traté de detenerla pero, usted sabe cómo es… - Habló la secretaria asustada.

- Vuelve a tus cosas Seiko, yo me encargo – Le dijo con la mirada fija en la intrusa - Creo que pregunté algo, ¿Qué haces aquí adentro?, cuando digo que no me interrumpan es porque no quiero a nadie aquí adentro

- Pero… - La mujer estaba atónita mirando a las otras dos personas en la habitación, pero aun más al niño que segundos antes Inuyasha sostenía sobre los hombros con una radiante sonrisa - ¿Quién es…este… - Ni siquiera podía hablar, sin importarle los gritos de Inuyasha se acercó al niño que la miraba sin entender, de igual manera vio como Kagome iba con el niño y lo ponía tras ella - ¡¿Quién es ese…

- Mide bien tus palabras Kikyo – La interrumpió Inuyasha tomándola de la mano y alejándola de Kagome y su hijo – No me hagas enfadar mas

- ¡No me importa!, Dime ahora mismo quien es ese niño – Le reclamó más enfadada que nunca.

- No te debo explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie y si no quieres ser sacada de aquí por mis hombres, mas te vale que te largues ahora mismo – Su voz sonó letal y fría.

- ¿Es tu hijo?, ¡Tienes un hijo con esta!, te dejaste embaucar por una mujerzu…

- Termina esa palabra y te juro que te arrepentirás – La tomó del brazo y la zamarreó, no quería perder la cordura pero tampoco permitiría que insultaran a su hijo o a Kagome – Ahora mismo te largas de aquí, no estoy para tus escenitas – Casi arrastrando la sacó de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras él – Te lo voy a decir una vez más, no te acercas ni a mi empresa, ni a mi casa y tampoco se te ocurra volver a insultar a Kagome o a mi hijo, porque sí lo es, es mi hijo, mío y de Kagome, así que no te acercas a ellos y no te acercas a mi… ¿Entendido?

- Tus palabritas no sirven conmigo, porque no vamos a decirles que sucedió durante el congreso en Londres, tu hijo estaría interesado en oír la clase de padre que tiene.

- Tus mentiritas ya no te sirven a la próxima no me drogues tanto como para llegar a la inconsciencia, ¿Sorprendida?, sabes que en los hoteles hay cámaras de seguridad, ni tuve oportunidad de entrar por mi propia cuenta a la habitación, fue una buena jugada, solo que omitiste ciertos detalles, mejor suerte a la próxima – Se dio media vuelta para regresar a la oficina – Vete ahora mismo de aquí; Seiko si hay más problemas llama a seguridad y avisa que ella tiene la entrada prohibida a esta compañía – La mujer asintió y el tomó un poco de aire para entrar de nuevo a la oficina; allí Kagome estaba sentada en el sofá lateral con el pequeño sentado en sus piernas.

- Papi… ¿Aun enfadado? – Preguntó el niño sin soltarse de su mamá.

- Claro que no campeón – Le dedicó una sonrisa y fue a sentarse junto a ellos – Es solo que hay personas que te hacen perder el quicio y te descontrolas un poco

- ¿Cómo cuando Myoga se enfada cuando no limpian la piscina? – Preguntó el niño.

- Así mismo – Habló Kagome dejando que el pequeño se olvidara del inconveniente y fuera a encender la laptop – En definitiva hice mal en venir

- Pequeña, tú no hiciste mal en venir, fue…ella – Suspiró cansado, se quitó la corbata y el saco del traje y desabrochó los dos primeros botones, luego se recostó en su regazo – No debes preocuparte, Yasha y tu nunca serán una molestia para mí en ningún lugar, si ustedes son mi vida, ustedes y la niña que viene en camino – Giró su rostro y depositó un beso en el vientre de ella, aun estaba un poco plano, pero en ciertas circunstancias podías ver que comenzaba a abultarse.

- Insistes en que es niña, espero lo sea o ambos se quedaran con los planes de escuadrón de protección – Bromeó Kagome logrando que el sonriera.

Era increíble lo que recién había sucedido, nunca había visto a Inuyasha tan enfadado, estaba segura que lo único que lo detenía de golpear a Kikyo era el hecho de que era una mujer. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse bien, el hecho de que él los hubiera defendido ante cualquier insulto, esa sola acción le dijo mucho.

- Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas – Dijo mas para sí mismo que la para las otras dos personas presentes.

- ¡¿Es que acaso no me estas escuchando? ¡Es su hijo!, ¡Tuvo un hijo con esa zorra!, ¡Un bastardo! – Bramó airada, las palabras que antes se le prohibieron.

- Ya cálmate querida, no es para tanto, hiciste un buen trabajo ahora puedes dejarme el resto a mí

- ¡Los quiero muertos a ella y a su hijito!

- No eres tu quien lo decide, lo mejor es que vayas a casa cualquier cosa importante te aviso – Posó una mano tras la espalda de ella guiándola hasta la puerta – Prepara a todos… - Dijo al hombre de pie en un rincón de la habitación.

_**¡Bien hecho Inu!... cuanto no hubiera dado porque algo remotamente parecido hubiera sucedido en la serie. En serio que me hubiera encantado xD. Como vieron ahora entró un nuevo personaje, aun no les diré quién es, quedan muchas mas sorpresas y para saberlas no pueden dejar de leer. Dejen sus comentarios, un abrazo… Besos …Bye…**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Holas… espero que se encuentren muy, venimos de un fin de semana genial, yo vine con las pilas recargadas lista para actualizar; estoy muy contenta con el apoyo que me han dado, los mensajes y todo eso. Gracias por todo y no quedando más que decir les dejo el capítulo de hoy, que está muy interesante.**_

_**Cáp. 21: Desesperación **_

- Vaya no me imagino la reacción de Kikyo – Dijo Miroku sin poder evitar soltar una risita.

- Sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia, ella acabó con la poca que tenía, no iba a permitir que insultara a Yasha o a Kagome

- Sí, pero ahora puedes apostar que media ciudad sabe que tienes un hijo y una mujer

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, no me importaría que el mundo entero lo supiera, pero sabes que hay personas que…

- Claro que lo sé, pero no te preocupes nada les va a suceder

- Eso espero – Suspiró y de nuevo ambos hombres se volcaron a los documentos sobre el escritorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- La verdad que Kikyo se lo tenía bien merecido, que así sepa que Inuyasha ya tiene dueña

- Pero lo hubieras visto – Continuó Kagome – Como le grito a esa mujer y luego simplemente recuperó la compostura en el momento en que estuvimos solos, hasta pensé que algo de ese enfado recaería en nosotros, pero simplemente estaba tan…

- Relajado… - Intervino Sango – No es mucho lo que veo a Inuyasha fuera o en horas de trabajo, pero si te aseguro que es alguien completamente diferente en tu casa, aquí es alguien frío y calculador, un hombre de negocios mientras que en tu casa se le ve relajado y sonriente

- Ahh… - Suspiró dibujando una sonrisa entre sus labios, nunca se vio tan enamorada.

- Kagome… ¿Vamos? – Irrumpió en la oficina de la joven – Hola Sango…

- Señor Taisho – Lo llamó con el debido respeto en horas de oficina.

- Claro, nos vemos Sango – Se despidió de su amiga, tomó su cartera y salió con Inuyasha – No era necesario que fuéramos los dos por Yasha – Le dijo una vez que estuvieron solos en el ascensor.

- Claro que sí, pasamos por Yasha y luego al centro comercial, lo mejor es que vayamos viendo cositas para esta bebita

- No tengo ni dos meses Inuyasha, no podemos comprar cosas sin saber el sexo del bebé – Sonrió Kagome cuando él le acarició el vientre plano, aun ni perdía su figura.

- Déjame soñar

- ¿Y qué hicieron hoy? – Le preguntó Inuyasha a su hijo que caminaba aferrando su manita a la de él.

- Pintamos y jugamos y… - Enumeraba el niño las miles y una cosas que habían hecho el día de hoy.

Así, ensimismados iban, caminaban hacia la salida del jardín en el cual estudiaba Yasha, con el niño agarrado a una mano de su madre y a otra su padre, contándolas las miles de cosas sucedidas en su día de estudio. Inuyasha llevó una mano a su bolsillo buscando las llaves de su auto para sacarle el seguro, antes de que pudiera presionar algún botón un sonido rasgó en el aire, irrumpiendo en la quietud…

- ¡Inuyasha! – Asustada se movió hasta donde él que cayó arrodillado al suelo, el niño estaba a su lado, llamándolo insistentemente - ¡Auxilio!, tranquilo todo va estar bien.

- Cuidado… - Susurró mientras presionaba la herida en su vientre, aun no perdía la conciencia pero comenzaba a marearse.

Varias personas aparecieron al instante, ninguna de ellas eran conocidas por Kagome, pero lo único que quería era salir de allí ahora y aun mas cuando varios disparos se dejaron escuchar nuevamente.

- Súbete…al…carro – Le entregó las llaves no sin antes desactivar el seguro.

- No te separes Yasha – Le dijo Kagome al pequeño que no lloraba, sabía que quería mostrarse valiente en lugar de dar más dificultades; ella ayudó a Inuyasha a levantarse y a caminar hasta el auto, una persona que supuso era de la seguridad de Inuyasha los siguió de cerca, tratando de evitar un nuevo impacto sobre ellos – Vas a estar bien – Susurró tratando mas de convencerse a ella misma, el niño abrió la puerta de atrás y ella dejó a Inuyasha dentro, luego subió a Yasha al asiento del copiloto, ahora restaba que ella subiera al asiento del conductor.

- Señora venga con nosotros – Le dijo el hombre que minutos antes los cubría.

- No, espere yo tengo que ir con Inuyasha – El hombre la alejaba del auto y era claro que no quería llevarla hasta el asiento del conductor - ¡¿Qué hace? ¡Suéltenme!

- ¡Mamá!...

- Kagome… - Susurró sin poderse levantar del asiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Podemos pasarle? – Preguntó Miroku.

- Están en la mejor parte de la película – Se negó Sango.

- Porque las mujeres insisten ver miles de veces "titanic" ya sabes el final, hasta te apuesto que sabes el dialogo – Adivinó Miroku con una sonrisa que hizo enfadar a Sango.

- Quieres que te saque a dor…

- _Interrumpimos la programación para dar una noticia importante; hace pocas horas el reconocido empresario Inuyasha Taisho, salió herido luego de que aparentemente personas no identificadas abrieran fuego contra él, una mujer y un niño pequeño cuando salían de un jardín infantil de la zona, según nuestros contactos el empresario se encuentra en el hospital gravemente herido…_

- Demonios – Miroku se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a buscar las llaves de su auto y su teléfono.

- Espérame voy contigo – Sango corrió alcanzándolo cuando subió al auto.

- Myoga ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Miroku mientras conducía con rapidez hacia el hospital - ¿Qué?...Pero y entonces…Bien…nos vemos allá

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó una preocupada Sango.

- Hubo una emboscada a las afueras del jardín de Yasha, le dispararon a Inuyasha, sin darle tiempo a nuestros hombres de reaccionar, Yasha está bien al menos físicamente y…

- ¿Y que mas? – Instó Sango.

- Se llevaron a Kagome…

- Pero…

- No sé nada mas Sango, primero tengo que ver que sucedió con Inuyasha y luego ver que sucedió – Interrumpió a la mujer para que no acabara con sus nervios; conducía con extrema agilidad por lo que en unos minutos llegaron al hospital en el cual atendían a Inuyasha – Señorita estamos buscando al señor Taisho

- En el cuarto piso – Indicó la recepcionista; cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron en el pasillo con el anciano Myoga y el pequeño niño que estaba sentado con sus piernitas colgando de la silla y la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Cómo esta? – Preguntó al anciano.

- El señor esta en cirugía, aun no nos dicen nada – Comentó el anciano – Los hombres de seguridad están apostados cerca del quirófano

- Yo te espero aquí – Le dijo Sango quien se fue a sentar con el niño.

- ¿Qué demonios sucedió? – Preguntó enfadado al encargado de seguridad.

- Nos tomaron de sorpresa señor, nadie cerca le disparó, estamos seguros que el impacto vino desde algún edificio cercano – Se explicó el hombre.

- ¿Y Kagome?, ¿El edificio cercano se la llevó? – Habló con sarcasmo.

- Estábamos de civil, los agresores también, dos de ellos lograron confundirse entre nosotros, ella logró subir al señor y al niño al carro, pero una camioneta apareció y la subieron a ella; también iban por el niño pero reaccionamos antes de que se acercaran al auto, lamentablemente perdimos a la camioneta

- Escúcheme bien más le vale que la encuentren o usted y todos sus hombres no volverán a conseguir trabajo de nuevo, ¿Me entendió? – Le hubiera gritado si no fuera porque estaba en un hospital.

- Claro que sí señor, me pondré en eso ahora mismo

- Voy a llevar al niño a casa para que descansé, cualquier cosa me avisa – Le avisó el anciano tomando al pequeño de la manita.

- Enviaré a algunos hombres con usted – Dijo Miroku, entendía que el niño debía estar cansado, pronto sería media noche y no sabían nada de Inuyasha, un par de horas luego de que Myoga partiera el cirujano salió con un diagnostico.

- Logramos extraer la bala de su vientre, por suerte no sufrió mayor daño, pero si tendrá que quedarse unas cuantas semanas para estudiar su evolución, en estos momentos esta sedado por lo que no pueden ingresar a verlo, ya le avisaré si algo nuevo sucede – Culminó el doctor para girarse e irse.

- ¿Qué va a suceder con Kagome? – Se atrevió Sango a preguntar, él la miró pero no tenía idea que responder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su cabeza le dolía horrores, azotaba punzantemente desde atrás, se sentía como aquella vez del accidente, a excepción de que no le dolía el cuerpo en absoluto; llevó una mano a su cabeza tratando de apartar el molesto dolor mientras abría sus ojos y acomodaba su visión a la molesta luz del día, aparentemente los primeros síntomas del embarazo comenzaban a salir, primero dolores de cabeza y nauseas, esa era la peor parte. Cuando pudo ver claramente se encontró en una hermosa habitación, amplia y bellísimamente decorada, una gran cama, hermosos muebles de fino roble, ventanales inmensos con hermosas cortinas y una chimenea a un lado; el problema era que esa no era su habitación, ¿Dónde estaba?... En ese instante recordó lo sucedido, la serie de disparos a la salida del jardín de su hijo, un Inuyasha herido, ella subiéndolos al auto y un hombre que la subió a una camioneta, luego de eso un golpe en su cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro. Asustada se levantó con rapidez y corrió hasta una puerta lateral encontrándola con llave, tenía que salir de ahí.

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! – Vociferó mientras golpeaba la puerta - ¡Sáquenme! – Miró a todos lados y fue hasta los ventanales, descorrió las cortinas topándose con el incandescente sol, abrió las ventanas y se asomó, para su desgracia estaba demasiado alto desde su lugar hasta el piso, debía estar como a tres plantas de distancia, si saltaba de la única manera que saldría de ese lugar sería muerta; supo que estaba en una mansión y aparentemente en medio de la nada, pues lo único que alcanzaba a ver eran árboles, rendida volvió hacia la cama, quería llorar pero no podía darse ese gusto ahora, pero como no hacerlo si no sabía dónde estaba y mucho menos si Inuyasha y su hijo estaban bien.

Ya era medio día cuando sintió que comenzaban a abrir la puerta, con agilidad Kagome se puso de pie, lista para enfrentar a quien viniera; una mujer hizo aparición, sostenía una bandeja con comida la cual dejó sobre un buró lateral, luego simplemente se dispuso a salir.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó desde su puesto, la mujer no respondió nada, simplemente abrió la puerta – Oiga espere – Se movió hasta donde ella que ya salía de la habitación antes de alcanzarla un gran hombre vestido de negro se interpuso en su camino, la hizo retroceder y nuevamente cerró; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que esta vez no pudo contener, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, tenía que salir de ahí pero no sabía cómo lo lograría – Inuyasha…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Quítenme todo esto! – Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a quitarse las jeringas conectadas a su cuerpo, de inmediato varios enfermeros ingresaron a la habitación.

- ¡Señor tranquilícese! – Le hablaba el doctor mientras él y otras personas trataban de regresarlo a la cama – ¡Acaba de sufrir una gran herida debe reposar!

- Suéltenme – Se movió entre los hombres que lo tenían inmovilizado, algunos enfermeros y otros de seguridad.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Ingresó Miroku a la habitación junto con Sango.

- Enfermera tráigame un sedante – Pidió el doctor sin responder la pregunta hecha.

- ¡Suéltenme ahora mismo!, ¡Tengo que ir con Kagome!... ¡Déjenme!

- Señor debe tranquilizarse – Dijo el doctor una vez más, en unos segundos una asustada enfermera se acercó al hombre y comenzó a acercar la jeringa al brazo hasta que se la pudo aplicar, finalmente los hombres que sostenían pudieron ejercer menos fuerza y dejarlo sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Preguntó Miroku al doctor - ¿Por qué lo inyectó?

- ¿Qué acaso no vio como se enloqueció?, se levantó de la cama y se desprendió todos los catéteres que tenía, si se sigue comportando así lo vamos a mantener sedado – Advirtió el doctor mientras volvía a regular los aparatos a los que Inuyasha estaba conectado – Ahora retírense por favor

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Habló Sango una vez que estuvieron fuera de la habitación.

- No lo sé, aun no podemos localizar a Kagome e Inuyasha va terminar matándose si tiene otro ataque de estos

Abrió sus ojos y analizó la blanca habitación a su alrededor, tenía que salir de ahí, pero su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado aun, sabía que estaba sedado, desde hace un par de horas lo estaba, y cada tanto venían a verificar que el nivel del sedante no disminuyera, todo por evitar que él se descontrolara una vez más.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Miroku luego de que ingresara a la habitación.

- Necesito salir de aquí Miroku – Le pidió o más bien le rogó.

- Te dispararon en el vientre, tienes suerte de que estés vivo – Le recordó – Estas en recuperación, debes esperar al menos unas semanas mas

- ¿Qué pasó con Kagome? – No rememoraba mucho de lo sucedido, porque perdió la conciencia mientras estaba en su auto, pero si recordaba que Yasha decía que se la llevaban - ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

- Yasha está bien, esta en tu casa con Myoga, Souta y la madre de Kagome, ha querido venir pero no le permiten ingresar – Explicó Miroku – Y Kagome…no sabemos donde están, en medio de la confusión la montaron a una camioneta, pero no te preocupes tengo a expertos trabajando en su búsqueda – Aseguró Miroku.

- Los mismos expertos que dejaron que se la llevasen – Masculló con sarcasmo.

- Eso solo fue un error, ellos estaban enfocados en el cuidado de Yasha y Kagome, nunca los pusimos a tu cuidado, en cuanto te atacaron quedaron sorprendidos

- Tienes que sacarme de aquí Miroku, quiero que adelanten mi salida – Esta vez no lo pidió sino que lo ordenó.

- Veré que puedo hacer, pero apenas te operaron ayer, no creo que lo permitan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuánto tiempo la tendrían encerrada, no estaba muy segura cuanto tenía allí, pero suponía que casi dos semanas, dos semanas, en las cuales no había hecho mucho y no había averiguado nada, a las únicas personas que veía era a la mujer que le dejaba las tres comidas del día y al hombre que la custodiaba afuera de la habitación, aún no sabía que o quien la tenía allí y nadie se veía interesado en decírselo. Y para el colmo de males, los primeros síntomas del embarazo comenzaban a llegar, vomitaba en las mañanas o ante la presencia de algunos platillos que le dejaban en las comidas, le daban mareos y se sentía demasiado débil.

- No ha comido – Habló la mujer que venía a recoger los platos pasado el mediodía para venir a dejar unos nuevos.

- No tengo hambre, me siento mal – Aseguró Kagome tirada en la cama, ya sabía lo que venía le dejarían ambos platos para que lo comiera todo y ella no podría más que tirarlos por el excusado.

- Debes comerte todo – Ordenó la mujer dejándola una vez más sola en la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Quiero que llames a toda cadena televisiva, revista, prensa de cualquier tipo, quiero anuncios por todos lados, que anuncien que doy la suma que se pida por información acerca de Kagome

- Los agentes dicen que eso no es lo mas…

- Ellos no me pueden decir nada, esos mismos inútiles dejaron que se llevaran a Kagome, así que se ahorren sus consejos – Tomó la camiseta sobre la cama y se la puso, por fin hoy se marchaba del odioso hospital, él mismo se encargaría de encontrar a Kagome.

- Yo también pienso que no debemos alertar a la persona que la tenga, eso haría que se la llevaran más lejos y eso dificultaría encontrarla; mira sé que estas preocupado, todos lo estamos pero debes actuar con cabeza fría, no debemos sobre alertar a nadie.

- No entiendes Miroku, ella está sola, sin nadie que la defienda, no sé porque cosas puede estar pasando, yo siempre le dije que la cuidaría y ahora…

- Tranquilo la vamos a encontrar – Posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, no podía decir que entendía por lo que pasaba, pues perder a la persona que amas debía ser algo demasiado fuerte tanto que ahora no podía imaginarlo – Por lo pronto vamos a la mansión, Yasha te está esperando

Yasha; por estar pensando en el mismo y sumiéndose en su propia tristeza se había olvidado de su propio hijo, no sabía como estaba, aunque Miroku siempre le dijo que estaba bien, recibiendo clases en la casa y al cuidado de Myoga, también sabía que la madre y el hermano de Kagome estaban en la mansión por seguridad de ambos.

El salir del hospital fue una verdadera odisea, miles de medios de comunicación esperaban afuera buscando la propia declaración del empresario sobre el incidente, por eso en lugar de ir al auto que los esperaba afuera, tuvieron que esperar por el helicóptero privado que los llevara hasta el helipuerto de la mansión.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra señor? – Preguntó Myoga una vez que ingresó en la mansión.

- Estoy bien Myoga, ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – Preguntó ya comenzando a subir las escaleras.

- Esta en la habitación con la maestra de turno - Le informó Myoga.

- Yasha… - La maestra al verlo llegar simplemente salió.

El niño estaba sentado en un pequeño escritorio con algunos libros abiertos y se dedicaba a colorear insistentemente algunos dibujos, tan ensimismado estaba que ni siquiera corrió hasta donde él como siempre lo hacía.

- Yasha, ven – Le tomó la manita y el niño le obedeció caminando con él hasta sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó Yasha mirándolo con algo de timidez.

- Bien, me siento mejor – Tomó al pequeño y lo sentó en sus piernas - ¿Y tú?

- Muy bien, no me pasó nada, tus hombres llegaron y nos sacaron de ahí – Comentó el pequeño con simpleza – Otros se llevaron a mamá, mi tío Souta y Miroku dicen que ella salió de emergencia del país – La mirada dorada del pequeño se posó en la de su padre – Yo sé que la secuestraron pero todos niegan que sea así… ¿Por qué?

- Tal vez no te quieren preocupar

- No les dije nada, porque sé que están tratando de encontrar a mi mamá y porque tú estabas en el hospital, no quería que pensaran que sería otra carga más

- Nunca lo serás – Abrazó al pequeño que ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su padre y pasó sus manitas de igual manera alrededor de él – Y tienes razón secuestraron a tu madre, pero no te preocupes la vamos a encontrar.

- ¿Tu y yo? – Preguntó el niño.

- Tú y yo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Levántese – Sacudió con suavidad a la mujer sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó sin poderse levantar de la cama, últimamente estaba demasiado débil, así que prefería quedarse en cama, con miedo de perder al bebé.

- El señor la quiere ver – Dijo la mujer.

El señor, era obvio que era la persona que la tenía allí, finalmente se encontraría cara a cara con su secuestrador, era el momento de las respuestas.

- Vamos… - Se levantó pesadamente de la cama dispuesta a ponerse en pie.

- No, no aun, se va a encontrar con el señor a la hora de la cena, dentro de un momento le van a traer algo de ropa, cámbiese y esté lista para las ocho, por el momento coma algo – Dejó una nueva bandeja sobre el buró y salió.

Kagome se acercó a la comida, si algo no podía negar, era el hecho de que le servían excelente comida, pero también había empezado a detectar que esta tenía un sabor extraño, era claro que la estaban drogando, por lo que aun si se estuviera muriendo de hambre, no comía todo lo que le daban por miedo a que la droga afectara al bebé, pero tampoco dejaba de comer por lo mismo; era eso lo que la tenia debilitada. Un par de horas después, al momento en que llegaron a recoger los platos ya vacíos por lo poco que comió y el resto que se fue al excusado, la mujer de siempre llegó con un par de cajas que dejó sobre la cama.

- Tomé una ducha y use las prendas que hay en las cajas, el señor llamó para confirmar que llegaba a cenar – Le dijo la mujer para salir una vez más.

Una vez que la mujer salió, abrió las cajas, adentro encontró un vestido de cóctel, color esmeralda, sacó la prenda de la caja y la extendió sobre la cama, era un vestido bonito que hasta se hubiera alegrado de verlo, pero no era el momento preciso para alegrarse, la otra caja contenía un par de zapatos color plata, aparte de eso habían algunas otras prendas.

- Que considerado – Murmuró con ironía al ver las otras prendas, lo demás eran prendas casuales, cosa que le decía que no tenían planeado dejarla ir pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Aun no sabe nada… ¡Aun no sabe nada! – Bramó levantándose de su asiento – Han pasado semanas y cada día de ellas me han dicho que pronto la encontraran… ¡¿Cuándo demonios será eso? – Tomó al hombre de la solapa del traje, lo hubiera azotado contra la pared si su amigo no lo hubiera detenido.

- Inuyasha cálmate – Le pidió Miroku alejándolo de el otro hombre que se encontraba pálido.

- ¡Lárgate! Y si vas a volver será mejor que me traigas noticias – Le advirtió al hombre que asintió asustado.

- Estas cosas no son sencillas Inuyasha, además el pobre hombre solo venía a traer noticias.

- ¡¿Qué noticias?... Lo sentimos señor Taisho no tenemos ¡Nada!, ¡No vienen decir nada!

- Entiendo que estés alterado pero no ganas nada…

- No entiendes claro que no lo haces Miroku, ¡Nadie entiende!, ¡Lo único que dicen es que pronto la encontraran, que no me preocupe!, ¡Pero muéstrame donde esta!... ¡Maldita sea muéstra…

- ¡Contrólate Inuyasha! – Lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió - ¡Todos estamos preocupados a todos nos importa Kagome!, ¡Su madre y hermano están mal! ¡Todos lo estamos, no eres el único!... ¡Tu hijo lo está!...Debes calmarte Inuyasha, no puedes controlar las cosas con gritos, eso no la traerá

- Lo siento… - Se soltó de Miroku y salió de su estudio; caminó con lentitud hasta la tercera planta, quería ir a su habitación y soltar el nudo que estaba en su pecho, había soportado todo, pensaba que solo a él le dolía pero se olvidó de la familia de Kagome, hasta del dolor que podía tener su hijo, el no era el único pero ese dolor le estaba lacerando hasta el alma y pedía salir a gritos de su garganta.

Una vez en la tercera planta no pudo siquiera llegar a su habitación, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y mientras estas caían por su rostro él se deslizaba por la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

- ¿Papá? – Preguntó el pequeño saliendo de su habitación.

- Lo siento Yasha, debí cuidar más a tu madre – Se limpió las lagrimas que habían caído en sus mejillas y trataba a la vez de soportarlas pero estas salían sin dar tregua, el niño se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

- No fue tu culpa papá – Aseguró el pequeño brindándole una sonrisa – Sé que darías la vida por mamá si pudieras…Y ella está bien… Sabes porque lo sé… He soñado con ella, me dice que pronto vendrá que sea valiente pero… - La voz del pequeño se quebró y una pequeña lágrima cayó sobre la mano de su padre que aun aferraba entre una suya – Es muy difícil…sé que todos están tristes y…quiero ser fuerte pero… - Inuyasha abrazó al pequeño que comenzó a sollozar – ¿Está mal si lloro? – Preguntó entre lágrimas.

- No lo está – Aseguró Inuyasha dejando que esta vez las lágrimas cayeran a la par de su hijo.

- Quiero a mi mamá... ¿Quién la tiene?

Esa noche no pudo más que quedarse con hijo, lloró a la par con él y lo hizo una vez más cuando él se durmió; ya no lloraría mas, esta vez el mismo encontraría a Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ataviada con el vestido estaba sentada a la mesa, esperando por el que era el señor, el hombre que la tenía ahí.

- Buenas noches – Saludó cruzando las puertas de la habitación – Lamento llegar tarde…

Kagome lo miró detenidamente, ojos negros al igual que los cabellos, pero no tenía idea de quién era, no recordaba haberlo visto en su vida.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Le interrogó.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naraku – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, se acercó hasta ella y depositó un beso en el dorso de su mano.

- No estoy para sus modales, exijo que me diga ahora mismo por qué me tiene aquí

- Vaya tienes un temperamento demasiado…atractivo – Le sonrió – Pero antes de responder a tus preguntas vamos a cenar…si no, regresas a tu habitación con más dudas que antes…

Rendida ante las condiciones del hombre, no le quedó más que quedarse durante toda la cena, que incluyó, entrada, plato fuerte y postre, por suerte nada sabía extraño, estaba segura de que su bebé no soportaría tanta droga o lo que sea que le echaran a su comida.

- ¿Una copa? – Le ofreció el hombre.

- No gracias no…tomo – Iba a decir que no podía pero eso sería dejarse en evidencia – Porque mejor no me aclara todo esto que está pasando

- ¿Qué no te queda claro?, estas en esta mansión porque así se requiere

- ¿Para qué? – Continuó Kagome - ¿Para quedarse con la compañía de Inuyasha?

- Muy bien dicho, eres alguien muy inteligente – La felicitó el hombre acercándose a ella, quien se levantó de inmediato de la silla del comedor – No te preocupes…no haré nada… nada que no quieras – Se acercó hasta ella acorralándola contra la mesa.

- Déjeme… ¡Déjeme!

- Con Inuyasha no tienes problemas, hasta tienen un hijo – Le dijo el hombro mientras la apretaba contra él.

- ¡Suélteme!...No me to…

- Suéltala ahora mismo – Se escuchó la potente voz que hizo que de inmediato Kagome quedara libre.

- Lo lamento mucho señor – Habló Naraku, lo que provocó sorpresa en Kagome que de inmediato miró al dueño de la voz.

- Nadie toca la mujer de un Taisho…Que eso nunca se te olvide Naraku…

_**¡Oh!... Adivinen quien fue el "salvador" de Kagome, lancen sus apuestas chicas xD. En definitiva que Inu tiene una suerte inmensa, salen de un lío para caer en otro, eso es simplemente culpa del destino. Ahora si quieren saber que persona es la que apareció y sucederá con Kagome, nos leemos la otra semana… **_

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios (No me maten), nos vemos pronto (trataré)… Besos… abrazos… Bye…**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**¡Hola, volví!... Espero que se encuentren muy bien, yo ando de maravillas, la noche es joven y yo tengo más trabajo que hacer… espero que la no me haya tardado mucho, sé que me querían prácticamente ahorcar por como terminé el capitulo anterior… pero tranquilas, hoy sabremos qué es lo que sucede con todo esto. Muchas gracias por el apoyo ando feliz por las nuevas personas que se suman al barco todos los días… jajajaja xD… Espero les guste.**_

_**Cáp. 22: Sorpresas.**_

- Traje las grabaciones de las cámaras de la ciudad – Dijo Miroku entregándole un sobre de manila con ellas – Aun no sé para que las quieres, ninguna persona en el video se logra identificar y…

- Las placas del auto Miroku

- No están registradas

- Bueno quiero verlo, quiero mirar si puedo identificar algo que me ayude a encontrar a Kagome

- Deberías dejarle el trabajo a los que saben, eres un empresario no un detective

- Pues tal vez hago más yo que esos ineptos – Prendió su laptop y puso el primer CD; las imágenes mostraban el momento del secuestro, sus manos se cerraron en puño una vez ante la impotencia, es que si no hubiera perdido la conciencia mientras estaba en el auto, seguramente habría impedido el secuestro - ¿Qué mas hay?

- Pues este video es de unas calles más allá, no recuerdo que me hayan mencionado algo de esto – Le extendió el video a Inuyasha y se acercó para verlo; las imágenes simplemente mostraban los autos que a esa hora transitaban, en un par de segundos más la camioneta negra apareció a la vista, esta se detuvo en una esquina, lado a lado de otro automóvil, claramente se vio cuando bajaron a una inconsciente Kagome y la trasladaron al nuevo auto.

- Pásame algo en que escribir – Dijo Inuyasha deteniendo la cinta, acercó la imagen lo mas que pudo hasta que logró diferenciar algo.

- No creo que cambien un auto no identificable por uno que si esta registrado, esas placas deben ser falsas también – Habló Miroku mientras Inuyasha copiaba la placa del auto.

- No me ayudes tanto Miroku – Ironizó – Además nada pierdo con verificar estas placas, y si cambiaron de auto puede ser que es para que no lo encuentren

- Bien, bien, voy a llevarles esas placas para que las revisen

- Claro que no, vamos a pagarle a alguien del tránsito de la ciudad para que lo haga, esta gente no es mucho lo que hace y no me extrañaría que no todos fueran de confiar

- Esta bien, yo me encargo de esas placas – Le recibió el papel a Inuyasha – Voy a encargarme de esto y cuando termines de ver esos videos regrésalos…

- Kagome… - Suspiró y le dio una mirada a la fotografía sobre el escritorio; ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que todo sucedió y cada día se desesperaba mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- El señor la quiere ver – Entró la mujer a su habitación.

El señor, solo hasta esa noche le quedó claro quién era el señor, aunque aun no podía establecer claramente quien era, pues nunca en su vida lo había visto; aun así estaba en parte agradecida de que la salvara de ese otro hombre Naraku, pero era el que había ordenado su secuestro, no conocía los motivos pero esa noche él le había prometido resolverle las dudas el día que regresara de un viaje, ese día era hoy; por fin sabría quien era ese hombre y más importante porque se le hacía tan conocido.

- ¿Cómo se llama ese señor? – Le preguntó al hombre que la guiaba – ¿Oiga me está escuchando?

- Claro que sí señorita, pero esa información no es permitida darla – Habló el hombre – Es aquí, entre

- Buenos días señorita Higurashi – Saludó el hombre dándole la espalda en la silla giratoria del escritorio – Adelante y tome asiento

- Muchas gracias pero prefiero hablar desde aquí – Le dijo Kagome.

- Créame que va necesitar el asiento, antes de que comencemos a hablar – El hombre se giró en el asiento y dejó que sus manos reposaran sobre la mesa.

- Pero… - En definitiva él tenía razón necesitaba el asiento y un poco de aire - ¿Quién es usted?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mi mamá y mi hermanita estarán bien papi – Aseguró el pequeño mientras se subía a la cama.

- Lo sé…ellas están bien – Trató de convencerse el mismo.

- Vi una película donde llamaban para pedir un rescate… ¿Por qué nadie llama?

- Porque no quieren dinero

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Sabes cuál es mi trabajo… ¿Verdad?

- Aja…tienes una empresa de autos y de… ¿Qué es lo otro?

- Telecomunicaciones…El caso es que muchas personas quieren tenerla y pues tienen a tu mamá para obligarme a hacerlo

- ¿Dejarías la empresa…?

- Claro que lo haría, Yasha…tanto tu como tu mamá y el bebé que viene en camino, son mi vida, lo más importante que tengo, ninguna empresa vale perderlos…

- No te preocupes papá, la vamos a encontrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Por qué me tiene aquí? – Se levantó con rapidez del asiento, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no sabía el por qué.

- Debo admitir que nunca pensé que Inuyasha llegara a tener tanto éxito y en tan poco tiempo, el caso es que desde que se posicionó el mercado me está trayendo problemas con las acciones y algunas compañías de mi propiedad enfocadas a lo mismo, no solo a nivel nacional sino también internacional.

- Entonces lo que quiere es a Inuyasha fuera – Adivinó Kagome.

- Sí, pero bueno como sabes ya, tengo mis motivos para no irme a ciertos extremos, cosas de honor de la familia – Se explicó – Por muchos años he tratado de sabotearlo, pero siempre supo salirse con la suya, su fuerte son en definitiva los negocios, busqué por mucho tiempo su talón de Aquiles, hasta que te encontré a ti y al niño

- ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?, ¡El es…

- No, no lo es – Intervino el hombre sin subir la voz.

- ¡Claro que lo es!... ¡Es su hijo!...Usted le dio el apellido a Inuyasha, que luego se haya acobardado no tiene nada que ver… - Soltó Kagome de una vez.

- Yo no me acobarde, hice lo correcto, tenia alguien a quien guardarle respeto y un hijo, cuando me tope con la madre de Inuyasha fue solo algo pasajero, una simple aventura que no salió bien, si le di mi apellido a Inuyasha fue por deber, pero eso no quiere decir que sea mi hijo…

- Debería darle vergüenza, hablando de honor cuando es una verdadera bajeza lo que está haciendo.

- ¡No le permito que me insulte! – Bramó el hombre levantándose del asiento.

- Sabe que puede hacer todo lo que quiera, pero Inuyasha jamás a va a aceptar sus propuestas

- Claro que lo va a hacer, no imaginas cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con que Inuyasha estaba enamorado, nada más ni nada menos que de una jovencita, con la que se topó en una visita escolar a su compañía; no te sorprendas, sé prácticamente todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes… Bueno ahora que sabes de mis intenciones puedes regresar a tu habitación – De inmediato un hombre entró en la habitación y se llevó a Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Estas seguro de que esa mujer es tan importante para él? – Preguntó un hombre ingresando al estudio.

- Nunca me equivoco, ahora llama a Naraku e indícale lo próximo a hacer

- Como digas…

- Papá tío Miroku está en la sala dice que bajes rápido – Le avisó el niño entrando a la habitación.

Como alma que lleva el diablo bajó las escaleras hasta llegar donde Miroku que lo esperaba en la sala caminando de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿La encontraron? – Preguntó con esperanza.

- No…pero tengo algo, mandé a verificar las placas del auto a la oficina del tránsito, como me supuse que no encontrarían nada, le pedí un favor personal a un viejo amigo, las placas son extranjeras y están a nombre de…

- Señor Taisho al teléfono – Le avisó Myoga con el aparato en la mano.

- Dije que no estaba para nadie

- Dice que es sobre la señorita – Habló el anciano.

- ¿Quién es?...

- Pero que ánimos Inuyasha, no deberías comportarte tan agresivo…

- No estoy para juegos, ¿Qué demonios quiere?

- Pues tu compañía fuera de juego nos caería muy bien – Dijo la voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono – Claro esa tontería a cambio de tu importante mujercita

- ¿Como sé que está bien?

- Eso es sencillo…Querida dale un saludito pequeñito

- Kagome mi amor... ¿Estas bien?

- Inuyasha…sí, yo estoy bien… No hagas caso a lo que te dicen, es tu… - La voz se perdió de inmediato.

- Kagome… ¡Kagome! – La llamó desesperado - ¡No le hagan nada!, Yo…yo les doy lo que quieran pero no le hagan nada…

- No has sabido manejar a tu mujercita, tal vez yo me encargue más tarde…espero no te moleste…

- No la toques…la tocas y te mato – Masculló.

- No estas como para poner condiciones, soy yo quien las da, por eso te iré llamando para darte los términos de nuestra negociación, espero no pongas en peligro la vida de tu mujercita y tu bebé llenando tu casa de policías listos para rastrear las llamadas, eso si las quieres con vida.

- Ya me oíste la tocas y te mato

- ¿Y cómo harás eso Taisho?

- Te voy a desenterrar de donde estas…Naraku… - La llamada de inmediato se colgó.

- ¿Naraku?, ¿te dijo que era él? – Preguntó un sorprendido Miroku.

- Claro que no…Pero la voz de ese imbécil la reconozco en todo lado, puedo jurar que es él – Aseguró Inuyasha pasando una mano por sus cabellos negros, estaba a seguro de que tenía razón, Naraku era alguien del medio que siempre estuvo interesado en su negocio.

- Llamemos a la policía – Miroku se apuro a tomar el teléfono que Inuyasha sostenía y comenzó marcar – Naraku es el dueño del auto…

- No, voy a esperar, no dejaré que le hagan algo a Kagome o mi bebé, así que yo me encargare

- Estas loco Inuyasha, debemos llamar a la policía, ellos saben de esto

- ¡Miroku!...Vamos a hacerlo a mi manera

- ¿Y cuál es tu idea? – Preguntó.

- Primero tengo que saber quién está detrás de esto

- Dijiste que era Naraku quien llamó

- Era él, pero el muy imbécil no es tan listo como para armar todo este teatro, estoy seguro que hay alguien más, solo que…Necesito conseguir información de Naraku, de la compañía, sus estados bancarios, todo…Llama a Seiko y dile que trabaje en eso, los quiero para mañana mismo

- ¿Qué idea tienes Inuyasha?

- No lo sé, pero puedo apostar todo a que hay alguien mas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Apuesto a que le dijiste algo! – Le gritó - ¡Maldita zorra! – Alzó su mano dispuesto a golpearla, pero una mano lo detuvo con rapidez.

- Nunca se le golpea a una mujer – Habló con seriedad – Y el único culpable de que te hayan descubierto eres tú mismo, debiste usar algo para alterar tu voz…Mas te vale que no descubran nada, porque de lo contrario tendrás graves problemas con mi padre

- Déjame enseñarle…

- Kagura llévala hasta su habitación – Le ordenó a la mujer que acató la orden de inmediato – Tócala si quieres tener problemas con mi padre

Kagome suspiró aliviada y antes de salir de la habitación le echó un vistazo al hombre que la había salvado, ese era el medio hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, o así escuchó que lo llamaron. Nuevamente un Taisho la salvaba, pero lo que más le interesaba era salir rápidamente de allí, sabía que Inuyasha debería estar esculcando cielo y tierra para rescatarla pero ella debía buscar la manera de ayudar.

- Esta es una casa muy bonita – Le habló Kagome a la mujer – Tiene un estilo muy del Medioevo, muy bonita, recuerdo que vi una de estas al Este del país.

- Ésta está muy lejos de ahí, queda más bien al Occidente… Ya llegamos – Le abrió la puerta y la dejó dentro.

Bueno eso era un avance, al menos se ubicaba donde estaba y para su suerte no la habían sacado del país, como había creído en primera instancia.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – Habló no solo para ella misma sino de igual manera para su bebé, no podía permitir que le hicieran algo y mucho menos ahora que sabían de la existencia de un nuevo bebé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Estas finanzas no cuadran en absoluto, a menos de que la empresa de Naraku reciba una miseria de ganancias las cosas estarían en orden, y ambos sabemos que una compañía como esas debería ser más rentable, mucho más…

- Tal vez usa cuentas con otros nombres y en otros lugares…Eso se hace por seguridad

- Pues aquí tengo muchos depósitos a otras cuentas, aquí hay una que… Pásame esa hoja – Pidió Inuyasha y Miroku se la extendió – Es la misma…Hay muchos giros a una misma cuenta y por grandes sumas y esta de igual manera está girando dinero a Naraku…Son giros mensuales…

- ¿Mensuales?... ¿Quién es el dueño de la cuenta?

- No dice, es una cuenta demasiado privada… Pero Naraku está girando lo que sería el resto de las ganancias de la compañía, un mayor porcentaje de con lo que él se queda

- ¿Por qué crees que hace eso? – Preguntó Miroku.

- Uno, está cubriendo una gran deuda o dos, Naraku solo es la imagen de la compañía y el dueño es alguien más…

- Si fueran deudas ya lo sabríamos, por lo tanto creo que la segunda es más factible…

- Bien entonces necesitamos averiguar quién es el dueño de esta cuenta…

- Me puedo encargar de eso – Escribió la cuenta en un papelito y la guardó en su bolsillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo con ella! – Vociferó enfadado.

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?, ¿Qué la matemos? – Preguntó el hombre frente al escritorio sin perder la cordura.

- Si ella sale de aquí va a hablar y no solo caeré yo sino también usted y su hijo – Le advirtió el hombre – Entonces si me pregunta, eso sería lo más sensato

- ¿Sabes qué pasaría si tocáramos un solo cabello de esa mujer? – Preguntó y ante la negativa del hombre agregó – Inuyasha, no pararía hasta encontrar a todos los involucrados y el primero en morir serías tú… Pues si quieres morir, adelante Naraku, ve y dispárale

- Pensé que eran mucho mejores en lo que hacían…

- Claro que lo somos, es por eso que es tu nombre el que se sabe y no el nuestro, no debiste ponerla a la bocina – Dijo un hombre más joven de pie al lado de su padre – Lo único que nos interesa es la compañía de Inuyasha, lo demás para nosotros pasa desapercibido; ahora ve y ocúpate de lo tuyo…

- Oye… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Le dijo a la mujer que cada tanto venía a organizar la habitación, la misma que se encargaba de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

- Eh…Si me ven hablando con usted me van a reprender.

- Ah pero no te voy a preguntar nada grave, solo quiero saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegué

- Alrededor de dos meses

- Dos meses… - Para ella había sido una eternidad; una de sus manos se posó en su vientre que ya estaba algo crecidito y junto con ella los síntomas aparecían cada vez más, sino no estaba mal aun faltaban un par de semanas para que estos desaparecieran - ¿Crees que pueda hablar con el…señor?

- El sale mucho, pero si lo veo le diré que usted quiere hablar con él – Le aseguró la mujer mientras recogía las sábanas que había acabado de quitar para llevárselas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Cuándo iré a la escuela otra vez? – Preguntó el pequeño a su padre.

- Aun no campeón, pero pronto volverás

- Papá, ¿Cómo crees que estará mi hermana y mi mamá?, ¿Las estarán cuidando bien?, todos me dicen que si que de seguro esta en un bonito lugar y cosas así, creen que no podré con la historia de verdad…Me tratan como a un niño

- Y eres un niño uno muy inteligente; y en cuanto a la pregunta solo confiemos en que así sea, además pronto las vamos a encontrar…

- ¡¿Ya sabes quién las tiene?

- Miroku está trabajando en eso…

- Entonces ella pronto volverá con nosotros – Yasha sonrió y volvió a colorear su dibujo, Inuyasha sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos, era principalmente su hijo quien lo ayudaba a no derrumbarse, a mantener la esperanza de que encontraría a su Kagome y al bebé que venía en camino.

- Señor Inuyasha, el señor Miroku se encuentra aquí y lo busca de urgencia – Le dijo Myoga.

- Gracias…No tardo Yasha – Se despidió del pequeño y bajó a paso rápido las escalas hasta ir a su estudio - ¿Qué pasó?

- Ya tengo a nombre de quien es la cuenta – Le extendió un sobre sin abrir – Apenas me lo entregaron vine a mostrártelo.

Inuyasha sin esperar nada mas abrió el sobre y sacó la hoja dentro. Dio una leída rápida y no pudo más que afirmarse al escritorio; antes de que Miroku preguntara algo, él le extendió el papel.

- ¿De quién es esa compañía? – Preguntó Miroku seguro de que la reacción de Inuyasha no era por el nombre de la empresa.

- Esa compañía pertenece a Inu Taisho, nada más ni nada menos que mi padre – Respondió sin mirar a Miroku.

- ¿Tu padre? – Exclamó sorprendido.

- ¡Sí Miroku, esa compañía es de mi padre!, ¡Es mi padre quien tiene a Kagome!

- No espera, tal vez no es él y nos precipitamos en…

- Claro que es él, mi compañía es su mayor competencia, ¡Es él! – Bramó enfadado.

- Cálmate – Posó una mano en el hombro de él, aunque la palabra también iba para él, ¿Cómo era posible que la persona que secuestrara a Kagome fuera el propio padre de Inuyasha?

- Tengo que ir por ella

- Espera, tu padre debe tener muchas propiedades alrededor del mundo, no sería sencillo encontrarlo, debes buscar una manera más sencilla, pensemos con cabeza fría Inuyasha

Con cabeza fría…Lo único en lo que pensaba era en acabar con su padre, él tenía a Kagome, la había alejado de él simplemente por conseguir la compañía…

- Juro que si le hizo algo, no me importa que sea mi padre…Lo mato… - Aseguró reponiéndose del shock.

_**¡Taran!... Con esa familia de Inu para que enemigos… yo creo que Inu necesita a una chica sencilla, que lo relaje del mundo… ¡Me ofrezco!... xD. Espero les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo van a… Bueno supongo que algo interesante debe de suceder. Así que nos vemos dentro de una semana chicas… Besos… Abrazos… Bye…**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**¡Hola!... Espero que estén muy bien, que hayan tenido un día excelente, que les haya ido de lo lindo hoy. El día de hoy es jueves, eso significa actualización, he escrito toda la tarde como una loca… Y ahora terminé las actualizaciones de los fics. Antes que nada permítanme darles las gracias por el apoyo que me han dado en esta historia, ¡Muchas gracias a todas!. Y ahora si les dejo la actualización…**_

_**Cáp. 23: Rescate.**_

- Cálmate un momento y analicemos la situación

- ¿Qué vamos a analizar Miroku?, es mi padre quien la tiene, el muy maldito… Pero te juro que lo voy a desenterrar donde quiera que este metido

- Si quieres mi consejo debemos actuar con cautela, él no debe saber que ya nos enteramos que tiene a Kagome

- Lo sé, déjame pensar que hacer… ¿Y si le pido ayuda? – Dijo Inuyasha – Puedo ir hasta donde sea que este y rogarle por ayuda para encontrar a Kagome…Le armaré los teatritos que él adora

- Creo que es buena idea… ¿Puedes localizarlo?

- Claro que puedo, la última vez que hablé con él fue cuando mi madre murió, llamó a decirme que si me sentía muy fracasado para continuar que lo llamara – Comentó con cierto sarcasmo, habían sido esas palabras las que lo habían alentado a salir adelante, para restregarle en el rostro que no lo necesitaba en absoluto – Creo que Myoga sabe el numero para contactarlo

- El bebé está en perfecto estado – Informó el doctor guardando el estetoscopio en su maletín - ¿Algo mas señor Taisho?

- No nada más, mi hijo le pagara por sus servicios afuera – Le dijo el señor a lo que el médico obedeció y salió con el joven hombre.

- Gracias por traer a un doctor – Le dijo Kagome sentándose más cómodamente en la cama.

- No soy un inhumano, sé que las mujeres en estas condiciones necesitan más atención – El señor fue y se sentó a su lado – Además ese bebé que se está gestando es mi nieto

- Entonces reconoce que Inuyasha es su hijo – Acarició su vientre abultado y lo miró.

- Tiene mi apellido, de la misma manera que Sesshomaru y Yasha lo tienen – En cuanto el pronunció el nombre de su hijo enfocó su mirada en él atónita – Sé el nombre del niño…

- ¿Cómo es que esta tan enterado de la vida de Inuyasha?, sabe cuando nos conocimos y detalles de los que yo casi ni me acordaba – Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana analizando un poco todo alrededor.

- Sí, sé mucho de Inuyasha, tienes que saber todo de tu enemigo…

- ¿En serio piensa que Inuyasha es su enemigo? – Le preguntó Kagome – Inuyasha no habla mucho de usted pero las veces que lo hace siempre se refiere a usted como su padre, con respeto total, ¿Puede imaginarse que sucederá si Inuyasha se entera quien me tiene secuestrada?

- Pues lo más posible es que me busque por cielo y tierra, cuando me encuentre vendrá hasta aquí y pondrá mi casa patas arriba hasta encontrarte y tenerte segura, cuando eso esté listo nos matara a todos

- Papá…Inuyasha al teléfono – Le informó Sesshomaru asomándose por la puerta, sorprendiendo a Kagome.

- Eso si yo no lo mato primero… - Sentenció para luego irse.

- Usted dijo que…

- Sí pero el poder de la familia nos da más honor… ¿No lo sabías? – Le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

- Es un… - Se guardó la maldición para ella misma, y más porque una punzada fue a su vientre y se tuvo que sentar – Inuyasha…

- Por lo que más quieras… Ayúdame – Le imploró a un paso de arrodillársele – Sé que Naraku la tiene pero no sé donde…

- Dame una razón por la cual deba ayudarte… - Le pidió el hombre sin inmutarse – Porque yo no la veo – Tomó el vaso de whisky y le dio un sorbo.

- ¡¿Qué más quieres que haga? Estoy aquí humillándome por tu ayuda, como tanto lo quisiste por años

- Yo nunca lo quise Inuyasha…Sabes que voy a ayudarte a encontrar a Naraku, aprovecharé que estoy en el país y voy a ayudarte a encontrar a tu mujer – Aseguró el señor comenzando a levantarse – Y si me hubieras buscado desde hace años nada de esto te estuviera sucediendo – Sentenció antes de salir definitivamente del establecimiento.

- Claro que no padre – Arrastró la última palabra y luego tomó su celular – Ya salió… - Dejó pago lo que se tomaron y salió para subirse en su auto.

- Buenas noches señorita – Le dijo la mujer saliendo con las bandejas de la cena.

- Buenas noches Kagura – Se arropó en la cama y luego la puerta se cerró, con llave nuevamente.

Cuando la mujer se hubo alejado del pasillo se levantó de la cama con agilidad, fue hasta los ventanales, descorrió las cortinas y abrió. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era algo arriesgado pero no podía quedarse encerrada ahí toda la vida; con ayuda de una butaca quitó las cortinas de la barra que las sostenían, sacó la larga vara por la ventana hasta la contigua a menos de un metro y la corrió hasta abrirla, pero eso era lo fácil, lo difícil sería pasar hasta la otra habitación, colgando de los ventanales y llevando consigo una barriga de cuatro meses. Dándose fuerza mental se paró en la cornisa aferrándose con fuerza al vidrió, se soltó de una mano y la paso a la otra, luego hizo lo mismo con un pie, finalmente se empujó hasta que estuvo de pie en la ventana contigua.

- Tranquila… - Se dijo a sí misma en el momento en que una punzada fue enviada a su vientre; cuando tomó un poco de aire se coló en la otra habitación.

Era una habitación aparentemente de huéspedes, por suerte no había nadie de eso ya estaba segura, había buscado la manera de salir durante mucho tiempo. Aun así se fue con calma, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, todo el pasillo estaba en penumbras, así era que lo necesitaba.

- Estamos listos señor, las cámaras han sido desviadas – Avisó un hombre vestido de completo negro – Pueden ingresar…

- Yo voy… - Dijo Inuyasha acercándose a los hombres.

- No es lo mejor Inuyasha, quedemos aquí y esperemos – Le pidió Miroku.

- Es mi mujer y me bebé quienes están ahí, quiero ir y lo voy a hacer – Aseguró Inuyasha a lo que Miroku ni nadie podía objetar.

- Está bien, señor Taisho aquí tiene un comunicador en caso de seguridad y ¿Sabe manejar armas? – Preguntó el hombre a lo que el asintió, había aprendido por su seguridad.

- Bien señores vamos – Los hombres que iban a entrar no eran muchos, eran los necesarios para sacar a Kagome y atrapar a los culpables, eran los mejores y de eso se había encargado el mismo Inuyasha.

- Kagome… - Como lo había prometido iba a rescatarla el mismo.

- ¿Crees que sepa que somos nosotros quien la tenemos? – Preguntó el joven hombre dándole un sorbo a su trago.

- No lo sé Sesshomaru, pero me inclino más por un no, conocemos a Inuyasha y el no se humillaría ante nadie y mucho menos ante mí, además nadie aparte de nosotros o Naraku conoce esa alianza – Aseguró el señor a su hijo.

- Bueno y como se supones que vas a ayudar a Inuyasha, sin entregarle a Kagome y evitando que el idiota de Naraku abra la boca

- No lo sé Sesshomaru – Respondió con algo de enfado – Mejor dame ideas en lugar de más dudas, por el momento lo voy a entretener con cualquier cosa, ahora déjame solo – Le ordenó a su hijo que obedeció sin chistar, tragándose la ira que afloraba cada vez que recibía una orden de su padre, hasta en algunas ocasiones pensaba en tirar todo al suelo y mostrarle a su padre que podía ser independiente, como el maldito de Inuyasha siempre lo había sido.

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! – Corrió el hombre hasta donde él.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó a un paso de entrar a su habitación.

- La mujer escapó – Soltó el hombre de inmediato.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que escapó? – Movió al hombre a un lado y corrió hasta el final del pasillo, donde era la habitación de ella.

- Escuché un ruido, no le presté mucha atención pero luego decidí entrar y ella ya no estaba, salió por la ventana – Explicó el hombre con rapidez.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? – Le regañó Sesshomaru – Avísale a mi padre y alerta a todos que la encuentren…

Se encogió mas entre los abrigos en el momento en que sintió varios pasos corriendo cerca del armario en que se ocultaba, oía puertas abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, era claro que ya sabían que había escapado y lo único que hacía era rezar mentalmente y consolar su bebito que estaba más inquieto que ella misma. En cuanto el ruido desapareció, se dio el valor para salir, entreabrió la puerta y dio un vistazo alrededor, tenía que ser muy sigilosa, había alcanzado a bajar hasta la segunda planta pero estaba segura que la primera debería estar minada de personas. Así que caminó con lentitud alerta a cualquier sonido del cual ocultarse, pero para su bien todo estaba calmado en esa parte pero escuchaba claramente voces en la primera planta.

- ¡¿Cómo fue que escapó? – Bramó airado - ¿Qué clase de incompetentes tengo trabajando aquí?... ¡¿Y qué hacen ustedes ahí parados?...¡Vayan a buscarla! – Ordenó envuelto en furia.

- Gritando no consigues nada papá, además ella no logrará salir de aquí, esta casa tiene demasiada seguridad en cada una de sus esquinas – Aseguró Sesshomaru siguiendo a su padre hasta el estudio – Y espero que con esto tomes mi consejo de salir del país con ella

- Eres un Taisho pero no piensas como uno…

- ¿Y cuál es tu idea? – Preguntó con algo de ironía – Porque no es por ser pesimista pero tarde o temprano van a encontrar nuestros lazos con Naraku y por lo tanto darán con nosotros así que lo mejor es sería sacar a esa mujer del país

- Haber hijo si la sacamos del país para Inuyasha sería más fácil encontrarla, tenerla cerca de él mismo sería algo que nunca vería venir – Se explicó el hombre, no estando dispuesto a escuchar algo más de su hijo – Mejor llama a Naraku y dile que venga ahora mismo.

- Claro… - Dio media vuelta y salió.

Miró a todos lados del pasillo buscando el cual la llevaría a la puerta trasera, todas éstas mansiones tenían una; unos pasos se dejaron oír muy cerca y con rapidez abrió una habitación y se metió ahí, dio un vistazo desde la puerta entreabierta y se encontró con Sesshomaru que caminaba a paso raudo y enfadado, soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones una vez que ya no escuchó nada más y de nuevo salió; una vez llegó al final del pasillo se encontró con la cocina y la codiciada puerta trasera, aumentó el paso y como ya esperaba la puerta tenia llave, así que con urgencia revisó todas las alacenas y cajones que hubieran en la cocina, en algún lugar tenía que haber una llave de repuesto, pero ésta estaba más oculta de lo se imaginó.

- Ahh…gracias – Susurró en cuanto dio una llave colgada en un ganchito dentro de una alacena; de nuevo corrió hasta la puerta y antes de poder girar la cerradura fue atrapada desde atrás.

- Tardan mucho – Salió del auto buscando algo de aire, estaba muy nervioso - ¿Cree que haya problemas?

- Si los hubiera ya estuviéramos enterados, no se preocupe, son pocos hombres pero todos son los mejores – Aseguró el hombre frente a la computadora.

- Pero es que no se han comunicado, puede que los hayan descubierto y ahora estén…

- Ellos no son de hablar cada cinco segundos, solo se comunicaran si hay problemas, de lo contrario no sabremos nada hasta que todo esté controlado y el resto de los hombres pueda entrar

- Bien… - Suspiró y volvió a entrar en la camioneta, no podía evitar estar nervioso.

¡No!, no podía ser que ahora que salía la atraparan, unas manos cubrieron su boca para evitar cualquier grito y la cargaron por encima del vientre hasta encerrarla dentro de la misma habitación que minutos antes ella se misma se ocultara. Se revolvió entre los brazos de la persona, hasta que un aroma y una voz fueron percibidos por ella.

- Tranquila… - Susurró en su oído y luego la liberó para dejarla tras él.

- Inu…

- Shhh – Puso un dedo en sus labios y ella guardo silencio, posteriormente un par de pasos se dejaron escuchar – Vámonos… - Enlazó su mano con la de la joven y salió finalmente de la casa, afuera alguien los esperaba.

- Ya la tenemos con nosotros – Habló el hombre por el comunicador en cuanto vio a Inuyasha en compañía de la mujer – Es hora…

- Naraku no está – Informó Sesshomaru ingresando a la oficina.

- ¿Y ahora donde se metió éste… ¡¿Qué sucedió? – Bramó en cuanto la luz se fue.

- Esto no es normal – Susurró Sesshomaru tanteando algo en su saco.

Varios pasos se dejaron escuchar cerca de la entrada del estudio, Sesshomaru fue hasta donde se padre que ya estaba de pie, ambos listos para lo que llegara, la puerta fue abierta de improvisto y tres hombres vestidos de negros ingresaron en la habitación dispuestos con armas y listos para lo que siguiera…

- ¿Ya la tienen? – Preguntó Miroku al hombre que se encargaba de la comunicación y que escuchaba atentamente lo que se le decía por los audífonos.

- Rescataron a la señorita y…

- ¡Escapó! ¿Pero cómo? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Estas casas tienen salidas secretas de emergencia, túneles a los que no podemos tener acceso – Explicó el hombre encargado – Pero no se preocupe Señor Taisho que vamos a dar con el paradero de ambas personas.

- ¿Dos?

- Encontramos dos vasos usados así que suponemos que alguien más estaba con su padre…

- Sesshomaru – Gruñó ante el nombre - ¿Dónde está Kagome?

- Nuestro equipo médico la está revisando en esa camioneta de allá – Apuntó el hombre a un lado.

- ¿Cómo esta? – Preguntó Inuyasha acercándose a la enfermera que revisaba a su Kagome.

- El bebé y ella están en perfecto estado, además ella nos dice que le venían haciendo chequeos médicos desde hace dos meses, a primera vista todo está bien – Aseguró la mujer, dejándolos luego solos.

- ¿Segura? – Se acercó hasta a ella acunando su rostro entre sus manos; Kagome asintió y posó sus manos sobre las de él, dejando que el calor la atravesara y que su corazón volviera a latir con rapidez - ¿Estás bien?

- Todo bien – Se soltó para pasar sus manos por la cintura de él y esconder su rostro en su cuello – Estaba tan preocupada, no sabía que había pasado contigo o con Yasha y…

- Tranquila mi amor, todos estamos bien

- Vamos a casa – Pidió ella.

- ¡Mami! – Se soltó de su abuela para ir corriendo hasta ella que atravesaba la puerta en compañía de su padre – Mami…Sabia que estabas bien – Kagome se inclinó a su altura con cuidado y lo abrazó con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, al paso que iba pensó que no lo vería nunca más - ¿Verdad que estás bien? – Preguntó Yasha con las mejillas mojadas por sus lágrimas.

- Claro que lo estoy cariño – Kagome se levantó con ayuda de Inuyasha quien luego cargó al pequeño.

Posteriormente se fueron acercando su madre y su hermano y por supuesto Sango que, todos esa noche descansarían tranquilos en sus camas, sabiendo que un infierno finalmente había terminado…

- ¿Por qué no duermes? – Le preguntó Kagome girándose hacia él dejando a su pequeño hijo dormido al otro lado de la cama.

- Kagome… - Le acarició el rostro con delicadeza y depositó un beso en su frente – No quiero atormentarte con esto… ¿Pero sabes quién te tenía? – Tenía cierta esperanza de estar equivocado.

- Quisiera que no fuera cierto, pero sí lo es – Le aseguró Kagome; Inuyasha se sentó en la cama tomando un poco de aire y ella lo acompañó – Tu padre quiere la compañía y pensó que tu se la darías porque nos tenía – Ella se refería a ella y al bebé que se gestaba.

- Y lo hubiera hecho – La miró fijamente, el no hubiera titubeado para entregarle la compañía – No hay nada más importante que tu o que mis hijos, yo no lo hubiera dudado mi amor – Cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella recostándola en su pecho, acariciando su vientre de cuatro meses – Estaba tan desesperado Kagome, pensé que jamás te tendría de nuevo conmigo, te busqué por cielo y tierra, quise matar al imbécil de Naraku cuando supe que te tenía, pero luego me encontré con que era mi padre quien te tenía

- Cuando me enteré me sorprendí, jamás hablabas mucho de tu padre, pensé que solo era distancia lo que afectaba su relación, nunca me imaginé que las cosas fueran hasta allá – Comentó Kagome dejándose recostar en la cama, aun entre los brazos de Inuyasha – El sabe mucho de ti, sabe de toda tu vida, de nosotros, de Yasha, es más sabia de el bebé cuando casi nadie lo sabia

- Ahhh… ¿Pero no te hizo nada verdad? – Le preguntó como por enésima vez esa noche.

- No, ellos se portaron con mucho respeto ante mí y me cuidaron cuando Naraku inten… - Se interrumpió ella misma cuando vio la mirada de Inuyasha ensombrecerse.

- ¿Cuándo Naraku qué? – La instó a continuar – No me digas que ese…

- No, no; el no logró hacerme nada, no me tocó ni un pelo Inuyasha – Aseguró Kagome – Tu hermano y tu padre lo mantuvieron alejado de mi en todo momento

- Más le vale a ese imbécil – Tomó un poco de aire y se calmó – Me alegra tenerte finalmente conmigo mi amor – Sonrió y la abrazó dejando el vientre en medio de los dos, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa pequeña separación, con Yasha la había vivido – A ti y a esta pequeñita – Se inclinó y depositó un beso en el vientre.

- Sabia que irías por nosotras – Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al aceptar que era una bebita lo que esperaban.

- Bueno y por qué no me esperaste donde te tenían en lugar de buscar la salida tu misma – Le reprochó con levedad.

- Pues pensaba en ayudarte, no iba a quedarme ahí toda la vida, tenía demasiada incertidumbre acerca de lo que había sucedido ese día contigo y con Yasha…

- Yasha me ayudó mucho, fue como mi pilar en medio de todo esto, trataba de estar con la mente despejada por él – Aseguró mirando al pequeño que dormía con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en sus labios – Pero ya no pensemos mas en eso, debes estar cansada así que a dormir

- No tengo sueño, eso era único que hacía en esa casa, ¿Sabes que quiero? – Acercó su rostro hasta el de él hasta lograr rozar sus labios con los de él – Dame un beso…

- Con gusto – Rozó sus labios con calma mientras acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza – Te amo…

- También yo…

- ¿Me van a dejar dormir? – El pequeño se sentó en la cama y los miró con los ojitos adormilados – Hablan mucho…

- Jajajaja…Lo sentimos – Dijo Inuyasha girándose hasta el niño que caía de nuevo en la almohada – Puedes dormirte campeón – Acarició los cabellos negros como los de Kagome y lo arropó con su manta – Buenas noches a los tres…

- Buenas noches – Ella se recostó en su pecho con levedad para dejarse caer dormida, finalmente podría estar tranquila con Inuyasha y su hijo.

- ¡Ese idiota de Inuyasha nos engañó! – Golpeó la mesa enfadado derramando parte del líquido que había en el vaso sobre ella.

- Confiaste en que Inuyasha estaba rendido ante tu poder para encontrarla a ella, no sabías que lo único que hacía era buscar la manera de llegar a donde la teníamos… - Habló Sesshomaru sin inmutarse ante el genio de su padre – Acéptalo padre, Inuyasha fue mucho más inteligente que tu

- Y eres feliz restregándomelo en la cara – Lo miró con enfado – ¿Por qué no mejor no piensas que hacer?

- No fui yo quien arruinó las cosas papá, tú te dejaste convencer por quien según tú no pensaba como un Taisho, así que arréglalo

- No eres más que un mocoso para darme órdenes Sesshomaru… ¡Ven aquí! – Le gritó en cuanto le vio dar media vuelta y marcharse - ¡Sesshomaru! – Él sin inmutarse por los gritos salió cerrando la puerta tras él, justo en el momento en que el vaso de licor de su padre se quebró contra esta - ¡Me las vas a pagar Inuyasha!

La botella de whisky fue a parar a la chimenea, encendiendo las brasas doradas como los ojos del que la arrojaba, ambas miradas se fundían contrastando las doradas brasas del fuego con las frías pupilas doradas del hombre, el veneno emanaba de él, nadie engañaba a un Taisho, ni mucho menos un bastardo…

- Me las vas a pagar…

- Estaré esperando por ti – Susurró mirando por el ventanal la luna reflejada en el cielo, dio un vistazo al lecho donde su hijo y Kagome descansaban – Esperaré por ti padre…

_**¡Inu se enojo!... ¡Yo lo contento!... xD… Bueno ahora que a Kagome la rescataron es más complicado, jajajaja xD. Finalmente Kag está bien y la familia Taisho vuelve a estar completa. Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, les mando un abrazo un beso… Y nos vemos pronto chicas. Feliz fin de semana! **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**¡Holas a todas!... Espero que el día de hoy estén muy bien, con buenos ánimos en este jueves, ya casi fin de semana. Sin alargarme mucho quiero agradecerles por el apoyo en esta historia, gracias por seguirla y dejar sus comentarios. Sin decir mucho más les dejo el capitulo 24 (Dios ya donde vamos xD)**_

_**Cáp. 24: Taisho**_

- Inu Taisho, ¿Mi abuelo? – Preguntó el pequeño sin entender muy bien lo que le pedían.

- Mira hijo – Inuyasha lo tomó en brazos dejándolo sentado sobre sus piernas – Sé que no lo conoces, pero si alguien menciona su nombre aléjate de él, pide ayuda si es necesario

- ¿Es mi abuelo quien te tenía mamá? – Desvió su mirada a ella que estaba al lado de su padre, Kagome asintió – Pero ¿Por qué?, pensé que los abuelos eran buenos, así como mi abuela

- No se trata de que sean los abuelos, se trata de las personas, y él no es alguien bueno; te prometí que volverías a la escuela, pero te alejarás de todo lo que venga de ese nombre, ¿Entendido Yasha? – Le dijo Inuyasha a lo que el niño asintió – Bien ahora ve por tu merienda con Myoga yo tengo que hablar con mami

- No es que me gusten mucho esos gorilas de tu seguridad, ¿Pero Yasha tendrá quien lo cuide? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Claro que sí mi amor – Aseguró Inuyasha, él no dejaría a su hijo desprotegido – He contratado una mejor seguridad, Yasha está en buenas manos.

- ¿Tu también tienes? – Quería asegurarse que él no saliera herido nunca más.

- No te preocupes por mi yo también estaré bien

- Inuyasha… Prométeme que me dirás todo lo que suceda entorno a este tema de tu padre – Le pidió Kagome.

- Despreocúpate de eso pequeña, déjame ese…

- No, prométemelo – Insistió a Kagome a lo que él no se podía negar – Déjame también ayudarte

- Pero en nada que las ponga en peligro – Acarició el vientre con levedad sintiendo un pequeño movimiento bajo su palma – Se movió otra vez – Kagome le sonrió y asintió.

Un mes había pasado desde que regresó a casa, ahora cargaba con una panza de cinco meses, él bebé ya se había sentir e Inuyasha no podía estar más feliz por ello, cada vez que la acariciaba éste brincaba como si supiera que era su padre.

- Mira la hora que es, tienes que irte mi amor – Le recordó Kagome levantándose de la cama.

- Voy a una reunión y me regreso – Prometió Inuyasha dándole un beso antes de salir de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Encontrarlo es como estar jugando al gato y al ratón, cuando creemos tenerlo atrapado se escabulle – Habló Miroku a Inuyasha.

- Sé como es mi padre y no será sencillo dar con él, por eso pide que cancelen cualquier tarea de búsqueda, centraremos la atención en mi familia – Ordenó Inuyasha – Dejaremos que él venga hacia nosotros

- Es demasiado riesgo para Kagome y tu hijo – Le dijo Miroku no muy seguro.

- Él ahora me busca a mi Miroku, es a mí a quien quiere, lo engañé y nadie engaña a un Taisho – Inuyasha se levantó de la silla dándole la espalda a su amigo - ¿Te he contado de mi padre Miroku?

- Eh…no – Él e Inuyasha eran grandes amigos, amigos de confianza que pondrían la vida en las manos del otro, pero nunca eran de aquellos que debían conocer los más hondos secretos, ambos abrían sus problemas cuando lo necesitaban, y él nunca le había contado acerca de Inu Taisho, lo único que sabía era que era el padre de su amigo.

- Cuando conoció a mi madre acababa de enviudar, estaba haciendo negocios aquí en Japón, mi madre era de clase media no sabía que se estaba metiendo con un magnate de los negocios, en cuanto quedó en embarazo le prometió el apellido y una ayuda financiera, porque un Taisho nunca le da la espalda a una obligación – Repitió las palabras que alguna vez su padre le dijera – Mi madre accedió al apellido, pero nunca le recibió los cheques ella quería que me mantuvieran por lastima, creo que eso se lo aprendió a mi padre y me lo heredó a mi – Inuyasha sonrió ante el recuerdo de su madre, siempre tan dulce pero con el suficiente carácter para doblegar a cualquiera - Él contacto que tenia con mi padre era leve, solo recibía las llamadas que mi madre no me negaba, ellas siempre venía acompañadas de consejos para forjarme como un Taisho, decía que nunca sería uno verdadero pero al menos me pasarían como tal; a la muerte de mi madre me tendió una mano de lastima, me dijo que si me sentía muy fracasado fuera por él, así fue como decidí que era hora de demostrarle que sería un Taisho uno mucho mejor

- Pues creo que se lo has probado – Habló Miroku en cuanto Inuyasha se interrumpió – Y también entiendo cuando dices que él vendrá por ti, debe estarle molestando mucho el que lo hayas engañado

- Donde sea que éste me debe estar maldiciendo – Aseguró Inuyasha – Por eso dejare que sea él quien venga

- ¿Qué harás cuando eso suceda?

- No lo sé Miroku – Tomó un poco de aire y recogió el saco de su traje del espaldar de su silla – Me voy a casa…Gracias por escucharme

- No es nada amigo – Le palmeó la espalda y salió con él.

_Tiempo después _********************************

- ¿Cómo esta? – Preguntaron todos al unísono en cuanto vieron que Inuyasha salía de la habitación con la bata azul del hospital.

- Muy bien… ¡Es una niña! – Exclamó con una sonrisa en sus labios; todos se alegraron y se abrazaron entre ellos, el pequeño Yasha se soltó de su tío Souta y fue con su papá.

- Entonces los planes siguen en marcha – Aseguró el pequeño en brazos de su padre - ¿Puedo verlas?

- Claro, dentro de unos minutos la van a ubicar en una habitación, yo voy a quitarme esto y nos vemos ahorita

En menos de quince minutos a todos les fue permitido entrar a la habitación, donde una Kagome descansaba en la cama con una pequeño bultito rosa entre sus manos, todos se acercaron a ver a la nueva integrante de la familia, una nueva Taisho…

- Es muy pequeña – Dijo Yasha siendo cargado por su padre que estaba sentado al lado de Kagome - ¿Yo también era así?

- Claro, como todos los bebés – Aseguró Kagome con suavidad.

La pequeña estaba dormida en brazos de Kagome, con sus manitas sobre su pecho empuñando entre una un dedito de su hermano; los cabellos negros como la noche le cubrían la cabecita, sus ojitos permanecían cerrados sin querer revelar aun el color, un par de rosetones eran sus mejillas y sus labios rosas hacían graciosos gestos…

- ¿Cómo se va a llamar? – Preguntó Sango mirando la hermosa bebita.

- Sakura – Respondió Kagome con una sonrisa – Sakura Taisho Higurashi

- Te felicitó Inuyasha – Habló Miroku palmeándole la espalda al aludido.

- Tío Miroku ahora mi papá te lleva dos de ventaja – Comentó Yasha sin perder la atención en su hermana – La otra vez oí que mi padre te decía que te llevaba uno, con Sakura son dos – Ante las palabras del niño todos prorrumpieron en risas a excepción de Miroku – Se está despertando – Acalló las risas para que todos se fijaran en la niña que abría sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos castaños con profundos destellos dorados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tienes suerte de que ya haya aprendido, con tu hermano fui un verdadero desastre las primeras veces, pero luego todo se fue dando – Hablaba mientras colocaba el pañal a la pequeña bebé que solo lo miraba adormilado – Ahora es si no poner estas cintas aquí y listo… - Volvió a vestir a la bebita y luego la cargó con delicadeza hasta dejarla en la cuna – Descansa princesa…ya vuelvo…

- Creo que si tomaste práctica – Le sonrió desde su posición en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces levantada? – Le reprendió con suavidad – El doctor dijo que debías reposar

- Estoy bien – Aseguró Kagome mientras se acercaba hasta donde él para dejarse abrazar – Es muy bonita…

- Es hermosa, como la madre – Susurró en su oído con suavidad mientras la abrazaba y se deleitaba con la imagen de su hija – Pero tú tienes que volver a la cama, tengo todo bajo control – La cargó en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación.

- Hay que ir por Yasha a la escuela – Le recordó Kagome dejándose acomodar en la cama por él.

- Claro iré con Sakura, tu descansa pequeña – Le dio un beso en los labios y salió del cuarto.

- Gracias por venir mamá, pero no tenias que molestarte – Kagome se acomodó en la cama para quedar sentada.

- No es una molestia en absoluto hija, además hace poco diste a luz y quiero estar por si necesitas algo, ¿Y donde están mis nietos? – Preguntó la mujer.

- Inuyasha salió con Sakura, iban por Yasha – Le dijo Kagome.

- Él es un gran padre, acepto que me equivoque en juzgarlo tan rápidamente – Habló la mujer – Pensé que pasarías por lo mismo que yo, pero me alegra profundamente que seas feliz al lado de él

- Acéptalo mamá, Inuyasha te cae bien – Sonrió Kagome ante el gran paso que daba su madre, la relación de ella e Inuyasha era algo neutra pero ella sabía que no se odiaban como querían mostrar.

- Ay Kagome – Se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir un poco las ventanas para que el aire entrara – No lo odio si eso te hace feliz…

- ¡Abuela! – El niño entró corriendo a la habitación a saludar a su abuelita.

- Que niño mas grande, ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó al niño que comenzó a enumerarle las cosas que había hecho en el día, un par de segundos después Inuyasha entró con la niña en brazos.

- Buenas tardes – Saludó a la madre de Kagome que le devolvió el saludo con cortesía – Creo que Sakura ya tiene hambre – Acercó la bebé a Kagome que se dispuso a alimentarla – Nos fue bien en el primer día fuera… ¿Verdad princesa?

Era maravilloso ver a sus hijos, Yasha era alguien con mucha alegría, ese pequeño le daba el toque de humor en las mañanas y en las noches cuando llegaba, por su lado la nueva bebé era toda una dulzura, aun no tenía un mes, pero era adorable la manera como sostenía su dedo índice entre toda su pequeña manita. Adoraba a su familia, la amaba, a sus hijos y a la madre de ellos.

- ¿No se cansa de dormir? – Preguntó el niño mirando la bebita sobre la amplia cama.

- Los bebés recién nacidos duermen mucho Yasha, tú también lo hacías – Respondió Kagome acariciándole los cabellos.

- Sí…dormías todo el día y despertabas a medianoche, tenías el despertador averiado.

- Tu también porque sé que algunas veces levantas a mi mamá muy entrada la mañana – Rebatió Yasha haciendo sonrojar a ambos adultos – Despertó…Ya se durmió… ¿Cuándo despertara del todo?

- Pues no lo sabemos, hay bebés que duermen más que otros, pero con el tiempo dormirá menos – Contestó Inuyasha – Bueno y si Sakura está durmiendo es porque ya está algo tarde…

- No aplastes a Sakura papá – Le dijo el niño mientras se arropaba en la cama al lado de su mamá.

- Buenas noches…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Una niña? – Dijo con algo de incredulidad – Una niña Taisho

- Así es, Inuyasha tiene una hija, aun no sabemos el nombre, pero es claro que será una Taisho – Dijo Sesshomaru - ¿Qué te parece?, nunca antes hubo una, solo Inuyasha tendría una hija mujer…

- Una niña – Murmuró para él mismo.

- Sí, ¿Y ahora cuál es tu brillante plan padre? – Preguntó con algo de sarcasmo – Porque tenemos que encontrar al imbécil de Naraku y todavía no tenemos a "Taisho Company"

- Sé lo que tenemos que hacer, pero creo que podemos darle un respiro mientras encontramos a Naraku – Le dijo Inu Taisho a su hijo – ¿Entendido?

- Claro…Yo me encargo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No entiendo nada de lo que me dices – Le dijo el niño inclinado sobre la cuna de la bebé – Debes aprender a hablar más rápido Sakura… Al menos me entiendes ¿Verdad?, porque o si no estaría perdiendo el tiempo diciéndote quienes son todas las personas que se acaban de marchar – Continuaba el niño hablando con la pequeña que solo balbuceaba miles de cosas, era como si ambos siguieran la conversación - ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó mirando a la niña – No…Que bueno porque te puedes indigestar si comes tanto y creo que también puedes secar a mamá, aunque de eso no estoy seguro… ¿Te gustaría un perro?... A mí me dieron a Elvis cuando tenía tres años, tal vez te den una mascota para esa misma edad, no lo sé…

- ¿Desde cuándo entiendes el idioma de los bebés? – Preguntó Inuyasha entrando en la habitación.

- Es muy sencillo papá, solo presta atención – Aseguró Yasha a lo que la niño lanzó un gritito de alegría – Ves…ahora quiere que la saques de ahí

- Vaya tenemos a un genio aquí – Se inclinó sobre la cuna y sacó a la bebita de la cuna – ¿Qué le parece si vamos a la piscina señor genio?

- Voy por mi pelota – El niño corrió fuera de la habitación de su hermana.

- Creo que te vamos a tener muy bien cuidada princesa – Alzó a la bebé en el aire haciéndola reír - ¿Y tú también vienes a tomar el sol?...Haber busquemos algo más ligero que ponerte, el protector solar para evitarle un enfado a mamá y a ti una insolación, ahora estamos listos… - Salió de la habitación con varias cosas en la mano - ¡Yasha!... ¿Vamos?

- ¡Listo! – Corrió fuera de la habitación con unas bermudas para el agua y una pelota - ¿Cómo te vas a meter tú?

- Ya veremos… - Rió ante la actitud de su hijo y luego lo instó para caminar hacia la piscina.

- Ten cuidado con Sakura – Le pidió Kagome sentada en el muro de la piscina.

- No le va a pasar nada, Yasha y yo tenemos todo cubierto, ¿Verdad campeón? – Miró al pequeño que estaba en el agua con dos flotadores en sus antebrazos.

- Sí mamá, mejor métete al agua y juega con nosotros – El niño la jaló de la mano y ella no pudo más que dejarse caer al agua.

La tarde fue divertida, tanto como hace tiempo no tenían una, reían en la piscina ante las ocurrencias de Yasha y hasta la bebé prorrumpía en risas cuando su hermano y sus papás lo hacían, eso de nueva vuelta les hacia estallar en carcajadas. Jugaron bastante tiempo en el agua, Yasha jugaba a la pelota con su Inuyasha y Kagome mantenía la bebé en el agua mientras esta manoteaba la superficie con un pequeño juguete; así se había concluido la tarde en que Sakura cumplía tres meses.

- Para mañana a primera hora prepara la sala de juntas y déjame los balances sobre mi escritorio – Le pidió a su secretaria por el teléfono mientras revisaba algunos archivos en su laptop – También dile a Miroku que lleve los informes…Eso es todo Seiko…Buenas noches – Dejó el teléfono en la base y continuó concentrado en la computadora.

- Pero que serio señor Taisho – Le dijo de pie en el umbral de la puerta del estudio – Te vengo a pedir un favor… - Caminó hasta donde él que alejó su silla del escritorio para darle espacio.

- ¿Y qué sería? – Preguntó con tono juguetón.

- ¿Puedes entregarle esto a Sango para mañana? – Le extendió un Cd que él recibió – Muchas gracias – Le dio un beso en la mejilla para irse.

- Espera, espera… - Se levantó de la silla y la tomó de la mano dejándola entre él y el escritorio – Yo te hago el favor si tú me haces uno…

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sin entender muy bien de que hablaba él - ¿Necesitas algo?

- Eh… ¿En serio no sabes que quiero? – Preguntó con algo de sorpresa a lo que ella simplemente negó – Pequeña… - Una sonrisa brotó de sus labios y con toda delicadeza se sentó en la silla, dejándola a ella sobre sus piernas – Siempre serás mi pequeña…

- No sé si te estás burlando de mí o…

- Claro que no me burlo de ti pequeña – Le acarició los cabellos con inusitada ternura – Es solo que es increíble que a pesar del tiempo que llevamos juntos no comprendas muy bien mis intenciones…

- ¿Qué me quieres decir? – Le preguntó con cierto enfado - ¡Ay no Inuyasha!, dime qué quieres y deja de molestarme…

- Te quiero a ti… - Susurró en su oído interrumpiéndola.

- A eso te… - Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y su mirada se desvió a sus pulgares jugueteando.

- Jajajaja…Ves, a esto es lo que me refiero, tenemos varios años juntos y aun te sonrojas por mis cumplidos, por mis besos o por otras cosas…

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga si me pones nerviosa? – Rebatió ella sonrojándose aun mas – Deja de reírte…

- Ya…No te enojes – Se calmó un poco y le dio un beso en los labios – Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, fue esa ternura la que me enamoró y es esa inocencia la que me encanta… Aun te sonrojas como aquella vez cuando te tropezaste conmigo en los pasillos de la empresa… - Le recordó ella.

- Recuerdas eso… Qué vergüenza

- ¿Por qué?, te veías adorable con las mejillas sonrosadas, mi memoria se grabó cada rasgo de tu rostro para recordarlo en cada instante que podía – Aseguró Inuyasha – Varias noches me sorprendí pensando que hacías y…simplemente me enamoraste tan fácil Kagome

- Tampoco yo te pude olvidar… - Pasó sus manos por el cuello de él – Me distraía pensando en ti, mis amigas aseguraban que estaba enamorada de alguien y ahora que lo pienso creo que si lo estaba…

- Entonces…Tú soñabas conmigo y yo contigo… Creo que el destino supo hacer una buena jugada con ambos…

- Mmmm… ¿Qué era el favor que necesitabas? – Preguntó ella con picardía – Digo…porque necesitó que le entregues ese Cd a Sango…

- ¿Haces lo que sea verdad? – Se levantó del asiento con ella cargada para dejarla sentada en el escritorio.

- Creo que sí – Sonrió ella – Oye… ¿No estás trabajando? – Preguntó Kagome mirando la computadora al lado de ella.

- Pero me interesas mas tu, que esos números – Besó el cuello de la joven, perdiéndose en la tersura de su piel y en el olor de la misma.

- Pero…

- Kagome, en estos momentos lo único que quiero es hacerte el amor, no hacer cuentas – Movió las cosas tras la joven y la recostó en el escritorio para luego subirse sobre ella.

Miró a Inuyasha con algo de turbación, no es que no hubieran estado en lugares como esos antes, solo que el hecho de que él le dijera lo que iban a hacer la ponía algo nerviosa. Pero estos eran reemplazados por el placer y la excitación en el momento en que ambos se desnudaban y él la acariciaba.

- Te amo… - Susurró jadeando sobre los labios de Kagome, mientras se abría paso a través de su interior, permitiendo que el calor de ella lo abrazara para luego embestirla con brío y pasión.

Con destreza la bajó de la mesa y se dejó caer en la silla, con ella a horcadas sobre él, ambos acoplando sus cuerpos, sus almas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No entiendo nada de lo que dice – Aseguró el pequeño soltando una exhalación – No sé hablar ese idioma… Pero mamá sí, porque ella sabe cuando tiene hambre o cuando hay que cambiarla, ¿Las mamás estudian un manual cuando van a tener un bebé? – Preguntó el niño a su padre.

- Claro que no Yasha, lo que pasa es que las madres tienen algo así como un sexto sentido – Fue la manera más sencilla que encontró de explicarle – La buena noticia es que Sakura aprenderá a hablar y le podremos entender.

- Eso espero, por qué no sé que dice en estos momentos – Miró a la pequeña que sacudía un sonajero en su manita mientras balbuceaba miles de cosas, segundos después el teléfono sonó - ¡Yo contesto! – Se levantó del suelo de frente al televisor y corrió hasta la mesa de la sala donde reposaba el teléfono – Hola…Digo, Familia Taisho – Corrigió a la manera en que Myoga contestaba – Sí habla con él… - Al escuchar la conversación de su hijo dejó a la niña para ir con su hijo y pedirle el aparato con rapidez.

- ¿Quién habla? – Preguntó con seriedad.

- Tiene mejores modales el padre que el hijo – Habló con fingida amabilidad - ¿Cómo estas hijo?

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?, ¿Para qué estás llamando aquí? – Masculló con enfado sin subir el tono de su voz.

- Pues solo llamaba a felicitarte por la nueva integrante de la familia, una niña, muy interesante Inuyasha

- Te acercas a mi hija y te atienes a las consecuencias

- ¿Por qué andas a la defensiva?, que yo sepa tu mujercita fue tratada muy bien y la bebé está en perfecto estado, además es normal que quiera saber de mis nietos

- Ni Yasha, ni Sakura son tus nietos, yo no soy tu hijo – Miró a su hijo que jugaba con la bebé y de nuevo regresó su atención a la conversación.

- Tienes mi apellido

- No vengas con tu dignidad paternal ahora, que tenga tu apellido no me convierte en tu hijo y más te vale alejarte de mi familia, porque les haces algo y acabo contigo

- No puedes negar la sangre Inuyasha y tampoco se la puedes negar a mis nietos – Dijo el hombre – Ni tú puedes negártela, porque actúas como un verdadero Taisho

- Claro que no, si hubiera actuado como tal hubiera salido corriendo cuando supe que Kagome estaba en embarazo, así que no me compares contigo, porque yo no soy un cobarde

- Jajajaja, sabes bien que no soy un cobarde Inuyasha

- Cuando salgas de tu madriguera tal vez cambie de opinión, pero sabes que mejor quédate escondido porque te veo y puede que actué el apellido… - Sentenció para colgarle el teléfono.

- ¿Quién era papá? – Preguntó Yasha cuando su padre volvió a su lado – Sabia mi nombre, pero no tengo idea de quién es

- No es nadie hijo, nadie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Cómo se atreve? – Masculló enfadado.

- ¿Qué querías que celebrara tu llamada? – Preguntó Sesshomaru frente a él – Además no sé para que lo llamaste, simplemente a alertarlo

- ¡Cállate! – Bramó – Voy a acabar con Inuyasha, voy a enseñarle de que estamos hechos los Taisho…

_**Bueno… al parecer Inu no fue el único que se enojo, en el próximo capítulo es probable que tengamos bastantes líos… ya veremos no les prometo nada. Espero les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios e ideas, les mando un abrazo y un beso… Nos vemos pronto.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**¡Hola!... Espero que el día de hoy estén muy bien, yo por mi parte ando súper feliz pues acabo de salir de la Universidad y ya no regreso hasta el próximo año ¡Wow!, y ya llego el mes diciembre, es como un sueño. En fin chicas, muchas gracias a todas por sus mensajes, gracias a las chicas que cada día se embarcan en esta historia, eso me pone muy feliz. Y sin alargarme mucho más las libero del suspenso y espero les guste el capítulo de hoy. **_

_**Cáp. 25: Traiciones **_

- Aun no encontramos a Naraku – Avisó a su padre.

- Yo no me preocuparía ya por él – Aseguró el hombre entrando en la imponente mansión – Ahora lo que me interesa es Inuyasha

- Naraku sabe mucho de lo que has venido haciendo, deberías preocuparte a menos que…

- Me molestan que traten de hacerse los listos conmigo, Naraku se paso – Sentenció para perderse en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

- ¿Mataste a Naraku? – Preguntó ingresando al estudio – No me caía muy en gracia pero esa sabandija no iba a hablar nunca, él no se metería contigo

- Él se vendía al mejor postor, pronto sería alguien más y nos delataría – Comentó el hombre sin mayor relevancia – Además porque te sorprendes…

- Es que se supone que solo buscamos la compañía de Inuyasha, no queríamos ensuciarnos las manos con nadie en el trayecto.

- No me vengas con moralidades, lo hecho ya esta hecho, así que concentrémonos en conseguir "Taisho Company" a como de lugar…

- ¿Matando a Inuyasha?

- ¡Ya basta Sesshomaru! – Fue hasta él quedando a solo unos milímetros de su rostro – Te advierto que no estoy para tus sermoncitos, soy tu padre y me debes respeto, ¿O acaso me vas a traicionar poniéndote de lado de tu hermano?

- No voy a traicionar a nadie… - Aseguró para salir del estudio.

- Más te vale Sesshomaru…

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¿Cómo demonios pasó eso? – Preguntó caminando de un lado al otro.

- No lo sabemos señor Taisho, simplemente recibimos el reporte de aduanas, donde informaban que la mercancía nunca llegó – Explicó un hombre con algo de turbación por la actitud de su jefe.

- ¿En que momento perdimos rastro de la mercancía? – Intervino Miroku con algo más de calma.

- Sabemos que la mercancía llegó al puerto de destino, pero durante el transporte desde el puerto hasta la zona de destino esta se perdió…

- Muchas gracias, si sabe algo mas nos informa – Lo despidió Miroku para continuar la conversación con el furibundo Inuyasha - ¿Alguna idea?

- Sabes bien que sí, ya habíamos pasado por sabotaje en el papeleo de exportaciones, con los clientes, pero nunca nos habían robado un cargamento

- ¿Bueno y por qué crees que lo hace ahora?

- Lo único que quiere es provocarme – Tomó un poco de aire y volvió a su asiento – Llama a la planta y pide que adelanten una nueva producción, yo me encargo de que el cliente nos de un plazo…

- No podemos interrumpir las otras producciones…

- Entonces llama a la planta en Rusia, que detengan la nueva línea automotriz a la mitad y comiencen la fabricación de estas auto partes, conseguiré una prorroga, no perderemos a ese cliente…

- Bien eso queda solucionado, ¿Pero como evitaremos un nuevo robo? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

- No mi padre no hará nada mas, en cuanto vea que no me inmute por lo sucedido, simplemente buscará otro punto al cual atacar… No te preocupes Miroku, sé jugar mejor que él.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué haremos estas vacaciones? – Preguntó el pequeño mientras se subía a la barra de la cocina.

- Pues no lo sé, ¿Tienes alguna idea? – Le preguntó a su hijo mientras sentaba a la niña en la sillita respectiva - ¿Algún lugar en mente?

- No lo sé… ¿Podemos ir a Disneyland en Orlando?...Vi en Internet y tienen excelentes atracciones

- Bueno ya veremos…Papá tiene que organizar sus horarios en la compañía y yo también, así que ya veremos a donde iremos… - Le revolvió los cabellos al pequeño dejándole leche y galletas para comer, luego acercó una silla a la bebé para darle puré de manzana.

- Me gustaría ir a Disneyland y se que a Sakura también… ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó a la bebita que soltó una exclamación de alegría - ¿Ves?

- Ese me parece un buen destino para las vacaciones – Aseguró Inuyasha entrando en la cocina, vistiendo el impecable traje azul profundo.

- ¡Hola papá! – Saludó el niño desde su asiento y la niña se revolvió en su asiento llamando la atención de su padre – ¿En serio iremos a Disneyland?

- Son vacaciones de verano… ¿Por qué no?... Es mas nos vamos para el final del mes y nos quedaremos varias semanas alli…

- ¡Gracias papá!... – Sonrió el pequeño desde su asiento.

- Hola mi amor… - Fue hasta donde Kagome y le dio un beso en los labios, posteriormente acarició los cabellos de la bebé – Voy a estar en mi estudio un momento

- ¿Quieres algo de comer? – Le ofreció Kagome a lo que el se negó.

- ¿Papá juegas videojuegos conmigo ahorita…?

- Claro campeón, en unos momentos estoy contigo… - Le prometió para luego ir a su estudio.

- ¿Problemas? – Entró en la oficina y le dejó un té sobre el escritorio.

- Gracias – Tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo a la bebida – Una mercancía destinada a España fue robada en el trayecto

- Vaya, ¿Idea de quien pudo ser? – Inuyasha la sentó en sus piernas y se abrazó a ella.

- Ahhh… Quisiera no tenerla – Suspiró con algo de cansancio.

- Crees que si pueda ser él…

- Podría jurarlo si es necesario

- Mientras estuve en esa casa, hubo momentos en los que parecía no odiarte y habia otros en los que…

- Mi padre me odia, siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará… Y yo también, él dejó a mi madre y pensó que todo se solucionaría con su dinero, nunca se detuvo a pensar si la lastimaba o si…a mi me importaba…

- Desearía saber que decirte, tampoco yo viví con mi padre, es mas nunca lo conocí y el nunca estuvo lo suficiente interesado en mi como para darme su apellido, creo que deberías darte por bien servido, tienes el apellido de tu padre y este aunque no estuvo presente no dejo a tu madre sin sustento, tal vez si le importas un poco

- Sabes bien que si lo dices es porque eres alguien muy bondadosa, pero yo conozco bien a mi padre y al fin y al cabo hará lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere… - Se levantó de la silla dejando a Kagome de pie – Hasta matarme, claro que si yo no actuó primero

- ¿Serías capaz de asesinar a tu padre? – Preguntó Kagome sin moverse del lugar.

- Siempre y cuando no se meta con ustedes estará todo bien para él – Aseguró caminando hasta la salida – Pero él no esta tan equivocado, hay un pequeño lazo que nos une y ese es el que me hace proteger lo que me importa a toda costa y eso son ustedes… Voy a jugar con Yasha – Cambió su expresión por una mas relajada y salió del lugar, dejando irremediablemente a una preocupada Kagome.

- ¿Y de verdad crees que pueda suceder algo así de drástico? – Preguntó Sango con cierta incredulidad.

- No tengo ni porque dudarlo Sango – Dijo Kagome mientras cambiaba a la bebita – Conozco a Inuyasha y si tiene que matar a su padre antes de que éste le dispare él lo hará sin dudarlo

- Y mas si se mete con ustedes – Agregó la castaña – Pero bueno tal vez el conflicto solo sea algo meramente profesional, no creo que ese señor llegue a crear un gran revuelo matando a su hijo

- No lo sé Sango, yo ya no sé que creer, lo único de lo que sí estoy segura es de que no puedo dejar que Inuyasha haga una locura o que algo le suceda…

- Bueno… ¿Y que piensas hacer?

- Ese señor está prácticamente fuera de la faz de la tierra, nadie sabe donde encontrarlo y aunque lo encontrara no sé de que podría servir…

- Mira, porque mejor no se van de vacaciones como lo tienen planeado, se relajan y vuelven como nuevos – Le aconsejó – No armes una tormenta en un vaso de agua…

- Creo que es lo mejor – Tomó a la niña en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente – Vamos a hacer que papá se relaje un poco de todo esto… ¿Verdad?

- ¿En que piensas? – Se acostó al lado de ella, acurrucándola entre sus brazos – Espero que sea en mí

- Claro que es en ti – Se giró para mirarlo al rostro – Me tienes un poco preocupada… Lo que dijiste en el estudio hace unos días me dejó algo…

- El asunto de mi instinto asesino – Bromeó el dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios – Kagome…Eso es algo que no te debe preocupar…

- Por supuesto que lo hace Inuyasha – Se sentó en la cama encarándolo – Me preocupa que te suceda algo o que hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas, todo por estar en medio de esta pelea con tu padre… Prométeme que no harás nada de esas cosas que me dijiste, si le vas a hacer algo a tu padre, será entregarlo a las autoridades… Prométemelo Inuyasha

- Ojala pudiera hacerlo Kagome, pero no sé como reaccionaría si mi padre te hace algo, o si le hace algo a mis hijos, no sé lo que haría

- Él no le hará nada a los niños, si quisiera hacer algo en contra de ellos hubiera podido hacerlo hace mucho, pudo lograr que perdiera a Sakura mientras estaba encinta, él no le hará nada a los niños – Aseguró Kagome.

- Pero si no les hace nada a ellos, aun estas tú, si él te toca Kagome, yo lo acabo

- ¡Deja de hablar así!; si él me llegara a hacer algo tu no haces nada… Vas a seguir con los niños

- Ay ya Kagome, deja de adelantarte a cosas que no van a pasar – Se acercó a ella y la abrazo – No me hagas pensar en esas posibilidades, porque yo sin ti me muero… Te amo demasiado

- También te amo

- Como nos amamos tanto vamos a dormir juntitos – Se acostó en la cama llevándosela con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Voy a salir de vacaciones a final de mes, si deseas puedes hacerlo tu también – Le ofreció Inuyasha a Miroku.

- Nah…Prefiero hacerlo en el momento en que regreses tu, así no dejamos descuidado el asunto de la mercancía perdida

- Me voy a final de mes, pero antes necesito solucionar el asunto de mi padre… Tengo que encontrarlo, pero por patético que suene no tengo idea de donde buscarlo – Tomó asiento frente a su escritorio y miró a su amigo – No sé a quien contac…

- Señor Taisho, hay un señor aquí buscándolo – Avisó su secretaria por el teléfono, de inmediato le fue permitido pasar.

- Buenas tardes señor Taisho, señor Houshi – Saludó el hombre entrando a la oficina.

- ¿A que se debe la visita detective? – Preguntó Inuyasha con esperanzas de que hubieran encontrado a su padre – Buenas noticias espero…

- Pues no sé que tan buenas sean señor Taisho, recibimos el reporte de la muerte de ese hombre Naraku…

- ¿Naraku muerto? – Exclamó un sorprendido Miroku - ¿Pero cómo?

- Su cuerpo fue encontrado a las fueras de la ciudad con múltiples impactos de balas, ya tenía varios días y según el reporte forense no hay pistas que lleven al asesino – Informó el hombre.

- Fue él Miroku, puedo asegurártelo – Habló Inuyasha una vez que volvieron a estar solos.

- No creo que tu padre llegue a tanto, eso no le convendría…

- No digo que sea el precisamente quien jaló el gatillo, pero si quien mandó a que lo hicieran, esto no me esta gustando nada Miroku, ¿Y si le hace algo a mi familia?

- Tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando Kagome estaba bajo su poder y no le hizo nada, al contrario ella dice que no permitió que alguien la agrediera, entonces creo que preocuparnos por Kagome o tus hijos no es lo fundamental, al contrario deberías enfocarte también en tu seguridad, la última vez te enfocaste en tu familia y terminaste con una balazo, así que cuida también tu espalda Inuyasha – Le aconsejó Miroku – Y bueno yo te dejo porque quedé de salir con mi Sanguito…

- Ya lárgate – Le arrojó una bola de papel que el otro atrapó en el aire, Miroku era como el hermano que nunca tuvo…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hola Myoga… ¿Kagome y los niños? – Preguntó mientras entraba a la mansión.

- Están en la habitación de la niña – Le dijo el anciano – Señor Inuyasha tiene una llamada… - Extendió el aparato que sostenía en su mano – Con permiso – Hizo una inclinación y se marchó.

- ¿Bueno? – Dejó el maletín sobre uno de los sofás de la sala y comenzó aflojarse la corbata del traje.

- ¿Cómo estás Inuyasha? – Saludó con su frialdad característica.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres tu? – Le preguntó buscando no enfadarse demasiado - ¿Acaso ahora estás de recadero de mi padre?

- No, es mas él no tiene ni la más mínima idea de esta llamada – Aseguró el otro.

- Entonces a que llamas Sesshomaru…

- Tú quieres a mi padre y yo te lo puedo entregar

- ¿Y eso sería a cambio de que? – Preguntaba porque sabía que su hermano no traicionaría a su padre por nada, entonces o quería una gran recompensa o era una trampa.

- De eso prefiero hablar personalmente, veamos mañana en la noche en… - Le indicó Sesshomaru.

- Espero que no sea un truquito Sesshomaru, porque no estoy para tolerar estas cosas – Advirtió Inuyasha – Nos vemos mañana…

- Hola… - Bajó las escalas en el momento en que Inuyasha dejó el teléfono en la mesa de centro - ¿Algún problema?

- Eh…no, ninguno – Exhaló el aire retenido en sus pulmones y formó una sonrisa en sus labios para acercarse a ella - ¿Y los niños?

- Cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones ya dormidos, ya esta algo tarde – Miró el reloj de la muñeca de Inuyasha, corroborando que si era tarde - ¿Seguro que todo está bien?

- Claro que sí mi amor, es solo que hoy fue un día largo en la oficina y estoy cansado…

- ¿Ya comiste?

- Sí pedí algo para comer en la oficina, pero la verdad lo que quiero es dormir…

- Eso se puede arreglar, voy a prepararte un baño y…

- ¿Te bañas conmigo? – Preguntó con picardía.

- Pensé que estabas muy cansado

- Siempre es bueno el ejercicio

-.-.-.-.-

- Finalmente llegas, pensé que te habías acobardado al último segundo – Ese fue el grato saludó que él prefirió ignorar.

- Ya estoy aquí ahora dime Sesshomaru – Se sentó con algo de desconfianza, pero listo para escuchar las palabras de su medio hermano.

- Las cosas son simples Inuyasha, yo te digo donde esta mi padre y tu lo sacas del juego

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que lo mate? – Preguntó sin una pizca de sorpresa - ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando Sesshomaru?, ¿La herencia de mi padre acaso?

- No voy a negarte que es algo que me tienta, pero aparte de eso digamos que son motivos personales…

- Pues como veo las cosas a ti te conviene mas que a mi asesinarlo, pero él también es una molestia para mi por lo que lo necesito fuera, puedo entregarlo a las autoridades y asegurarte de que no saldrá nunca

- Eso no es lo que quiero…

- ¿Por qué estás traicionando a mi padre?, tu que toda la vida has sido el hijo perfecto, la mano derecha de mi padre en sus ardides, un verdadero Taisho

- Soy un Taisho, en una versión parecida a la tuya; si quiero conseguir algo lo haré por mis meritos no por andar saboteando o asesinando a nadie, mi padre se salió de ese molde y la verdad no me interesa trabajar para él…

- Estas contradiciéndote, si es así ¿Por qué lo quieres matar?

- Mi madre no estaba muerta cuando conoció a la tuya, el simplemente la dejó morir y no voy a dejar que las cosas para él sean así de sencillas, le he seguido la corriente todo este tiempo y ya llegó la hora de mostrarle que no soy el hijo sumiso que creyó que era

- Bueno tienes motivos de poder, asesínalo tu Sesshomaru, porque yo no lo haré, no juego así

- Él te va a matar y a tu familia en el trayecto…

- Mi familia está bien, mi padre no se acercará a ellos…

- No…Pero tu mujer si se acerca a mi padre…

- ¿De que demonios estas hablando ahora? – Le preguntó.

- Mi padre volvió a llamarte, solo que la llamada la atendió tu mujercita, ella esta intentando mediar con mi padre para evitar que algo te suceda…

- Kagome… No ella me lo hubiera dicho…

- Mi padre esta dolido porque lo desafiaste, mató a Naraku y no le temblara para hacerlo con ella… ¿Ahora que me dices?, porque si no estoy mal quedaron de verse para estos mismos instantes…

- Claro que no – Su corazón brincaba en su pecho exaltado, con manos temblorosas sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a Kagome, como no quería esperar, ella no contestó, intentó una vez mas y luego llamó a casa – Myoga… ¿Kagome está?... Sí llama dile que se comunique conmigo – Le pidió - ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Lo vas a hacer? – Insistió.

- ¡No estoy para jueguitos Sesshomaru!, llévame ahora mismo – Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y cuando salieron del bar el celular de Sesshomaru sonó.

- Claro…ya voy para allá – Colgó.

- Más te vale que esto no sea un plan entre tú y mi padre

- No lo es, el plan aquí es lo que tu padre le hará a tu mujer, ella ya esta en la casa…

Demonios… ¿Cómo era que Kagome tenia que meterse en semejantes cosas?, caminó tras Sesshomaru para subir al auto que éste habia traído; pensó en llamarle a Miroku, pero si esto era un plan de su padre, lo mejor era no alertarlo y arriesgarse a que le hicieran algo a Kagome, claro, si era verdad el hecho de que ella estaba en la mansión. Es que era difícil creerle a Sesshomaru, ellos nunca en habían convivido, nunca se habían hablado, ni siquiera el saludo porque lo mucho que se conocían era de apariencia, muy parecida cabía decir, lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de sus cabellos pues los de Sesshomaru eran mas claros y también la frialdad en los ojos del mismo; la cosa era que ahora estaba en medio de un gran lío, porque si todo esto era un complot estaba en serios problemas…

- ¿Qué harás si mi padre toca a tu mujercita? – Preguntó Sesshomaru mientras conducía por las intrincadas calles de la ciudad.

- Su nombre es Kagome, y aun no sé lo que vaya a hacer, no me quiero adelantar a los hechos – Miró por la ventana memorizando las vías que tomaba Sesshomaru, podrían servirle en cualquier momento - ¿Todo éste tiempo han estado en el país?

- Claro que no, estuvimos en Europa por unos meses, encargándonos de algunas cosas, volvimos hace un par de semanas, mi padre quería reanudar su trabajo contra ti – Explicó Sesshomaru – Por cierto tu mercancía esta en unas bodegas dentro del país destino…

- Me imaginaba que habia sido mi padre – Musitó para él mismo.

- Bien llegaremos en unos momentos, te voy a dejar en la parte trasera del edificio, entras por el parqueadero y me esperas alli… ¿Entendido?

- Sí, sí – Respondió de malagana, el auto se detuvo en la parte trasera del condominio y alli se bajo, entró al parqueadero y espero frente a una puerta que posiblemente daría al interior del edificio; en unos segundos un auto ingresó y se estacionó en uno de los lugares vacíos, aguzó su vista y reconoció la silueta de la mujer – Kikyo… - Mas le valía que fuera una coincidencia; la mujer ingresó al edificio por una puerta mas adelante, luego del pequeño encuentro Sesshomaru ingresó al lugar - ¿Qué hace Kikyo aquí?

- Ella es un peón de mi padre, la uso para conseguir información privada de ti, aunque ahora esta mas interesada en quitar a tu mu…Kagome del juego, está algo obsesionada contigo hermanito – Le dijo con ironía – Subamos…

- Haber querida, la única manera de que yo deje a Inuyasha en paz es recibiendo "Taisho Company" o bien que sea cerrada

- Puedo lograr que Inuyasha haga eso, lo único que quiero es que se aleje de él, porque aparentemente no es suficiente el daño que le hizo antes, ahora esta decidido a causarle mas…

- ¿De qué daño me estás hablando? – Se acercó a ella agudizando su mirada en las pupilas de Kagome.

- Y puede tener la cara para preguntarlo; usted lo abandonó a él y a su madre, no le importó que tanto necesitara la presencia de un padre…El que le haya dado su apellido no es suficiente señor, eso no lo hace un honorable Taisho

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a… - Elevó su mano al aire, pero antes de comenzarla a bajar tomó un poco de aire y se giró, no permitiría que esa mujer lo sacara de sus cabales – Nunca me cuestiones, yo sé lo que hice y tuviera que volver a hacerlo lo haría, no me arrepiento de ninguna de mis desiciones, y no te preocupes que mi hijo va a estar muy bien, me dará la compañía y todos felices

- Él se la dará si yo se lo pido, pero no con sus amenazas…

- Me la dará si te quiere viva, de lo contrario saldrás de aquí en una bolsa negra, ahora no hay un Taisho en tu interior que me detenga…

- ¿Aun esta viva?, ¿Qué esperas? – Ingresó en la oficina pasando al lado de Kagome, que trataba de mantener su postura altiva – Que maleducada soy… Hola Kagome…

Caminaba tras Sesshomaru, cavilando la manera de salir de ahí con Kagome, porque sabia que ella estaba ahí, el latido apresurado de su corazón se lo decía, ella estaba ahí y en peligro. Solo esperaba sacarla de alli sana y salva.

- Por estar pensando en tu mujercita, no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor – Le dijo parándose frente a él – Gracias por ser tan tonto

- Eres un maldito – Se le hubiera abalanzado sin importar el arma con la cual él le apuntaba si no fuera porque de inmediato fue sostenido por unos hombres – Me las van a pagar.

- Llévenlo al estudio de mi padre – Ordenó a los hombres.

- Finalmente todos reunidos, gran trabajo Sesshomaru – Su hijo se acercó a su lado y Inu Taisho le palmeó la espalda.

- Inuyasha… - Murmuró Kagome yendo hasta donde él.

- ¿Por qué demonios viniste aquí Kagome? – Le dijo enfadado – Te pedi que me dejaras esto a mi

- No te iba a dejar solo, nunca lo hice y no lo haría ahora

- Que lindo – Sonrió Inu Taisho acercándose a Inuyasha que se revolvió en los brazos de sus opresores – Haber tranquilo hijo...

- Me las vas a pagar – Aseveró Inuyasha mirándolo con infinito odio – Te lo juro

_**¡Ahh! Yo quiero ir a Disneyland, creo que es mi mayor sueño de la niñez; pero creo que a Inu le tocara esperar… ¡Lo siento!... No quería que le hicieran nada pero ahí tienen lo que salió, solo esperemos que todo salga bien, pero para saberlo les tocara esperar hasta el próximo jueves. Lo siento (No tanto). Espero les haya gustado, déjenme sus mensajes… Un abrazo para todas… Un beso… Bye…**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**¡Holas! Espero que el día de hoy se encuentren muy bien, que se estén contagiando poco a poco del ambiente navideño que se respira en este mes. El día de hoy como ya es bien sabido vengo a dejarles el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Antes de hacerlo permítanme que les agradezca a todas las personas que siguen la historia cada semana y por supuesto a las que dejan sus mensajitos y comentarios (Ya alcanzamos los 100 reviews)… Así que muchas gracias, tengo que darles un pequeño aviso pero antes les dejo el capitulo del día. **_

_**Cáp. 26: Muertes**_

- Ya, ya no te supures Inuyasha – Le dijo el hombre volviendo a su escritorio – Suéltenlo – Sus hombres lo soltaron y se apostaron a un lado de la habitación; Inuyasha por su parte se acomodó el abrigo de cuero que usaba y pasó una mano por la cintura de Kagome para dejarla a su lado.

- Ya me tienes acá, haré lo que quieras pero deja ir a Kagome – Le pidió a su padre, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarla.

- ¿Dejarla irse?, pero si ya acaba de llegar; no te preocupes Inuyasha en cuanto solucionemos todo esto ambos se podrán ir… Sesshomaru – Llamó a su hijo que le acercó una carpeta dentro de un estante – Estos papeles dicen que me dejas a cargo de "Taisho Company", fírmalos y ambos se podrán ir…

Inuyasha recibió los papeles de manos de Sesshomaru y los revisó, en ellos como mencionaba su padre, él le dejaba la compañía a su disposición; miró a Kagome, la cual apretaba fuertemente su mano, como queriéndole decir que no aceptara.

- Tengo que hacerlo – Susurró para ella.

- Has trabajado mucho en ella – Le imploraba Kagome, no podía permitir que Inuyasha renunciara a la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo había posicionado.

- ¿Vas a firmar sí o no? – Preguntó Inu Taisho desde su asiento en el escritorio – No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti…

- Nunca lo has tenido para nada más que tu ambición al dinero

- Por favor, ya estás muy grandecito para hacer esas escenitas, firma de una vez…

- No hago escenitas, además sabes bien que es así, ¿O no Sesshomaru?, no es verdad que a tu padre nunca le importó más que el dinero, que fue por eso que dejó a mi madre y dejó morir a la tuya…

- ¡Ya cállate! – Se levantó de su asiento dándole un golpe en seco al escritorio - ¡Firma de una vez o tu adorada Kagome va a morir! – Uno de sus hombres tomó a Kagome de improvisto y le apuntó con el arma en la cabeza.

- Déjala ir y firmo – Aseguró mientras miraba a Kagome en los brazos del otro hombre – Tú no estás para juegos, yo tampoco, déjala ir ahora mismo o no firmare nada y saldré no sin acabar con todos

- Bien, calmémonos un poco – El hombre volvió a sentarse e indicó con una movimiento de cabeza que liberaran a Kagome – Señorita Kagome puede irse, Kikyo escóltala hasta la salida…

- No…Va ella sola – Exigió antes de Kikyo diera un paso.

- No le haré nada Inuyasha, despreocúpate – Habló Kikyo por primera vez desde la llegada de Inuyasha.

- En ti nunca se pudo, ni se podrá confiar – Le dijo a la mujer – Kagome sale sola…

- No me voy a ir sin ti – Objetó Kagome.

- No, si te vas a ir, yo voy a estar bien – La abrazó no muy seguro de las cosas fueran como decía – En cuanto estés en un taxi me haces una llamada al celular…Cuídate mucho y a los niños… - Le dio un beso en la frente para despedirla.

- Inuyasha… - Casi obligada por él tuvo que salir del estudio, caminó hasta la puerta del departamento y se quedó fuera un momento, tenía que hacer algo.

- Bien ahora sí, firma…

- Aun no… - Leyó una vez más los papeles para comprobar que no hubiera ninguna falla, no era un experto pero tal vez pudiera encontrar algo – Además hay algo que tengo que dejarte en claro.

- Bien, no estás en condiciones para ponerte a negociar conmigo, pero te voy a escuchar, siéntate – Le ofreció la silla frente a él e Inuyasha aceptó – Déjennos solos – Ante su orden los hombres salieron al igual que Kikyo, en el estudio solo quedaron Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y el padre de ambos - ¿Cuáles son esas condiciones?

- No te acercarás nunca más a mi familia y no los volverás a molestar en lo que te quede de vida

- Créeme que es lo que menos se me ha pasado por la cabeza…

- No me digas… Es por eso que has estado averiguando en qué lugar estudia Yasha, también por ello preguntaste en el hospital por el nacimiento de Sakura; escúchame bien firmaré estos papeles pero a en cuanto lo haga te alejaras de la vida de Kagome y de mis hijos

- Bien nunca averiguare algo sobre mis nietos – Alzó su mano derecha como sellando la promesa – Ahora hazlo – Inuyasha tomó la pluma que le ofrecía su padre y dándose un impulso mental, firmó con un rápido trazo – Excelente decisión – Recibió los papeles, bueno creo que es hora de que te vayas - Inuyasha se puso de pie y permitió que su padre se acercara hasta él, el hombre ya de avanzada edad lo miró a los ojos – Fuiste un gran hijo, pero una mayor piedra en el zapato – Sacó una pequeña arma del bolsillo y la puso a la altura del pecho de Inuyasha – Fuiste un error desde que me metí con tu madre…

- El sentimiento es mutuo, no sabes cómo maldigo que seas tú mi padre, porque eso fue lo único que me frenó toda mi vida de buscarte y acabarte con mis propias manos

- Espero que con esto estés aprendiendo que nadie juega con un Taisho de verdad – Quitó el seguro del arma, acercó su rostro al del joven hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Nos veremos en el infierno…papá…

- Inuyasha… - Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando en el primer piso, le había costado mucho subirse en el piso de arriba y ahora algo le impedía salir del cubículo, luego de un segundo el elevador volvió a cerrarse y emprendió la subida nuevamente, Kagome fijó su mirada en la pantalla y este subía varios pisos, finalmente se detuvo del mismo que ella bajaba, un nudo se formó en su garganta, las lagrimas se agolparon en su rostro, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver la silueta femenina de Kikyo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Kikyo, Kagome sin prestarle atención pasó al lado de ella - ¡Te estoy hablando! – La jaló del brazo deteniéndole cualquier intento de irse – No sabes cuánto tiempo quise tener frente a frente a la maldita zorra que me quitó a Inuyasha, siempre creí que sería una mujer la que tendría posibilidades de alejarme de Inuyasha, pero en realidad fue una niña, un mosca muerta sin cla… - Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el bofetón que le propinó Kagome.

- La única zorra aquí eres tú, pues no fui yo quien desesperada se metió a su cama, rogando porque si quiera me tocara, yo nunca tuve que hacer eso, Inuyasha me ama y tu nunca podrás tenerlo acéptalo – Le habló con sorna una que nunca usaba, pero odiaba a esa mujer como nunca lo hizo con nadie.

- ¡Te voy a matar! – Se abalanzó a Kagome extendiéndola en el suelo presionando sus manos en el cuello de ella - ¡Maldita perra!

- Quítate – Masculló alejando las manos de Kikyo de su cuello, pasó sus piernas al vientre de ella y la empujó con toda su fuerza, trató de ponerse de pie y lo hubiera hecho si Kikyo no le hubiera tomado el tobillo dejándola nuevamente en el suelo – Déjame… - Ambas estaban forcejeando en el suelo, en el instante en que un disparo se dejó escuchar – Inuyasha… - Las dos dejaron de forcejear para prestar atención a lo sucedido, Kagome aprovechó y corrió hasta la puerta golpeándola desesperada - ¡Inuyasha!...¡Inuyasha!

- Inuyasha… - Musitó Kikyo comenzando a levantarse del suelo, miró a Kagome que aun llamaba por él y la ira fluyó en su cuerpo – Todo es tu culpa… Te voy a matar… - Tomó su bolso del suelo y sacando una pequeña y femenina arma le apuntó a Kagome – Te voy a…

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste? – Preguntó mientras miraba la sangre en sus dedos - ¡¿Qué te pasa? – Se alejó del cuerpo inerte en el suelo, se acercó a él que tenia aun el arma entre sus manos y no dejaba de mirar el hombre en el suelo con un charco de sangre comenzando a formarse debajo de él - ¡Lo mataste!... ¡Sesshomaru!, ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? – Lo sacudió provocando que el arma cayera al suelo.

- No soy tu hijo – Le hablaba al cadáver como si aun lo pudiera escuchar – Dejaste que mi madre muriera

- Sesshomaru – Lo sacudió una vez más devolviéndolo a la realidad – Ya tranquilízate… Sus hombres están afuera van a entrar y nos van a matar…

- Ellos están bajo mis órdenes – Se alejó de Inuyasha y fue por un trago que bebió directo desde la botella – Puedes irte yo me encargo de mi padre…

- ¿Qué mas vas a hacer?, van a empezar a preguntar y yo no voy a ocultar nada

- No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi cómplice Inuyasha, si quisiera que fuera así te hubiera pedido que siguieras todo el teatrito que arme para hacerle pensar a mi padre que te había traído con engaños aquí

- Sé que no somos hermanos, pero te voy a ayudar en esto, voy a poner a mis abogados a trabajar en tu caso…

- No es necesario…

- Me salvaste y no me gusta estar debiendo nada – Buscó el teléfono celular en su abrigo, no había pasado mucho tiempo, eso podría explicar porque Kagome no llamaba, pensaba llamar a Miroku pero lo mejor era llamarla a ella primero, buscó el numero en la agenda y antes de poder marcar el botón de llamada un sonido rasgo el aire.

- Eso fue un disparo – Aseguró Sesshomaru corriendo fuera del estudio con Inuyasha - ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó a sus hombres que iban también al lugar del impacto.

- La señorita de hace unos momentos estaba golpeando la puerta, usted nos pidió no dejarle entrar así que no lo hicimos – Explicó uno de los hombres.

- Kagome… - Abrió la puerta del departamento, encontrándose con el cuerpo de ella frente a la puerta - ¡Kagome!... ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntaba por hacerlo, porque ella estaba inconsciente, miró a un lado notando la presencia de alguien más, para su sorpresa era Kikyo quien sostenía el arma.

- Ya viene una ambulancia – Informó Sesshomaru a Inuyasha.

- Kagome…Despierta…mi amor

- Inu… - Entreabrió sus ojos encontrándose con los dorados.

- No hables…Todo va a salir bien – Le aseguró mientras presionaba la herida en el costado derecho; el teléfono celular de la joven comenzó a sonar, con algo de desespero lo encontró en el bolsillo de su jean - ¿Miroku?... No… Necesitamos una ambulancia…

No estando dispuesto a esperar comenzó a bajar las escaleras de emergencias con el cuerpo de una inconsciente Kagome en sus brazos, para cuando estuvo en el primer piso, los paramédicos ingresaban al edificio, de igual manera Miroku hizo aparición en el edificio y junto a él los hombres de la seguridad de Inuyasha, él por su parte se subió en la ambulancia con un nudo en su garganta y la opresión alojada en su corazón.

La ambulancia llegó al hospital en unos segundos, la camilla entró rápidamente y fue conducida al quirófano.

- Señor no puede entrar – Lo detuvo una enfermera - ¿Está herido? – Le preguntó al verle las manchas de sangre en sus manos y en la camiseta blanca bajo el abrigo; Inuyasha negó, la enfermera lo dejó afuera y él algo desorientado prefirió esperar, las puertas del quirófano se cerraron y él se dejó caer al suelo, rogando e implorando porque Kagome estuviera bien.

- Inuyasha – Llegó Miroku a su lado ayudándolo a levantarse para llevarlo a la sala de espera – Todo va estar bien, los mejores doctores se están encargando de ella…

- Miroku, si ella se muere yo no sé que voy a hacer con mi vida – Reposó sus codos sobre sus rodillas para esconder su rostro entre sus manos, permitiéndose llorar, lágrimas de tristeza y de miedo, tenía mucho miedo de estar sin ella.

- A ella no le va a pasar nada, tranquilízate

Pudiera hacerlo si las horas no pasaban cada vez más y nada sucedía, nadie le daba razón alguna de Kagome y él ya estaba al borde del colapso, para lo único que se le acercaron era para llenar el formato de llegada de Kagome. Miroku aun estaba ahí esperando junto a él, sorprendentemente Sesshomaru también estaba aunque se mantenía alejado de ambos y hablando por el teléfono celular de vez en cuando, eso le recordó la muerte de su padre.

- Necesitó que llames a mis abogados para ayudar a Sesshomaru en el proceso legal que se le viene…

- ¿Fue él quien lo mató? – Preguntó Miroku.

- El viejo me iba a matar a mí, Sesshomaru le disparó primero, creo que debo dejarlo libre… Así que por favor llama a mis abogados…

- ¿Algo más que debamos saber? – Preguntó Miroku, aprovechando que Inuyasha comenzaba a hablar.

- Nada… - Suspiró y una vez más se sumió en el silencio de la espera, por lo que Miroku lo dejó así.

Horas después alguien salió del quirófano, una mujer salía con una bata azul cielo manchada en sangre, Inuyasha se levantó automáticamente y fue hasta donde la mujer.

- ¿Es usted él que venía con la señorita? – Preguntó la enfermera, él asintió con rapidez – Acaba de terminar la cirugía, el doctor saldrá en unos momentos a darle los detalles del estado de la mujer – Como ella había dicho el doctor salió minutos después.

- Fue una cirugía complicada, la bala estaba muy profunda, y perforó un pulmón, hubiera llegado un par de minutos después y no hubiéramos logrado salvarla.

- ¿Va estar bien verdad? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas son decisivas, tendremos que ver como evoluciona no puedo asegurarle que vaya a salir con vida…

- ¿Puedo verla? – Preguntó con los ojos inundados en lágrimas – Por favor…

- Sígame… - El doctor lo guió hasta la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, antes de permitirle entrar le hizo limpiarse un poco y colocarse bata y tapabocas – Voy a dejarlo un momento, si algo sucede presione ese botón…

Ni siquiera podía acercarse, estaba demasiado impresionado, verla acostada en una cama, inconsciente, con un par de catéteres en sus brazos y un tubo colocado en su boca, aparentemente era el que le llevaba oxigeno hasta sus pulmones.

- Kagome… - Acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y su rostro pálido, había perdido mucha sangre – Vas a estar bien mi amor… No me puedes dejar, sin ti no puedo seguir… - Las lagrimas se agolparon en su ojos dorados y sin poder evitarlo estas cayeron, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo hizo como un niño tratando de liberar el nudo que le estrujaba sin dar tregua; sus sollozos se fundían entre el repicar del monitor cardiaco; en un momento sus sollozos se perdieron entre el constante pitido – Kagome… - Miró el aparato que comenzaba a subir la frecuencia del pitido y de un momento a otro este se convirtió en uno solo - ¡Kagome!... ¡Enfermera, Ayuda! – Presionó el botón que minutos antes le indicaran, salió a la puerta y comenzó a llamar a los gritos - ¡Doctor, enfermera!... ¡¿Qué le pasa?... – Un par de enfermeras entraron en compañía del doctor encargado, una de ella comenzó a sacarlo – No espere… ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¡Código azul! Espere afuera… - La mujer lo sacó y cerró la puerta.

- Kagome… - Las lágrimas caían en mas abundancia, dándole borrosas imágenes de lo que sucedía adentro, podía ver que le descubrían parte del pecho y acercaban el desfibrilador al lugar, el doctor le hablaba a la enfermera y luego presionaba el aparato, Kagome brincaba en la camilla ante cada nueva descarga y él no podía estar más desesperado, no pudo ver más por lo que se giró y dejó que a sus oídos llegaran las palabras del doctor.

- Kagome… - A su mente volvieron miles de recuerdos, todos como una película, como la vez del accidente automovilístico, como la vez del secuestro; pero es que nunca se vio tan cerca de perderla, su corazón siempre le daba esa esperanza de recuperarla, ahora su corazón y su alma estaban asustados – No me dejes… - Imploraba sentado en el suelo – No… - La angustia no podía ser mas, escuchaba al doctor pedir por mas energía en el aparato; su cabeza le estaba comenzando a punzar y el no hacía más que implorar por la vida de ella, a su mente regresaban las palabras de ella, ellas en las cuales le decía que cuidaría a sus hijos si algo le llegaba a suceder a ella, pero Inuyasha no podía forjarse esa posibilidad, aunque las palabras que acababa de escuchar le pedían aceptarlas.

- Señor Taisho… - El doctor salió de la habitación.

- No, ¡No!... ¡Ella está viva! – Trató de pasar a la habitación pero el doctor se lo impedía, al igual que las palabras que había escuchado segundos antes, _¿Hora del deceso?_, y no aun no era la hora - ¡Sálvela, ella está viva! ¡Kagome, despierta! – Se soltó del doctor y fue hasta la cama, la tomó de los hombros y la estrujó - ¡Maldita sea, despierta!; ¡No me puedes dejar, no puedes hacerlo!

- Señor tiene que calmarse – El doctor intentó moverlo pero él estaba empeñado en hacerla reaccionar – Ya está muerta…

- ¡No, no lo está! – Espetó al hombre - ¡Ella no está muerta, ella no me dejara!... Kagome…

- Ya no hay nada que…

- Doctor… - Musitó la enfermera sorprendida.

- Kagome… - El repicar del aparato volvió a tomar fuerza, el hombre sorprendido se acercó con su estetoscopio a confirmar lo que acababa de suceder.

- Está viva – Exclamó el doctor sorprendido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No podías dejarme solo – Limpió la lagrima traviesa de su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente por sobre el tapabocas – Pero no me vuelvas a asustar así… Voy a salir un momento ya vuelvo…

- ¿Cómo sigue? – Preguntó Miroku, él al igual que todos se estaban reponiendo de semejante susto.

- Bien... – Recibió el café que su amigo le extendía y le dio un solo sorbo.

- Deberías ir a casa y cambiarte, ver a Yasha y Sakura, dormir un poco y volver, cualquier cosa yo te aviso

- Ve tú a descansar, llamaré a Myoga y le pediré que me traiga algo de ropa, yo descansaré mas tarde.

- Como quieras, nos vemos más tarde… Por cierto Sesshomaru sigue por ahí, tal vez quiere hablarte de algo

- Voy a ver qué sucede…Gracias por todo Miroku – Se sentó un momento en la sala de espera y como su amigo de había dicho, Sesshomaru salió por uno de los pasillos del hospital y se acercó a él.

- ¿Cómo está tu mujercita? – Le preguntó cómo tan acostumbradamente la llamaba.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar – Respondió Inuyasha – No es que me moleste tu presencia, ¿Pero por qué estas aun por aquí?

- Tenía que entregarte esto – Le extendió la carpeta que segundos antes el mismo firmara – Es el poder de tu compañía, no sabía si era seguro dárselo al hombre que estaba aquí hace unos momentos

- Miroku es mi hombre de confianza, pero aun así ese poder no tiene validez – Aseguró Inuyasha sin recibir las carpetas – Para que lo tenga tendría que haberlo firmado Kagome, puse la compañía a nombre de ella y de mis hijos hace un par de años, así que ese poder no valdría nada

- ¿Pensabas dejar que mi padre te matara?

- Lo principal para mí son Kagome y mis hijos, si ellos están bien yo lo estaré

- Allá tu con tus cursilerías – Suspiró y se puso de pie – Nos veremos pronto Inuyasha y lamento lo que sucedió con tu mujer, por cierto Kikyo está en la cárcel a la espera de un juicio

- Pues va tener que quedarse allí – Se colocó de pie le extendió la mano para estrechársela, el otro aceptó y eso fue lo último que hubo entre ambos, un fraternal apretón de manos.

- Señor Taisho, la señorita despertó y está preguntando por usted

- Respire profundo… Sé que siente molestias pero pasaran dentro de poco, por el momento le dejaremos el oxigeno – Le avisó el doctor a lo que ella asintió con suavidad – Es un milagro que esté viva, uno verdadero…

- Kagome… - Entró en la habitación y el doctor los dejó solos.

- Inu…

- No, no te esfuerces mi amor, debes descansar para ponerte mejor – Le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- No… te… dejaría – Musitó ella sorprendiendo a Inuyasha; no había manera de explicar el porqué de sus palabras, bueno si la había pero era demasiado ilógica – Te…escuché…pedirme que…no te…dejara… No lo hice…

- Pequeña…Te amo… - Todo el día se quedó a su lado velando su sueño y comprendiendo que Kagome y el estaban más unidos que nadie, tanto que la muerte no era una barrera para ellos.

_**¡Uff!... Eso estuvo cerca, afortunadamente para nuestra parejita las cosas salieron muy bien. **_

_**En el capítulo de hoy vimos algunos aparatos médicos y algunos términos que todas no manejamos, así que les aclaro: primero el desfibrilador, que es un aparato que envía impulsos eléctricos al corazón; el monitor cardiaco que es el que mide los latidos del corazón y por último el término "Código azul" que es una señal de alarma para anunciar un paro cardiaco-respiratorio de un paciente y así dar marcha a una serie de funciones previamente especificadas. Bien espero que les haya quedado claro a las chicas que no sabían.**_

_**Ahora sí, antes de despedirme les comento que este es el PENULTIMO CAPITULO, así que nos veremos las próxima semana con el gran final. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, les mando un abrazo, un beso y por supuesto espero ver sus mensajes y sugerencias. Nos vemos pronto que pasen un feliz día.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hola para todas… ¡Por fin regrese! Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero tengo mis razones, no me ausentaría de esa manera por nada; lo que sucedió fue que mi madre me secuestro y hasta hace poco logre conseguir una conexión a Internet para mi computadora, eso y también mi madre a tratado de alejarme de la computadora, así que me sacó de vacaciones; confieso que no le ha salido muy bien, pues últimamente me escondo en cualquier rincón a escribir Jajaja xD. Ahora sí, ¿En que habíamos quedado?... ¡Ah sí!... ¡Llegamos al final de la historia!... No me alargo mucho más y les dejo el final, creo que ya fue suficiente espera…**_

_**Cáp. 27: Lazos**_

- Gracias por traer a los niños – le dijo cuando Inuyasha regresó a la habitación – Te ves cansado… Por qué no vas a casa y duermes un poco…

- Porque quiero estar contigo

La habían traslado a una habitación una semana atrás, ahora evolucionaba a la perfección, ya hasta podía discutir con el terco de Inuyasha.

- No me molesta que estés aquí, porque me gusta estar contigo, pero necesitas descansar y debes ponerle atención a los niños.

- No los he descuidado, en las mañanas voy con ellos y luego regreso contigo, mejor acuéstate

- ¿Cuándo me puedo ir a casa?

- Aun no pequeña, debes estar bajo revisión un par de semanas más, aunque como estas evolucionando tan bien, puede que te manden en menos tiempo

- Te amo… - Le dijo Kagome acurrucándose en su pecho – Mas que a nada en esta vida.

- También yo… Y te voy a complacer un poco, mañana vendré un poco más tarde, tengo algunas cosas que resolver, pero tu mamá y Sango te harán compañía y le diré a Myoga que traiga a los niños

- Ahh…Me siento mal por ellos, mas por Yasha porque estaba emocionado por las vacaciones de verano

- ¿Qué?, las vacaciones apenas están comenzando, tú te estás recuperando con rapidez y bueno sacaremos esas semanas para viajar…

- Pero tú no puedes paralizar la compañía más tiempo…

- Miroku hace un gran trabajo, creo que debo subirle el sueldo… El caso es que nos iremos de vacaciones, todos las necesitamos…

- Gracias por todo…

- Te la debía Sesshomaru, sino fuera por ti estuviera tres metros bajo tierra, y como te dije no me gusta estar debiéndole nada a nadie…

- Bien, porque tampoco a mi… - Le dijo el hombre sentando frente a él.

- Entonces me imagino que te quedaras con la compañía

- No, voy a vender la compañía, tengo mi propio negocio pienso dedicarme a él de lleno

- Vaya… ¿Una empresa de qué? – Preguntó Inuyasha con interés.

- Era algo a lo que me dedicaba, paralelamente a mis funciones en la empresa de mi padre, es una empresa de desarrollo de tecnologías…

- Bien, entonces creo que podríamos tener algunos contratos, nos estamos hablando Sesshomaru, mucha suerte – Se levantó del asiento y dejó pago lo que habían consumido.

- Nos vemos Inuyasha – Estrechó su mano con la de él y ambos tomaron sus caminos fuera de la cafetería.

No iba a decir que ahora eran los mejores amigos, o los hermanos que deberían de ser, porque nunca se conocieron y lo poco que lo hicieron nunca se hablaron, todo porque en medio siempre estuvo su padre.

- No te alcanzó con hacer sufrir a mi madre – Miró con fijeza la lapida, el epitafio era común, posiblemente lo había escogido el servicio funerario, porque no sabía de alguien que hubiera asistido al entierro de su padre, ni siquiera Sesshomaru – Sabes que pienso ahora, que no te podías acercar a nadie sin hacerlo sufrir, creo que nunca podré entenderte, pero no pasaré el resto de mi vida tratando de descifrarlo; pasé mucho tiempo preguntándome porque no vivía con mi padre, ahora aunque suene cruel, no puedo más que agradecer que las cosas hayan salido así… Hasta nunca padre… - Le dio la espalda a la lapida y se marchó ahí quedaba cualquiera lazo que hubiera llegado a tener con su padre, estaba en el momento de dejar los odios atrás y vivir plenamente.

- Señor Taisho, gracias por venir – El hombre se puso de pie y le permitió sentarse.

- No tengo mucho tiempo señor Himura, así que dígame…

- Sé que suena tonto lo que digo pero siento mucho lo que mi hija hizo, Kikyo siempre me dijo que quería tener algo serio con usted y yo no veía ningún problema, ella me decía que no estaba con nadie y bueno yo…no puedo dudar de mi hija – Dijo el hombre – Lamento mucho lo que le hizo a su mujer señor Taisho

- Usted no tiene la culpa señor Himura, pero lo que si le voy a decir es que Kikyo va a pagar por lo que le hizo a Kagome, lo lamento pero no puedo permitir que ella éste fuera de la cárcel

- Lo sé señor Taisho, le aseguro que me hija no se acercará nunca más a usted o a su familia – Le prometió el hombre.

- Si eso era todo señor Himura, yo me tengo que ir, nos veremos en otra ocasión…

- Ma…Ma…Ma – Repetía la niña con insistencia mientras rebotaba sobre la cama – Ma…Ma…Pa…Pa…Pa…

- ¡Bien!...Tengo una niña muy inteligente – La felicitó Kagome mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

- ¿Cuándo estarás en casa mamá? – Preguntó el niño.

- Aun me faltan varios días… ¿Extrañas a mami? – El niño se sonrojó y miró para otro lado – También yo te extraño cariño…

- Sabes, no deberías meterte en tantos líos – Le dijo el pequeño haciendo reír a Kagome.

- Es que cuando amas a alguien es difícil no meterte en cosas por esa persona – Aseguró Kagome con una suave sonrisa – Aun estás pequeño para comprender todo esto del amor, pero cuando seas más grande vas a entender…

- ¿Por amor me van a dar un balazo?...Creo que mejor paso…

- Bien…una preocupación menos para mí – Sonrió Kagome dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola… - Entró en la habitación con un gran ramo de flores.

- Pa…Pa…Pa…Pa… - Se exaltó la pequeña en la cama, estirando sus brazos al recién llegado.

- ¿Desde cuándo hablas princesa? – Dejó las flores sobre una mesa y se acercó a coger la bebita - ¿Cómo estas mi amor?

- Bien… - Sonrió recibiendo el beso de Inuyasha – Gracias por las flores…

- Hola campeón… - Le revolvió los cabellos al pequeño y se sentó a su lado - ¿Hace mucho están aquí?

- Sí, hace un rato me están haciendo compañía… Sango salió a buscar algo para comer, ya no soporto la comida de hospital, es demasiado simple, no sabe a nada…

- Pero es lo que debes comer, además te tengo una noticia; hablé con el doctor y te dará de alta para dentro de un par de días, dijo que estás evolucionando muy bien, pero que aun así debes guardar reposo en casa…

- Hago lo que sea si me sacan ahora mismo – Suspiró y se recostó en la parte alta de la cama.

- Podemos salir por el estacionamiento – Opinó Yasha haciendo reír a sus padres.

- Mmmm... – Alejó sus labios de los de él – Necesitaba eso… Te amo…

- También yo… Pero me has dados muy buenos sustos, eso me recuerda… ¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando te lo dije? Y… ¿Por qué hablaste con mi padre?

- Quería solucionar todo esto, tu y yo tuvimos una conversación y me dejaste preocupada, entonces bueno pensé que lo mejor sería tratar de mediar entre ambos, pero… - Habló antes de que el volviera a reprenderla – Hablé con Miroku y el habló con los agentes estos, entonces se suponía que estaba segura… No conté con esa mujer ni tampoco con que estuviera tan loca como para dispararme por la espalda… Es una cobarde… ¿Por cierto que va a pasar con ella?... ¿Ahh y con el traicionero de tu hermanastro?

- Ahh, Sesshomaru me ayudo a que no me dispararan, todo fue un teatro del cual yo no estaba enterado, él mató a mi padre…

- ¿Tu padre está muerto? – Se sentó en la cama - ¿De que más me perdí?

- Sesshomaru le disparó; en el juicio mi abogado lo defendió apelando que me iba a salvar la vida, ahora va a encargarse de su compañía en el exterior y va a vender la de mi padre que por herencia le corresponde, también puso en venta todas las propiedades, está decidido a dejar a mi padre en el pasado; Kikyo está en la cárcel a la espera de un juicio y tú debes declarar, puedes hablar con mi abogado o ir al juzgado, como lo prefieras… Eso es más o menos lo que sucedió – Le contó con rapidez.

- Creo que sí me perdí de muchísimo – Volvió a recostarse al lado de él y cerró sus ojos – ¿Te quedas esta noche?

- No tienes ni que pedirlo

- ¡No puedo creerlo!... ¡Felicitaciones! – Le dio un abrazo a su amiga feliz por lo acontecido – Pero… ¿Cómo fue?

- Pues me invitó a cenar y la puso dentro de mi copa de champaña… No te imaginas cuan emocionada estaba Kagome – Suspiró feliz mientras miraba la sortija en su dedo.

- Que bien que Miroku finalmente se haya decidido, me alegra mucho por ambos Sango… ¿Y para cuando es la boda? – Preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

- Pues no dejamos clara una fecha, pero lo queremos hacer pronto, digo es que llevamos tiempo viviendo juntos y bueno creo que ya estamos listos para dar el paso – Kagome miró la sortija en la mano de su amiga, no podía no sentirse feliz pero aun así le daba algo de congoja el pensar en el matrimonio, el casarse era algo que ella siempre muy en el fondo había soñado, aunque tampoco se quejaba de la vida que tenia al lado de Inuyasha, ni mucho menos de sus hijos.

- ¿Lista para regresar a casa? – Preguntó Sango devolviéndola a la realidad.

- Sí, el doctor me tomó de sorpresa mandándome un día antes, entonces Inuyasha fue por algo de ropa, en unos momentos viene la enfermera para quitarme los puntos de la cirugía – Comentó Kagome retirando las sabanas para estirar un poco los pies – Ya quería regresar a casa…

- Señorita Higurashi – Entró una mujer a la habitación – Vengo a quitarle los puntos…

- Yo estoy afuera, esperaré por Inuyasha – Sango tomó su bolso y salió del lugar.

- Hola Sango, gracias por venir – La saludó Inuyasha que ya llegaba - ¿Y Kagome?

- Le están removiendo los puntos – Le avisó la mujer.

- Mira aquí esta su ropa, la orden de salida del doctor… Gracias… - Comenzó a irse rápidamente – Ah… Felicitaciones…

- Vaya Inuyasha me agradeció por algo – Habló para ella misma, estaba gratamente sorprendida por las palabras de su jefe, era demasiado extraño el modo en que su relación había evolucionado, Inuyasha era el mejor amigo de su ahora prometido y la pareja de su mejor amiga y ahora ambos comenzaban a tener una relación de amistad; bueno todo era un enredo, pero funcionaba.

- Todo listo – Le avisó la enfermera saliendo de la habitación con algunos implementos en sus manos.

- Gracias… Aquí está tu ropa, ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó ingresando al lugar.

- No, ¿E Inuyasha?

- Ah, él fue quien trajo las cosas, pero tenía que irse dijo algo de una reunión de emergencia o algo así, la verdad no le entendí…

- Ok… Me voy a cambiar – Recibió la maleta que sostenía su amiga y se metió al baño – No me tardo… - En unos minutos estuvo cambiada y lista para irse a casa, salió con Sango de la habitación y afuera entregaron la orden de salida – Gracias por llevarme a casa – Se subió al asiento del copiloto, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad con delicadeza, aun sentía el costado resentido – Los niños hoy están con mi mamá y en la casa no habrá nadie, ¿Podrías llevarme allá?

- Eh…Lo mejor es que descanses en casa, de seguro Inuyasha saldrá de la reunión, va por los niños, tu madre y tu hermano e irán a verte a la casa, además el doctor dijo que debías guardar reposo en cama al menos una semana mas

- Ay ya suenas como Inuyasha y mi madre – Bromeó Kagome – Pero está bien te haré caso – En el camino a casa ambas platicaron de cosas triviales, nada fue relevante durante la conversación, en cuarenta y cinco minutos estuvieron entrando a los terrenos de la mansión – Ah… Hogar dulce hogar…

- Bueno fue un placer traerte a casa, me quedaría a seguir hablando contigo pero tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina…

- ¿Qué?... Oye pensé que me harías compañía Sango – Se bajó del auto recriminándole.

- No puedo, sabes que me quedaría pero tengo que entregar algunas cosas – Le extendió la maleta que solo traía algunas cosas de aseo que le habían empacado.

- Ya vete – Sonrió y se despidió de Sango – Genial…Toda la tarde sola, al menos en el hospital hablaba con las enfermeras – Suspiró y comenzó a subir los escalones hasta la entrada, mientras tanto sacaba las llaves que le habían dejado en uno de los bolsillos de la maleta – Al menos está Myo… ¡Myoga! – Lo llamó asustada al ver lo que se encontró cuando entró.

Sorprendida cerró la puerta tras ella, caminó al interior de la casa evitando pisar alguno de los arreglos de flores que rodeaban toda la sala en su totalidad, todos eran hermosos arreglos de rosas rojas, estaban en todas partes desde la entrada hasta subiendo por las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, estaban sobre los sofás, sobre la chimenea, en las mesas en el suelo, tantas habían que el ambiente olía a las flores.

- Pero que es… ¡Myoga! – Llamaba al anciano esperando que él pudiera explicarle a que se debía todo esto, pero nunca nadie respondió a su llamado; caminó hasta las escaleras donde encontró una hoja de papel blanca, la tomó y leyó lo que decía en ella.

_Traté de encontrar una manera de saber cuánto amor siento por ti, pero es algo que para mí fue imposible, tal vez si logras contar todos los pétalos de estas rosas, conocerás solo una parte de cuanto te amo. O mejor busca esa flor que está sola y así sabrás cuanto es mi amor por ti…_

Miró alrededor tratando de encontrar la mencionada flor, pero era prácticamente imposible encontrar aquella que estaba sola entre semejante mar rojo, caminó por entre todos los bouquet buscando la rosa, andando por entre los sofás y las flores un pequeño destello llamó su atención, sobre el mueble vio aquella única flor, distinta a las otras, pues esta llevaba como adorno un anillo en el tallo. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, tomó la rosa en sus manos, el anillo se deslizó del tallo hasta su mano, era una delicada pero hermosa sortija, de oro blanco con unas pequeñas pero brillantes piedras incrustadas y una piedra rosa en la mitad dándole un bello toque…

- ¿Qué me dices?... ¿Te quedas conmigo toda la vida y todos los días te cuento cuanto te amo?

Kagome se giró en su sitió y lo vio un par de pasos alejado de ella, hubiera corrido hasta él pero sus pies le temblaban horrores.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – Se acercó preocupado a ella y le limpió las lágrimas – Pequeña, si no quieres no… - Ella posó dos dedos en sus labios y asintió con suavidad.

- Sí…Claro que quiero, es solo que esto es tan… Hermoso…

Exhaló el aire retenido en sus pulmones dejando la preocupación que lo invadió un momento se alejara; tomó la sortija en sus manos y con delicadeza tomó la mano de ella.

- ¿Entonces si te casas conmigo? – Ella asintió e Inuyasha puso la argolla en su dedo anular, esta encajó a la perfección y lució aun más hermosa en su mano.

- Te amo… - Pasó sus manos por el cuello de él y lo besó impulsivamente.

Caminó con ella hasta el sofá y con rapidez despejó el mueble de cualquier arreglo para recostar a la joven mujer en él; buscó el borde de la blusa con delicadeza, cuidando de no lastimarla, hasta lograr despojarla de ella, mientras ella ya le había quitado su camisa.

- Me agrada esta bienvenida – Bromeó Kagome mientras se dejaba llevar por los besos de él en su cuello; con destreza adquirida con el tiempo, llevó sus manos a la parte baja del pantalón y comenzó a quitárselo, él a su vez comenzó a imitarla hasta que solo quedaron con la estorbosa ropa interior – Inuyasha… Te amo…

- También yo pequeña… - Besó su frente con inusitada ternura; pasó su mano tras la espalda de ella dejándola sentada, para deleitarse desnudándola.

Antes de que el volviera a acostarla en el sofá, pasó sus manos por el pecho de él dejándolo apoyado sobre el mueble para sentarse a horcadas sobre él; sus labios besaron el cuello de Inuyasha y trazaron un camino de besos hasta su pecho y sus manos una mar de caricias por sobre su bien formado vientre hasta su virilidad; un ronco gemido escapó de los labios de él, a la vez que sus manos presionaban a un mas las caderas ella, obligándola a moverse contra su sexo entre las manos de ella.

- Pequeña… - Sus labios bajaron por el cuello de ella hasta apoderarse de uno de sus pechos, una de sus manos se coló en su entrepierna, entre los pliegues de su sexo, hasta que dos de sus dedos se entregaron a darle placer.

- Inuyasha… - Gimió mientras apegaba sus caderas mas él, escondió su rostro en el cuello de él apretándose cada vez mas contra él – Inu…

Sin soportar mucho mas, sacó sus dedos del interior de ella y la aferró de las caderas, la alzó levemente hasta sentarla sobre él, su sexo invadió el de ella, un calor infernal se apoderó su miembro, provocando que un ronco gemido saliera de sus labios; y sin esperar mucho la apretó con fuerza contra él, mientras ella comenzaba a contonearse sobre él y él se ayudaba con sus piernas para elevarla permitiéndose llegar aun más adentro de ella. Una ola de calor lo invadió y se disparó a su miembro, hasta que sintió como esta era expulsada con rapidez, igualmente Kagome se elevó en el mismo instante afirmándose a los hombros de Inuyasha y dejando que el calor que la invadía explotara, él la aferró de la cadera enterrándose una vez más, mezclando ambas esencias, terminando su unión carnal y espiritual.

- Bienvenida a casa – Sonrió y le dio un nuevo beso que poco a poco subió el tono entre ambos, iniciando todo una vez más.

- Gracias por todo esto – Recostó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha, mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la camiseta que ella se había puesto hace unos segundos – Es lo más hermoso que alguien haya hecho por mi…

- Te mereces esto y mucho más pequeña – Le dio un beso entre los cabellos y la acurrucó mas entre sus brazos; ya la noche estaba presente y ambos continuaban en el sofá con el fuego de la chimenea como única luz.

- ¿Quiénes sabían de esto?, Aparte de Sango…

- Pues Miroku me ayudó a conseguir las flores, Sango me cubrió en el hospital, la mayoría del personal a acomodarlas, tu madre y Souta están con los niños, entonces creo que solo ellos – Kagome sonrió y acercó su rostro al de él para darle un nuevo beso – Creo que debí hacerlo mucho antes… Pero te hablé de ello cuando esperábamos a Yasha y de inmediato me dijiste que no, pensé que no querías tanto compromiso…

- Yo pensé que era tu quien no lo quería, cuando eso aun era joven y no podía casarme más que con el permiso de mi madre, y ambos sabemos que no me lo daría…

- Pero ahora no lo necesitas, además no creo que tu madre ponga objeciones; nos vamos a casar, vas a ser la señora Taisho…

- Gracias – Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo, por dejarme conocerte, por permitirme ser mamá, por amarme en todo momento… No sé, es solo que no imagino como pudiera tener una mejor vida…

- Oh pues si a esas vamos – Se acomodó mas en el sofá mientras delineaba su rostro con delicadeza – Gracias por chocarte conmigo en el pasillo de la empresa…

- ¡Tonto! – Exclamó sonrojada – No sabes cuan avergonzada estuve, es que solo yo podía chocarme con el dueño de una multinacional…

- Bueno agradezco que lo hayas hecho, aunque no mucho las noches en vela ni las distracciones que me ganaba por estar pensando en la misteriosa chica del pasillo… ¿Sabías que Miroku me llamó pervertido por un largo tiempo?

- ¿Pervertido? – Preguntó Kagome contrariada – No entiendo…

- Según Miroku yo quería pervertirte… Aunque bueno, si lo pienso más a fondo…

- ¡Inuyasha! – Le golpeó el pecho – Deja de decir tonterías, mejor vamos por algo de comer que me muero de hambre…

- Bien… - Se levantó del sofá enlazando su mano con la de ella – Nunca aprendí a cocinar… Ahora lamento darle vacaciones a Myoga…

- ¿Myoga está de vacaciones?

- Sí, le dije que podía tomarse un tiempo para descansar, lo envié a unas fabulosas islas en la Polinesia, el viejo se lo merecía

- Entonces señor Taisho, le voy a enseñar a cocinar…

- Espero tengas mucho tiempo…

Tiempo, el tiempo era algo por lo que ambos no debían preocuparse pues no había nada que los pudiera separar, su amor habían vencido cualquier problema e inclusive había prevalecido sobre la muerte, el lazo que los unía no solo era físico, no solo era la familia que habían formado, ni el compromiso que pronto consumarían, el lazo que los unía era diferente, sublime e indestructible, un lazo formado por un sentimiento que no veías pero que sentías en los más hondo del alma… El amor, lo que los unía a ambos era un lazo de amor, uno que no lo afectaba las diferencias, ni los altercados, uno que unía sus almas, un lazo de amor…

**FIN… ¿?**

_**¡Eso fue todo!... No la verdad es aun no, aun queda un EPILOGO en el que tengo que trabajar, pero les informo que me tendrán que tener un poquitín de paciencia para poder leerlo. De antemano muchísimas gracias a todas por seguirme a lo largo de la historia, a las que sacaron unos minutos de su tiempo y pasaron por esta historia y a aquellas que sacaron unos segundos más y dejaron sus comentarios. Fue un verdadero placer entretenerlas con esta historia que tuvo un largo de 27 capítulos. Muchísimas gracias a todas. Espero les haya gustado el final, dejen sus comentarios una vez más. Les mando un abrazo y beso y por supuesto les deseo que este año este lleno de paz, prosperidad y que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad.**_

_**KAGOME-INU1982…**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**¡Hola!... El día de hoy me embarga la nostalgia, el día de hoy después de un largo tiempo llegamos al final de esta historia. De antemano quiero disculparme con ustedes por toda la tardanza que he tenido últimamente, aun así me alegra profundamente que sigan las historias. Así que también quiero agradecerles por el apoyo a lo largo de esta, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y el tiempo para dejar sus mensajes. Esta historia fue todo un reto para mí misma y me alegra que ustedes hayan estado acompañándome durante todo lo que duró. Muchas gracias. Y Sin más que decirles les dejo el gran final…**_

_**Epilogo: Familia…**_

- Ven Sakura… - Llamó a la pequeña que estaba aferrada a la pata de una mesa – Vamos Sakura tu puedes…Ven… - La niña miró al que era su hermano y luego vio la distancia que los separaba, no era mucha pero para ella era demasiada – Eso es… - Se soltó de la mesa y dio un par de pasitos tambaleantes, se detuvo tratando de tomar estabilidad y de nuevo emprendió marcha – Eso es Sakura… ¡Bien!... ¡Mamá, papá Sakura está caminando! – Llamó a sus padres mientras la pequeña terminaba de llegar hasta donde él.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Llegaron ambos corriendo hasta la habitación de la niña.

- Sakura caminó – La niña miró a sus padres y se dejó caer sentada.

- Eh… Sigue practicando Yasha – Le dijo a su hijo mientras volvía con Kagome a su habitación.

- ¿Lo mantenemos en secreto? – Le preguntó a la pequeña que soltó un gritito de alegría – Bien… ¿Cómo me llamo yo?

- Shasha…Shasha – Exclamó alegre mientras apuntaba a su hermano.

- Ya casi lo dices… - Tomó a la bebita ayudándola a pararse – Vamos a la habitación de nuestro padres… ¡Mamá, te ves preciosa! – Se quedó de pie en la puerta con la niña sostenida de pie.

- Entra antes de que tu padre la vea, el novio no puede ver el vestido de novia, es mal agüero – Sango tomó a la niña, hizo pasar a Yasha y cerró.

- ¿Qué es un mal agüero? – Preguntó Yasha sentándose en la cama.

- Es de mala suerte – Explicó Kagome, aunque ella la verdad no creía mucho en eso, pero eso no valió para que Sango echara a Inuyasha de la habitación.

- Aun así te ves muy bonita mamá – Aduló el pequeño.

- Gracias cariño – Le dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo y se volvió a mirar al espejo; el vestido era hermoso, eso si era verdad, era un vestido estilo princesa, con un escote en forma de corazón en la parte del pecho y dejando la espalda descubierta, entallado hasta la cintura, para luego caer hasta los tobillos en un amplio faldón, el vestido era de color blanco con algunos apliques de color rosa y con diamantes del mismo tono.

- Esto no es nada, esperemos el día de la boda – Habló Sango mientras admiraba a su amiga – Bueno creo que no hay que hacerle más arreglos, cuida la cintura hasta este fin de semana… Ay se me olvidaba, también llegó el vestido para Sakura y… - Tomó otro paquete y sacó un traje de él – Tu traje Yasha.

- Voy a quedar como un pingüino con eso – Exclamó el pequeño mientras miraba el traje que sostenía Sango con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Mamá, tengo que usarlo?

- Hazlo por mi cariño – Salió Kagome del baño con una bata – No puedes ir a una boda con ropa casual, además tu padre va a usar uno igual…

- Bien entonces seremos dos tontos – Ante las palabras del pequeño Kagome y Sango se largaron a carcajadas.

- Yo los declaro marido y mujer… Puede besar a la novia – Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando el párroco culminó la ceremonia, se giró hacia la joven mujer y se inclinó para besarla.

- ¡Hey felicitaciones! – Exclamó estrechando a su amigo en un abrazo – Y tú que decías que no te ibas a casar…

- ¿A si? – Preguntó Kagome a su lado.

- Bueno…Desde que te vi cambie de opinión – Se defendió.

- Amiga felicitaciones – Hablaron las dos mujeres al unísono mientras abrazaban a Kagome; sus amigas del colegio y de toda la vida, Ayumi y Eri.

- Gracias por venir Sesshomaru – Se acercó a su medio hermano que le brindó un abrazó sencillo pero no por ello sin sentimiento – A ti también Rin… - Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la joven mujer que acompañaba a Sesshomaru, su cuñada, sí…su hermanastro también había hecho su vida y por lo que sabía pronto sería tío – Disfruten la recepción… - Se alejó de ellos y fue caminando hasta donde su flamante esposa que estaba con su madre, su hermano y sus hijos – Señora Higurashi, Souta – Saludó a ambos mientras tomaba a la hermosa niña en brazos – Luces como una princesa

- Creo que no es necesario que se lo digas, ya lo sabe – Le dijo Kagome mientras le acomodaba el vestido de color rosa; la niña lucía preciosa, como decía su padre, como una princesa, con el vestido y los cabellos negros con una cinta del mismo color del vestido, y unos pequeños zapatitos blancos.

- Sí…Y yo sigo pareciendo un pingüino, ¿Puedo quitarme el saco al menos? – Pidió Yasha; su padre sonrió y pasó la niña a Kagome, se inclinó a la altura de su hijo, le quitó el moño y el saco del traje.

- Ahora luces como todo un galán…

- ¡Feh!...Claro que no

- Pues…Esa niña de allí te está mirando – Apuntó con disimulo a una pequeña que usaba un vestido de color azul cielo y que miraba insistentemente a su hijo, Yasha se sonrojó y le sacó la lengua a la pequeña – Bueno al menos no tendré que dar charlas aun – Le entregó la prenda al pequeño que corrió para dársela a alguien – Señora Taisho… ¿Me concede está pieza?

- Claro – Le pasó la niña a su madre y enlazó su mano a la de Inuyasha para caminar hasta el centro del salón, era el primer vals de los esposos y todos miraron interesados, luego de unos minutos más parejas se unieron – Siempre dije que eras bueno en esto del baile…

- Bueno mejoré con el tiempo – Bromeó Inuyasha, no era alguien que estuviera en muchos bares bailando, es mas ese no era el circulo en que se desenvolvía, pero mucho cambió desde que conoció a Kagome, ella lo llevó a un bar luego de años de no ir, ella lo llevó a una restaurante común donde era más fácil la intimidad, ella era su cable a tierra, su realidad.

- Me pregunto, en que mas mejoraste…

- Pues puedo mostrarte en algo que he sido bueno sin importar cuánto tiempo pase – Susurró en su oído con picardía.

- Dejémoslo para más tarde – Sonrió ella mientras se empinaba para darle un beso – Te amo…

- Y yo a ti Kagome…Mi Kagome…Mi pequeña…

Su pequeña, porque es que no había otra manera de llamarla, ella había sido aquella joven que se había metido en su corazón desde el instante en que se estrelló contra él, era como si en el choque sus almas se hubieran enredado y un pequeño hilo se hubiera creado para no alejarlas, sonaba absurdo pero era así, amaba a Kagome desde el primer instante con solo verla se perdió en su miraba, en su candor, en esa chispa que jamás vio en una mujer, y era porque no estaba en una sino que estaba en una joven…

- Mi amor… - Agregó Kagome pasando sus manos por el cuello de él.

Para ella las cosas habían sido diferentes, ella no se enamoró de la inocencia de su mirada, más bien fue el fuego que encontró en sus orbes doradas el que la hechizó, fueron sus caricias la que la atraparon y fueron sus besos los que la enamoraron, aunque no estaba segura, podría ser al contrario comenzar con los besos y terminar con su mirada; pero sería difícil buscarle pies o cabeza a aquello que los unía a ambos, era una tarea ardua encontrarle inició a un circulo de dos almas transformadas en una, era imposible encontrar el inició del lazo que los unía y era mucho más imposible encontrarle un final…

- Papá…Mamá… - Dijo la niña apuntando a la pareja que bailaba en el medio de la pista – Shasha…

- Es Yasha… pero bien dicho Sakura… - Le habló a la pequeña – Ellos son nuestro papás y todos somos una gran familia… Vaya soné como un libro de poesía – Se dijo el niño algo asustado.

Miró a sus padres que se acercaban y sonrió, bien eso había sido un poco cursi, pero su padre le ganaba en el momento en que se ponía a hablarle a su madre, así que aun continuaba siendo un niño normal.

- ¿En qué piensas cariño? – Le preguntó Kagome a su hijo.

- En… ¿Cuándo nos van a dar a un hermanito?, ya se casaron ¿No? – Preguntó el pequeño haciendo sonrojar a ambos de sus padres.

Bueno algo que había aprendido era zafarse de las preguntas de sus padres, solo mentabas el crecimiento de la familia y todo solucionado… Aunque por lo que había oído de una conversación de su madre con su tía Sango, la familia crecería pronto; si así sería, tío Miroku y tía Sango estaban esperando para dentro de poco y serían gemelos, el tío Sesshomaru que conocía hace poco también tendría un hijo, entonces el tendría ahora varios primos y un nuevo hermano o hermana…

- Eh pues…pronto cariño

- ¿Si? – Preguntó Inuyasha desde su puesto.

- Eh pues, sí… viene el tercero – Le anunció con cierto humor, Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle un beso.

- Pequeña... Gracias…Gracias…

- ¿Por qué, tu tuviste mucho que ver? – Les dijo Yasha sorprendiéndolos nuevamente – Voy con Myoga… - Saltó de la silla y se marchó.

- Creo que no aplace la charla padre-hijo, más bien me la ahorré – Dijo Inuyasha para el mismo mientras miraba a su hijo irse.

Ese niño lo sorprendía cada día más, eso sin contar las nuevas cosas que aprendía su hija a diario, la sensación de ser padre era maravillosa, y ahora lo sería una vez más y no podía sentirse más dichoso. Y como no… ¡La familia crecería!...

**FIN…**

_**¡Ahh!... ¡Se terminó! Y me embarga la tristeza, pero aun así estoy feliz por lo que hemos logrado, porque definitivamente no hubiera logrado sacar esta historia adelante sin que ustedes hubieran estado ahí. Una vez más quiero agradecerles por todo. Espero que les haya gustado el final y espero que me dejen sus últimos comentarios en este fic. Por supuesto también cabe decir que aun hay muchas historias para rato, así que nos vemos…**_

_**¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**KAGOME-INU1982…**_


End file.
